Quest for Jezebel's Necklace
by K.T Green Stripe
Summary: (CHAPTER 12 UP)My first Fan fiction! This story is similar to The Realms of Chaos. Spyro and his friend has to capture an ancient necklace before Ripto does and takes over the world with it. Read on and find out. Please R&R. Need more people to vote!PLEAS
1. A New Journey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or anything else that already has an owner. The Plot is the master work of Turquoise Phoenix from The Realms of Chaos. I do own Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures. The Guardian for the red rune and Blue rune are also ideas from The Realms of Chaos. On with the story.

**P.S. Can anyone help me in how to put the next chapter on this story? I'm new here and I don't know very much about writing stories on Thanks, it will be mostly appreciated. You can either e-mail me or put it on the Review chart for this story.**

**Rating: PG**

**QUEST FOR JEZEBEL'S**

**NECKLACE. **

**Chapter 1: Another Journey begins **

One beautiful warm, spring morning in the Artisan world, Spyro was walking through the soft grass, listening to the birds chirping, and the cool breeze that whistled through the trees, all was calm in the Dragon realms. Suddenly, all of the soft sounds were interrupted with arguments coming from a bush in front of him. Burning with curiosity he wondered what all the commotion was about and slowly walked over, trying not to make any noise. He peeked over the bush to discover Hunter and Nazza arguing. Since the cheetah and the blue wolf were both out of earshot Spyro couldn't hear anything only angry noises, _"I wish I could_ _hear what they where saying."_ Just then he saw Nazza stomping through a portal with out looking back at Hunter. He knew that Nazza was in a bad mood. When he saw that the grumpy wolf was completely gone he came out of his hiding place and walked over to Hunter who was sitting down on the grass, mumbling something.

"Hey Hunter. Are you okay?" Hunter looked at him with a frown on his face; "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU!" He snapped at Spyro. The purple dragon was shocked, and took one step back, _"WOW, Nazza really did get him mad. He's never like this." _Spyro thought. As he was about to leave the moody cheetah, two large eyes slammed right in his face making Spyro almost trip over his slumped friend. Spyro and Hunter both looked up to discover Agent 9 staring at them. Spyro was annoyed at the monkey's appearance, "Agent 9 what in the world are you doing." Agent 9 didn't pay attention to Spyro's remark; "The professor needs you in his lab ASAP. He told me to tell you that it's very urgent and important" Spyro and Hunter looked at each other, got up quickly and started to follow the monkey forgetting about the argument that Hunter had.

A little while later they dropped out of the portal to The Professor's island laboratory in The Forgotten Worlds, Spyro and Hunter landed just fine, Agent 9 on the other hand looked dizzy and looked as he was about to pass out. "If I ever get in another portal again I'm going to puke!" He said clutching his stomach. Spyro and Hunter were both surprised Agent 9 usually loves going in to portals repeatedly and getting dizzy, but they decided to ignore it. They walked until they arrived to a metal door with a glass window on the top and a security pad for safety. As the door opened and they both walked inside the lab they saw that Elora and Bianca where both inside with The Professor waiting for the two to arrive. "Ah, now everyone is here Hunter, Elora, Spyro and um... what's your name again, my dear?" He said looking at Bianca confused. "Don't you remember Professor? It's Bianca."

"Oh right, sorry." He said scratching his head nervously. "What did you wanted to tell us Professor?" Spyro asked sitting in a chair. "I'm glad you asked, one moment please." The professor got up and went in to his library and took out a big old Blue book that look like it had more dust than pages. The Professor blew the dust away and opened it. "I found this book this mor-" without warning they heard a pounding noise in the back of the lab. "What was that?" Hunter asked looking over his shoulder. "Um...Um it's probably the birds dropping coconuts on top of the roof they've been doing this all day. Shall we continue?" Every one nodded. "As I was saying in this book it tells about a queen with a magical necklace." Everyone was now more interested in the story. "You see this Queen was very mean and harsh her name was Queen Jezebel the people gave her the nick name of cruel Jessie she was a faun who reigned over the tribe of Avalonites the first settlers in Avalar. That's how Avalar got it's name a long time ago before the Sorceress got rid of the Dragons in The Forgotten Worlds." Abruptly, Hunter interrupted, " So what's your point?"

"I'm getting to that! Anyway every time somebody gets the Queen mad she uses her necklace to take care of him or her. The Necklace is a Time Traveling necklace where you could go back in time whenever you want wherever you want. She used this necklace to destroy the person who got her mad while they where just babies so they never existed." Everyone gulped at just the thought of her doing that. "Anyway the tribe of the Avalonites got tired of her cruelty so one day her own niece took the necklace, went back in time, and killed her Aunt so she wouldn't do anymore cruelty. It says here that they did not want to have the necklace fall into the wrong hands again so they hid it in the heart of Avalar. The keys to open the doors to the necklace are the 4 runes protected by guards one is under the Crystal Ocean, the next one is on Volcano Island and the Next is in the Forbidden forest and the final one is in the Nomans Desert ." After he was done telling them the story Hunter blurted out, "So what's the point?" The professor sighed, "The point is... you have to find the necklace before Ripto does. If he does he can go back in time and change the past and take control of Avalar." Everyone looked at each other, "Wait one minute how do you know that Ripto is going after the necklace?" Spyro asked. "Well... By accident I was going to e-mail the story to The Alchemist and to Dr. Whiskers for some advice, but instead I e-mailed it to Ripto."

"By the way, how do you know Rip-"

"Spyro, Ripto is one week ahead of you! I need you to find the runes, get the necklace and give it to me before anybody else gets it!" The Professor interrupted before Spyro had a chance to finish his sentence. "So what are we waiting for lets go!" Hunter shouted. "I've made this portal to get you to the ocean quickly, but since I haven't gotten all the bugs out it will only get you half way. Also, I made this Device for you..." the professor handed a bluish remote-control type object to Elora, "Thanks. Um... what is it?"

"It's called Talkie pads, walkie-talkie and drawing pads rolled into one." Everyone liked the device that The Professor handed them. The Professor also handed them backpacks so they can carry the runes and Bianca can carry her spell bottles just incase. "Okay your all set." The Professor walked to the table and turned on a machine that made a portal show up. "This is the portal that will take you to the ocean." said The Professor. Spyro looked at his friends wanting to go, "So, I guess another adventure begins for us. Okay everyone lets go!" they all started to run into the portal and they all vanished. The Professor smiled an evil grin, "HEHEHE" he laughed. Just then he started to change into Ripto.

(FLASHBACK)

You see one week before Spyro, Bianca, Elora, and Hunter came into the lab the professor found the book about the Queen and the necklace. He started to do some research about it and found out that there where only two copies of the book in the world. One, The Professor got and the other that Ripto got. When he checked the date that Ripto bought the book he found out that he bought it two days ago. Since he knew that Ripto would go after the necklace he started to prepare the adventure for Spyro and his friends to go after it. Before he could finish Ripto burned the door down, captured The Professor and Agent 9, Used the Professors new invention called image changer 3000 (IC3), and used the IC3 to change Ripto's image to look like and sound like The Professor. He also changed one of his Riptoc to look just like Agent 9, since Agent 9 didn't want to cooperate with Ripto.

(FLASHBACK END)

When Ripto Finished changing to his old self again he went into the room where The Professor and Agent 9 where tied, and gagged. When he opened the door he could see that the rope tied around the hands and feet where cutting off their circulation. "Awwwwwe, is the rope hurting book boy's and the little monkey's hands." He said sarcastically. Both The professor's and Agent 9's head looked up at Ripto. "I told you if you behaved and didn't make any noise I would've taken the ropes off, but noooo you had to get wise and make a sound. Since I'm felling gracious Cuz my planed worked I'll let you live... until I'm ruler of Avalar that is." Agent 9 tried to get his laser blaster in front of him with his feet, "Don't even try it Monkey!" Then somehow The Professor takes his gag off with his tongue. "Ripto, I still don't understand why would you give Spyro the information for me?" Ripto thought for a moment, "Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you. When that purple pest and his three stooges come to a certain part on their way to the beach, two of my henchmen will dispose of them.... Permanently MUHAAAAAAA!" with that Ripto closed the door behind him with a slam. Outside the door he saw his riptoc changing to his old self. "You!" Ripto pointed his finger, the riptoc turned around, "I want you to stay here and Guard the door so the two won't get out. Got that?" The riptoc nodded at Ripto's command. Then Ripto went out of the lab to join the other Riptoc's on their way to the ocean.

The four heroes got dropped on the road in the middle of the jungle, "What now, Spyro?" Elora said dusting off her legs with her hands. Spyro looked "I guess this road will take us to the ocean." As they started to walk Bianca stopped them, "Um...guys don't you think the Professor was a little...strange?" Hunter, Elora and Spyro looked at each other then at Bianca. "What do you mean?" Hunter questioned. "Didn't you see how he forgot my name? Or that noise that we heard, he said that it was birds, but remember that Spyro got rid of the birds?" Everyone now started to become suspicious about the professor and Agent 9. "Maybe the birds came back or something, and sometimes the professor do forget our names, now lets go." So, they started to walk on the road, but Bianca wasn't so sure about the answer that Spyro gave them. In front of them waited the two Riptocs, Nezzer and Ruben. Nezzer was the green Riptoc from the Luau island in Spyro: enter the Dragonfly. He is a little clumsy. Ruben is a Blue Riptoc from Monkey Monetary. He's smarter so he's the head of the mission to destroy Spyro and his friends. "Nezzer come here, quickly!" said Ruben. " Duh, what is it Ruben" he said. "The four are coming and I want you to witness me shoot them so you can tell the Boss my victory." Nezzer didn't like the sound of that at all. "Ruben why should you shoot them I want to shoot you always do the fun stuff while I have to sit and watch. I want to have a turn!" Nezzer started to yank the gun out of Ruben's claws. " You can't shoot the boss said I am the only one who could shoot."

"Nu uh"

"Un hu"

"Nu uh"

"Uh hu" This kept going on until Spyro and everyone else passed them. Just then Nezzer finally yanked it out of his hand then when they looked they both saw that Spyro passed them. "Oh no" the boss isn't going to be happy about this." Ruben looked at Nezzer, took a stick and bonked his head. "Hey what was that for?"

"For you being stupid!" Suddenly, Ruben heard a beep from his wrist He saw that it was the T.V watch that he was wearing and pushed a button on it. He saw that it was Ripto, "Did you dispose of that infernal dragon and his friend yet?" Ruben was starting to sweat all over, "Um... Um... Y-Yes, Yes we did. You will never see them...again?" he lied. "Good job Ruben, now nothing can stand in my way!"

The heroes finally got to the beach, but to their surprise they saw that Ripto and his gang got there first, "Oh no! We'll never get passed the riptoc army and His-royal Shortness now." Hunter complained. "Elora looked at Hunter, "And I quote: were there's a will there's a way and I definitely have a way. Follow me." Elora started to lead her friends around the riptoc campsite to the other side of the beach.

While our heroes where going the long way around, The Professor finally got his hands and feet untied. Then he went to Agent 9 and took his gag and the rope off, "When I get my hands on that roach he'll regret the day he messed with me!" Agent 9 hissed making a fist. "Agent 9 stop talking to your self and help me think of a way to get this door down!" The professor said. Agent 9 picked up his laser gun "Not to worry doc 'ol Mr. Laser blaster and I will take care of everything!" He pointed the laser gun towards the keyhole. The professor knew what agent 9 was about to do "AGENT 9 DON'T SHOOT!!" But the monkey didn't listen and shot at the door the laser bounced off the door and headed straight towards The Professor. The Professor ducked at the site of the laser beam. As the Professor got up he gave a mean look at Agent 9, "Agent 9 your beam won't work on the door because it will reflect it!" Agent 9 made a frown. _"I regret the day I gave that monkey the laser gun." _The Professor thought rubbing his head. All of a sudden Agent 9 got another idea, "Doc I got another idea!"

"Please Agent 9 no more lasers!"

"It's not the laser that I'm going to use it's..." Agent 9 reached back and grabbed his tail, "It's my tail that I'm going to use." The professor was now convinced that Agent 9 has lost his mind for sure, "Agent 9 just forget it. I mean...this will never work." Agent 9 didn't pay any attention to the Professor and started jamming his tail into the keyhole and started twisting it. "I just turn it like this and then one to the left and two to the right or maybe... left, right, right, left or is it right, left, left, right...?" Agent 9 kept on trying his best to unlock the door, while The professor just set back and watched the monkey working himself out.

The gang finally made to the other side of the beach without alarming any of the riptoc. "We made it!" Hunter smiled in relief. Spyro on the other hand wasn't so happy, they got to the other side of the beach all right, but they still don't know how to get the rune from the bottom of the ocean. As if Bianca was reading his mind, she made a statement, "Okay, now that we are on the other side we still have to figure out how to get the rune. And I just know how to do it!" Bianca reached into her bag and looked through her bottles filled with different kinds of spells. She pick up a bottle filled with white sparkling powder, "Okay since I'm still learning how to do my magic I need somebody to test it out first. Anybody want to volunteer?" she asked. Spyro remembered the time when he volunteered for her to practice her spells, but by accident it exploded on top of him and he was sore for a month! At the thought of that the dragon took a step back. "How about you Hunter, can you be my volunteer. Please?" Bianca put on a sad puppy face for Hunter to say yes, since she knew that was his weakness. "Well...Okay" said Hunter walking up to her. "Thanks I owe you one." She yanked the cork from the bottle, poured a small amount on her hand, mumbled some words and started sprinkling the powder on top of his head in a flash they saw Hunter's yellow-cheetah- spotted fur head turn into a Green-slimy-scaly Frog's head. "RIBIT...RIBIT" Hunter was also talking like one too. Spyro was laughing so hard that he fell on the floor. "Um... Bianca was that supposed to happen?" Elora said looking at the metamorphic cheetah/frog. Bianca gulped, "Well, actually no, I think I said the wrong words, but now he can breath under water." Bianca said smiling at Hunter. Hunter didn't like the sound of that at all and gave her a mean look as in saying, "TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL NOW!!" Bianca took a little bit more of the powder and turned Hunter's head back to normal. Bianca took her spell book out and started to skim through the pages to find the correct words, "Ah ha! I found the correct words. I'm sure of it this time." Hunter was a little hesitant at first, but he gave in, "Alright I'll do it, but if my head turns into something different I quit." Bianca said the words and sprinkled the substance on his head, suddenly a big soap bubble formed around his head. "YES I DID IT!" Bianca shouted. Then she started to give everyone bubble helmets, "What are these for?" Spyro asked. "These are bubbles that will supply you with enough air all the way to the rune and back, but I have to test it if it will pop during under the water. "Can you do it for me Hunter?" Bianca pleaded. "Being a frog for one day is enough for me." He said shaking his head. Spyro had an idea to get Hunter in the water, "Fine Bianca I'll do it since I'm the bravest." He said winking at her. Bianca knew what Spyro was trying to do and played along, "Thanks Spyro I can always count on you for help." When Hunter heard that he got angry, "What! Bianca who was the one who sacrificed himself for you to practice that magic spell, it was me! And if anyone is getting into the water to test the bubble helmet it's going to be me!" he said puffing up his chest and walking into the water. When the water got to his waist he crouched down making the water go above his head. As he came up they saw that the bubble didn't pop. "Wow Hunter you are the bravest!" Spyro shouted. Hunter was confused, "I am?"

"Yeah you got in the water and you don't even like water you keep telling us it's a cat thing." Suddenly, Hunter did remember that and ran to shore screaming, "AHHHHHH! I GOT WET!!"

"C'mon Hunter it's only water and the water didn't hurt you now, did it?" Elora said trying to get the wet cheetah to calm down. Hunter looked at his wet fur then to the ocean, "But I still don't want to go back there." Spyro had enough of this, "Well, okay then you'll just stay here to let Ripto find you." When Hunter heard the name Ripto in a flash he dove into the water. Everyone started to follow him. When they where about 10 min under the water Hunter heard and saw two dolphins trapped by their tails on a fishing net. "Um... guys wait for me on the top of that hill I need to do something." And he swam to the direction towards the Dolphins. As he got close the mammals started to get scared. "Don't worry I'm here to help you." He said softly, Hunter started to cut the rope with his claws and soon the dolphins were both free and swam away. When the cheetah saw that the two creatures were completely gone, he swam up to the gang. When he got closer he saw there was something strange about them, "Hey what's the matter guy's?" All at once they pointed to a floating minefield just like the one in FINDING NEMO. Hunter stared in disbelief "We have to go through there?"

"It's the only way to get to the cave to get the rune." Spyro said and he led the way close to the ground.

The Professor started to sleep of boredom from watching Agent 9 try to unlock the lock with his tail. Agent 9 also was getting tired of it too. "Then ...to the left... to... right..." Suddenly there was a click then the door opened, but Agent 9 didn't notice since he was tired and the professor was sleeping. The monkey took his tail out of the keyhole and he saw that his tail was all twisted from jamming it in to much, "Ooh, I can't do this anymore I quit!" and slammed the door locking it again and sat outside with his arms crossed. At the noise of the slamming The Professor awoke. He opened his eyes but didn't see Agent 9 anywhere, "Agent 9 where are you... Agent 9?" when he looked through the door's window he can see him sitting on the floor. "AGENT 9 YOUR FREE!" The monkey looked around and saw that he was really free and jumped up and started to celebrate. "Yahoo! Hot-diggidy-dog! I'm free!" then he noticed that The Professor wasn't with him. "Hey doc where are you...youuuu whoooo!"

"Agent 9 I'm on the other side of the door!" The professor yelled. Finally Agent 9 looked at the door's window and saw The Professor. "Oh, hi Professor what are you doing in there?"

"Agent 9 never mind that get the key from the guard!" said The Professor. Agent 9 looked behind him and saw the key with the sleeping Riptoc guard. _"This will be a snap," _he thought. He got on top of the table and gently pulled the key chain off the sleeping Riptoc, suddenly the keys slipped and fell to the ground making a "cling" sound. The guard opened his eyes and saw the monkey getting the keys from the floor. Then the riptoc launched on top of him trying to stop Agent 9 from getting away, but since he was flexible he managed to get away. Then the chase began. A little while after the chase he found himself cornered. He kept moving backwards with the riptoc slowly closing in, _"If only I had my laser."_ Suddenly he saw a lever behind the monster, "Say good-bye fur ball." Said the riptoc getting ready to attack. Then Agent 9 slid under the Riptoc's legs and pulled it. At the minute that he pulled the floor under the Riptoc's feet gave way and sends the riptoc falling in an abyss. Agent 9 steps up to the edge of the hole and looks down, " I warned you you'll be sorry if you mess with me!" Agent 9 shouted giving a little giggle. Then he walked over to the door and opened it. The Professor came out congratulating Agent 9 for his courageous event. Agent 9 blushed, "Awe, It was nothing Doc." The Professor's smile suddenly whipped off his face, "Spyro! Do you think Ripto succeeded in destroying Spyro, Elora, Bianca, and Hunter?" Agent 9 shrugged his shoulders. "We have to find the Talkie-pad and see if they're alright."

"I-I captain." And they both started to look for the Talkie-pad.

The heroes where being really careful about not touching the floating mimes. Hunter was swimming really close to the ground trying to avoid the explosives, but he didn't see that there was a sleeping crab ahead of him. _"Just keep swimming close to the ground, don't_ _panic, just stay calm Hunter you're doing fine." _Hunter kept saying this so he would stay calm and not go hysterical. Suddenly, Hunter stepped on something hard, then he felt something crunch his tail just like the time Bianca stepped on his tail in Spyro 3: year of the dragon. "Aowwwwwwww!" he shouted painfully. Spyro, Elora, and Bianca stopped and turned around to see what happen to Hunter. Hunter looked back and saw that a crab was the one who pinched him, Hunter yanked the crab off of his numb tail and threw it. The three saw that the crab was headed towards the mimes, "HUNTER!!" They all shouted. The cheetah looked and saw Bianca pointing to something. He turned his head to the direction that the rabbit was pointing and saw the crab headed straight for the mimes, "Swim away! Swim away!" he shouted. Everyone started to swim as fast as they can to avoid being blown to pieces. Then, "BOOM!!!" One by one the mimes started to explode. The bunch started to swim even faster, but explosion was to fast and the force threw them against the side of a rock wall. The force was so fast that it almost knocked Spyro out. Spyro turned around but didn't see Bianca, Hunter and Elora anywhere...until he looked down. There he saw Bianca and Hunter falling unconscious to the ocean floor and tried to rescue them, but then he started to become dizzy and his eyes started to become cloudy the last thing that he saw where to figures coming towards him then all went black.

"Do you think he's dead" Spyro heard a voice. "No he's not, look he's breathing." Another voice said. "He sure is a cute dragon." Said the first voice. Spyro could tell that these were female voices and he started to open his eyes. Spyro could see that his bubble helmet was taken off and that he wasn't in the water anymore. He looked around and saw that he was in a bed with two female humans talking to each other, "W-Where am I?" The two ladies looked and saw the Dragon trying to sit up, "Oh, don't sit up honey. You're very hurt." Spyro saw that these were no ordinary humans, they had webbed hands, feet and gills on the side of their necks. One of them had Blond hair with Blue eyes and was wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees. The other one was a Red head with light brown eyes wearing the same thing. " Who are you, what are you, and what am I doing here?" Spyro asked looking at the two. "I'm nurse Lilly and this is nurse Coral." Said the blond. "We're kind of like mermaids, but we don't have a tail instead we have feet and we could live in either water or land, but we prefer to live in the dry instead of the wet." Said the Red head. "And you're in the Atlantis Hospital!" They both said. Spyro was surprised that he was in the under water city. You see the city is under water only that a big bubble covers it and supplies them with air, but why was he in a hospital? "Um... why am I in a hospital?" Coral took the mirror from a desk and gave it to him to see his reflection. He saw that he was filled with bruises and cuts covered with Band-Aids and with a huge black eye on his left. Spyro widen his eyes he didn't even look like himself, "We found you and your friends unconscious out in the water, so we took you in here to see if you're okay." Said Lilly. Spyro suddenly put the mirror down at the saying of his friends, "My friends, are they okay? Where are they? Let me go see them!" Lilly stopped him from getting off the bed, "Your friends are alright, They're in the next room and in your condition, you can't go see them."

"But I have too!" after much debating the nurse finally said, "Yes." Spyro got out of bed and walked into the next room he saw that Hunter was lying in bed with small cuts and scares and with some stitching on his lower chin. Then Spyro saw Bianca sitting on her bed drinking some water she had minor cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. After they both saw him they were relieved to see that he was all right. Spyro looked around, but didn't see Elora anywhere, "Hey guys, was Elora with you." Bianca and Hunter shook their heads; "No I thought she was with you," said Bianca. Spyro walked back to his room and saw Coral looking through some pages, "Hey Coral, how many people did you rescue after the mime explosion?" Coral thought for a moment, "Only you that Cheetah and the rabbit, why?" Spyro was starting to worry, "Wasn't there a faun when you checked." She shook her head. "Was there a faun with you?" she asked. Spyro nodded, "I see, let me send a search crew to look for her. What does she look like?" Spyro started to think, "She's a faun with a green shirt and green eyes and with brown fur on her legs and short-brown hair." After she jotted all the things down and left. The worried purple dragon started to pace back and fourth. " Oh, please let her be safe... where ever she is."

Elora was on the surface of the water on top of a floating log sound a sleep. After the explosion Elora's bubble popped and she swam to the surface for air. Then she found a nearby floating log and held on to it until now. The log started to float until it hit the shore. When Elora didn't fell herself floating anymore see opened her eyes, "I'm alive, I'm alive!" she said happily. Then she saw spears drawn to her neck, she looked up and saw the 5 riptocs surrounding her, _"I'm dead."_ She thought. Then the riptocs yanked her out ignoring her injuries and brought her to Ripto. Before Elora saw Ripto, he was busy telling the riptocs how to do the finishing touches on the submarine to capture the blue rune. "Your doing it wrong you idiot... No, No, No, you moron." As Ripto was about to say something else a riptoc interrupted him, "This has better be good!" he hissed. The riptoc could tell that he was in a bad mood, " Well your Excellency, we captured this intruder." He said pointing to the faun. Elora's head looked up and saw Ripto looking at her and gave a mean look at him. Ripto was shocked to see her...alive! Then he closed his eyes, started grinding his teeth and started to close his hands around his scepter making the crystal on it glow dim red. It looked as if he was about to explode in anger, but all of that disappeared when he called two names, "Oh, Nezzer, Ruben can I see you for a moment?" his talk was so smooth you couldn't tell that he was angry. The two riptocs came out. Ripto hid Elora behind a riptoc; "Yes boss?" said Ruben. "You know, I would love to hear the story on how you both killed the four travelers. Can you tell me?" Ruben was glad that he asked, but then Nezzer interrupted him, "But Ruben we didn't-" Before Nezzer had a chance to finish, Ruben closed him mouth with his hand, "Nezzer it's not nice to interrupt someone who's going to tell a story." Not only that, Nezzer was about to tell what really did happen. Then Ruben began to tell the story, "Well, here I was hiding cleverly behind a tree, but when I saw them I came out and started shooting. One by one they fell on the ground....Dead!"

"Can you tell me what each one looked like?" Ripto asked smoothly. "Sure one was a purple dragon, the other was a Cheetah with yellow fur, next there was a Rabbit with a purple cape, and finally there was a faun."

"Tell me, what did the faun looked like?"

"Well, it was a female with brown fur and hair and she had a green shirt and her eyes where green too." Ripto took a step back closer to the riptoc that was hiding Elora. "Oh, really. JUST LIKE THIS ONE OVER HERE!!" he snapped at them revealing the faun. Nezzer jumped in to Ruben's arms when he yelled. Ruben dropped Nezzer on the floor and looked at the faun. "W-W-Well, y-you see it's probably her...twin sister." He said putting on a smile." You two idiotic worthless fools never did kill them. DID YOU!" Ripto started to hold his scepter tighter making the crystal glow even brighter. Elora closed her eyes; she knew what was going to happen. She heard a painful scream then the sound of running feet. She opened her eyes and saw his scepter with smoke coming out of it and then she saw the riptoc's running with burns on their backs. Elora knew that Ripto got so angry with them that he shot a fireball from his scepter. "Twins, Twins with all of the excuses in the world they had to say...Twins" He gave a sly smile and looked at Elora. "What do you want us to do with her." Asked one of the riptocs. "Tie her to a tree and leave the rest to me." He gave a cold smile that sent a chill straight down Elora's spine. She tried everything to get away, but the riptocs where more powerful then her and they finally got her all tied up. Ripto walked slowly up to her face; "I'll spare your life, if you let me get a little bit of your DNA." Elora didn't want to answer his question and just kept quiet. Ripto saw that she wasn't going to cooperate and pointed his scepter at her neck. "Going once..." the scepter started glow dim red, "going twice." The scepter started to glow really bright. It was so close to her neck that she could feel the heat forming inside. "Going-" Finally Elora said something, " Alright! I'll do it." Ripto took the scepter from her neck. "That's a good goat, Elora, wasn't it? You're very helpful just like your father." Elora's head perked up, "Y-You knew my father?" she asked. Ripto didn't answered and just smiled. Then he left when he returned he was carrying a swab, "Now open wide." Unwillingly she opened her mouth and Ripto started to get the saliva. When he was done he got a machine it was the IC3; Ripto took the device after he left the lab. He put the swab inside a tube and called someone, "Mell!" The name was familiar to Elora then a riptoc came into view, "Yes, boss." The riptoc was a female with light brown scales. "The riptoc saw that a faun was tied to a tree, "Elora is that you!" The riptoc said in shock. Elora nodded. Mell was Elora's worse enemy in school. Her real name was Melinda, but people gave her the name of Mell, since she was a tomboy and she like it. She was the female bully and she usually picked on Elora a lot and made fun of her just because she had furry legs. Mell started to walk up to her, "Well... Well... Well, look what the garbage truck brought this time. What are you doing here pest." She hissed. Elora looked up "Do you really want to know, Mell." Elora signaled to come closer to whisper in her ear. "I'm here because... IT"S NONE OF YOUR BUSSNESS!" Elora yelled almost popping her eardrum. She took a step back and put her hand in front of her ear, "Why I ought-" when she was about to punch Elora right on the face, Ripto called her, Mell! come here now!" She looked back, "Go on Mell your daddy is calling you and you look so much like him." She said sarcastically. Mell looked at Elora and gave her a venomous look as if saying, "I'll get you later!"

"Oh, I'm shacking in my fur." She said sarcastically. As Mell walked up to Ripto she saw that he was holding a machine that she never saw before, "What do you want me to do boss."

"I need you to get me the blue rune. By changing into her." He said pointing to the tied faun. Mell was about to refuse to do such a thing, but then she remembered the last guy who said "no" to Ripto and had to suffer the consequences. So to save her skin she said yes. Anyway she wouldn't miss out on destroying her enemy's reputation. Ripto took the IC3 and aimed it to Mell then a laser type thing headed towards her. Elora saw in horror the riptoc changing into a mirror image of her voice and all. When the transformation was over she looked at herself and saw that she had furry legs and looked the same as Elora. Then Ripto started telling her what to do, "You can only stay like this for four hours then after you get the rune you press this button on the watch..." He gave a waterproof watch to her. "...And the submarine will show up to take you out. It will also tell you how much longer you will stay like this." And he gave her scuba gears, when he was done she walked over to Elora, "I'll be sure to give Spyro a kiss from you." She said in a cold smile, Elora gave a venomous look, "Don't you dare touch him!" she hissed, she just wanted to strangle her, but she knew she couldn't. Mell walked away and started to put on the scuba gear and the waterproof watch on, then she disappeared in the water. Two riptocs untied her and pushed her into a cell type place only that it didn't have any bars the only bars that it had was a small window. After the riptoc closed the door she began trying to break it down with her shoulder, "No! You can't keep me in here! You hear me! You can't!" she said ramming her shoulder to try to open the door. Soon she got tiered and here shoulder swollen. Then she heard a gasp; "You're alive!" the voice said. Elora looked around and saw a figure in the corner, "Who are you?" the figure then came out running and hugging her. When she looked she was surprised to see that it was Nazza. "Is that you, Nazza!" Nazza nodded. "What are you doing here?" Nazza's smile whipped off his face, "You see this morning me and Hunter had an argument, don't ask what the argument was about because I'm still angry at him. Any way after I left him I was going to The Professor's lab for a visit, suddenly I heard a noise from the inside I looked through the window and saw Ripto locking The Professor and Agent 9 in the back closet. Then I saw Ripto using this machine to make him look like The Professor and turning one of his riptoc's into Agent 9 and talking about how they where going to... "Dispose" of you with those riptocs that got burned by Ripto. Then I saw you and Bianca coming in, then a little while later I saw Agent9 bringing Spyro and Hunter. After they went inside the lab I looked and saw The Professor telling you stuff then, giving you stuff then sending you in a portal. By eavesdropping I managed to make out where you where going and started to leave to warn you, but then Ripto found me and started chasing me, until I tripped on a tree root and twisted my paw and here I am." Elora was shocked at Nazza's story, "So let me get this straight, that wasn't The Professor it was actually Ripto!" Nazza nodded. "So this whole rune thing is all fake."

"No, the story is very real."

"So if it is real, why did he tell us to get it?"

"Ripto knew that The Professor was going to ask you and that you were going to succeed. So he wanted to disguise as the Professor and send you the long way around to where Ruben and Nezzer where hiding to... You know, dispose, but now we know they never succeeded " Elora smiled, "Good thing Riptoc's aren't so bright!" Nazza gave a little giggle. Then Elora's smile faded, "So, that means Ripto is going to get the rune before we do. We got to get out of here!" Nazza smiled. "Keep your fur on I've got a plan, but it'll have to wait 'till late at night. While we wait do you want to play some cards?" Elora smiled and agreed.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Will Elora and Nazza get out of the Riptoc camp? Will Spyro and his friends know that's not the real Elora? Why did Ripto made that Comment about her father? Did he know him**? **Find out in the next chapter, Deceiving Appearances.**


	2. Deceiving Appearances

Disclaimer: Once again I don't owe Spyro or anything that already has an owner. I do own Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures. The plot is the master work of Turquoise Phoenix from The Realms of Chaos. Thanks to all the people who gave good comments on my fan fiction. On with the story. Thank you to all the people who helped me to put on the new chapter. Enjoy.

**Quest For Jezebel's**

**Necklace.**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 2: Deceiving Appearances**

Hunter and Bianca were both sitting, eating a bag of chips and waiting in for the report of Elora, except for Spyro, he was pacing back and fourth. Bianca was getting tried of it, "Spyro! Stop pacing you're going to ware a hole in the floor and your making Hunter dizzy." Spyro stopped and looked at Hunter, his face was all green and his ears where droopy. "Oh, sorry guys I'm just worried about-"

"Elora, we know!" Bianca and Hunter said together, With that Coral came in the room. Spyro stopped and ran up to her, "Well did you find her!" Spyro asked with excitement. Coral moved aside and behind her he could see the fake Elora. "ELORA!" Spyro said giving her a hug, She hesitated at first, but then she remembered her mission, _"Don't blow it Mell remember what the Boss said." _She said in her thoughts. "Glad you're safe Elora! Where the heck where you anyway?" Hunter asked. "Well, um...I...a-" Spyro interrupted. "It doesn't matter she here safe and sound." Elora nodded in agreement. Bianca was going up to them so she could see Elora too, but she saw something strange about her. Bianca looked at Spyro, Hunter and herself and saw that they where filled to the brim with scares, On the faun she was spotless not even a mark. "Hey Elora! Can I ask you a question?" she nodded, "Sure, why not."

"How come you don't have any scares while all of us are filled with them?" Elora was speechless. "I...I...I'm to tired to answer questions can you ask me when we're done getting the rune?"

Bianca nodded suspiciously. "Okay, but-" she was cut of by the faun. "Okay, then why don't we go get the rune now?" Elora asked. "We can't because we have to wait until the nurse calls Hunter to get his stitching out." Spyro answered. Elora sighed, "I suppose." Everyone sat and waited then the nurse called Hunter. Then they waited some more, Bianca could see that there was a watch around her wrist and she kept on observing it, "Elora where did you find the watch?" she said. "I-I- found it when I came in the city." She said smiling innocently. Spyro looked at Bianca, "Bianca what's with all the questions?" Bianca looked at Spyro" Nothing just that ...that... can I speak with you privately, Spyro?" Spyro looked at Elora; "I have to talk to Bianca for a moment, Okay?"

"Take your time." She smiled. Bianca led Spyro to a corner so they'll be out of earshot; Bianca looked around to see if no one's listening to their conversation, "Bianca what do you want to tell me?" Bianca looked at Spyro. "Don't you think Elora is a little... suspicious?" Spyro raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean suspicious?"

"Don't you see that were covered in scares while she's clean not even a mark!"

"Yeah, maybe she heals quicker?"

"What! Spyro, don't tell me you forgot last summer, when she fell the off that diving board in Sunny beach breaking her arm. It took her a month to heal completely."

"Maybe this one is different."

"Or that watch she's wearing, I've been observing it and found out that the minutes keep counting down not up. Like a timer of some sort."

" What's your point?"

"My point is... I don't think that's Elora!"

"C'mon Bianca you're to...to suspicious. If that's not Elora then who is she? He said pointing to the faun. "Yeah, but appearances are sometimes deceiving, you know."

"I don't believe you! That is Elora and that's final!" And with that he walked a way. Bianca was sad and mad at the same time of the way he treated her and how pig headed he could sometimes be, "Spyro could be so stubborn sometimes!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly, Hunter came out stitchless, Elora jumped to her feet "Great your back! Now lets go get the rune." Everyone started to follow Elora. Then Bianca had a plan and stopped them, "Wait don't you remember that you need your bubble helmets."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Can you?" Hunter asked. She nodded. Bianca took what's left of the powder, said the magic words and sprinkled on everyone, but when she got to Elora no one noticed it but Bianca said a slightly different word. A bubble appeared around her head with a microscopic microphone on it. As they left she was relieved to see that, the so called Elora didn't notice it. Then everyone went back into the water. Bianca was behind the faun watching every move that she made. Then she took out her wand "Now to hear what's she is saying." She was about to make appear an invisible headphone to listen in, but instead she made it visible one. "Shoot!" Suddenly, she saw Spyro swimming up to her, _"Crap! Spyro is coming!" _She quickly tried to reverse the spell, but it was to late. Spyro came beside her and saw the headphones on her head, "Bianca are you listening to music?"

"Um... No."

"Then why are you wearing headphones?" Bianca looked up and saw the Headphones on her head. "Oh. You mean this, well... I just want to wear it." She smiled innocently. Then Spyro started to hear humming coming from the inside of her bubble, "How are you humming if you're talking to me, Bianca." Bianca was speechless. As she was about to answer, Spyro could tell that the humming is not Bianca's voice, but of Elora's. He looked at Elora and saw a tiny spec, which was the microphone; "You're eavesdropping on Elora weren't you? Why don't you just admit that, that's the true Elora?"

"Why can't you stop being pig headed and see my side of the story?!" Bianca stopped to see if Hunter and Elora was out of earshot and continued, but before she could say another word Spyro interrupted, "Pig headed! Why can't you stop being stubborn and believe me?!" Then Bianca looked at Spyro, " I gave you two reasons why that's not the true Elora and you still don't believe!"

"Why should I trust your story?!"

"Because that's what friends do, They trust each other!" There was a long silent pause, which looked like it took forever. Then Spyro began to swim away towards The Cheetah and the faun. Bianca's head went down, she was felling really guilty inside. "Maybe Spyro is right, maybe I am to stubborn and won't believe him." She was about to get rid of the Headphone, when she heard a voice, " This fur is getting on my nerve..." Bianca could tell that it was Elora's voice and listened closely, "...How can Elora stand it." Bianca then looked at Elora swimming in front of her and saw her looking at her wrist. "...Only one hour and thirty min left, I steal the rune, give the rock to Ripto, and turn myself back to normal. "Bianca was so thrilled of the break through, that she almost hit a wall, _"Wait 'till I tell Spyro!"_ She began to swim towards him, but then stopped, "Oh, I can't talk to him,

Reason no 1: He's mad at me,

Reason no 2: He won't talk to me, and

Reason no 3: He won't believe me. Why didn't I record it!" She wanted to just strangle herself for being careless. _"I'll just wait for the right time." _She thought. Bianca got rid of the headphones and the microphone in the faun's bubble and swam towards the cave that she saw the three enter. When she got inside she could see that she was in an air pocket type area. Bianca looked and saw Spyro staring at her and quickly turned his head to the opposite direction. "Where are we?" Hunter questioned. They saw that they were in a cavern under the ocean, with only a red dim light in the end of the tunnel, "C'mon let's go see where that light is coming from." Spyro suggested. Everyone started to follow him. During the walk that looked like it took forever, Spyro and Bianca kept their distances, with Spyro not even looking at her. Bianca stayed at the end of the line, just incase Elora does something, suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Bianca turned her head and saw that it was Hunter, "Oh, Hi Hunter." She said not even smiling. "What's wrong Bianca? Ever since we left the Hospital you and Spyro where never the same." Bianca gave a little smile at Hunter for him caring about her, "Thanks Hunter, but I'm fine...really."

"Are you sure?" Bianca looked at him, "Positive."

"Well okay, but if you want to talk I'm listening." Bianca nodded. After that no one talked and no sound was made only the sound of footsteps echoed through the cave. Then it started to get very hot Hunter started to fan himself with his hand, "Is it just me or is it getting hot?" Spyro felt that it was really getting hot, "I feel it too." Then a little while later they entered into anther cave where the red light is coming from. When they all entered inside. They all stopped and in "Awe" they saw that they were standing on a ledge with a rickety rope bridge over a river of hot-boiling water on the other side of the bridge they could see a opening. Everyone gulped at the sight, Then Elora walked in front, " Well, C'mon everyone." And she started to walk on the bridge. Spyro was amazed that she went on the Rope Bridge. She's usually scared to death of heights, "Wow Elora! Every time you come near heights you always freak out especially if it's over a river of boiling water. Elora's head turned around, "Well, people change Spyro, now let's go!"

_"Yeah, but not that quickly."_ Spyro thought. He remembered a time when she got scared of wearing two feet high stilts because she said it was to high. At the thought of that he turned his head and looked at Bianca. He saw that she was giving him the, "I told you so!" look. For a moment Spyro did believe that Bianca was telling the truth, but he shook it off and began to follow right behind her. Then Hunter started to follow Spyro, "Hunter you know that you are also afraid of heights." Bianca said putting her hands on her hips and walking up to him. Hunter took a step on to the bridge, "Not anymore, after I went inside the water I'm never going to be afraid... anymore!" then he took another step, suddenly the wood cracked making Hunter lose his balance and almost falling over. If Bianca hadn't ran up and held his hand he would have been toast. "Oh, thanks Bianca, I owe you one." Bianca pulled Hunter to the ledge, "Well, aren't you going Mr. I Never Going To Be afraid?" Hunter looked at the bridge, "Where are my manners..." Hunter walked behind Bianca, "...Ladies first." Bianca sighed. Hunter was behind her at all times during the crossing and Bianca checked if it is safe to cross. The young sorceress could see Spyro and Elora waiting impatiently, "C'mon we don't have all day!" Elora snapped. Bianca took her last step and made it to the other side and waited for Hunter, "Hurry up Hunter!" Finally Hunter took his last step, Elora crossed her arms, "Finally you got here!"

"Don't worry Elora I wasn't going anywhere." Suddenly Hunter heard a crashing noise and looked back. He could see the Rope Bridge falling into the boiling water; Hunter backed away from the edge, "Let's get out of here before this whole place collapses." Everyone started to walk through the opening. When they got inside everyone saw that there was a ledge in the middle of the room when they got there they looked around and saw that they where in a circular room filled with beautiful sapphire colored crystals that illuminated the whole room with a bluish color. Then they heard a "grumble" noise, "Hunter is that your stomach again?" Spyro said looking at him. "Nu, uh, I ate in the Hospital."

"So what's that sound?" Bianca said. Then the three heard Elora calling, "Hey! Over here!" she was pointing to something at the bottom of the ledge. Everyone looked over and saw the most magnificent creature; it was a sleeping gigantic sea dragon. The Dragon had Blue scales with webbed feet and hands, but it didn't have wings or horns only gills on the side of it's neck and a necklace with the rune attached to it. "There's the rune!" Elora shouted. "Oh, great how are we going to catch the rune now?" Hunter complained. Spyro thought then he smiled at Hunter, "Easy, we make a rope."

"With what?"

"With us!" Hunter you'll be on the ledge holding her legs..." he said pointing to Bianca, she was mad since he didn't even bother to say her name. "...Then she will be holding Elora's leg's, While she holds mine." Then everyone Started to get to work when they where all done Spyro was at the end trying to get the blue rune that glowed a dimly blue, "Lower...Lower!" he whispered trying not to wake the beast. Then Elora's hand's slip making Spyro fall on top of the animal, but the animal didn't wake- up, "What was that for" he whispered angrily at Elora, "My hand slipped." Hunter who was on top holding everyone couldn't take it much longer,

"I...can't...hold...much...longer" letting everyone fall down. "HUNTER!" everyone whispered annoyed and yet the Dragon did not awake, "Wow! he's a heavy sleeper." Hunter remarked. Elora dug herself out, "Forget about the Dragon let's just get the rune!" At the minute that she touched the rune they felt themselves move, "W-What's g-going on?" Hunter said trembling from the movement. They all saw the Dragon was getting up and they started to tumble all they way to the ground. The Sea Dragon turned around and saw the four. His face began to look meaner and he gave a loud roar. Everyone got to their feet and began to run in scatter in different directions. Spyro turned around and saw the monster spitting a type of clear liquid towards Hunter, "Hunter look out!" Hunter turned around and saw the substance coming towards him. Instead of moving he stood there and covered his eyes making it hit his face. (Well, not necessarily The Cheetah was still wearing his Bubble helmet). When Hunter opened his eyes he saw the clear liquid on his bubble, "This is just water what will it do, wet me to death?" suddenly the liquid started to eat away the bubble. "Hunter that's not water, it's acid!" Bianca yelled. Then Bianca started to blast some sort of laser type thing out of her wand, it injured the monster, but it wasn't enough to take him down. The Dragon then threw her against the wall injuring her right arm and her back. "Hunter saw the fallen rabbit and ran up to her. "Bianca are you okay?!" Bianca opened her eyes and saw Hunter, "Don't worry about me get the rune." And she closed her eyes again. Hunter put the rabbit down, took his bow and arrow and started to shoot the creature, but the scales were so tough that it didn't even pierce him.

Spyro on the other hand was a little bit better, he was flaming and charging the giant, but it didn't do any difference since he was small and the sea dragon was big. The Dragon turned around and with his tail knocked him right next to Bianca. Bianca sat up and Spyro landed on her lap. Spyro saw that the rabbit was hurt, "Are you okay Bianca?" She nodded. Then Spyro saw that Hunter needed help fast and he quickly got up, but before he left, Bianca called him with the little energy that she had left, "Spyro stand still for me." Spyro turned around bewildered, "Hunter is in trouble, Bianca!"

"Just trust me for once!" Spyro quickly shut-up and stood still. She took her magic wand and zapped him...but nothing happened. "Bianca, noth-." Suddenly, he started to grow until he was the same size as the monster. Spyro looked at himself and saw that he was gigantic and looked back at Bianca who looked to be the size of Sparxs, "Go and get the rune, Spyro!" then she fell unconscious. Spyro turned around and saw that Hunter was out of MO and was also cornered. As the monster was about to get rid of him permanently, Spyro shouted, "YO! DRAGON!" The monster stopped and turned around to discover the giant Spyro. The Sea Dragon could see smoke coming out of his nose. Then the Dragon started to charge at Spyro giving one loud roar. And Spyro started to charge at the Sea Dragon, when they both collided Spyro didn't move but The Sea Dragon hit the wall behind him almost falling on top of Hunter. Hunter saw that since Spyro was handling this so well he decided to check on Bianca. The sea dragon had a deep gash on his side from Spyro's horns. The Dragon started to get up to strike again. But instead of charging he started to spit acid. The acid was headed straight towards Spyro and landed on his wing. Spyro gave a yowl in pain, but he didn't give-up. Now it was Spyro's turn, He took a deep breath and threw the biggest fire breath ever made by a Dragon. With on hit the monster was down and dead then he disappeared in thin air.

Then Spyro began to return to his regular size, and everything went black. Spyro took a flashlight from his bag and saw that the Sapphires where all gone and the way that they came in was now a pool of water. Then he heard footsteps he pointed his flashlight towards the noise and saw Elora picking up the rune from the floor. "Elora what are you doing with the rune and where were you during then battle?" When Elora was about to answer she transformed into a brown riptoc. Spyro's eyes widen and his jaws dropped, "E-Elora?"

Then she pressed the button on the watch and a submarine showed up and she began to run to it. Then Spyro realized that she still had the rune and started to chase her forgetting his injured wing, but since she had ahead start she got away. Spyro dove in the water and started to chase the sub but then he realized that he didn't have his bubble helmet since it was eaten away with the acid and went back. When he surfaced Hunter was there to pull him out, "She's gone! I can't believe how stupid I was!" He said pounding his hand on the floor, "Don't worry Spyro there's no reason crying over spilled milk. We'll get it back. I mean, you didn't know, heck nobody knew." Hunter said trying to comfort him. "Your wrong Hunter...Bianca knew."

"Then why didn't she say anything?" Spyro's head went down, "She did... She told me, but I was too stubborn to listen, I didn't want to believe it and now it's to late. Bianca was right I am sometimes...pig headed. And now she's unconscious because of me." Suddenly Spyro heard a weak voice; "It wasn't your fault." Spyro shined his light to where the voice was coming from and saw Bianca with her eyes open. "Bianca!" they both shouted happily and ran up to her, "It wasn't your fault I got injured, Spyro."

"I know, but it feels like it... I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Elora being fake. I should have been a better friend and trusted you. Maybe sometimes I can be a little stubborn. Can you forgive me, It's just that I was so worry- "

"I understand Spyro and I except your forgiveness." She gave a little smile. "Thanks." Spyro smiled back. "Anyway we do learn from our mistakes don't we?"

"You can say that again!"

"Hey guys!" Hunter shouted, Spyro and Bianca looked, "If that wasn't the real Elora and that was actually a riptoc, then where is the real one?" Spyro's smile and color whipped off his face.

"Spyro, I have to tell you something" Spyro looked at Bianca. "You remembered the headphone I had?" Spyro nodded, "Well, before I got rid of them I over heard that this riptoc... works for Ripto." Spyro's eyes widen, "So that means that, ELORA IS WITH RIPTO!"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

****

**Will Elora and Nazza ever escape? Will Spyro, Bianca, And Hunter ever get out of the cave? Find out in the next chapter The Escape! **


	3. The Escape!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Spyro and other characters that already have owners. Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures belong to me. If you want to use any of these fan character in your fan stories you have to ask me permission. Again, The plot is similar to The Realms of Chaos so I have to give Turquoise Phoenix credit. The guardian for the blue and Red Runes and the location is also the master work the author for The Realms of Chaos. Please no flames and enjoy the story. Oh! One more thing if you see any incorrect punctuation or the lack of use for transition words please tell me. I'm not good in grammar, but don't rub it in, thanks.Try to enjoy. Nazza(Ripto) is actually Nazza. Just a little hint, so you won't get confused. On with the story!

**Quest for Jezebel's**

**Necklace**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 3: The Escape!**

Mell was sitting on a chair in the submarine looking at the beautiful stone that shined a bluish color in her hand. When she looked closely she could she that there was a picture of a water droplet engraved on it. Then her thoughts where interrupted by arguing, "You had a long turn of driving the sub Ruben, it's my turn!"

"There is no way I'm giving it to you, remember what happened last time?" Ruben said. As Nezzer was about to say something Mell interrupted, "Will you both just shut-up! I'm sick and tired of being under water. If you both can't keep quiet then I'll go crazy!" she said putting her hands up. "Keep your scales on Melinda, we'll be there in no time." Nezzer said looking back at her. Mell got up from her seat, grabbed Nezzer's arm and pinned him on the floor. The brown riptoc was an expert in Judo, so she can take anyone three times her own weight just like Nezzer and Ruben, So nobody messed with her.

Nezzer's widen his eyes and his jaws dropped, "What did I say about calling me, Melinda! I'm Mell not Melinda! And if I ever hear that word again I'll tear you limb from limb, GOT THAT!!" Nezzer nodded his head nervously. Mell smiled from the startle that she gave him, "Good, even though my brother left you two to take care of me, doesn't mean that you have to call me that name!" Mell said letting go of Nezzer from her head lock of death. The Riptoc slowly got up from the floor and returned back to his seat with a very stunned expression on his face. Once he was there he saw Ruben almost crying of laughter from what Mell did to him. "Oh just shut-up, Ruben." Mell said with disgust. Ruben's smile faded and became serious. He didn't want what just happened to Nezzer happen to him, also.

Elora was sitting down on the cold hard metal floor looking through the bared window at the evening sky. She couldn't sleep a wink because of the, "Like your father." Statement that Ripto gave her. Making questions flood into her mind, _"Did Ripto really knew my father? Was it true or was he just lying? Where did they meet? And how did they meet?" _Every question that she thought was unanswerable. Suddenly, she saw a submarine rise up from the water; Elora rose up and crawled to the window to get a better look. She saw Ruben, Nezzer and Mell get out with the blue rune in her hand. "Huh!" she gasped, "Were to late!" Elora looked over and saw Nazza peacefully sleeping in a curled up ball. She went over and tried to wake him up, "Nazza...Nazza!" suddenly Nazza rolled over still a little droopy. He opened his eyes and gave a big stretch, "What's wrong? Where's the fire?" Nazza started to get on all four, "Look!" Elora pointed to Mell giving a blue stone to Ripto. Nazza was annoyed, "So that's just a rock."

"Not a rock, the rock, it's the blue rune!" Nazza rubbed his eyes with his paw, and strained to see. To his amazement it really was the rune. "Your right it is the rune!"

"So what's you plan?" Elora questioned. Nazza raised his eyebrow, "My what?"

"You know, your plan that you told me, and you'll put it into action at night." Nazza thought for a moment and remembered what he said to Elora in the morning, "Oh! My plan, we'll we have to wait 'till Mr. High and Mighty falls asleep, then we can do it." So they waited until the lightin Ripto's tent was off and there was hardly any noise made on the camp grounds. Except for sleeping riptoc's snoring. Elora went to the door of her room and peered out of the window to check if the coast is clear, then she walked to Nazza who was sitting down playing solitaire by himself "So what's your plan, Nazza?" Nazza put the cards down and smiled. He went to the corner of the jail cell and brought out a file. Elora was stunned, "You want to get out of here with a stupid file!" Nazza was annoyed at her comment," Hey, it's the best I could, all right! Now are you with me or not?" Since Elora had no choice, she helped him and they began to file their way out.

On the other side of the camp Crush couldn't sleep a bit from the constant stress that Ripto put him though; building the sub, fixing his tent and other hard work. He decided to take a walk on the beach, when he came closer to where NAzza and elora were kept he heard a strange noise, "I wonder what that could be?" He whispered when he peek over a bush he could see Elora and Nazza trying to escape with a file. Crush jumped out startling them, "Aha! I got you now!" he smiled. When he saw the file in Nazza's paw he snatched it away, " Oh! C'mon this is too old! This file will never work on these bars. What you need is a plasma ray gun or a laser of some short." Elora and Nazza smiled at each other, "So what's the easiest way to get out of here?" Nazza questioned, Crush began to think. And as dumb as he is he told them. "The easiest way to bust out is to knock me out and steal my keys." Elora had an idea; "Can you demonstrate for us?"

"Sure!" Crush took his club and knocked it on his head, fell down unconscious and the keys went flying into Elora's hand. "Nice thinking, Elora!" The faun smiled at him, "Hey, What can I say? I'm a natural." Soon they where out of the cell, "So what now, Nazza?"

"We go to the submarine and get out of here." As they where walking to the sub Nazza stopped and remembered something, "Hold on there are some Riptoc guards on duty at night, and by the time we get to the sub the riptoc's will lock us up again." Elora thought for a moment and saw Ripto's tent and an idea struck her like lightning, "Follow me." Nazza started to follow her inside a tent, "Wher-" quickly Elora shut his mouth, "Shhhh! Do you want to get us caught? We're in Ripto's room so you have to whisper." Elora took her hand from his mouth and Nazza saw Ripto sleeping on his bed with the scepter by his side. "Why did you bring us here, to get us killed?" Nazza said. "There's a machine here that will change you into Ripto, so we can get into the sub without alarming any of the riptocs."

"Oh... wait why me? I don't want to be a scaly reject." Nazza said shaking his head. Elora sighed, "Do you want to get the saliva out of his mouth or change into Ripto?" Nazza quickly said, "Change into Ripto!" Then they started to search. Finally Elora found it, "Okay, here's what we'll do I get the saliva out of his mouth, change you into Ripto and then we go into the sub." Nazza nodded. Elora took a swab and started to take his saliva, "Ewe... remind me to sterilize my hands when we go, okay." When she finished she put it in a tube on the IC3. The faun aimed it on Nazza, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess, but you owe me big time!" Then a laser type thing hit Nazza making him instantly transform into Ripto. When they where done,****Nazza(Ripto) looked at himself and saw that he was a mirror image of Ripto. When he talked he sounded like Ripto too, "How do I look?" Elora took a good look at him, "Ugly!" ****Nazza(Ripto) made a face, "Well, C'mon Ripto is ugly." Suddenly, they herd running feet coming towards the tent, Elora hid under Ripto's bed, "Where do I hide?" ****Nazza(Ripto) said panicky. "You're Ripto! Tell them something!" Then two Riptoc's poked their heads inside and saw ****Nazza(Ripto) sitting on the bed hiding the real Ripto, "Boss, I heard a noise are you alright?"

"Do I look alright? Now go before I do something that I regret! I have to plan for tomorrow's trip to get the next rune" The two Riptoc's obeyed his command and left. Elora came out of her hiding spot, "Wow! You're a natural." ****Nazza(Ripto) puffed out his chest and smiled, "Let's go, we have to get to the sub." ****Nazza(Ripto) said. "Hold up!" Elora said still whispering. "I have to do something first. Wait for me behind the tent." Then she left, as ****Nazza(Ripto) was about to leave he saw the blue rune on a desk. He slowly walked up to it, picked it up and looked at the blue rock in his hand. _"So this is what the rune feels like." _he thought while putting it in his pocket.

Just then he heard Ripto ( The real one) tossing in his bed drooling and mumbling words. ****Nazza(Ripto) quickly and quietly scurried out of the tent before Ripto sees his double. Once outside ****Nazza(Ripto) waited for the faun to return. A little while later she showed up. "Where were you?" Elora smiled and showed him a bag full of chips. "I haven't eaten all day so I'm starving took it from the Riptoc cafeteria I was lucky to go and come back in one piece. The only problem is that we can only eat it when we are in the sub..." Elora put the chips in her bag and looked at the submarine that looked as if it was a long way away, "If we ever get to the sub." she finished. "So what am I supposed to do?" ****Nazza(Ripto) questioned walking up behind her. "You just improvise. Now lets get a move on." They both walked out to the open and began to walk towards the submarine, the two saw that most of the Riptoc's sleep on the sand of the beach trying not to step on any they finally made it to the sub. "We made it... Finally!" said Elora with a whisper. The two tried to push the sub into the water, but it was to heavy. "We need help." ****Nazza(Ripto) suggested.

Without warning Gulp came out from the commotion that was going on, "Hey who's out- oh! It's only you ,boss" looked at the faun beside ****Nazza(Ripto) , "What are you doing with the faun." ****Nazza(Ripto) froze; Elora gave him a small nudge. "Oh...um I decided to execute the prisoner by... drowning her in the ocean." Elora made a face, _" Couldn't he of thought of anything better to say?" _she thought. "But boss you said that you were going to execute the faun and the wolf by giving them to me to eat the next day." Gulp said with a sad expression. Elora's and Nazza/Ripto's color drained from their bodies. "Well, I changed my mind you got a problem with that?" Gulp shook his head. "Now push this out to the ocean." he ordered. Gulp came and obeyed his command. Soon the faun and the cleverly disguised wolf entered the sub, "Oh Gulp!" ****Nazza(Ripto) called out. Gulp turned his head toward the two in the sub. "Yes, Boss?" He slowly said, " You can have the rest of the day off tomorrow and start calling me by my first name, okay." Nazza?Ripto said with a smile.

"Thanks Boss, I mean, Ripto!" ****Nazza(Ripto) and Elora disappeared into the water. Elora was stunned to what Nazza said, "What was that for?" she said opening the bag of chips.

"Oh, a little something to get Ripto mad in the morning. I wish I was there to see him blow his top!" and gave a little giggle.

The cave was very cold at night Hunter warped himself in some seaweed and went to sleep by the fire that Spyro made, but Spyro couldn't sleep at the thought of Elora being captured by Ripto. Then the dragon felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Bianca. "Oh, hi Bianca. How's the arm?" The rabbit sat down next to Spyro and looked at her arm, "Oh it's fine, it hurts a little but I'll live. Is the healing cream that I put on your wing working" Spyro looked and saw his wing good as new with the help from the lotion. "Yep, it's doing better." She smiled. "Why don't you go by the fire it's, very cold back here."

"Thanks Bianca, but I'm okay... It's just that I'm worried about Elora..." Then he started to make an angry face, "...and if that piece of dirt puts one claw on her...I'll...I'll..." Bianca could see that smoke was coming out of his nose again. "Woe! Partner calm down." Spyro saw the smoke from his nose and covered it, "I'm sorry Bianca, it's just that I'm worri-." Then Bianca interrupted him. "Hey, why don't we talk about something different like...what we like to do? I never heard your story and you never heard mine." Spyro agreed, "Okay, I'll go first, but before he could start they heard and saw a submarine rise from the pool of water that woke Hunter up. "What's happening?" Hunter said startled. "Hey, Spyro isn't that the same sub that the fake Elora got in?" Bianca said. "Yes it is, let's hide and see who's inside" so they all hid. "Okay, but no attacking, we have to plan it out first." Bianca said.

Inside the sub, the two where deciding who will go out first, "Let me go out first! Just to make sure it's safe." ****Nazza(Ripto) said. Finally Elora said, "yes." ****Nazza(Ripto) unlocked the door and he came out. Spyro saw the person who came out was none other then Ripto. At the site of the riptoc Spyro's face became red with rage and his nose once again started to puff out smoke, _"That short lizard, one horned freak!"_ He thought.

Bianca looked over at Spyro and knew what he was about to do, before she could stop him, Spyro launched on top of ****Nazza(Ripto) not knowing it wasn't the real Ripto. ****Nazza(Ripto) was pinned to the floor by Spyro's weight, "Where's the real Elora and the blue rune, Ripto!" he demanded. "Spyro! It's me, Nazza" he yelled, but Spyro wasn't buying it. Elora was hearing all the noise and started to wonder what it was about. She got out of the sub and saw Spyro on top of ****Nazza(Ripto) about to burn his head off, "Spyro, don't!" Spyro turned his head and saw Elora running up to him. Bianca and Hunter came out at the site of Elora. Bianca looked carefully at Elora and saw that she had scares on her arm from the mime explosion. Once Spyro saw Elora he forgot all about toasting the cleverly disguised wolf and ran up to her giving her a big hug, "Elora is that really you." Elora nodded. Bianca came close and she could tell that it was the real Elora and also gave her a big hug. Suddenly, Spyro let go of her, "Bianca, is this the real Elora?" Bianca nodded. "Then why is she with Ripto?"

"That's not Ripto, its Nazza," said Elora walking up to ****Nazza(Ripto) . Suddenly the riptoc started to change back into the blue wolf. Spyro started to blush, "Um...I'm sorry Nazza I didn't know it was you... honest." Nazza smiled. "That's okay. I would have done the same thing."

"By the way how did you find Elora and How did Elora find you?" asked Spyro. "I could answer that question." Elora said. The faun started to tell them about what happened after the mime explosion then how Ripto tricked them with the IC3 and how she meet up with Nazza. After she was done she heard a beep coming from her bag, she opened it and saw that it was the talkie pad. "Well, what are you waiting for? Push the button!" Hunter said impatient. "Patient, Hunter." Nazza said teasing him. Hunter looked at Nazza, "Who asked you to come along?" As they were about to get into an argument Bianca stopped it just in time by walking in-between. Then she walked over to Spyro and whispered in his ear, "Why are Hunter and Nazza acting like jerks?" she whispered.

"They had an argument this morning." He answered

Finally Elora pushed the button on the Talkie pad and saw The Professor's and Agent 9's face on the screen, "Oh, thank heavens your all right! You see The Professor that was here earlier wasn't- "

"The real Professor it was actually Ripto. He thought that he could get smart by changing his image to look like you and kill us before we get to the chance to get the blue rune." She interrupted The Professor, making him look stunned. "Wow you're good." Agent 9 said, shocked. The Professor shook his head and continued, "How did you know that?"

"Nazza. He heard and told us what happened to you and Agent 9."

"Nazza is there with you?" Elora nodded her head. Hunter turned his back and crossed his arms, "Unfortunately, he is." Hunter mumbled loud enough that Nazza could hear, but he ignored it.

"Enough chit-chat, did you get the blue rune?" The Professor asked. Elora frowned, "Um...one moment Professor." She covered the Talkie pad so he wouldn't hear what they were about to say. "Nazza! We forgot the rune before we left." Nazza smiled at Elora, "No we didn't." Nazza took out the stone from his pocket and gave it to Elora, "Oh Nazza you're a life saver." Hunter started to mimic Elora's statement, "Oh Nazza you're a life saver...please." Nazza gave a frown at Hunter, "You know what Hunter why don't you be quiet and shut your TRAP!"

"You're the one who's being a show off, so I guess you have to shut your trap!" Suddenly, Elora butted in, "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT YOUR TRAPS! I can't hear." Both Nazza and Hunter took a step back; Hunter crossed his arms, "What's wrong with her?"

"Beets me?" Nazza said sitting on the ground.

Elora started the conversation with The Professor again; "Here it is Professor, The Blue rune." Elora held up the stone in front of the screen so The Professor could see it. "Who was the one who got it from the guard?" he asked. "I don't know, I... wasn't here." Spyro took a step forward, " I did, with a little help from Bianca, of course." Bianca blushed. "According to my calculations each rune has different magic to it like..." The Professor took the book from a table and began to read it "The blue rune can control the ocean and also can communicate with the animals. The Blue rune will only work in the hands of the person who took it or another person can make it work only by the owners permission. If the that person gets permission he can give another permission to another person only if the rune can detect if that the person will not abuse the runes magic or use the magic for evil." Spyro was amazed with the power to control the rune. _"Wow! If I the rune is ever going to be used by someone_ _else, it's going to be my friends._" Then The Professor continued, "But anyone can open the doors to Jezebel's necklace including Ripto with or without your permission, Spyro."

"Don't worry Professor we won't let Ripto get the necklace!" Spyro said with assurance.

"I know you won't. Oh, before I forget here's the map to Volcano Island and The Forbidden forest." Said the Professor showing them a map. "I'll transport it to you right...about...NOW!" at the min. he said "now" a map appeared in front of Spyro. "Best of luck getting the rest of the runes. And remember all of Avalar is counting on you." And with that he signed out. Elora turned off the talkie-pad and put it in her bag, when she looked up she saw everyone starting at her, "What are we all sitting and staring around here for, lets get out of here!" everyone agreed and followed Elora into the sub. Nazza was right behind Hunter and as Hunter got in the sub he closed the door in Nazza's face, "That pussy-cat makes me so angry sometimes!" he hissed. Suddenly, Hunter opened the door, "I am not a pussy-cat!" he yelled. There was a moment of silent then Nazza yelled, "A MOUSE!" Hunter came out running, "Where's the mouse? Let me at him! Then he heard a slamming noise and looked back and saw the door closed with Nazza inside. Hunter started to bang on the door, "Let me in!" Bianca finally opened the door to let Hunter in. "When will you both stop it?" she asked. Hunter didn't answer and just got inside the sub.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Will Nazza and Hunter ever become friends again? Will they ever get to Volcano Island? Will-Ahh! Just forget it. I'm tired of asking questions anyway. You'll find out everything in the next chapter: An Unexpected Hero. You'll see what I mean.**


	4. An Unexpected Hero

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Spyro and other characters that already have owners. Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures belong to me. If you want to use any of these fan character in your fan stories you have to ask me permission. Again The plot is similar to The Realms of Chaos so I have to give Turquoise Phoenix credit. The guardian for the blue and Red Runes and the location is also the master work the author for The Realms of Chaos. Please no flames and enjoy the story. Oh! One more thing if you see any incorrect punctuation or the lack of use for transition words please tell me. I'm not good in grammar, but don't rub it in, thanks. **

**Quest For Jezebel's**

**Necklace.**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Hero **

While in the sub Hunter and Nazza just kept arguing about whom started the argument in the Artisans, and it was driving everyone crazy! Finally Elora had enough, "Why don't you two be quiet! You're driving everyone nuts! I mean, what started this whole argument anyway?"

"It is to terrible say." Hunter said looking at Nazza with his arms crossed. "Anyway it was, Nazza's fault!" Nazza gave Hunter a look. "What do you mean my fault? You started it!" Then they both started to argue again. Elora rolled her eyes, "I give up!" she said throwing her hands in the air. They finally made it to the surface, which looked like it took forever and everybody got out. They observed their surroundings and saw that it was, pitch black and they couldn't see anything. They had no idea that had stayed in the cave so long, but With Spyro's flashlight he could see that they were back where they started, "Elora why did we come back here and not went straight to Volcano Island?"

"The submarine was almost running out of gas. We would have never made it to Volcano Island. Were lucky that we even made it here." She said examining where they were on the beach. All of a sudden, Nazza started to complain, "So how are we going to get to this so called, Volcano Island?" Elora scratched her head and thought for a moment, "We just build a raft with logs and tie them together with vines." Everyone thought that this was a good idea and they got to work. A little while later everyone came back to the beach with four logs and tons of vines. "Okay who wants to tie the logs together?" Elora asked. Both Hunter and Nazza raised their hands. They both gave each other glances. Elora knew what was about to happen "I'm going to tie the logs together fur-ball!" Nazza hissed. "What are you talking about you don't have any thumbs!"

"I can improvise, got a problem with-" Bianca walked between the two stopping them from creating chaos, "Hold it! Both of you can tie the logs together there's no reason in arguing!" Hunter and Nazza both glared at each other and agreed. While Spyro, Elora and Bianca put the logs together, the two were on separate sides tying the woods, but they kept glaring at each other and giving venomous looks. Finally they were done and dropped down from exhaustion and went straight to sleep. They were so tiered that even a marching band wouldn't of waken them up. Hunter and Nazza were so caught up in the argument that they haven't noticed that they didn't tie the logs right. So all at once the logs untied themselves and rolled off. No one heard it since they were all tiered.

In the riptoc campsite Nezzer, Crush and Gulp were supposed to be on Guard that night the only problem was that Nezzer found Crush sleeping next to the prisoners corner (Oh so he thought.) And Gulp was no where to be seen, so he was all alone, "Gee, It sure gets quiet at night, especially if you're the only one awake. What's that noise?" Nezzer heard the noise out on the other side of the riptoc campgrounds. Trying to be brave he tiptoed over to the noise and behind a tree he discovered the two prisoners and the others that they were ordered to destroy sleeping heavenly on the warm sand the with a home-made raft beside them to go to Volcano Island. _"Wait 'till I tell the_ _boss."_ He was so excited that when he turned around to run back, he hit the tree's branch and fell down on his back. When Nezzer sat up he forgot all about the raft and walked back to camp not even looking back.

When morning came Ripto got up giving a gigantic stretch, "Everything is going to go my today, now that I have the blue rune Nothing is going to get in my-" Ripto stopped and saw that the rune was gone. "The rune! Where's the rune!" Ripto quickly got dressed, grabbed his scepter and marched out of his tent look for it, but to his surprise he saw Gulp having a grand 'ol time by swimming in the water. Ripto just stood there watching as his light-headed-sidekick, backstroke, dog paddle, dive, and just having plain old fun. "Gulp! Have you gone mad?" Ripto yelled. Gulp looked and saw Ripto on the beach staring at him. "Oh, Hi Ripto!" He yelled back giving a cheesy smile. Ripto widen his eyes in shock at Gulp disrespect. No one ever called him by his first name, no one! "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU GREEN GIGANTIC EXCUSE FOR A RIPTOC!!" Gulp lowered his head in the water; he could see Ripto's head turn red and steam coming out of his ears as if he was about to explode. Gulp slowly swam to shore next to the angry riptoc. "Gee boss, you said I can call you by your first name and get the day off."

"What! I did not say that! I was asleep all night! I couldn't of been" Ripto stopped his yelling and gave a smile, "someone else." Ripto gasped and started to march towards the prisoner's corner with his serious expression on his face. "Where are you going Rip- I mean boss?" Gulp called out. Without Ripto even answering him, Gulp just followed. Once Ripto got to the prisoner's corner he saw Crush lying beside the open cage door with a bump on his head that the faun gave him. Then he heard a noise and saw that Gulp tripped on a tree root, Ripto rolled his eyes, _" I'm surrounded by idiots!"_ Ripto said slamming his hand on his head. Ripto turned around and started to walk towards Crush, "Awe, Crush is taking a nap..." he said sarcastically. "And look, he got a bump on his head. Well let ME GIVE HIM ANOTHER ONE!" Ripto took his scepter and slammed it across his head giving him another bump.

At that moment Crush awoke in pain, "Awoooo!" he yowled. Crush opened his eyes and saw Ripto staring at him. "Crush do you know what happened to my prisoners and the rune?" Ripto said with a calm tone. Crush looked at the cell where Elora and Nazza were both held, "Oh, the wolf and the faun wanted me to demonstrate how to-" Crush paused, realizing what he did.

"Oh oh!" Crush said softly. Ripto crossed his hands across his chest, "Oh oh? Is that all you can say?! I'll show you Oh oh!" Ripto took his scepter one more time and repeatedly started to hit Crush's head. Crush started to run, but Ripto was right behind him, "You idiot, you maroon, you moron, they left and it's all your FAULT!"

Spyro, Elora, Bianca, Hunter and Nazza all woke up with the yell, "What was that?" Spyro questioned. Before they said anything else everyone saw that the vines on the raft was untied, "Okay! Who was in charge of tying last night?" Spyro said. Everyone thought, then they gave a mean look to Hunter and Nazza. Hunter and Nazza looked at each other, "What are you looking at us for?" They both said together. "What do you mean why we are looking at you? Because of you two and your stupid argument we have to tie the logs together again!" Bianca hissed. "Hunter was the one who-"

"I don't care if Hunter started it, or if Nazza started it or even if Jack and Jill went up the hill! I just want you to stop ARGUING!" Bianca yelled not letting Nazza finish his sentence. The two widen their eyes and took a step back. Bianca walked passed Elora and Spyro (who were both shocked) and over to the vines and started to put the raft together. Then they all joined her except for Hunter and Nazza they were still stunned.

Ripto was still running after Crush. And Crush saying sorry over and over again. While running Crush saw Nezzer in front of him and jerked right. Ripto lifted his scepter and by accident hit Nezzer in the head making him fall on the floor. Ripto stopped and saw Nezzer in pain, as cold as he is he didn't show any remorse, "Why were you in the way you green idiotic worthless toad!? Didn't you see I was busy?!" he snapped. Nezzer was sitting on the ground with his hand on his head. Suddenly the bonk on Nezzer's head made him remember the sight that he saw last night, "Boss! Boss! I saw the purple dragon and his friends make a raft to go to Volcano Island and I think they have the blue rune!" he said. Ripto looked at him, "Well, why didn't you say so? Send five riptocs and bring them back! Those pests are going to pay for what they've done!" he said grinning. Ripto looked up and saw that Nezzer was still there, "What are you still doing here? I said GO!" with that Nezzer left.

Ripto walked until he saw Ruben talking with Mell, "Ruben!" he called. Ruben and Mell turned their heads and saw Ripto coming towards them, "I want you to get the boats ready, were going to Volcano Island to get the second rune." Ruben obeyed and walked away. Leaving Mell by her self with Ripto, "What do you want me to do boss?" she said. "Nothing, you have done enough!" Mell was confused, "What?" she asked.

"The rune is gone and that faun and the wolf took it!" and with that he walked away as well. "But...But...But" Ripto turned around, "Don't go around sounding like a motor boat!" Since you're the one that gave me the rune you had the responsibility of taking care of it, so if the rune is gone it's your fault!"

"That's not fair!" Mell siad with her hands on her hips. Ripto turned around and walked up to her face, "Who are you to say what is fair and what isn't, tom boy?" Ripto leaned a little closer; " I say what is fair and what is not! You don't say nothing, GOT THAT! Or do you want me to do the same thing to you as I did to your brother?" Mell lowered her head and shook and Ripto took a step back, "I'll deal with you later." As Ripto left, Mell just walked away, _"Sometimes I don't like his attitude!" _

Bianca and Spyro were both on the job of tying the logs once again, while Elora was in her world of daydreaming, _" If Ripto did know my father, how did he and why? Were they both friends? It can't be can it? Oh, so many questions and no answers, maybe I should tell my friends my secret? No I can't, then I have to tell them who I really am and they'll start treating me different. I'll just keep it to myself." _Then her thoughts were interrupted with someone shaking her, "Earth to Elora do you read me?" Spyro said joking. Elora turned around and saw Bianca, Hunter and Nazza all laughing, "What's wrong Elora? What are you thinking about?" Spyro said. " I'm not thinking of anything. What gave you that idea?"

"Well, for one thing you're tying your hands together." Elora looked at her hand and saw that they were tied to the log. She blushed and started to untie them. "What's on your mind Elora?" Bianca said. "Well..a...um...I-" then Elora gazed passed her friends to discover five riptocs running towards them with spears drawn, "Look!" she yelled. Everyone followed her finger to what she was pointing to and they saw the riptocs, "Hurry! Push the raft to the ocean I'll hold them back!" said Spyro standing his ground. The brave little dragon started to charge at the reptiles hitting them as a bowling ball knocking down pins, "Strike!" Spyro yelled. Then he heard Nazza calling him, "Spyro, hurry up!" The Dragon looked back and saw the raft leave. He started to run then glided across and landed perfectly on top of the raft. Hunter lied on top of the floater in exhaustion form pushing the boat into the water. "That was the haevyest thing in my-WHOA! what was that!" The Cheetah gazed at a spear that almost hit his hand and acctually gave him a small cut.

"Wow, to close for comfort." he looked and saw the riptocs throwing the weapons, but they missed every shot. When they were a pretty good distance apart from the reptiles Hunter looked at his hands. He saw that there was a small cut where the spear hit and it started to bleed. "Oh, great!" he moaned. Bianca saw the cheetah looking at his paw, "What's wrong, Hunter?"

"Those idiots made a cut on my hand!" Nazza lifted one eyebrow, "Awe, poor Hunter got a booboo." He said sarcastically. "Knock it off Nazza!" Hunter said. "Don't worry, I'll have it better in no time." Bianca took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his finger. "Thanks."

"No problem." Then they heard Spyro call, "Hey guys, look at this!" he said pointing. Everyone gathered around Spyro to see what was going on. They saw that they were entering into a fog that was as thick as a wall of bricks. Hunter threw his hands in the air and began to go into a complaining spree, "Why does this always happen to us? We're going to get lost and then one by one were going to starve and turn into cannibals and then we'll die!" Hunter said kneeling on the wood floor. The site was acctually pathetic to Nazza and he wasn't going to help. Nazza took two seashells from the ocean (The kind that you can hear the ocean in) and walked over to Hunter with a smile on his face, "And the best academy award for outbreaks goes to Hunter!" he joked handing the seashells to the panicked Cheetah. Hunter just started at Nazza, "Ha Ha very funny." he said sarcastically

"Hunter, stop exaggerating to much." Bianca said. "Oh, what do you want us to do? Sprout wings and fly over this fog?" Hunter said flapping his hands as if flying. Bianca thought for a minute, "Hunter that's not a bad idea!"

"You're going to give us wings?"

"No, No, Spyro is going to fly over the fog and steer us to the right direction. I still have some vines left we could tie it around his waist." Spyro looked at Bianca, "Don't you remember that I can't fly, I could only glide? The only time I can fly is if I go through a portal in a speedway."

"I know that Spyro, but I have a potion here that can make you fly, if I didn't use the last bit on the kite last summer." Bianca started to look through her bag and brought out a bottle with only a little bit of a yellow liquid inside. "I think there's enough here." She opened the bottle, "When I pour this on you, you get unlimited flying time, only if you stay in the air. If you feet touch water or land the spell is broken. The only thing you need is the vine to tie around your waist" she gave Spyro the vine, "and walkie-talkies, but since we don't have two walkie-talkies with us I have to make it out of something." Everyone looked around and Elora saw the two seashells that Nazza got. "Will this work?" she said handing it to Bianca. "This is perfect!" She took the shells, said some words and gave one to Spyro and kept one for herself.

"Okay I'll start pouring the potion on your wings and you start flapping." She walked over to Spyro and started to pour it over him, as she was pouring Spyro was flapping and he started to fly. "It's been along time since I flew." He said. "Fly over the fog and tell us if we are going in the right direction!" she yelled to Spyro. Spyro gave an Okay sign and flew up until they couldn't see him anymore only the rope that held him. Everyone just kept looking up. "Do you think he is still up there?" Hunter asked. "Duh! Something has to be holding the rope." Nazza said.

Spyro was flying very high, but he didn't see the end of the fog, _"C'mon! Doesn't this smoke screen ever have an end?" _Finally, Spyro made it to the top. The dragon looked around and he could see for miles! He strained his eye to look for Volcano Island; just then something caught his eye in the far left. He decided to call his friends down below, "Hello anybody there? Can you here me?" he said into the seashell. Bianca picked up the shell and talked into it, " We were starting to worry about you!" She said. "Bianca, I see a small piece of land with a mountain in the middle and smoke coming out of its top."

"That's Volcano Island! Are we heading in the right direction?"

"You're a little bit off track, let me pull you towards it. Over and Out." As he was putting the seashell back into his bag he saw three boats, far away coming up behind them. As they were coming closer Spyro could see that Ripto and his troops were in the boats he quickly got the seashell and warned the others, "Mayday! Mayday! Mr. Shorty is tailing your floating device!" Everyone looked at each other, puzzled. "Speak in English!" Nazza yelled into the shell. Spyro sighed, "Ripto is following you!"

"Now, is that so hard to-did you say Ripto is following us?" Nazza said. "Yes! " Spyro said into the seashell. To get out of the fog quicker everyone started to paddle the water with their hands and the raft started to move faster and soon enough they got out of the fog and they could see Spyro flying up in the air. Everyone cheered in relief, but when they stopped they found that it started to get quiet, too quiet.

Suddenly, something big crashed against the side of the raft, "W-What was that?" Hunter said fidgeting his hands and looking around the boat. "Hunter how many times have I told you to stop fidget-" Before Elora had a chance to finish, another big crash hit the raft making Elora bump into Hunter and him fall into the water. Hunter opened his eyes a tiny bit; he could see a fish type figure swimming around the raft. Then he opened his eyes a little more and he could see that it was swimming towards him, revealing that that it was a-. Hunter quickly jumped out of the water on to the raft. Elora could see that Hunter turned pale and he was taking deep breaths, "Hunter what happened? What did you see?"

"SH-SHHH-SHHHAR!" he was trembling all over. Elora looked into the water she could see the Sharks fin circling around the raft. "What are we going to do?" Nazza said. Elora looked at Nazza's face; "There's nothing we can do." Elora looked back into the water and saw that the fin was gone. Then out in the distance they saw the shark with its jaws open swimming torpedo style towards the raft, "Jump!" Bianca screamed. Everyone took and deep breath, plunging into the water. At that minute the Shark took a big bite from the raft making derbies fly everywhere.

Spyro was up in the air and looked down he saw everyone was in the water, "What's going on down there?" Before he can reach and grab his walkie-talkie he was getting pulled down into the ocean (The vine got tangled around the Sharks teeth.) Spyro tried to untie the vine around his waist but he got pulled into the water first. Spyro tried with all his might to untie the vines, but it was impossible. Then somehow the vine got untangled from the Sharks mouth and Spyro was swimming to the surface. When he got to the surface a piece of derbies fell on Spyro's head making him unconscious (again). Elora on the other hand was looking for Spyro, then she saw a life-less purple body floating in the water a few yards away from her.

Elora quickly swam towards him and pulled herself up to a nearby log from the raft and pulled up Spyro with her. Once she saw that he was safe she looked around to see if her friends were all right. Elora saw that both Hunter and Nazza were on a log just like her, but she couldn't find Bianca anywhere. She took the vine off Spyro's waist and threw it to Hunter, and he threw it to Nazza so they wouldn't float away, "Nazza! Where is Bianca?!" Elora called. Nazza pointed to the water and Elora saw Bianca with the shark circling around her. During that time Bianca acted calm, but deep inside she was really scared. Suddenly the Shark disappeared, Bianca looked around, but didn't see the Shark anywhere, " I guess staying calm really does-" Just than the Shark's mouth came under the rabbit making her hold its jaws apart. The jaws of the cold-  
blooded beast was strong and Bianca didn't have enough strenght to hold it apart. As the Sharks jaws were closing in, Bianca's hands started to bleed from the sharp theeth from the monster. Each second that went by her life just pasted before her eyes, and was about to give up, Hunter jumped out of the log and pushed her out of the shark's mouth making the two fall into the water. "Bianca! Go to the log and stay there! I'll handle this!"

"But Hunter!" she yelled. "Don't ask questions just go to safety." With one look back at Hunter she started to swim to the log once she was safe and on the log she saw the Shark circling around Hunter. "Hunter stay calm, Sharks can feel and smell panic!" Elora called. Bianca looked at Elora; "It didn't work with me!" Then the shark and Hunter were out of sight. Bianca and Elora were fearing the worst, Nazza on the other hand kept looking back to see if Ripto is coming, "We have to save Hunter and get out of here! Ripto is coming closer!" he yelled. Suddenly, the Shark came up with Hunter inside his mouth trying to hold his jaws apart. "HUNTER!" Bianca cried in horror. Hunter looked at Bianca, Bianca could see that he was tiered and was taking deep breaths. Hunter knew that he could hold the jaws apart any longer so he finally said his last words to the only girls that he ever loved, "I CAN'T HOLD MUCH LONGER! I LOVE YOU!" and with that the shark and Hunter disappeared into the water.

Everyone was stood still to see if Hunter survived. _" Oh, please don't let him die. I don't want to lose him. Please don't I don't know what I'll do without him." _Bianca said to herself. They saw that bubbles were forming on the surface then what they feared happened, there was a long pause then the water started to turn red with blood. "Bianca felt her heart stop and a tears began to form in her eyes. "NO, HUNTER!" she cried. There was a small moment of silent, Elora gripped on Spyro and Nazza's head went down and started to cry, "_Why did he have to go? Why couldn't I go?_ I'm sorry that I started the argument!" he said out loud.

Suddenly he heard a voice from the background, "So it was you who started the argument. I knew it!" Everyone looked around and saw Hunter riding the two Dolphins that he saved earlier. Elora, Nazza and especially Bianca were all shocked. "But...But...But...But" that's all Bianca could say, she was speechless. "Well look who came back from the dead." Elora smiled whipping a tear. Nazza on the other hand wasn't so happy as he was about to say something; Ripto grabbed Nazza from behind, "Now I got you! Either you give me the rune or this over grown fur ball takes swimming lessons with the sharks! MUHAAAAA!" Nazza was trying to fight off Ripto, but with no succsess, "Take your dirty-rotten hands off me, Dork!" he hissed. Ripto put Nazza's face closer to his, " I suggest you be quiet! Especially in your situation fur ball! I mean, no one can save you now!"

As if on cue, Hunter on top of the dolphins jumped over the boat and garbed Nazza out of Ripto's grasp. "What! Get them!" Ripto commanded. Nazza held the rope tight as if it were his own life and he started ski on the two dolphins while pulling Bianca, Elora and the unconscious dragon to Volcano Island. "So, how did you escape, faker!" Nazza said with disgust. Hunter looked at Nazza; "You want me to give you back to Ripto? Cuz I'll be glad to!" Nazza closed his mouth and stayed quiet for the whole ride. Hunter looked behind him and saw Ripto far away. In no time they got to Volcano Island, Bianca, Elora got off the logs onto the sand of Volcano island and saw Ripto coming closer. Suddenly Five Sharks came up and started to tear the boats to shreds, "Retreat! Retreat!" Ripto yelled and the Boats turned and started to paddle to the other side of the island. "Wow, how did that happen?" Elora asked puzzled. She then heard a weak voice behind her, "It was me." Elora turned around and saw Spyro with the rune in his hand. "But how did you do it?" She said walking up to him.

"Remember the Professor said that the blue rune can control water and talk to animals?" Elora now understood what happened with Ripto and smiled at him while holding his hand. Hunter was getting off the Dolphins and putting Nazza down. After the dolphins left Hunter turned around and saw everyone just staring at him staring at him, "What? You all look like you saw someone rise from the dead." he said. "You could say that, What happened back there?" Bianca asked. "Happened back, what?" Hunter questioned.

"You know, with the shark and surviving that...thing!" Elora said. "Oh that, when all of you saw me go down I thought that I was going to die forsure. Then suddenly I felt the Shark let go of me and I swam out of his mouth. I turned back and saw the two dolphins that I saved earlier had returned the favor of rescuing my life. I guess animals never forget."

"But what about the blood that we saw in the water? Was that yours?" Bianca asked. "That wasn't me that was the Shark. The Dolphins repeatedly kept charging the Shark's gills with their snouts so hard that it started to bleed and the Shark went away. And thanks to the dolphins I have pure evidence right from the culprit's mouth that he started the argument." Hunter said looking at Nazza with a smile. Nazza widen his eyes and just sat there, "That was just aâ€an emotional thing to say. I just wanted to say that because I thought you were dead." He said walking away. "Oh, Hunter!" Bianca came and gave him a big hug, "I'm really glad you're alive .Promise you'll never scare me like that again!" she said giving him a small, gentle punch on his shoulder. Hunter smiled at her and hugged her back. "I promise."

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**I just love happy endings, _(taping a piece of tissue paper on her eye.)_ Oh well, At least Hunter and Bianca are reunited again. That was some scare back there, wasn't it? You know I wouldn't let my favorite character (well, not my all time favorite.) Get eaten by a shark, would you. Do you think they're goin' to get the next rune? What happened in Elora's past that she doesn't want her friends to find out? Will, Ripto survive the Shark attack? (You better believe it.) Other than that, you just have to figure out the other questions for yourself, as I always say, (Well, not always) "It's for me to know and for you to find out." So stay tuned for the next chapter in my story, Battling Out the Phoenix. **


	5. Battling Out the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Spyro and other characters that already have owners. Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures belong to me. If you want to use any of these fan character in your fan stories you have to ask me permission. Again The plot is similar to The Realms of Chaos so I have to give Turquoise Phoenix credit. The guardian for the blue and Red Runes and the location is also the master work the author for The Realms of Chaos. Please no flames and enjoy the story. Oh! One more thing if you see any incorrect punctuation or the lack of use for transition words please tell me. I'm not good in grammar, but don't rub it in, thanks. Enjoy! **

**Quest For Jezebel's**

**Necklace.**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 5: Battling Out the Phoenix**

Elora, Hunter, Nazza and Bianca were all looking at the map that Spyro had of Volcano Island and walking at the same time. They saw that the island didn't have a lot of trees, since the Volcano in the center took most of the space and it actually looked deserted. While everyone was looking at the beauty of the island Nazza had something else in mind, "Can we stop and rest my paws are getting blisters from walking to much." He said looking at his swollen paws. Elora, who was walking beside him tried to comfort him, "Nazza, I promise, after we get the red rune we'll stop and rest and we'll go after the Yellow and Green rune tomorrow, Okay?" Nazza looked up at Elora, "Well...Okay." He said rather sadly.

While Elora was calming the blue wolf Spyro was studying the map of the island with Bianca and Hunter, "So, how do we get inside?" Hunter asked. Spyro looked at the map some more then answered his question, " Well, according to this map it says that there's a door on the base of the Volcano that will lead us right towards the rune." Everyone went to the Volcano and began to walk around the Volcano in search of the door. Hunter kept observing the Volcano's top and saw that a lot of smoke was coming out, "Um... Bianca do you think that the Volcano will erupt?" Bianca looked at the Volcano then looked at Hunter, "Hunter, this Volcano has been dormant for a long time. The last time it erupted was right after the Sorceress banished the Dragons to the other side of the world. I don't think this Volcano will erupt in quite some time." Hunter was still gazing at the mountain, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Suddenly they both herd Nazza calling, "Hey guys we found the door!" Bianca and Hunter went running towards them, but when they got there their happiness faded away. They could see a wide shallow pool of lava surrounding the door, making it impossible to get inside, "Well, we can't go inside better go home." Hunter said turning around about to leave, but before he went Bianca held him by the ear, "Yow! You don't have to do that!"

"We're not going anywhere, Hunter. There has to be a way passed this door someway, somehow we'll find it." Bianca said letting go of his ear. Elora looked at the pool again and saw bubbles forming in the middle, "Look!" she said pointing. Everyone saw a flat, grey rock with some writing on it coming out and floating towards them. Elora walked up and began to read the inscription, "

_What is at the end of every place, _

_happens two times in eternity, _

_And is at the beginning of every end?"_

Everyone was confused with the riddle, "What is this for?" Elora said. Spyro walked up closer to see the rock, "I think you have to answer the riddle to get inside."

"I don't think there is a answer to this riddle, I mean how can someone know what's at the beginning of every end?" Hunter sat down on a rock and rested his chin on his hands. "For once Hunter is right. We need help! Who was the guy who invented to put an unanswerable riddle for someone to solve? It just doesn't add up. We're not some kind of brain genius. " Nazza said. Spyro thought for a moment. The statement that Nazza just said clicked something in his mind. Spyro quickly got to his feet and began to look for the talkie-pad and saw the it in Elora's bag, "Elora, hand me your talkie-pad. Maybe The Professor can help?" Everyone thought that was a good idea. Elora tossed him the pad and in no time The Professor's face was on the screen of the pad and Spyro started the conversation, "Hi Spyro! Did you get the red rune yet?"

"No not yet. We are in Volcano Island, though and we found a door that leads inside, but it's surrounded by molten lava and to get inside we have to answer a riddle, which is a brain stumper."

"Tell me the riddle, maybe I know it?" Spyro walked up to the stone in the lava and began to read the riddle:

_"What is at the end of every place, _

_Happens two times in eternity, _

_And is at the beginning of every end?" _

Spyro looked back at The Professor and saw him writing it down, "Hummm, this is a toughie." The Professor kept studying the riddle that felt like two hours. Spyro sometimes kept dosing off while the long pause, Nazza and Hunter were both sleeping on each other without even knowing and Bianca and Elora were waiting impatiently for the report, "Aha!" The Professor said abruptly. The shout startled Spyro waking Him up completely, Hunter and Nazza jumped up and fell on the ground and almost started an argument. And Bianca and Elora stood up to see what the Professor had to say , "Aha, what?" They all questioned enthusiastically.

"I've got good news and bad news, the bad news is that I don't know the answer..." Everyone rolled their eyes and sat back down murmuring, "and the good news is that I think it has to do with the spelling of the word, not the object it self." Spyro gazed at the rock, "Well, thanks for your help. Oh by the way, do you know what's guarding the rune? So we can know what we're dealing with here."

"Just one moment." The Professor walked out of the screen then he came back with a book. The Professor started to flip through the pages, "The Guard of the red rune is a phoenix, a bird made of fire. You know I have a friend that's a phoenix, he lives in-". "Well, thanks for the information Professor." He said quickly not wanting to hear one of his ever ending stories. And with that the screen went dark. When Spyro turned around he saw Elora glued to rock and studying the words. Spyro walked up to her, "The Professor said-"

"I know, I know, I'm just trying to figure the puzzle out." She interrupted. "Well, don't you want a break first?" he asked. Elora shook, "We, just had a break." Spyro smiled, "Yeah, two hours worth. That guy can sure think. Well, if you need anything or discover any new info. On the riddle, give a holler." Elora nodded Spyro left her with the stone. When she saw she was all alone she began to concentrate; she was very good in solving riddles and puzzles. After spending almost thirty minutes on the rock she began to put pieces of the puzzle together. _"Lets see...The Professor said it had to do with the spelling. Hmmm, 'At the end of every place...' P-L-A-C-E... It has an E on the end. What about 'two times in eternity...' Eternity has two E's. And 'At the beginning of every end.' The answer is E again! I got the answer!" _

Elora stood up and saw her friends still puzzled about the riddle, "Hey guys, I got it!" Everyone looked at the faun. "Got what?" Bianca said. "I got the answer to the riddle! The answer is the letter E!" At the minute that she said that, the riddle rock disappeared and stepping-stones started to rise making a path to the door. Everyone was amazed at Elora's quick thinking, but still a little confused about the answer, "Elora, how can the answer be the letter E?" Bianca said still stunned. "The riddle says, 'At the end of every place...' if you spell it out, Place has an E on the end. And,' happens two times in eternity...' Eternity has two E's. And finally in, ' At the beginning of every end.' End starts with the letter E also. So the answer is the letter E!" Everyone was impressed with Elora's smart move. And followed her through the lava and passed the door to retrieve the rune. Once everyone got inside the door shut and the stepping stones disappeared.

* * *

While the group had things to do, and Phoenixes to battle, Ripto has his own problems. Ripto and none of the armies were hurt, only Ripto's pride was. The small reptile finally made it to Volcano Island without a boat, "_Finally I got past those wretched creatures_." Ripto turned around and saw that not one of his riptoc army died in the shark attack and they were all coming ashore, "_I can't believe this! I'm mourned on an island with a bunch of lizards that are so dumb that they can't even remember their own name!_ ". Ripto sat on a rock holding his scepter to the sky with fury. 

"I can't believe that, that...stupid feline outwitted me! Next time I see that cat and his friends they're going to pay!" he said with a evil tone. Ripto stopped and turned around and saw Ruben, Nezzer, Gulp, Crush and the other riptocs all tending to their sores and small cuts, not even paying attention to him. "DID YOU ALL HERE ME? OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE SOME FACE REARRANGEMENTS?!" The whole riptoc army stood up straight and saluted, "Yes your evilness." they all said at once. Ripto gave a smile, "Good, now lets move out!" the small sorcerer climbed on Gulp and led the whole group towards the Volcano. Once there he saw the same pool of lava surrounding the door that Spyro and his friends saw. Ripto climbed off of Gulp and went to the edge of the pool of magma. Instantly the same rock came out with the same riddle. Ripto took a closer look at the stone and began to read the riddle:

_What's at the end of every place,_

_Happens two times in eternity,_

_And is at beginning of every end?_

Mell walked up to Ripto and saw the riddle rock and read it too. All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted with Ripto's rough and harsh tone, "What's this, crap?" Mell stared at him and rolled her eyes just before Ripto caught her doing it. "I think you have to answer the riddle so you can go inside, your excellency." Mell said. "_How dumb can you get?" _She thought. Mell saw Ripto turn around and walk back, "I can't stay here all day doing childish things! I have the world to conquer!" He said out loud. As Ripto walked passed Gulp and Crush he over heard the dumbest conversation in the history of dumb conversations, "Nu, Uh! It's A, B, C, D, **_G_** !" Gulp yelled at Crush. "How should you know you didn't even pass kindergarten when we were in school, and its, A, B, C, D, **_P _**!" Crush yelled back. Ripto began to walk towards them, he couldn't resist commenting on their argument, "_Look what I have to deal with around here!" _he thought.

When he got there, Crush and Gulp started a shouting match. "What are you retards arguing about?" Ripto said stopping the argument once and for all. "Crush, said that the alphabet goes, A, B, C, D, **P**! But I keep telling him that it's, A, B, C, D, **G** ! But he won't listen." Gulp stated

"That's because your wrong!"

"Nu, Uh"

"Uh, Hu"

"Nu, Uh" And so one. Nezzer and Ruben walked passed the three reptiles and just stared at them, "And I thought we were bad." Nezzer said giving a smile to Ruben, "Come on, lets get out of here before the boss sends one of his fireballs at us again." Ruben said giving Nezzer a small push. Ripto had enough of this nonsense and gave a yell, "ALRIGHT!!!!!" he yelled so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing including Gulp and Crush, "If I tell you the right way to sing the alphabet song will you two air heads stop it?!" Crush and Gulp looked at each other and Nodded in agreement.

Ripto gave a small smile before started, he was going to make this very interesting. "Okay, **A** is the first letter and it stands for you two being Abnormal. **B** is the second letter and it stands for you two being "_burros" _that's Jackass in Spanish. **C** is the third letter and it stands for Chaos, that's what you cause when you're around my presents. **D** is the fourth letter and it stands for Dummies, the official definition for Crush and Gulp. And Finally what you've all been waiting for, **E **is for you two being-"suddenly Ripto got cut off by Mell running up to him. "Boss! Boss!" she yelled. Ripto looked back at her, "Can't you see I'm busy!" he snapped. "The door to the Volcano opened and stepping stones appeared!" Ripto looked passed Mell and saw that she was right. "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? Bring me a flying riptoc and do it now!"

Mell quickly obeyed his order unwillingly, and went. The small orange riptoc then left the two sidekicks and was heading toward the Volcano, "I never knew how saying the alphabet can be so much fun." he said taking his last step inside the Volcano with a flying riptoc by his side. Crush and Gulp just stood there letting the comments that Ripto said sink in. Finally, Gulp said something, "Wow... I never knew that the Alphabet means so many things about us." Crush looked at Gulp, "Well, at least he answered my question."

"Which was?"

"I always wanted to know what our names really mean, and now I know." Gulp nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

When our heros got inside the temperature started to get blistering hot. "I can't any further or I'll fry!" Nazza said. Everyone agreed with Nazza, "But we can't turn back now we are so close!" Bianca said encouraging them. "Besides, I know a spell that will make all of you heat proof." Bianca looked through her bag and brought out a bottle full of blue-sparkling powder. "When I pour this on you, the powder will keep your bodies refreshed as long as we stay in temperatures above boiling or in other words, The spell will be broken once outside the Volcano." Bianca poured the powder on everyone's heads including hers and in an instance they weren't hot anymore. "Wow, thanks Bianca! Is it just me, or is your magic getting better?" Hunter said. Bianca looked surprised. "Yeah! Remember when you turned Hunter's head into a frog?" Spyro said giggling. 

Nazza turned around and looked at Hunter with a big smile. Hunter knew what he was about to do, "Don't even think about-" suddenly Nazza dropped to the ground laughing his heart out. "You! With a frog's head... I wish I was there to see it!" he said between laughs. "Stop it Nazza! You want the Phoenix to know we're here?" Elora said instantly shutting up the wolf. Nazza stood up whipping a tear off his face from laughter, "Sorry." Then they started to walk until they came to a ledge with five floating stepping stones floating in mid air leading to a huge circular platform with the red rune inside a glass case in the center. All around the platform was a 50' drop into a deep pool of lava. Spyro took a step forward, "Well, whose going first?" no one stepped forward, but Bianca.

She took one step on to the stepping stone then another, then another, then another until she made it to the other side and waited for her friends to cross, "Okay, whose next?" Hunter looked around and saw Nazza with a worried expression on his face and he got a plan how to get Nazza on the stepping stones just like Spyro got him in the water, "Okay, I'll go since I know I'm braver than Nazza." Hunter waited for Nazza to stop him, but he didn't hear anything. "I said I'm braver than Nazza!" He repeated. Hunter turned around and saw Nazza just looking at him, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work." he said smiling. "And since your so brave go ahead, I won't stop you." Hunter was annoyed since Nazza didn't fall for his trick, _" To smart for his own good, that little blueberry!"_ Hunter took a step on the stone and in five minutes he got across. Nazza was next and it took him ten sec. Spyro tried to encourage Elora to cross, but with her phobia of heights it was impossible. "C'mon Elora you can do it there's nothing wrong."

"Yeah right, you're trying to tell me that there's nothing wrong with crossing over a pool of hot-boiling molten lava? I don't think so!"

"C'mon Elora, you're much more braver than this. You escaped Ripto and solved the puzzle when no one else knew the answer. What if I cross the ditch with you?" Elora thought for a moment then she agreed. Elora took one step she was scared at first but then she remembered that Spyro was right behind her praising her the whole way through, "You're doing fine... Great... Just don't look down... there's no reason to be afraid." Spyro repeated the same statements over and over again. Then finally she made it to the other side. Everyone started to congratulate her on getting over her phobia, "Great job, Elora!" Hunter said. Elora blushed. Then she remembered the red rune; "Did you get the rune yet?" Hunter shook his head. "We decided for you to get the red rune for getting over your fear of heights as a little reward." Elora was so happy with the special gift that they gave her.

She walked up to the rune she saw that the stone shown a dimly red light with the picture of a flame engraved on it. As she was about to lift the glass case, her hands just went through the glass, "What happened?" Everyone ran up to her and saw the her hand going through the rune in the glass case, "It's a hologram." Bianca said. Suddenly the glass case disappeared and everyone stepped far away from the center. The center of the platform started to burn with fire then a bird flew out of the flames. The bird was a giant Phoenix. When the Phoenix flew a stream of fire followed him making the bird look like he had no legs. It had a yellow head with flames for hair and it's feather looks like a blend of yellow, orange and red.

When the Bird landed in front of the five the Flames disappeared and legs appeared. "Who dares enter the lair of the mighty Phoenix, guardian of the red rune?" It screeched. Spyro took a step forward, "We are here to retrieve the red rune we already got the blue one." He said taking out the blue rune and showing it to the bird. The Phoenix looked at the rune; " Ha! You five could have gotten the rune from the Sea Dragon by taking it while the Dragon slumbers. As for the red rune it's a bit tougher, for the runes dwells in the eye of the Phoenix!"

Everyone looked into the Phoenix's eye; they could see the small rock in the center of his pupil glowing a dim red. "The only way to retrieve to red rune is to battle me 'til death! If you mortals don't except, but see the great Phoenix you shall perish the consequences. Many had tried, but all had failed." Everyone was surprised. "Wait! There were others?" Bianca said widening her eyes. The bird nodded, " But they were not successful and I still seek the day for the one with courage and mostly wisdom to defeat the great Phoenix." Elora put her head down; _" I definitely know that's not going to be me." _Shethought sadly. "Do you creatures except the challenge?" Spyro looked at his friends; everyone nodded their heads slowly and cautiously thinking if they really want to fight this bird of fire. Besides, they didn't want to be a pile of ashes, but either way they would of turned into ashes even if they didn't want to fight. So they all firmly nodded towards Spyro's direction.

Spyro turned to the phoenix who looked to be as tall as a three story building, " We except." Spyro said with his battling face on. "Very well, let the battle begin!" The Phoenix wrapped himself in his wings and started to glow a blinding bright red light, then all became pitch black. Suddenly, they felt the ground change the lights came back on they saw that they weren't in the Volcano anymore, they were in an arena type area with fire burning around the room, so there will be no chance of escape.

* * *

Ripto and his companion quickly moved inside the volcano. When they got inside they saw that they were in an arena of some sort on top of a wall seeing the five in the center, "Look boss it's the-"Ripto quickly shoved his scepter in his mouth for his to stop talking so loud. "Shut-up you idiot! Let's watch the show and wait till it's over then we'll make our move." 

Bianca quickly walked up to Nazza and Elora, "Nazza, Elora! Since you two don't have anything to defend yourselves from the bird I'm going to give you this..." Bianca took out two green bracelets and gave it to them. Nazza and Elora put them on, "Thanks...what does it do?" Nazza said looking confused. Suddenly the Bracelet started to make Elora's and Nazza's hands glow a bright green. "You point your hands to the phoenix and a green stream of electricity will shoot out. The magic is kind of low, but I think it will last through the whole battle. Just don't let the bracelets fall off or you'll lose the magic completely." Bianca said.

The two looked at their hands in awe. "This will be a piece of cake." Nazza said with confidence, but Elora wasn't too sure about it. Suddenly, the Phoenix's voice echoed through the arena, "The battle will begin NOW!" At the minute he said now the fire around the room started to get taller and the arena started to get brighter. Everyone looked around, but didn't see the gigantic bird anywhere.

Spyro turned around and saw a gigantic fireball heading right towards them, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he said pushing everyone aside. The fireball missed them by a yard. Hunter looked around and spotted the bird flying with a line of flame following him. Hunter stood up, took out his bow and arrow and started to shoot the bird, "This will fix him!" As the arrows started to go through the Phoenix the wood from the arrows was actually making the Phoenix stronger. "Fools! Wood will only make the phoenix stronger!" It yelled. The Phoenix landed and started to attack the heroes on foot.

Spyro turned around and saw that the Phoenix was distracted by Elora and Nazza's electricity bracelet, he decided to take the bird by surprise. The dragon ran up to the bird and began to flame him, but nothing happened. Then Spyro realized his stupidness, _" Wake up Spyro! How can you defeat a bird that's already burning by burning it!"_ Spyro thought, the Phoenix turned around and saw Spyro behind him, He lifted his wing and knocked him to the other side of the arena letting the blue rune fall out of his bag and injuring his right wing and foot. Spyro opened his eye weakly and saw the bird slowly coming towards him.

Suddenly something hit the bird in the back of the neck he looked and saw that it was Elora, Nazza and Bianca was the one. The bird turned around and started to go to their direction, while Hunter went to see if Spyro was okay. Nazza, Elora and Bianca continuously kept shooting at the bird with no luck. Then Nazza and Elora put their numb hands down from holding it in the air so long, also the bracelet weren't working. The Phoenix just kept absorbing the blows, and then Bianca put hers down also. Suddenly, The phoenix sent a fireball flying, hitting Bianca's wand and both Nazza's and Elora's bracelet knocking it out of their hand. "Oh no! What do we do?" Elora said. Nazza glanced at the Bird then to Elora; "I've got an !"

They all started to run, but the phoenix blocked them and took his gigantic wing and knocked them to were Spyro and Hunter were, but the Phoenix didn't see that he missed Elora who ducked right before he hit them. Everyone started to see the Phoenix moving in closer. Elora stood up and watched the bird setting its eye on his prey: a dragon, a blue wolf, a rabbit, and a cheetah. She watched helplessly at the bird inching closer and Hunter shooting his arrows to stop the bird with no success. _Doesn't Hunter know that shooting arrows won't work! The Bird is made of fire...so to extinguish fire you need to have water!" _Elora looked around, but didn't see anything to put out the Phoenix, then she saw the fallen blue rune on the floor making a dim eerie glow.

She quietly tiptoed and got it. As she picked up the rune it started to glow brighter in her hand. _"If only I could use the rune...but The Professor said that the only one that can use it is the person who got it or by permission by the person." _She looked at the rune and then at the Phoenix the bird was very close to her friends, _" I have to act fast, but if I call Spyro for permission the bird will come after me...but if I don't call, this will be the last time I see them." _Elora held the rune tighter and a tear rolled down her cheek from the difficult decision she had to make. _Well, It doesn't hurt to try." _Hunter just used his last arrow at the flaming bird and was now with out MO to defend them, "Oh no we're done for!" he said running up to Bianca, Nazza and Spyro, who was still hurt.

The bird positioned himself for attacking, but the bird actually looked sad, "Hmmm...to bad it had to end like this. The Phoenix thought that you were worthy enough opponent, but I was wrong. I guess my search is still not completed for the great red rune holder." He said. The Phoenix took a deep breath and was ready to erase them from history. Spyro closed his eyes and started to get ready for the pain that he was about to endure. Then they heard a sound, "Kehaaaaaaaa!" It sounded like someone was in pain. Spyro opened his eyes and saw the Phoenix scream bloody murder then flew into the air making his legs disappear and the flames reappear.

Everyone was confused then they looked straight ahead and saw Elora standing with the blue rune brightly glowing in her hand. The Phoenix turned around and started to dive towards Elora, but she sent a jet of gushing water out of the rune with full force hitting the bird in the face making him fall. "Now I understand! The only way to defeat the Phoenix is to fight fire with fire...or should I say water with fire." said Bianca. The Phoenix stood up and saw that most of his flames were gone, then he slowly turned his head towards Elora still standing her ground. "You're wise young faun, but not wise enough!" The phoenix took a deep breath making a jet of fire heading to Elora's way. Elora quickly got the rune and sent a jet of gushing water, but then the water and the fire collided and started to battle, which is going to be defeated.

Most of the times the fire would inch closer to Elora, but then she would push it away. She was concentrating so much on the task that she started to sweat blood, finally she put her heart and soul into the rune making the water jet grow wider and the force grow stronger. The finally Phoenix couldn't take it much longer and, "Shooooooooosh!" the Bird got pushed to the wall by the force of the water. When the gushing water stopped the Phoenix fell on his chin he weakly opened his eyes and saw that his flames were gone, "Truly this is the true red rune holder! Finally, my quest in search of the rune holder is complete." Then the room became pitch black again.

When the lights came back on everyone saw that the Phoenix was gone, and they were back in the Volcano on top of the platform where they began. Everyone stood still and with their eyes wide and there jaws dropped; looking stunned and amazed at the same time. On the other side of the platform laid Elora, exhausted from the battle. Once everyone was back too normal and aware of the situation Hunter, Bianca and Nazza walked over to Elora and Spyro limped, since he injured his foot. Spyro could tell that her breathing was shallow and deep, she weakly opened her eyes and saw her friends surrounding her, "Did we win?" Spyro came closer to Elora and smiled, "Yep, thanks to you!" Elora smiled back. "What about the red rune? Did you get it?" suddenly she felt something in her hand she slowly opened it and she saw the red rune glowing bright and warm.

She stood up and held up her prize; suddenly something zoomed by and grabbed the red rune out of her hand. She looked up and saw Ripto holding the stone in his hand while riding on a flying riptoc. "Muhaaaaaaa! Now nothing can stand in my-" suddenly the riptoc crashed into the wall of the Volcano and went diving into the lava, while Ripto landed on top of the platform with a "thump." Ripto Lifted his head up and saw the four running up to capture him and Spyro started to limp (Spyro couldn't run since his foot was hurt, but Ripto didn't know that). "Oh no, you don't!" he quickly snatched out his scepter and pointed at there direction making everyone stop dead. "One more step and that will be the last step you take!" he hissed.

Ripto knew he couldn't hold them there to long especially if Spyro is one of them. Then Ripto had an idea for him to escape and to get rid of the five completely; Ripto smiled at the five heros, a cold smile, "So the faun defeated Phoenix and escaped the fire. Let's see you escape this!" He quickly shot a fireball to the platform that made the floor start to shake and crumble. Ripto saw his chance of escaping and began to run towards the exit. Spyro saw Ripto running out and began to pursuit him, but with his injured foot it was impossible.

Ripto took his last step from the stepping stones and turned around seeing the five trying not to tumble, then everything crumbled making them fall into the lava with a scream that sounded like some one being skinned alive. Ripto grinned an evil grinned and as cold as he is he started to laugh at their cries, "Ha, Ha, Ha, So long Dragon! Now that I have the red rune nothing can- I have to stop saying that phrase... I'll think of another one later." And with that he left the Volcano right before a rockslide buried the entrance in and out of the Volcano, thinking that he will never hear or see the name Spyro the Dragon again, or will he? (Dramatic music playing)

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOO!Don't leave me Spyro! (_suddenly notices that she's being watched by citizens who's reading the story)_ Oops sorry, a little dramatic there. I thought it would be funny that Ripto speak in a different language. So anyway, on to the questions. Will this be the end for our heros. I hope not and not only that, Ripto has the red rune! (Gasps all over the audience) What sort of chaos will he do now that he thinks the heros are dead? Do you think Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca and Nazza will survive the fall? I hope so... What am I saying? I wrote this story so I know what's going to happen next. But you will need to read the next chapter to find out which is called Retrieving the Red Rune from the Wrong Hands. I know it's kind of long, but hey, it's the only title I can think of. **


	6. Retrieving the Red Rune from the Wrong H...

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Spyro and other characters that already have owners. Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures belong to me. If you want to use any of these fan character in your fan stories you have to ask me permission. Again The plot is similar to The Realms of Chaos so I have to give Turquoise Phoenix credit. The guardian for the blue and Red Runes and the location is also the master work the author for The Realms of Chaos. Please no flames and enjoy the story. Oh! One more thing if you see any incorrect punctuation or the lack of use for transition words please tell me. I'm not good in grammar, but don't rub it in, thanks. Enjoy! **

**Quest For Jezebel's**

**Necklace.**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 6: Retrieving the Red Rune from the wrong **

** Hands.**

Feeling like a hero and filled with pride, Ripto didn't bother to look down into the ditch to see if they were really dead. Instead he walked out of the Volcano towards the Riptocs and Coated wagons that waited for him outside and he started to brag about how he "single handedly" defeated the unbeatable Spyro and road off to the edge of Volcano Island.

* * *

Ripto had just witness the five-drop into the hot red- molten-boiling lava. While falling Bianca quickly reached into her bag and brought out a jar filled with orange powder. A lot of things happened at once, Bianca opened the bottle, poured out the powder on the lava, quickly said some magic words, and turned the powder into a huge lava proof inflatable raft letting everyone fall on top of it one on top of the other. 

Once they were safe and sound and in one piece everyone stayed quiet until they could hear the footsteps of Ripto leaving the Volcano then the noise of the rockslide covering the entrance. Then they all gave a gave a sigh of relief, "Phew! That was a close call!" Elora said. "Yeah! Good thing you heat proofed us and made this raft or we would have been fried by now." Nazza said digging himself out of the pile. Once everyone was settled Elora remembered an important thing, "Um... guys, how are we going to get out of here without getting ourselves killed?" Hunter looked around the Volcano. "Yeah how are we? If we try to climb the wall of the Volcano it's going to be to risky." Nazza thought for a moment, "I've got an idea!"

"Oh, here we go with your idea's again. Could you just shut-up? This is manly work!" Nazza gave a look of disgust, "Well excuse me...pussy cat." Hunter stopped, turned back slowly and stared at the blue wolf. "What did you just call me?" Nazza gave a smile of satisfaction, that was all he wanted; for him to blow his top. "You heard me, pussy cat." Hunter started to grind his teeth and it looked as if his head was about to explode, "THAT'S IT!" he jumped on top of Nazza giving him a left punch and a right punch. Nazza who was much smaller than the cheetah kicked Hunter off of himself, but Hunter ran back for some more. Bianca and Elora tried to stop it, but it was no use.

Spyro, who was trying to sooth the pain in his ankle and wing wasn't paying so much attention to their argument and fighting, _" Owww, This hurt! I just hope it's not broken. I bet it wasn't broken before that idiotic Ripto made the platform crumble. When I get my claw on that reject he's going to be- what was that?" _Spyro looked into the lava and he saw something jump from the corner of his right eye suddenly he saw it again only that it was on his left. He leaned closer to the edge of the raft he could see a small creature swimming in the lava, "Hey guys! I think you should come look at this!" but nobody came, he turned his head around and saw Hunter on top of Nazza trying to strangle him, while the girls try to stop them from pressing on. "Hey guys. Look. Listen! EVERYONE FREZZE!!" Spyro yelled.

The yell made everyone stop with Hunter still extending his arm for Nazza's throat and Nazza Kicking the cheetah. "Why do I always have to be stuck with you two? I want you guys to come and look at something in the lava." Hunter loosened his grip around Nazza's throat and Nazza loosened his fist from punching. Once everyone was calm they all went to see what Spyro wanted to show them, but the cheetah and the wolf just kept eyeing each other.

They all walked behind Spyro, "What? What's wrong?" Bianca said straining her eye to see what was inside of the lava. Suddenly, red frog like creatures started to jump in and out of the lava. "What are those?" Nazza said taking a step back. "Those are a breed of lava toads they live inside a Volcano and their skin are lava proof, just like this raft. I see them all the time in the Skeletos Badlands back in Avalar." Elora said. Hunter looked closer at the toads; "Maybe they know a way out? Wouldn't it be funny if we could communicate with them?" Suddenly Elora went and gave Hunter a big hug, "Hunter you're a genius!" Hunter gave a confused look, "I am? Oh... um... right, I am. Genius of what?" Nazza made a face, _"Yeah right."_

Elora reached into her bag and took out the blue rune, which she used to defeat the Phoenix. "The rune can let people talk to animals, remember? So Spyro could talk to the Lava toads, and they probably know the way out of this inferno. I would do it, but defeating a giant bird of fire and being proclaimed the red rune holder is enough for me for one day." Elora said tossing the stone to Spyro, but instead of catching it he let it drop in front of him, "Incase you haven't noticed, I have a injury on my right forearm and wing." he said. Everyone was so caught up with the task of getting out of the volcano and the incident with Hunter and Nazza that they forgot about Spyro's arm and wing, "Opps, sorry Spyro. Bianca, do you have a spell that will cure bone fractures?" Elora asked. Bianca looked through her bag and brought out the lotion she used earlier with him. "Here it is!" she walked up to Spyro and started to put the cream on his injuries, " Remember, this may hurt a little." At the instant she put the cream on Spyro's arm and wing a small shock of pain went through to his chest.

Spyro closed his eyes from the pain, but then the pain vanished. Spyro opened his eyes and moved his wrist and wing to find that they were all better, "Wow, thanks Bianca! Your stuff done it again!" Bianca blushed. Spyro picked up the fallen rune and looked at it. Once it was in his hand it started to glow brightly, "Okay then, lets do this." He closed his hands around the rune and closed his eyes. The stone started to glow brighter than ever, making Spyro's coat of purple scales into a shinny color of a smooth blue light. Suddenly about ten lava toads started to swim towards the completely focused dragon. Elora, Nazza, Bianca and Hunter gave Spyro some room to start talking, but nothing happened. Spyro was quiet and still like a statue, "When is the conversation going to get started?" Hunter whispered to Elora. "I think it already has. I think Spyro is talking to the toads... with the mind."

While the four was theorizing the conversation between the dragon and the toads, Spyro was trying to find a toad that knows a way to get out, _" Um... Hello? Any Lava toads know haw to get out of this Volcano? Anybody?"_ Everything was quiet until Spyro heard a voice. _" Wow, I never talked with your kind before." _Spyro could tell by the voice that it sounded like a ten-year-old female lava toad. _" Um... hi, my name is Spyro. My friends and I journeyed here from far away and to make a long story short well, we got stuck in this Volcano and we need to find a way out. So I was wondering... do you know one?" _There was a period of silence then the same toad gave a response, _" Wow, you must have been really brave to travel inside a Volcano, especially if you're not a lava toad. The only way out is through the hole on the top of the Volcano and the only way to get up there is for the Volcano to erupt. Sorry if this tip doesn't help you or your friends. Hope you get out safely. Bye."_

_"Bye." _Spyro called out. After the conversation was over the bright blue light that covered his whole body died down and Spyro opened his eyes turning his head around seeing his friends still talking about how he could be talking to the toads. "Um...guys." He said. Elora looked at Spyro, "Well, did you speak with the toads?" Spyro nodded, "I spook to them with the mind. I don't know how they do it, but they can. Also, I have a good news and two bad news." Nazza rolled his eyes; "Here we go again. Tell us the good news first."

"Well, the good news is that we found a way out..." Everyone felt that there is hope in getting out, "The bad news is that it's up there." He said pointing up. Everyone followed his finger to discover a hole on the roof of the Volcano. Everyone's hope went away. "And the other bad news is that the only way up there is by the Volcano erupting." Everyone now knew that it was hopeless in getting out. "That's it we're done fore. If the Professor was here he'll know how to get out." Nazza said. By the inspiration that Nazza gave her, Bianca reached into Elora's bag, "What are you doing?" Elora said looking at her while she digs through her bag. "Looking for the talkie-pad to see if the Professor knows a way out." She looked some more then she felt something hard, she pulled it out and found out that it was the pad. Bianca turned the pad on and pressed the calling button, then Agents 9's face appeared on the screen. "Hey! What's cooking?"

"Apparently it's us. Where's the Professor?"

"The doc is working on an invention, but if you need any assistance I'm available." Bianca rolled her eyes at Agent 9 smooth talking, "Fine! Do you know anything about Volcanoes?" Agent 9 thought for a moment. "Of course I know! In third grade I made a Volcano science project out of clay and dynamites. I wanted to make the biggest explosion ever...hmmm I wonder if that's the reason why the judges went to the hospital and that I got suspended for blowing up the school? Well, anyway the-" Bianca interrupted him from saying anything else, "Agent 9 I'd love to here about your childhood tragedy, I really would, but I really need to know on how Volcanoes erupt."

"Oh why didn't you say so?"

"You know how Volcanoes erupt?"

"No! The only thing I know about Volcanoes is when it explodes run like heck or you'll be lava dust." Agent 9 was now getting on Bianca's nerves with the corny statement that he told. "You know what, why don't you let me talk with the Professor and I'll get my answer?"

"But-"

"Agent 9 please call the professor it's an emergency!" Agent 9 gave a look at Bianca and went to call the professor, "Picky, Picky, Picky."

_"When will that monkey ever get mature?" _she thought. Suddenly the Professor got on the screen with a wrench on his hand; "Oh hi Bianca, how's your quest? Did you get the red rune?" Bianca made a face, "Well...yes and no." The Professor was puzzled. "What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well you see Elora was the one who got the rune from the Phoenix."

"Well, where is it?"

"You see, that's the problem..." Bianca gave a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Ripto came and stole the rune and now we're stuck here in this raft floating on top of lava while inside of a volcano." Once she was finished talking she opened her eyes she saw the Professor staring at he in shock, "Oh dear, this is terrible news, just terrible!"

"I know! That's why I called you for you to help us."

"No, I'm not worried about you inside of the volcano... I'm worried about Ripto and him using the runes magic!" Bianca was confused, she thought that the only person that can use the magic of the rune is the person who got it or by permission from the owner. She knew that Elora would never give Ripto the privilege to use the red rune or any rune for that matter. "But you told us that only the owner could control the runes."

"I said that for the blue rune, the rules and the magic of the red rune is a little different. You see the rune can be used by anyone, with or without Elora's permission..." Elora was confused about the rule of the red rune, "What!" she said coming over to the talkie-pad. "That's not fair why didn't the person who invented the runes just make them with the same rules?" The Professor shrugged his shoulder; "I don't make the rules I just report them."

"It doesn't matter though, I mean, what type of power could the red rune have to make us become afraid if it falls into Ripto's hands... right?" Hunter said. The Professor widens his eyes, "A lot! The red rune's magic is different; the rune can shoot out fire and make the person who's holding it...invincible." Everyone gasped, "Invincible? What do you mean invincible?" Nazza said nervously. "What I mean about invincible is... well... this will sound better with an example... lets see... Ah! Here we go, imagine Spyro is back in Avalar in the Winter Tundra castle battling out Ripto again. Spyro gets enough red orbs to make his fire breath stronger. He has a good shot at Ripto; he takes a deep breath and fires a gigantic fireball at him. But since Ripto was holding the red rune an invisible force field surrounded him, if anything tries to hurt, injure or kill him it's going to reflect back to the source hurting, injuring or killing him just like that." The Professor said snapping his fingers.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to Spyro's direction; they could see his color draining for his body at the thought of Ripto doing that. "Do you think he knows the power within the rune?" Spyro asked. "Probably, remember, he also has the book, but I doubt that he read passed the first chapter about how to get Jezebel's necklace."

"Okay, lets get off the subject about Ripto and him being invincible, it's making me shiver. Do you know how to make a Volcano explode?" Hunter asked. The Professor gave a thoughtful frown, "Um... no, but I do have a book about Volcanoes. Just give me a few seconds." The Professor walked out from the screen and in a minute he came back with a white book with a picture of a Volcano. "Let's see... About Volcanoes... How to escape a volcanic eruption... How does the Volcano erupt... Where does the lava come-" Suddenly Elora interrupted him, "Wait. Read us the Chapter about how Volcanoes erupt."

"Okay, let's see what we've got here... Ah! Here it is:

_Volcanoes erupt when the magma inside gets so _

_hot that it rises to the top and explodes. _

_It says here that the Volcano in Luau Island _

_erupted when a bunch of pigs on vacation on _

_top of the Volcano accidentally dropped a _

_small gas tank inside when putting it on their _

_grill last year. Also-"_

"That's it!" Spyro yelled. Spyro looked back at the pad, "Thanks Professor talk to you later." With that, he signed off. "We'll explode our way out of here. It's simple." Nazza was a little uneasy about the idea; "Don't you think it's dangerous?" Hunter walked over to the blue wolf. " Is the canine scared?" Hunter said sarcastically, "No! I just don't want to get killed in this stupid idea!"

"Well do you have a better idea?" Bianca said putting her hands on her hips. Nazza put his head down, "No."

"Then help me out in trying to make my explosion potion." While working on the potion, Elora was isolated on the opposite side of the boat looking at a picture, _"If only you were here. If only I could understand what Ripto said about you. If only you were still alive. If only I could tell my friends the truth about my past. I hate keeping secrets, I know I'll have to tell them one day, but not today-" _Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she quickly hid the picture away and looked behind her. "Oh, hi Spyro. What's up?" She said smiling innocently, secretly putting the picture back in her bag, "Why are you her all by yourself? Ever since you came back from being captive in the riptoc camp you started to act different. What's going on? You know you could tell me anything and I'll still treat you the same way." Elora was now acting nervous; what was she going to say to Spyro, Would she tell him her secret? _"Maybe I should tell him. It would make me fell better."_

"Well Spyro, you see-"suddenly she was cut of by Hunter running up to them, "Hey guys we're done the potion, Bianca is about to explain to us what to do. Come see." Spyro quickly got up and walked over to were the rest of the gang was. Elora was relieved that she didn't have to tell him what's bugging her, and went to join the others. "Okay, once I throw this bottle filled with the explosion potion into the lava, it will give us five seconds to brace ourselves, so get ready." Bianca said walking up to the edge with the potion in her hands.

Everyone took hold of the raft while Bianca quickly threw the bottle and quickly joined her friends. It felt as if it was the longest five seconds ever, then suddenly everyone felt the raft shake followed by a loud "BOOM" the Volcano started to explode, the lava started to rise with brutal force. The lava was creating waves and the raft was being slammed into the wall almost making Hunter lose his grip and falling into the lava. Then it started to rise faster and faster and then "KABOOOOOOM!!!" the Volcano erupted making the raft and everyone on it fly across the sky and land on top of a palm tree.

Once they were out, Bianca said some magic words that made the Volcano stop erupting. Everyone was in awe and was out of breath from the battle to stay on the raft. "Woooooweeee! That was fun, lets do it again." Hunter said with enthusiasm. Everyone just stared at Hunter from the dumb statement, "Hunter! You almost lost your grip back there and you want to go back?" Bianca said. Hunter slid down the palm tree; " Hey it's a free country!" Everyone started to follow Hunter and soon they were all on solid ground. "Okay, where should we start to look for Mr. Nothing can stand in my way and the red rune." Nazza said looking around. Elora strained to see if she could hear anything, suddenly Elora heard a faint noise of talking coming from her right. "Hey! I hear something! I think its Ripto." And she began to lead her friends through the bushes and trees.

Nazza was dragging his feet behind him from the tiredness with all the walking, "Ohhh, why can't we stop to rest? Elora! You said that we can rest when we get the red rune!" he complained. Elora continued to walk, "Well, do have the red rune?" Nazza put his head down, "Noooo." He said softly. "So we're not going to rest until we get it. Do you want Ripto to be invincible?"

"Hell no!"

"Then could you please stop complaining and help us look for the rune. The quicker we find it the longer you can rest." Suddenly she heard voices becoming louder. Elora and everyone behind stopped and started to quietly skim their way to see who it was. Everyone laid on their bellies and crawled under the bush to see who it was. And sure enough it was none other than Ripto and his army of riptocs. "Ha! Now that we got the red rune and gotten rid of those pests we can now go onward to the green rune in the Forbidden Forest." He said talking to Crush, Gulp, Nezzer, Ruben and Mell.

Bianca moved closer to her friends, "Once he puts the rune down and he's distracted we go and get it." Everyone agreed. Thirty minutes passed and Ripto didn't put the rune down not even once, he just kept bragging about killing the unbeatable five. Bianca was almost going crazy from his bragging about the Volcano incident over and over again. She slowly crept back out of her hiding place with the four following her, "If I hear that story one more time, I'll, I'll...I'll scream!" Bianca said pulling at her ears. Nazza smiled," Hey, you got my vote."

"What now? He's not going to put the rune down. Now he's going to guard the rune 24/7 since we stole the blue one." Elora said sitting down discouraged. Bianca smiled, looked back at Elora, ran up and grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her. "Say that again, Elora." Elora raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I said, he's not going to put the rune down since we stole the-"

"Blue rune!" she interrupted in a whispering tone. "If Spyro could talk with the lava toads he can talk with an animal that can pluck the rune right out of Ripto's hand, just like an apple from a tree. And I just happen to know how to do it." Bianca signaled for everyone to huddle around her, so she can tell her plan. Once she was finished everyone liked it, "Wow! I like it." Hunter said praising her. Bianca blushed and smiled. Nazza, who started to get impatient wanted to get his well-dissevered relaxation, he also had enough of all this mushy stuff, "Okay you love birds, can we get this show on the road, so my paws can rest?" Hunter rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get to our places." And so everyone walked behind Hunter to put the master plan in to action.

Ripto was still talking about the story; "There I was, bravely fighting off the dragon, he was almost winning but then, BOOM! The platform started to collapse..." Mell was getting tiered of hearing this story for the hundredth time and started to dose off, but Ripto was right there to slap anyone who wasn't paying attention, "WAKE UP!" he yelled making Mell jump up. "What...What?" she said stunned and startled all at the same time. "You either stay awake or I'll force you to stay awake!" Mell gave a look to Ripto, "Don't you think we should just forget about the necklace and just..." Ripto's scepter started to glow blood red from his anger. " What did you say Mell? You said you thought about something. What was it?" He said sarcastically slowly pointing his scepter at her throat just like he did with Elora.

Mell gulped and she started to sweat all over, "Um... nothing I was going to say nothing." She said quickly. Ripto gave a smile of satisfaction and the red glow started to fade, " Next time don't think. You have no brain; you are nothing! So you can't think!" and he put the scepter down. Mell sat down on the sand, _" If only I can show him what this 'nothing' is capable of doing to him. Sometimes I regret I joined his group. Maybe Elora had the right idea of joining the good instead of the bad..." _Mell paused for a little bit realizing what she just said, _"What am I saying? That goat doesn't know something good if walked up to her and bit her in the nose." _She thought with disgust. Ripto backed away from the female riptoc, but before he can start his bragging again his focus went straight to a gray and white seagull resting comfortably on Gulp's head, "Gulp you buffoon! Don't let that stupid creature take control of you! Get him off of your head!" Gulp looked up and saw the bird to his head, he shook it, the bird flew, but came back.

Crush slowly walked over to Gulp, rose his club and hit Gulp across the head missing the bird. Gulp felt a large bump rise from his head where the bird was. "Oww! Why did you do that for, Crush?" Crush didn't pay attention to Gulp; instead he was trying to hit two more birds that were pecking him. Two more birds came, then another, and then another, finally a whole flock of seagull's came and started to peck the riptoc's including Ripto who started to swing his scepter back and forth. "Get away you stupid worthless creatures!" Suddenly, Ripto saw that the bird's beaks weren't injuring him, Then the red rune fell out of his hands and the invincibility that he had vanished and he started to feel the pain. As quick as a wink Ripto knew exactly what was the magic dwelling inside of the rune, "INVINSABILITY!" Ripto yelled.

Forgetting about his wounds, he made his way towards the stone, he didn't want to miss out a chance of becoming unbeatable, "Forget the necklace! I can rule this wretched world with this stone!" As he was about to pick it up, one of the birds flew between him, picked up the rune and flew away. Suddenly all the birds flew away as well. Ripto watched as the seagull flew with the rune comfortably resting inside of his beck. "Follow him!" Ripto yelled. Gulp came behind Ripto and put him on his back and began to pursuit after the seagull while Crush, Nezzer, Ruben and Mell followed."Ruben, I have a bad feeling about how this chase is going to end." Nezzer said running alongside Ruben. "Just shut-up and run!" Ruben said.

Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, and Nazza were all near the tree that they landed on, when they came out of the Volcano. Spyro once again was communicating to the birds on what to do. Once he heard a reply that one the seagulls has the red rune the conversation started again, _"I have the rock in my mouth and I'm flying to you now."_ Said the seagull. Spyro, whose scales turned into blue light once more, responded, _"Great! By the way, is there anyone following you?"_ The seagull looked behind him and he could see the six riptocs following him, _" Yeah! A big green one on all four feet with a small orange guy riding on top of him, a big blue one on two feet with a big stick in his hand, a small blue, green and brown one, on two feet." _Spyro thought for a moment and knew exactly who it was. He thanked the seagull, told him his location and lost his contact.

His scales turned to their shiny purple color and he began to tell his friends what happened, "The seagull is coming this way, but trouble is right behind him; Ripto, Gulp and Crush are following him. He also said that a small, green, blue and brown riptoc on two legs are following him too, which I have no idea who is." Elora and Nazza thought and knew exactly who it was, but as they were going to say it the seagull appeared out of the tree, dropped the red rune into Elora's hand and began to fly away into the trees. Right after the bird flew away the six riptocs appeared. They stopped in front of Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, and Nazza looking dead at them, stunned. All this time they thought that the heroes were dead, but now it felt that they rose from the dead. "You Again?! What does it take to kill you all?!" Ripto spat.

Spyro stood firm and put on his battle face, "A lot more then you can handle!" Mell glanced at the faun and saw the rune in the palm of her hand warmly glowing, "So, you're the official red rune holder, aren't you?" She said with disgust. Mell was always jealous of her from the start, Elora kept getting A's at school while she gets F's and that's because most of the teachers didn't like her, She's dating the worlds famous hero while Mell is stuck with Ripto, everything was good in her life. That's why Mell is so bitter towards her and now, that she knows that she's the red rune holder, she'll do anything to take it away from her and shatter her pride. "You either give me the red rune or you either have a death wish, brat!" Mell said taking a step towards her. Elora held the rune tighter, "In your dreams."Elora directed the rune to the sandy floor of the beach and shot a fireball making a line of fire that separated them from Ripto.Once they saw thier cahnce they began to run.

Once the fire settled down the riptocs saw the five already way ahead of them. "Come on we can't let them get away!" Ripto said signaling to run after the gang. A few minutes later the group of five was a long distance from the six riptocs. Hunter looked back and he couldn't the riptocs anymore, "Yahoo! We're way ahead of them!" Once his head was facing the right direction he saw that they were heading straight towards a cliff. "STOP!" he yelled. Everyone stopped right at the edge of the ledge. "Whoa! What a close one." Nazza said looking down in the ditch. Spyro looked ahead of him and saw another ledge not to far from the one they're on now, "Hey look!" he said pointing to the other side, "We can jump over this hole, easy!" Spyro took five steps back, began to run and glided to the other side without any problem.

He turned around and saw Hunter and Bianca leaping forward and making it a little bit closer to the edge of the ledge. Spyro rolled his eyes, "Do you two have to do everything together?" As Hunter was about to answer he felt something pinning him to the ground. Hunter turned around and saw that Nazza jumped over and landed on his back, "Why don't you watch where you're landing, Blueberry!?" Hunter said getting up and dusting his arm. Nazza raised his eyebrow, "Me? Why don't you move when I was landing? And I'm not a Blueberry!" Before the argument became brutal Bianca came in and stopped the two. "Why don't you two calm down? Don't forget that Elora has to get across and you know how freaked out she gets with heights." Everyone turned their heads to Elora and saw her panicking, "I can't do this!" she said. Spyro stepped closer to the edge, "C'mon Elora you can do this! You went across the one in the Volcano! And you were worthy enough to be pronounced the red rune holder!"

"But that was when you where right behind me! And being proclaimed the red rune holder has nothing to do with heights. Besides..." As Spyro listened to her long statement he saw that Mell was coming closer to Elora. "Elora! I'd love to here your speech, but you have to jump NOW! Mell is right behind you!" Elora looked back and saw her sprinting across to her just like an animal running after their prey. Without hesitating she began to run and jumped over landing on top of Hunter again, "Not again!" Hunter mumbled with his face buried in the ground. Spyro helped Elora and Hunter to their feet and began to run again.

While running, Mell was getting closer to the edge, as she was about to jump she stalled then jumped landing at the very edge of the ledge. Trying to keep her balance, she began to do circling motion with her arms and began to scream with terror. Elora heard the scream, looked back and saw her losing her balance and at any second fall off. With death almost around the corner for Mell, Elora had to make a difficult decision; rescue the person who kept teasing her in school, the person who almost ruined her reputation? Or would she let her die and live with the guilt all of her life?" Suddenly she heard Mell scream again, she looked up and saw her whole body leaning off of the cliff. Mell's entire life passed before her eyes, suddenly the floor under he started to giveaway.

As she was about to take her last breath of air she felt a hand holding her by the wrist. She looked up and saw Elora trying her best to pull Mell up. Once the riptoc was up, she just sat their bewildered, stunned and speechless all at the same time. Mell looked at Elora with her eyes widen and jaws open, "Y-You just saved me." Mell was so stunned and scared by the close encounter with death that it looked as if she just saw a ghost. With one look at her enemy, Elora began to run towards the direction that her friends ran.

A second later Ripto, Gulp, Crush, Nezzer and Ruben jumped over seeing everything that happened, " You're in trouble now." Nezzer said. Nezzer always liked to tease Mell and she would always beat the crap out of him, but she just sat there looking into space, "Mell! You idiot! You had that faun! Why did you let her go?" The riptoc just sat there not saying anything. "You think you're too good for me. Well, you can just walk back to camp! I'll deal with you later!" Ripto always treated her as if she was his child, giving her chores, grounding her and bossing her around which she most definitely hated.

Being like a good riptoc she got up and slowly walked back not saying a word. Ripto signaled everyone to proceed. Elora finally caught up with Spyro, Hunter, Bianca, and Nazza who stopped. Hunter looked and saw Elora running up to them, "Why did you help her, Elora?" Hunter said between pants. Elora pretend to ignore his question and looked at Spyro, "Why did you stop?" The tiered out dragon looked up at her and pointed down another cliff. Elora walked up to the edge and looked down she saw that the side of the cliff wasn't that steep and they could just climb down. Suddenly she heard Ripto and his stooges coming closer. _"Climbing down one by one would be to_ _slow; besides the side of the cliff was slippery." _Elora thought looking around.

She then saw Bianca picking huge leaves off of a nearby bush, "What are those for, Bianca?" The rabbit's head turned around, "These are going to be our ticket out of here we just-" Before she had time to explain she saw Ripto and his gang closing in on them. Bianca quickly gave everyone the leaf, "Everyone do what I do!" And with that she put the leaf under her feet and began to slide down the side of the cliff. Hunter, Nazza, Elora and Spyro both followed Bianca. Crush, Nezzer and Ruben was running so fast that when they saw the ledge they almost didn't have time to stop.

The three stayed on the edge while looking at the five leaf boarding down the hill. Gulp and Ripto came up behind them... "Oh! For Pete's sake!" And Ripto pushed them over them over the edge. Ripto climbed off of Gulp and walked over to the edge and watched as they tumbled down after the five, which was kind of humorous to Ripto. A little while passed and Ripto felt a sinking feeling, he looked down and saw the ledge crumbling under his feet from his and Gulp's weight, "Gulp! You idiot! The ledge is crumbl-" but before he finished he fell and tumbled down creating a rockslide. Spyro who was trying to keep his balance on the leaf looked behind him and he could see Nezzer, Ruben, Crush, Gulp, Ripto and a pile of rocks gaining on them.

The site of the riptocs falling was actually hilarious, but he decided to wait for tomorrow to laugh about it. Spyro looked ahead of him and he could see a dead end just a few yards away if they didn't act fast they would be goners. Suddenly, Spyro saw a tree branch and idea struck him like lightning; "Everyone hold hands!" he called out. Once they were united Spyro reached for a tree branch above him, got a hold of the branch and swung himself and everybody else down a small tunnel on the grond on the side of the cliff not knowing where it leads.

Nezzer, Ruben, Crush all saw the dead end and started to brace themselves. Then "Boom" they all crashed one on top of the other. Ruben and Nezzer managed to dig themselves out, "Why do these things happen to us?" Nezzer said getting a grip of his head. "At least it can't get any worse." Said Ruben. Suddenly they heard a noise they both looked in front of them and saw Ripto, Gulp and a rockslide heading towards them, full speed. Ruben went pale and his heart sank,"I stand corrected." The rockslide came closer and ended it with a "Boom!" Once again Ruben and Nezzer had to dig themselves out, "What did you say about it can't get any worse, Ruben?" Nezzer said. Ruben gave a look at Nezzer, picked up a rock, "SHUT-UP!" and hit him on his face making him go unconscious.

* * *

Spyro, Bianca, Hunter, Nazza and Elora were all tumbling down the tunnel that felt like it had no end. Finally, everyone fell into a shallow pool of water. "Ohhh. My head! How many times did we almost killed ourselves?" Hunter asked putting his hands on his head. Spyro climbed out of the water shaking the excess water off like a dog, "I lost count." Spyro took the time to look around and he saw that they weren't in the island anymore instead they were in a humid, warm, tree filled forest, "This must be the Forbidden Forest." Spyro said. "Well, lets not lose anymore time lets go find the green rune." Elora said and everyone started to follow her, except for Nazza who wanted a break from all this traveling, so badly, "HOLD UP!" he yelled making everyone stop. "What is it Nazza?" Elora said. "You promised that when we get the red rune I going to get my well-deserved rest!" Elora smiled. "Fine, you win."

"Oh, thank God!" and everyone started to follow Nazza.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

****

**Exciting? Isn't it? Well they finally got the rune from Ripto (again). What do you think is waiting for our hero's in the Forbidden Forest? And what 's with Elora and her past? Since Elora saved Mell from the cliff, will she finally give up her bad ways? You'll soon find out in the next chapter (I'm so excited!) The Truth Behind Elora's Past. That's right ladies and Gents you're going to finally find out what Elora's secret , so stay tunned. One more thing I need more people to vote in the Quote Finder contest, so if you please can help. I'll probably take out the old quote list and put the new one next. Anyway here is the poll**

**(The way I'm going to do this is, for example: **

**the first quote that you see under a name is going to be no. 1 and second is no. 2 and so on.)**

* * *

**Spyro**

**quote # 2**

* * *

**Elora**

**quote # 1**

* * *

**Hunter**

**quote # 3**

* * *

**Bianca**

**Didn't get a vote. **

**Don't ask why, **

**cuz I don't know.**

* * *

**Nazza**

**quote # 2**

* * *

**The Professor**

**quote # 1**

* * *

**Agent 9**

**quote # 1**

* * *

**Ripto**

**quote # 1**

* * *

**Crush**

**quote # 1**

* * *

**Gulp**

**quote # 1**

* * *

**Mell**

**quote # 1**

* * *

**Nezzer**

**quote # 2**

* * *

**Ruben**

**quote # 1**

****

**first voter Power of Wol**


	7. The Truth Behind Elora's Past!

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Spyro and other characters that already have owners. Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures belong to me. If you want to use any of these fan character in your fan stories you have to ask me permission. Again The plot is similar to The Realms of Chaos so I have to give Turquoise Phoenix credit. The guardian for the blue and Red Runes and the location is also the master work the author for The Realms of Chaos. Please no flames and enjoy the story. Oh! One more thing if you see any incorrect punctuation or the lack of use for transition words please tell me. I'm not good in grammar, but don't rub it in, thanks. Enjoy! Please R&R. And Please vote for the Quest for Quotes competition, please.**

**PLESE VOTE IN QUEST FOR QUOTES!**

****

**Quest For Jezebel's**

**Necklace.**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 7: The Truth Behind Elora's Past.**

The gang walked quietly and steady through the forest in search for a rest stop. Finally, they found the perfect one, with lots of room for everyone to make and sit around a campfire and lay down for the night. Elora and Bianca started to set everyone's sleeping bags, except for Nazza's, since he didn't bring one, so he had to share one with Spyro. And the Guys went out to find firewood for the fire. Once they were all set, Spyro ignited the fire and everyone sat around the warm and relaxed heat, especially Nazza, "Ahhh, now this is much better. I feel my strength coming back to me." Hunter rolled his eyes.

As he was about to say something, his stomach began to grumble, "Oh. It's been a long time since I ate and I haven't noticed how hungry and thirsty I was, especially with all that running." All of the travelers agreed as well, Elora threw a stick inside of the fire. "Very well then, Who will go and hunt for meat?" Both Hunter and Nazza raised their hands. Elora gave a sigh, _"When will I ever learn to stop asking who will do what. Nazza and Hunter will only argue." _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted from the arguing of 'who's a better Hunter' coming from none other then the dynamic-dual themselves. "What are you talking about? You can't even Hunt in your sleep!" Nazza said giving a snarl. Hunter gave a look of disgust to Nazza, "What do you mean I can't Hunt?! My name is Hunter!"

"Names doesn't mean everything, Einstein!"

"OKAY!..." Elora said interrupting their argument. "Look here Twiddle-Dumb and Twiddle-Dumber; there is no reason to fight. You can both go and hunt." Nazza and Hunter exchanged glances, "Fine with me. What about you NA-ZZA." Hunter said spitting out his name. "It's okay with me." Elora crossed her arms; "Okay then...What are you waiting for? GO!" At the minute she said go the two ran into the forest. Elora went back to the campfire and sat next to Bianca, "I bet twenty gems that neither one of them with bring back anything." Spyro said to the two girls. Bianca and Elora smiled at him; "You have our vote." They said as a union.

Hunter had his bow and arrow drawn and walked slowly through the calm woods. Instantly he heard a rustling in the bush a few feet away from him. He slowly tiptoed and peeked over the bush and saw his prey, a warthog grazing on the grass. Hunter could have just shot his arrow towards the pig and killed it in an instant, but instead he wanted to be a show off, _"It'll be to easy to kill him that way... I'll do it with style." _Hunter saw that there was a tree beside the hog and he got the most stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas. The Cheetah slowly walked around the pig without alerting him and climbed the tree; soon he was above the warthog. _"Okay, this will be a piece of cake_. _I'll just jump on the pig and wrestle him 'til he's tired and then I'll kill him. I'll have the most exciting story in hunting throughout the history of hunting. That'll show that blueberry..." _Hunter took his position for pouncing. _"Okay, on the count of three...1...2...**3**!" _At the minute he said three, he jumped on the pigs back. However instead of wrestling and pinning him to the ground the warthog began to go haywire and started to charge, run, jump and kick all at the same time with Hunter holding on for dear life, "HOW DO YOU STOP THIS CRAZY THING!?!"

* * *

Nazza was creeping slowly through the forest trying not to make the faintest sounds. Then all of a sudden he heard a snort coming from behind a tree a few yards away from him. He slowly crept behind the tree and saw that it was his prey; a helpless warthog eating some berries from a nearby bush (what a coincidence.) Nazza could have just crept up behind the helpless creature without alarming him and slit his throat with his sharp claws and suffocated him. Instead he wanted to be a show off just like Hunter, _" It'll be to easy to kill him that way... I'll just do it with style." _Nazza looked up in the tree and saw a vine dangling down and got the most ridiculous idea in the history of ridiculous ideas. 

The blue wolf slowly pulled the vine, walked a few steps back until is was standing on top of a rock, _"Okay this will be a snap. I'll just swing across, jump on the pig, wrestle him to the ground and then I'll kill him. I'll have the most exciting story throughout the history of hunting. That'll show that pussycat..." _Nazza gripped on the vine and prepared himself for the ride of his life. _"Okay on the count of three...1...2...**3**!" _At the minute he said three; Nazza leaped onto the vine and swung across to the hogs back. However instead of wrestling him and trying to get him on the floor as he had planed, the pig started to go crazy and began to charge, run, jump and kick all at the same time with Nazza holding for dear life, "HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

* * *

Hunter was still hanging onto the warthog like Nazza was. Abruptly the pig with Hunter on it started to run towards Nazza, and the pig with Nazza started to run towards Hunter. Since the two pigs saw that they were about to collide with each other, they abruptly stopped sending Nazza and Hunter flying into each other with the warthogs scurrying off. Hunter and Nazza both sat up and gave each other a venomous look, "What did you think you were doing?! I was doing great until you came along!" Nazza said throwing his hands up in the air. Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, "Well it didn't look like it to me from my point of view. It looked as if you were holding on for dear life. I would say you looked like a joke." 

"A joke! A JOKE! If you want to see a real joke, pal why don't you look in the mirror!" Nazza said pointing his finger at the Cheetah's chest. Hunter now started to get really mad, "THAT'S IT! From now on we're not talking!"

"Well good! Because I don't want to hear your sorry tone of voice anyway!" the angry wolf hissed. After all that discussion, the dual walked back to camp not talking, looking or even walking close to each other. Once they came back they stopped and were standing there speechless and bewildered. The two saw a dead warthog hanging over the fire with Spyro, Elora and Bianca having a feast. Not only that, they also had jugs made from coconut shells filled with water. Hunter and Nazza walked closer to them still puzzled, "What happened here?" Nazza questioned.

Elora looked up, "Oh, hi you two, Spyro went out into the forest and hunted a warthog for dinner and we found a river with the purest water in all of Avalar to drink. Since we knew you would either get into a fight, give up or not catch anything at all." Elora looked around them and saw that they caught nothing, "And my prediction was correct." Hunter gave a mean look, crossed his arms and faced the opposite direction were Nazza was. "Well if this guy right behind me didn't cross my boundaries I would have caught something!" Nazza gave a sharp look to Hunter and did the same, "Will someone please tell this fellow that I'm not talking to him! And it was all his fault."

"Well can someone please tell him that him that he was the one who knocked me down!" Nazza turned around and stared at him. "Can some one please-"

"OKAY, WE GET THE PICTURE!" Bianca yelled making the two stop. "I was meaning to ask you two a question, now what was it?" Bianca began to think of the question. "Ah! Here we go... What started the arguing in the first place? Before we started this journey you two were the best of friends."

"'Were!' that's past tense!" Nazza said. Bianca rolled her eyes, "Okay forget about the 'were' and lest get on with the program, What started this whole argument?" Hunter looked at Bianca, "It's to horrible for other people to hear."

"You know what, I don't care if its to horrible, heart breaking or embarrassing! I just want to know what happened with the both of you...and if neither of you tell me, I'll just have use my secret weapon." Bianca said giving a sly smile. Hunter and Nazza looked at each other, "Oh yeah what if we refuse to tell." Hunter said. Bianca looked at Spyro and nodded. Spyro walked back to the rabbit's bag and brought out a silver box with the words Don't Open!, Danger!, and Be Careful! written all over it and handed it to her. Bianca had one hand on the bottom and on hand on the top of the lid and slowly walked up to the curious cheetah and wolf. "Now will you tell me or do I have to put my secret weapon into action?" Hunter and Nazza were both nervous with the tone of voice that Bianca had and what kind of thing was inside the box, Hunter and Nazza knew that Bianca could whip up the most hideous, dangerous creature and do other stuff with her magic. And if that was in the box they didn't want to find out. Finally the two broke out and fell on their knees. "Okay, Okay, we'll tell!"

"Good. Who will go first?" Bianca said taking her hand off the lid. "Why don't you go first, Nazza." Hunter insisted. "No you." Nazza said. "No, I insist." Bianca rolled her eyes, "Enough! Somebody has to tell or I'll open the box!" Bianca said putting her hand on the box one more time. "Okay! I'll tell!" Hunter said pleading, "Well, go on." Bianca said. Hunter gave a sigh, "Well, we were in the artisan's world and..." Hunter stopped and stood up, "Actually... I really don't remember what started the fight, do you remember, Nazza?" Nazza thought for a moment and shook his head.

Bianca's, Elora's and Spyro's jaws went flying open, "Hold on stinkin' minute..." Spyro said walking up to them. "What do you mean you don't remember?" Nazza looked at Spyro "I guess we argued so much that we didn't even know what started the fight. I guess we forgot." Bianca gave a smile at the two, "See how a stupid argument can tare apart your friendship. Now you two are friends, right?" The two nodded. "Good." And she walked back to her bag and put the box inside, "Now wait!" Hunter called out. Bianca looked back at him with a confused expression, "What in the world was in the box?" Bianca looked at the box in her hands. "Oh this? Why don't you open it and find out?" she said handing it to Nazza. Hunter walked behind Nazza to see what was inside, but they were still a little worried about opening it. You never know what kind of spell, potion or creature might be inside a box, especially if Bianca hands it to you, "Are you sure it's safe." Nazza said nervously. "I promise, cross my heart." Bianca said.

The two put their hands on the lid, "Okay, on the count of three...1...2...**3**!" At the minute he said three they both lifted up the lid and out came flying rubber snakes, startling and making Hunter and Nazza fall down on the ground. Bianca, Spyro and Elora also fell to the ground laughing their hearts out. "Oh! You to should have seen your faces when those things popped out!" Spyro said whipping a tear off his face. Elora sat up, "Yeah, you two were so worried about what was inside the box." Hunter and Nazza both glared at the laughing dragon, faun, and rabbit then to each other, "Well, I wasn't that scared, maybe Nazza over here, but not me." Hunter said crossing his arms. Nazza gave a look to Hunter; "Well you know what-!" Nazza and Hunter both looked at their friends and saw them giving a 'don't start arguing' look.

The canine and the feline dropped their heads, "Okay, from now on, no more arguing, agreed?" Hunter said putting out his hand towards Nazza so he can shake it. Nazza looked at his hand then at Hunter, "Agreed." And shook his hand. "Finally!" A voice came from behind them. The two looked back and saw Elora kneeling down with her hands up in the air, "Finally! The war is over!" Hunter and Nazza walked over by the fire and for the first time from the moment the journey started 'til now they were sitting together and not arguing. Hunter and Nazza got a piece of the cooked meat that Spyro brought and took a bite, "Wow, this is good. Speaking about the blue rune-."

"Who's speaking about the blue rune?" Hunter interrupted Nazza. "No one, but now that you mentioned it, a question has been on my for a long time and I was wondering... how did Elora defeated the Phoenix if Spyro didn't give her permission yet? Didn't the Professor say that the owner has to give permission first before the rune can judge if the person who's holding it will abuse or use the rune for evil?" Everyone started to agree with Nazza; how could Elora defeat the bird without Spyro's permission to use the blue stone. "I guess it was something I said when all of us were still inside the underwater cave..." Spyro began to think harder to remember what he said to give Elora permission. Then instantly he remembered, "I remember now! It was right after the Professor told us about the power within the stone. After that, I said _'If the rune is going to be used by someone else it's going to be my friends.'"_

"I didn't hear you say that." Bianca said. "I know, that's because I said it to myself, not out loud. I guess it even works if you even think it." Once everybody was situated, a conversation started with Bianca, Elora, Nazza, and Hunter; Spyro just kept gazing at Elora without her knowing and kept observing her. He noticed that every time no one was looking at her she kept looking at a piece of paper inside her bag, secretly. _" I wonder why Elora has been so secretly lately. It's like... she's isolated from all of us. I wonder what she's looking at anyway."_ Before Spyro can ask her everyone heard a rustling in the bushes behind them making them all jump, "W-What was that?" Elora said hiding what ever it was in her hand inside her bag. "It's probably just a warthog." Bianca said looking around. The noise kept getting louder and the entire group knew that whatever it was, wasn't a warthog and was getting closer. Everyone came closer together towards the middle of the camp, "If this is the end, I'm sorry I called you a pussy-cat." Nazza said huddling closer to Hunter. "And I'm sorry I called you a half paint with drains for brains and mentally challenged and a retard and-."

"Okay! All right! I get it!" Nazza stopped and thought for a moment, "Wait, you never called me those names." Nazza said. Hunter smiled a cheesy grin, "I know, but I was thinking it." Elora already had enough of this, "Okay, can you to just be quiet? You were better off when the both of you were arguing." Everyone got quiet and it looked as if the sound was all around them, "Whoever is out there, we're not afraid of you!" Nazza called out. "What if it's Ripto?" Hunter whispered. "Well, then we panic." Hunter gave a look to Nazza. Spyro and Elora walked out of the group huddle and had their runes out stretched just incase someone tried to attack them. Without warning an old, crippled female red dragon in her late 70's with a blue cape and shriveled up wings, slowly limped out of the shrubs with only a broken tree branch that she was holding supported her weight.

The group slowly let out a sigh and gave a low giggle at the silly startle. The old dragon came closer to the group; " Oh travelers!" she said in a low trembling voice, "Do any of you young people have any food to spear for an old dragon?" Everyone looked back at their plate and saw that everyone ate everything and all that was left was the pigs skeleton. Nazza scanned the plates and saw that there was a small piece of meat on his plate not even fit for a mouse. Nazza walked back to his plate, picked it up and brought it to the old women. "Here you go, it's not much, but I hope it'll help." The dragon gave a small smile and took it from his hands, "Thank you young wolf. This kindness will reward you greatly in the future." And with that she disappeared into the forest with the plate in her hands. Nazza was confused at the statement, but when he ran after her to see if she needed some help he saw that she had vanished into thin air.

Nazza turned around and was very perplexed about the situation. "Okay I had enough weird things happen to me in one day, let's get some shut-eye." Spyro said turning around towards his sleeping bag. Everyone went back to their bags and went straight to sleep, except for Elora; she kept looking at the stars and thinking about her past, _"To bad for Mell. She had to whind up in Ripto's quarters... Did I do the right thing? Well, it serves her right to be with a low life, especially if she's one. If I wasn't so nice she would have been dead by now... but she did let me go and didn't capture me. I don't know... I'll just think about it more tomorrow."_ And she went to sleep.

* * *

The next day everyone gathered up their stuff and headed out in search of the green rune with the map that The Professor gave guiding them. Spyro was reading everyone the direction, but Elora wasn't really paying any attention. She was in her own world thinking of her past, again. "Okay we passed around the geyser, a small hill and now we have to go through a village called..." Spyro looked closer at the pronunciation of the next word, " the Ca...Cam...Camabila Tribe."Once he said 'Camabila' Elora's thoughts went away and turned her attention to Spyro with a really nervous attitude, "D-Did you say Camabila? A Tribe called Camabila?" Elora said a little worried. 

Spyro looked down at the map to see if he was correct, "Yes. Why? Is something the matter?" Elora started to look around her still a little jumpy, "How far is it from here?" Spyro was now beginning to worry, "What's the matter? Why all the questions? You're worse than Bianca." Spyro said joking. Bianca gave a look at Spyro, "Hey! At least I had my suspicions." Spyro smiled. "I know, I know I already said-"

"I mean it guys! How far are we from Camabila?" Elora said interrupting Spyro. Spyro was now more worried than ever about Elora's jumpiness, " Okay Elora, tell us what's going on."

"What do you mean?" She said innocently taking a step back from her friends. "You know what I'm talking about, The picture inside your bag, isolating yourself from the rest of us, what's going on?" All of the heads turned to Elora's direction. The faun felt small and just wanted to bury herself under a rock; will she tell her secret? Will she tell who she really was? Will she tell them about her past? Elora took a deep breath, _"Well, there's no reason hiding from them now." _Elora thought. "You see," Elora started, "In my past-" but before she can finish Hunter stopped her from pressing on, "Hey! Listen..." Hunter said putting his hand on his ear. Everyone did the same, but didn't hear anything. "I don't hear anything, Hunter." Nazza said still straining to listen. "That's right! Don't you see that it's quiet...too quiet. Especially since we're inside of a forest. Spyro scanned their perimeter; everything grew strangely quiet, not like a Forest should act with all the animals rumbling in the bushes and the bird's chirp echoing through the woods. The only sounds heard were from their own breathing.

The gang didn't like this at all, especially from the shark attack, which almost ended Hunters life, _"Something is_ _about to happen, I can feel it." _Spyro thought.Suddenly, a spear jotted from a tree above landing inches away from Nazza's paws. Then unexpectedly a group of fauns with black and some with Brown fur jumped out from the trees with razor sharp spears making everyone huddle into a circle just like last night. Spyro tried to fight back by charging and flaming. He found his target and began to charge lowering his sharp horns, as he was about to do so he felt someone garbing him by the tail. He looked back and saw to his surprise that it was Elora holding him back, "ELORA, WHAT I THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" but before he had a chance to say anything else the dragon felt a blow on his neck then all went black. The last things he saw were the fauns tying everyone to long stakes including him.

* * *

Once Spyro awoke he felt a massive pain on the back of his head. As he tried to reach for his head he saw that he was all tied up. Spyro looked around and saw that they were in a village with huts surrounding them everywhere, _"Where are we?"_ He thought. Spyro looked at his right and saw Hunter and Bianca he looked at his left and saw Nazza and Elora and they were all tied to stakes. Elora had her head down, Spyro thought she was still unconscious and started to call her name, "Elora... Elora! Are you awake?" The faun lifted her head up and looked at Spyro with a sad expression in her face. "I'm sorry I had to hold you back Spyro." The dragon recalled the moment before he blacked out, "Why did you hold me back? If you didn't held me we wouldn't have been in this mess!" Spyro said annoyed. Elora gave a sigh, "I know Spyro, but it was for good cause. You won't understand." 

"Try Me." he said. All of a sudden Spyro heard a noise toward his right, "How did we end up here?" Spyro turned his head and saw Hunter and Bianca wide awake. "We're in a village, probably filled with cannibals, thanks to-" He turned his head back to Elora and saw that she was gone, the stake and her. Instantly, he saw a male faun carrying her towards a hut. _"What are they gonna do with her?"_ A little while later he saw a guy carrying a sword towards the same hut that Elora was in and he saw the faun sharpening the sword just outside of the entrance to the Hut, and he started to fear the worse. "I got to get out of here!" he yelled. Spyro tried with all his might to escape, but he couldn't. Instantly, he got an idea and he leaned his head 'til he can see Bianca across from Hunter, "Bianca do you have a potion that can get a guy out of a mess like the one we're in?" Bianca thought, "Yes I do, but I don't know where my bag is?" she said looking around. "They probably took it while we were unconscious."

"I have to get out of here and save Elora! One of the Camabites took Elora and a sword to that hut over there..." Spyro said pointing to the nearby hut with his foot. "And I have to go save her. And I don't want to think what they're going to do with that sword." Spyro said scrumming a little. Finally he got his hands out from the not and he started to work on the rope that tied his whole body around the stake. Finally he got himself free and began to run towards the hut. A few Camabilians saw the prisoner escaping and began to run towards him, but Spyro dodged through all of them. Once he got in the small house his eyes couldn't believe what he saw, Elora was alive! Not only that she was sitting on a throne with a crown of flowers over her head, with the inhabitants bowing and giving fruits for her to eat.

All at once Elora saw him and a grin came across her face. As Spyro was about to walk inside two Faun worriers caught him by the arm and began to drag him back to the stake; Spyro was so confused, baffled and speechless that he didn't know what was happening. Elora jumped from her throne and ran up to them and stopped the two fauns in a language that Spyro never heard of. Suddenly, the Faun's let go of his arms, walked away and Elora helped Spyro to his feet. "Sorry this had happened. I can explain everything." Spyro looked at her, "You better explain everything 'Cuz I'm all ears." He said.

Once Elora got the whole gang off the stakes she led them to another Hut. Once inside Elora sat on the bed while her friends sat on the floor. "Okay, Elora we're listening." Bianca said. "Yeah, what's with the princess stuff?" Nazza said. "Or that language that you spook, how did you know their language?" Spyro added. Elora took a deep breath, "The reason I knew their language and the reason why I was pronounced princess was because... my father; Rickasha, was the prince of all of the Camabila tribe." Everyone gasped. Hunter was shocked, "So your really a-a-"

"A Princess." Elora said kind of sad finishing of his sentence. "I'll tell you the whole story."

(FLASHBACK)

My mom; Aurora, was an archeologist and she was walking down through the same forest that we walked through, The Forbidden Forest. She was doing research on old plant fossils found in the forest, until four Camabilan worriers took her and tied her to stakes like you all were and was brought to the village. The people don't like strangers to close to their territory. As they were taking mom for questioning my dad, Rickasha (but most people prefer to call him Rick for short) the prince came out of his Hut, when he came out he was struck by cupid's arrow by my mom's beauty. He saw that she was scared, was trying to get free. My dad quickly walked up to the worriers and told them to untie her, so following his command they did as they were told.

Once my Mom was settled she also fell in love with the Camabite prince. She had to leave the next day, but she didn't want to leave her true love behind, so she had to make the most difficult decision in her life; live here with the tribe or go back where she came from. Finally, she made her decision and lived with the tribe. My Mom, Aurora, began to know him better after that they began to date, and soon they both got married with my mom being Queen of Camabila and my dad finally being King. My mom learned their language and my dad learned English. A few a years passed since they got married and my mom found out that she was pregnant. She knew that a tribe in the middle of the forest was no place to raise a child, so she talked with my dad and told him that they need to go back to where she came from if they want to have the child.

My dad wanted to have the baby, but he still didn't want to leave his hometown and he still wanted the best for the baby, so finally he said 'yes'. A week after the decision was made he told the whole village and gave them a new king; his brother and my uncle; Tucakum. After that they both traveled to my mom's home world-"

(FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED)

"Avalar!" Hunter interrupted. Elora looked up at Hunter, "No. It's a place you never heard of and it probably doesn't even exists anymore, the place is called, Byoura." Elora once again started the story.

(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)

"Anyway, once they got settled in a house my dad looked all over the environment for a job so he could support his wife and the baby. Suddenly my dad saw that there was a job ad in the paper and he took it not know what kind of trouble he'd get himself in. A few months passed and my mom finally had me, but for some reason my dad left in a hurry out of the hospital. She didn't know that the job that he got was in a burglary ring. So one day when I was three years old, she was doing some spring cleaning around the house and I was playing in the back yard.

While she was cleaning his closet she found a bag full of gems in it. My mom started to panic, once my dad came back from work she showed him the bag and started to ask questions, my mom didn't notice but I was just outside the door listening to their conversation. I heard some stuff, but most of it I didn't understand. Finally, my dad broke out and told her the truth of what he was doing, but he admitted that the gems that were in his room weren't his, but of his partner's and he was just holding it for him. My mom didn't know who to trust since she was shocked and heart broken. That night my dad came into my room, I still remember it 'til this day. He came up to me and kissed me and said ' I love you, Lory' and walked out. My mom saw him walk out, put me in her neighbors house and began to follow him on foot. She saw him brake into a house and began to steel valuables. A tear began to form in her eyes, but then she saw him drop the bag on the floor and began to talk to himself, 'What am I doing?' he began, 'I love Aurora and my little Lory I don't want her to remember me like this. I'm going to stop this once and for all!' And he quietly stepped out of the house putting all the valuables back where he found them and walking to a run-down building with my mom still following him.

My mom peeked through the window; she could see my dad and what looks to be the head of the burglary gang, but she didn't see his face because he was in the shadow of the building. She saw my dad talking to the person saying that he didn't want to do this anymore. My mom's heart filled with joy hearing these words, but all of that shattered. She saw that the person in the shadow was getting madder and madder by the minute..." Elora took a deep breath, closed her eyes making a tear fall. " And without warning a fireball shot from were the stranger was standing toward my dad, killing him that instant. My mom began to run towards our house crying out. Once she got me from the neighbor's house, thanked them and came back to our house.

Once we came in she sat down and began to cry some more. I crawled up to her lap and began to ask her questions, 'mommy where's daddy?' I asked. My mom looked at me whipping a tear from her red swollen eyes and gave me a hug, 'He's on a big long business trip and he won't come back for a long time.' That was the only thing she said. Two weeks after the incident happened we moved out of the country into Avalar since the place was filled with to many memories. We moved into a small house in summer forest and that's where we lived since. A few years passed and I was turning eight in just a few weeks when I was cleaning the den I found a picture of my dad my mom and me in Byoura..." Elora pulled out a picture that she had and showed everyone.

The group saw that the male faun on the picture resembled somewhat of Elora with darker fur, green sharp eyes and darker skin color. "Questions started to flood in my head of where my dad was, so I began to ask my mom questions, finally she broke out and told me the entire story. The same story that I told you guys." Elora closed her eyes. "Now you know the secret of my past, the reason why I know the language of the Camabilans and why I was pronounced princess. Just once I would like to see my dad, I never really had a chance too."

(FLASHBACK END)

Elora opened her eyes and saw Hunter and Nazza both crying on each other's shoulders from the story and Spyro and Bianca both with eyes widen and jaws dropped, "Now I get it!" Spyro called out breaking the silence. "The reason you held me back was because you didn't want me to hurt your people." Elora nodded. "But why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Spyro asked, Elora gave a frown. "Because since you know now that I have royal blood you might treat me different." Spyro gave a confused expression, "You know we'd never do that." Elora gave a smile. "Really?"

"Really. But one thing still bothers me, Why did you isolate your self from the rest of us?" Elora's smile went away. "Oh, that...well...you see, when I was taken captive by Ripto after the mime explosion I heard him say something about my father." Everyone gasped, "What kind of things?" Bianca asked. "Well he said 'your very helpful, just like your father.'" Elora shook all over remembering the statement. "And that got me thinking; did Ripto really knew my father, What did he do, or was he the one who murdered him?" Spyro widen his eyes, "So if this rumor is true and Ripto really did kill you dad along with what the story said then that means..."Spyro stopped and looked at Elora, "Then that means your dad was working for Ripto!" Elora's head went down in shame and Spyro took a step back, "That's why I so scared if that's the truth." Elora said

As Hunter was about to say something a male faun with dark brown fur, paint on his face and a crown like object on his head came in the Hut. Elora looked up and gave a confused look to the stranger. After much thinking she finally recognized the intruder, got off the bed and gave the faun a big hug. "Everyone this is my Uncle Tucakum then Elora introduced her Uncle to her friends in the Camabilian language. Then a conversation started between the two, all of a sudden Elora's smile swiped off her face and her skin became pale. "What's wrong, Elora?" Spyro questioned. Elora faced her friends, "The Camabilian worriers has captured another trespasser and it's a female."

"Well, who is it?" Hunter questioned. "My uncle said that she claims to be called...MELL!"

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**(Gasps) Wow! Elora was a princess?! Some reality check that the gang got. Was Ripto the one who murdered her father? What is Mell doing in the tribe of Camabila? Is she following the group? Well, you'll soon find out in the next chapter to come, The New Comer. There's a scene in this story that I got the idea from the movie Sinbad and the legend of the seven seas. I'll tell you which part it is, next time. If you still haven't seen this movie, I'm telling you right now, rent it, buy it, scream, beg, do whatever it takes to see Sinbad, It's one hell of a good movie. PLease VOTE!**


	8. The New Comer

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Spyro and other characters that already have owners. Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures belong to me. If you want to use any of these fan character in your fan stories you have to ask me permission. Again The plot is similar to The Realms of Chaos so I have to give Turquoise Phoenix credit. The guardian for the blue and Red Runes and the location is also the master work the author for The Realms of Chaos. Please no flames and enjoy the story. Oh! One more thing if you see any incorrect punctuation or the lack of use for transition words please tell me. I'm not good in grammar, but don't rub it in, thanks. Enjoy! Please R&R.**

**NEED MORE PEOPLE TO VOTE, PLEASE!! :) NEVER THOUGHT I GET THIS FAR. **

**Quest For Jezebel's**

**Necklace.**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 8: The New Comer**

Mell was doing everything she could to get away, just like Elora, Spyro, Hunter, Bianca, and Nazza was, she was also tied to the stake. "Let me go you crazy Indians! Do you know whom you're dealing with? Let me go!" Mell's scream was so loud that even the gang heard it, and they were on the other side of the tribe. Mell was scrumming all over trying to get out, but it was no use and finally she gave up. Mell closed her eyes in tiredness; _"Maybe I do deserve this. Ripto was crazy to-"_

"Mell is that you?" The riptoc heard a familiar voice and quickly opened her eyes and spotted Elora and her friends in front of her. "Elora! What are you doing here?" Elora put her hands on her hips, "I should be asking you the same, what are you doing here? Spying on us so you can tell Ripto?" Mell gave a frown, "For your information I'm here to help you." Mell stated. Elora glanced at her friends to see if they should believe her. Spyro walked up to the all tied up riptoc, "Why should we trust you?" he spat. Mell didn't like Spyro's tone of voice and just stared at him. "You just have to!" Mell gave a sigh, "I tired of Ripto's bossing, and after that incident from the cliff I wanted to...well I wanted to help you on your journey." Mell gave a small smile to see if they would buy her story. The group didn't know it, but Ripto actually forced sent her to try to get them to believe, so she can get away with the rune.

(FLASHBACK)

Mell was sitting in her tent still thinking of what Elora did at the cliff and also what Ripto was going to do to her when she came back. All of a sudden Ripto entered in the tent, he was covered in cuts and his purple cloak was all tattered with holes and rips from the rockslide. Mell looked at his face, but instead of seeing a face filled with anger she saw a cold smile come across his face, "I taught you well, Mell!" He said walking closer to her. Mell was speechless and just stared at him, "Huh?" she asked. "That was good faking of pretending that you were going to fall off that cliff and let that faun rescue you." Mell got up, "So...what's your point?"

"Right after you left and I was coming back I began to think of what you did. So, my point _is_...we're going to use that act that you did at the cliff to make the group believe that you've changed and that you became one of them. And after they trust you, your going with them to the temple of the green rune and when you do there's going to be a rock formation that looks kind of like a crescent shape of a moon. When you pass that rock the riptoc army will ambush them and lock them in cages. They won't know what hit them." Mell thought for a moment, putting all the pieces together of what he said. She was about to confess that she wasn't really faking when she almost fell of the cliff, but she just shook it off. Mell never saw Ripto so happy before and she didn't want her to make him lose his temper, "Okay, fine." She said. So the next day Mell went out, but she wasn't doing this for Ripto she was doing this for herself, she wanted to run away and join the group and help them on their quest.

(FLASHBACK END)

Elora saw her face and saw a smile trying to make its way out. Elora knew that Mell never liked to smile at something that's not related to embarrassment, heart braking or pain. She knew, since she had experience. Even if Ripto tells her told her to smile at something not related to negativity she would have never done it. Now she had the proof that she was telling the truth. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted from Spyro's rough talking, "NO!" Spyro yelled at her. "Why should we let you in our quest after you bullied Elora when she was little, Almost ruined her reputation and almost destroyed my friendship with Bi-?"

"Wait!" Elora yelled stopping Spyro from talking. "I believe her." Spyro's eyes widen. "What! What do you mean you believe her?" Elora crossed her arms, "Just trust me on this!" Spyro thought for a moment he remembered what happened with him and Bianca when she said 'trust me on this' and she was right. Maybe Elora is right too. Spyro gave a big sigh, "Fine, but I still have my suspicions." Elora smiled and told the inhabitants to let Mell down. Once she was down Mell started to question her about the different language that she spook, but Elora decided to tell her later. The faun brought the riptoc towards her friends. Spyro saw Elora bringing the reptile over towards them and he made his way to Nazza, "Do you think it's a good idea to have someone who worked for Ripto join us?" Spyro whispered.

Nazza looked at him, "No. I think it's a terrible idea." Spyro smiled to know someone's agreed with him. Mell walked over to Hunter and Bianca, "So, what's your name again?" Hunter asked. Mell frowned, "My name is Mell, but my real name is Melinda, and don't ever call me by my real name, I hate that. I also don't like people forgetting my name a lot. I feel like I'm left out." Nazza's head perked up and ran over towards the riptoc, "You mean you also don't like people forgetting about you or leaving you out?" Mell nodded. "Yes, I hate it." Nazza gave a small smile, "Whoa! I can't believe it! I'm the same way to. My name is Nazza-" then the to started to start a conversation. Elora smiled at the two, with her thinking of another love match has been found, but on the other hand, Spyro was not a happy camper, _" I can't believe that Nazza went with that riptoc, Mell!" _He thought with disgust.

After Elora said good-bye to the Camabilians and got their stuff the gang went back into the forest. Spyro walked behind everyone while they got to know Mell better, especially Nazza who got a small crush on her. A little while after the journey into the forest Spyro walked over to Bianca out of earshot from everyone else. "Do you think Mell is still working for Ripto even though she said she doesn't" He questioned. Bianca looked at Spyro, " Well, if Elora doesn't think so then I don't think so."

"But if you have a suspicion, you don't go with what the people around you say, you go with your gut feeling. And don't forget she's the one who turned into Elora in the first place." Spyro said trying to get Bianca on her side. "I know Spyro, I was kind of suspicions of her too, but I know that she's telling the truth. Without anyone knowing I made myself a pair of x-ray glasses, I put them on and I didn't see any weapons or walkie- talkies or anything to communicate back with Ripto or something to harm us, she's all clean." Spyro gave a look at Mell talking with Nazza, "But I'm still not sure."

After that there was no more talking, only the conversation between Hunter and Bianca was spoken and everyone was quietly walking through the Forest, that's until Mell came over to Elora, "Um, Elora I have something to say." Elora looked at Mell, "Sure, what is it?" the riptoc looked around her so no one will listen in to her conversation, "Do you think Nazza likes me?" Elora nodded, "He spoke to me about how he likes you, earlier." Mell smiled, " Yeah, because I kind of like him too." Elora's eyes widen, she never thought to see the day that her biggest enemy in the world has a crush, there maybe some love in her heart after all. "Oh by the way." Mell said before she went away, "I don't think Spyro likes me to much...As a friend." Elora frowned. "You just have to give it some time, remember it was you how changed your image to look like me..."

"Sorry about that. "Mell said softly. Elora was surprised about Mell forgiving her like that she never in her life heard her say 'sorry' not even once. "Mell, are you getting soft or is it just me?" Mell gave a confused look, " Huh?"

"Before the incident at the cliff you were a tough tom-boy person, but now you're soft and forgiving. What happened? Why all of the sudden bad guy turn into good guy?" Mell lowered her head; "There's a lot about me you don't know especially my past."

"Well, tell me about your past?" Elora said. Mell gave a sigh and started to tell her story.

(FLASHBACK)

I wasn't an only child you know. I had an older brother named Tim. He was the best and only friend that I had. When I was four years old my parents had a car accident and they died in the Hospital. The last words were that my dad left my brother and me something, but I forgot what it was. My brother and me were both devastated. We were put in foster care with really mean people; we weren't aloud to call them mom or dad, so we called the ma'am or sir. They'd put us to work, make us clean with out stop and if we don't do something right they'd locked us in the closet for at lest two days without water and without food. The foster people enrolled me in school the following year. I wasn't mean when I first started I was actually nice to people, but it was the teachers and the students who were mean to me, throwing spit balls, paper air planes, you name it.

That's how I became bitter and living inside a home that doesn't even love you is worse. So the next day I told everyone for now on to call me Mell and I started to act mean to everyone, pulling the girls hair, throwing paste at everyone, you name it, I did it. The teachers all finally decided to put me in another classroom were I met you. I saw everyone was being nice to you and so I started to get jealous. That's why you were always my main target. When I got a little older the man of the house was enrolled to a new job, but since it was far away they had to move and according to Avalar's rule of foster care they couldn't take us. Instead of finding us another foster family they kicked us out like we're nothing and went away.

That's when we found Ripto and he took us in. We made friends in the troop and Tim made friends with Ruben. A few years later when I was thirteen, Ripto heard a rumor about a pond that if you drink it you will become powerful and immortal the only problem was that it was inside the most dangerous place on earth; The Jungle of No Return. Right away Ripto wanted to get the water without caring for the group that went inside, so he called a bunch of other riptocs including Tim, Ruben and Ruben's brother Nezzer in search of the pond. I pleaded with Ripto to not let them go, but he ignored me. After two weeks with not hearing from anybody. Nezzer and Ruben were the only ones who came out. They explained to Ripto that the rumor of the pond wasn't real and that most of the crew either died or got lost in the jungle.

I quickly ran to Ruben and asked about my brother, Ruben's head went down and he said that 'Tim got lost in the jungle.' Everyday since that moment I always regretted myself in joining Ripto. So I started to take Judo so I can try to get Ripto back, but I was always kind of scared of him, that's why I joined you guys. Since it finally clicked in my head, why fight against Ripto and with you, if I can join you and fight him together.

When Mell was done telling her story Elora was shocked at her sad childhood, no wonder she was all bitter inside, "Wow Mell, I'm so sorry-" but before she can finish Mell interrupted, "No! Don't be sorry about me I got over my past, except for the part about Ripto. I'm the one who has to say sorry about teasing you a lot." Elora patted her on the back; "I know how you feel." Mell gave a look at Elora, "What do you mean you know how I feel? Stop saying things to try to make me feel better. You don't even know how losing a loved one and being the last person in your family that's still alive." She snapped with her eyes all watery. Elora frowned. "Actually I do." Elora told her the whole story about her past and her family. When she was finished Mell was shocked, "Wow I didn't know, If you would have told me that you were a princess I would have stopped teasing you."

"Why? Would me being a princess made any different?" Mell lowered her head and softly said, "No. I guess not." Suddenly Spyro came up to the two females "Okay, can you two walk a little faster... I knew that we shouldn't of added another traveler with us especially if it's a riptoc and it's a female." Mell shot a look at Spyro, "What does that supposed to mean?" Spyro started at the reptile, "You know what I mean, females can't do anything!" Suddenly Spyro stopped not realizing what he said. Elora walked up and crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you mean that girls can't do anything." Spyro started to gag, "I...a...you see...It was...um." But before Spyro can stop Elora stomped away leaving Mell and Spyro together, "Arrugh! You see what your presence did!" Spyro hissed. "Want to run that by me again! Purple boy!" Spyro's nose started to puff out smoke, "With pleasure!"

Suddenly, Bianca, Nazza and Hunter came in running before they got into a fight. "Okay you two, we got a little trouble up front and if you stop arguing and help us we would appreciate it!" Bianca said with Spyro and Mell still eyeing each other. Once they got to where Elora was waiting they saw that they were in front of a lagoon. With a sign that read 'Mermaid lagoon', 'Enter at your own risk!' Beware-' then the sign was torn a part. "How are we going to get over this giant puddle?" Nazza complained. Mell looked around and saw a boat cleverly hidden behind shrubs on top of the water. "Hey look over there!" Mell pointed everyone except Spyro followed her finger at the boat. "A boat!" Elora said. She, Hunter, Nazza, Mell and finally Spyro went to see the boats condition.

Bianca stayed at the sign still worried about the Beware; _"I wonder what the sign is trying to warn us about...Maybe the Professor can help." _Bianca went through her bag and found the talkie-pad and pushed the calling button soon the screen came on and she saw The Professor's face, "Hi Bianca! Did you get the green-" suddenly he was cut off by Agent 9 in the background opening a box, "Hey doc! Look at what I got!" Agent 9 brought out a red unicycle with a black leather seat. "It's a unicycle from my aunt in Monkey Monastery!" Agent 9 got on top of the unicycle and began to ride it around the lab, "That's great Agent 9 just don't break anything!" The Professor then turned his attention towards Bianca, "Now were was I...Ah yes, did you get the green rune?"

"No, but we're really close. And we have a lagoon in front of us called Mermaid Lagoon and it has a beware sign posted in front of it, but the rest of it has disappeared and I was wondering what to _be_ aware of, when we cross Mermaid Lagoon?" The Professor started to think, while he was thinking she saw Agent 9 doing tricks on his new bike in the background, "Waaaa whoooooo! This is great! Look at this Professor!" The monkey yelled. "Not now Agent 9, I'm busy. I'm trying to remember what makes Mermaid Lagoon so dangerous, I remember it's something to do with music."

"Music?" Bianca repeated. "I know the danger of Mermaid Lagoon!" Agent 9 shouted while peddling on the cycle. "Oh, you do! Then come here and tell us!" The Professor said. Agent 9 turned his cycle towards the Professor and started to peddle really fast. Then the Professor's smile went away when he saw Agent 9's speed. "Slow down... Slow down Agent 9!" The monkey tried to stop, but since he was going so fast that he did have time to stop, then all of a sudden, 'BOOM!!' Agent 9 crashed into The Professor and the talkie-pad making the screen go dark. "Professor, Professor! Can you hear me!" but it was to late, _" That monkey probably destroyed the his talkie-pad, but at least he gave me a clue...hmmm what did he meant about the music?" _Bianca strained to hear but didn't hear any music.

Suddenly Elora, Spyro, Nazza, Mell and Hunter came pushing the boat out of the shrubs, "Good news!" Hunter said trying to push the heavy boat. "This small ship is ready to sail. Mell patched up all the holes with mud, clay and other stuff!" Hunter said pointing to the riptoc. Mell blushed, "She was awesome, where did you learn that?" Nazza asked still pushing the vessel. "I learned it in the Girls Scouts of Avalar. It was easy." Everyone including Bianca was impressed, except for the grumpy dragon that sat in the corner watching everyone praise her, _"Hump! I bet once we get on the boat she'll betray us like she did last time."_ Spyro thought. Bianca looked at the small boat in the water; it had a sail, lines, stirring wheel, and everything that a small ship should have.

Nazza step on the boat first he looked behind him and saw that Mell was right behind him, as she was about to get on board Nazza step off and took a bow, "After you." He said with a big grin on his face. Mell stared at him and smiled, "Thanks, but you don't have to be such a gentlemen. I like you just the way you are." And she walked on to the boat. After that everyone went inside the vessel with Hunter steering it towards the other side of the lagoon. Elora, Mell and Bianca stayed on one side while the boys stayed on the other after Elora told Bianca what Spyro said about girls, and they didn't take it so well, "I can't believe Spyro would say such a thing!" Bianca said throwing a small pebble into the water. "And the worse part about it is that when I told Hunter he completely agreed with him, he said that, 'Girls are to sensitive and can't do most stuff. That's why we have men to protect you ladies.'" Bianca said with a deeper voice trying to imitate him. Elora and Mell both agreed and laughed at Bianca trying to imitate his voice.

Suddenly, a gray mist started to come across the lagoon's face and tons of rocks started to pop up. Hunter tried his best to not crash into any. As Hunter looked ahead of him his eyes widen with the site that he saw. "Hey everyone, look!" he said pointing to the front of the ship. They could see that on the side of the lagoon there were sunken ships everywhere. Boat parts floated on the surface of the water and even old skeletons from the travelers floated by as they past. This site was like a ship graveyard that gave Bianca an uneasy felling. At the site of the old broken down ships, Bianca remembered what the Professor said about the music of Mermaid Lagoon, "Elora, remember that 'Beware' sign when we first came to Mermaid lagoon?" Elora nodded, "Yeah, why?" Elora said still staring at the half-sunken ships

"Well I talked with the Professor and he said that we have to look out for the music." Elora stared at Bianca in confusion, "The music? I don't hear any-" Suddenly Elora stopped and listened closely blocking out everything that surrounded her, she could her a faint song as if something or someone was singing it. The faun turned her head and out of the gray mist there was a rock with three mermaids sitting on top of a rock. " Hey, look at this!" she yelled. Spyro, Nazza and Hunter saw the three girls going to the front of the vessel. They stopped what they were doing and went to see what they were up to. Once they got there they could see the three mermaids singing a song that sounded like a lullaby. Bianca listen and thought for a moment, _"Hmmm, the Professor said to beware of the music...or did he meant the singing..." _Bianca looked at her arms, her legs and everywhere, _"I don't feel any different, let me ask Mell and Elora." _Bianca called the two.

Once they came, Bianca asked them, "The Professor said that to beware of the music, but for some reason I think he meant the singing. Do you two feel funny or different?" Elora and Mell looked all over their bodies, but they didn't feel anything, "Let me check with Spyro." Elora turned around and saw Spyro, Nazza and Hunter still staring at the Mermaids singing their song. "Hey Spyro!" Elora called out; "Do you feel funny or different?" Elora asked, but instead of Spyro turning around and answering her question that she gave, he just stood there, ignoring her with his back turned to the faun, still gazing at the Mermaids. Elora gave a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Look! I know you said the wrong thing about girls not doing anything, I forgive you, but can you just look at me?" Once again Spyro didn't do anything. By now Elora was getting ticked off and walked up to him, "For Pete's sake! Can't you

just-" Elora turned him around and let go of him at the same time. Spyro's eyes were a different color. Elora could see that Spyro's dark colored eyes turned into a hot pink. The stunned faun stepped back from the dragon. Bianca and Mell looked at each other and went over to Hunter and Nazza seeing that all of the boys had the same symptoms, but how? Mell looked at the singing Mermaids and then at Nazza, Spyro, and Hunter. "I know what's wrong with them!" Mell stated, "Spyro, Nazza, and Hunter are hypnotized by the mermaids singing, but the only thing that I don't get is why isn't the spell working on us?" Mell said rubbing her chin. "Maybe the spell doesn't work on females?" Bianca guessed. "Yeah, but why did they hypnotized them? They're not going to give us trouble." Elora said crossing her arms.

Bianca looked pass Elora and saw Spyro, Nazza, and Hunter about to climb off the ship towards the rock where the three hypnotists were siting. "Um...Elora, our trouble is about to go over board." Bianca said pointing, Elora followed her finger to where Spyro, Nazza and Hunter were "Huh!" she gasped. Elora looked at the rock on where the Mermaids were sitting on, and saw that these weren't ordinary Mermaids. They were sirens; mythological creatures that hypnotized the men and make them crash their boats on the rocks and drown them in the water with out them even knowing. No wonder there was so many ships that were sunken; they weren't the first victims to cross Mermaid Lagoon Elora remembered when she heard of theses species in school.

Starting to panic, Elora didn't know what to do, but finally got an idea, "Bianca, you rescue Hunter! Mell, you rescue Nazza! I'll rescue Spyro! Let's go!" Everyone scattered to their position. Elora saw that Spyro was trying to go to where a Caucasian, blue-eyed, blond haired, Blue fined siren was. "Spyro don't!" Elora shouted running up to him and grabbing him by the waist. Elora started to pull, but his claws were still attached to the side of the ship. Finally, with all her strength she managed to pull him off making the both of the fall on the floor. Elora shook her head and looked Spyro motionless on top of her with his eyes still wide open with the creepy hot pink color enabled in his pupils.

Elora rubbed her head and glanced at the siren. She saw that the Blond haired mermaid started to get angry for the faun stopping the dragon. With that the siren's blue-sharp eyes started to turn blood red from anger. _"Whoa! What's her problem?"_ Elora thought crawling back from the edge of the ship. All of a sudden, Spyro started to shake. Elora crawled away from him, he then suddenly stopped ending with a yell as if someone screaming, bloody murder. By this time Elora was really scared, she never saw Spyro act this way. Spyro swung his head around and he eyed Elora. The faun could see that the hot pink colored eye was gone, now his eye color was red just like the hypnotist's, his mouth was filled with foam and his eye's gave chills down Elora's spine.

The dragon was slowly walking towards Elora, with Elora slowly backing up. "Spyro! Remember me? It's Elora, remember?" but Spyro just kept eyeing her and just kept moving closer. Just then Spyro took a deep breath and he shot a fireball towards Elora. Elora saw the big ball of fire heading straight towards her, and in the nick of time she rolled to the side. Elora looked at the raged dragon. Seeing that he missed he gave a loud roar. "Spyro! Did you get insane? You almost killed me!" suddenly Elora realized, "Oh, it isn't him who's doing it..." Elora glanced at the Mermaid like creatures who was still controlling Spyro, "It's the sirens who is making him do it." When she looked back to where Spyro was she saw that he disappeared, "Hey, where did he go?" All of a sudden she heard a noise above her, she looked up and saw the spellbound dragon flying up in the air sending another fireball at her.

Elora quickly dashed under the fireball to safety; _"Hey, Spyro can't fly." _Elora looked at the Dragon behind her who started to chase her._ "I guess when your in control you can do anything." _Elora said trying to get away from the mad dragon.

* * *

Once everyone scattered Bianca saw Hunter going after a copper skinned, light brown eyed, brown haired, green finned siren. The young sorceress saw the cheetah ready to jump on to the rock. "Oh, no you don't!" Bianca ran and grabbed Hunter right before he jumped. Bianca got up and saw Hunter shaking as if he was having a seizer. Bianca took a step back and glanced at the brown-headed siren, she saw that her eyes were turning red with the anger. Bianca then finally knew what was happening, "If the mermaids have Hunter under control, what emotion they're feeling Hunter in feeling the same... then that means." Bianca gazed at Hunter she saw the Hunter was standing up with his hot pink eyes turned into blood red, his fur was a twisted and was pointing different directions, his sharp claws grew longer and he was foaming at the mouth. Hunter began to walk closer to Bianca with her slowly walking back. Bianca took at deep breath, 

"Okay Hunter, I'm sorry I got mad at you, you don't need to be this way." Bianca said trying to sooth the entranced Cheetah. Suddenly, Hunter launched froward trying to slice and dice Bianca with his sharp claws. Bianca quickly moved aside before Hunter had a chance to attack her. She turned around and saw that his sharp claws were so sharp that it sliced right through the bars at the side of the boat. Bianca gulped; "Um...Hunter this isn't like you..." Bianca looked back at the copper skinned mermaid filled with anger. _"Of course this isn't like him, the brown-headed siren is controlling him."_ Quickly Bianca started to run away from the cheetah trying to keep her distance from the maniac.

* * *

Mell looked around, but didn't see Nazza anywhere. The riptoc then realized that one of the sirens left the rock. She cautiously looked around to see where it had gone. Suddenly, she noticed that an African American, black haired, Dark Brown eyed, purple finned siren was on the side of the boat still singing her hypnotizing song with Nazza right beside her. Mell didn't know what to do. Instantly, she saw the hypnotist plunge down into the water with Nazza trying to follow her. Mell quickly ran up and grabbed Nazza's tail right before he dove in and drowned. The riptoc began to pull hard; _"This is like a nightmare! Whoa! This guy is heavy, what has he been eating?" _Mell thought as she tried not to let go of the entranced wolf. 

Finally, Mell put all her strength, soul and might into pulling the crazed wolf out. All of a sudden he came flying out of the water falling on top of Mell. "Get of me you spellbound canine!" Mell said pushing him off. The riptoc quickly got up and began to dust her arms from the fall. "You know Nazza, you have to quit eating fatty foods. I've almost lost you with-" Mell turned around and saw Nazza standing up on all fours with his hot pink colored eyes turned into Blood red, his fur was all twisted just like Hunter's and his teeth grew so huge that it was poking out of his mouth. The entranced wolf started to come closer to Mell and she started to walk back, "Nazza, I was only joking, and if it was something I said, I'm sorry. You can keep on eating fatty foods if you want, just don't take it out on me!" Mell said backing off from the raged wolf. Mell saw that Nazza wasn't backing off and was still after her.

Suddenly, she saw that the mermaid like creature who tried to drown him was hanging on the side of the boat with her beautiful Dark Brown eyes turned into an ugly shade of blood red from her anger of not getting what she wanted. The riptoc now knew that it wasn't Nazza who was trying to kill her it was actually the siren controlling him. Mell stared at the wolf; foam started to drip out of his mouth and he started to growl at her. "Okay blue boy, you want to play rough? Well, here I am!" The bewitched wolf took his position for pouncing and Mell had her Judo position for butt kicking, without warning Nazza leaped and was heading straight towards her. Mell grinned and kicked him in the chest sending him flying through the air and landing a few yards away from her. She smiled, turned around and began to walk away, "Ha! That was easier then I expect-" All of a sudden she felt something pin her down onto the hard wood floor of the boat.

Mell quickly got up, grab whomever that was on her shoulder and threw it over her head on to the ground exposing that it was Nazza and he was back for more. Mell was shocked, this was a new experience for her; she never had a person pin her down on the floor like that, and even if she was taken of guard no one ever pined her down. Nazza started to get up and began to grind teeth showing his gums. His sharp red eyes were eyeing her every move. Mell got into her judo position again, "You never quit, do you Nazza." Mell said with a steady smile. Nazza started to run with his jaws towards the riptoc's throat. His jaws were wide open letting the foam fly out. Mell stood her ground and let out a kick, but for some strange reason Nazza duck under the kick right before it hit him plus he head butted the riptoc sending her flying two yards away. Mell sat up and shook her head from the crash. She now started to wonder, _"How did he do that? No one ever ducked one of my kicks or won me in a fight before! The move that he just did was pure Karate." _Nazza started to walk closer to Mell.

Every time Mell would move Nazza would growl, she knew if she tried to stand up the wolf would attack her, so she just kept crawling back.

* * *

Bianca was trying her best to get away from Hunter and his sharp killer claws, and kept thinking if her beloved boyfriend is going to become a cold-blooded killer. Bianca looked behind her and saw that Hunter wasn't there. She slowly came to a stop and saw a shadow going above her head. She looked up to discover Hunter had leaped over her head and landed in front of the rabbit. Bianca slowly moved backwards while Hunter was slowly cornering her. _"Oh what to do? What to do! I better crawl, just incase he jumps on me so I can kick him off." _Bianca slowly got on her bottom and began to crawl backwards with the enchanted cheetah eyeing her every move.

* * *

Elora was running her heart out trying to avoid being hit by one of the dragon's fireballs. Spyro was flying above Elora still possessed by the mermaid. Spyro flew around the faun landing right in front of her, startling Elora making her fall on the floor. Spyro had his evil scarlet red eyes upon her, his nose was puffing out smoke with rage and he growled ferociously. Elora knew that if a dragon ever growls they're beyond angry. Elora began to crawl backwards, with each step that Spyro took Elora took two. Suddenly, the faun felt something on her back She turned around and saw that it was Mell and Bianca had slammed right into her trying to get away from their opponent. "Okay, what's plan B?" Mell whispered to Elora still watching Nazza. "Um... Lets slowly stand up." Bianca, Mell and Elora slowly stood with out the hypnotized creatures attacking them. "Okay, now what?" Mell said still looking at Nazza. Elora started to think, "Well, what's the plan?" Mell said impatiently. Elora looked at the riptoc, "I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" 

"Well think harder, because we're only moments away in becoming ground meat!" Mell said. Elora looked into Spyro's deep red eyes and got the inspiration that she wanted. Inside her bag, Elora tried to find the perfect weapon in the time of crises. Just then she felt something small, smooth and round, Elora pulled it out from her bag seeing that it's the red rune. "I got it! I just use the red runes fire power to try to stop them from killing us." Mell stared at Elora in disbelief, " Oh! After we fry them you want us to bury too! Remember Elora, these are still your friend you don't want us to hurt them."

"You want to be sliced into ribbon!" Elora stated. Mell gave a look to Elora, "No, I just want to get them back to normal without hurting them."

"And how do you want us to do-"

"Look, someone has to think of something quick because death is right around the corner!" Bianca said firmly, finally stopping their argument. Elora looked at Spyro and saw that he was closer than before, _"Okay, what's the other magic that has in this run has, fire power and...INVISABILITY!" _Elora quickly tightened her grip on the rune that made it glow brighter. "Bianca, Mell stay silent!" Elora started to concentrate on the rune's power of invincibility. Suddenly, a clear red bubble came over them. Blocking Spyro's, Hunter's and Nazza's way of harming them right before they'd launched in attack. Mell saw that Hunter was viciously slashing the bubble trying to get in with no success, Nazza was repeatedly trying to pierce the bubble with his sharp teeth with no luck and Spyro was throw huge Fire balls but he also could not accomplish it.

Elora was trying her best to keep her concentration, but it was hard with the mesmerized people trying to pierce the bubble. "Bianca!" Elora called out still concentrating, "I...can't hold...on much... longer they're pushing the bubble in and it's to strong. You have to...help me with your magic." Bianca looked through her bag and brought out a spell bottle filled with turquoise blue powder. She yanked the corked, poured an amount on her hand and mumbled some magic word. Soon her hands began to shine the same color as the powder. "Okay here goes nothing!" She pointed her hands toward the red rune and a beam of turquoise magic shoot out to the rune making the bubble stronger. "Okay, we're safe from them know, but how can we turn them back to normal? We can't stay here forever!" Mell stated.

Bianca glanced at Mell standing with her arms crossed doing nothing. "Mell it's up to you to try to turn Nazza, Spyro, and Hunter back to normal. If I stop helping Elora the shield that's protecting us, will collapse." Mell was speechless; they want her to save the day! She has never been a hero before. And now this is her chance to show Spyro that she had a change of heart. "Okay, but how do I do that?" Mell questioned. Bianca, who was still powering the red rune, gazed at Mell, " Get Spyro's Blue rune and use it to try to get the mermaids to stop controlling them. It's in his bag around his shoulders." Mell looked at Spyro's flame of death, backing away a few steps; "You're kidding aren't you. If I go out there he'll barbecue me! Anyway didn't the book say that the holder of the blue rune have to give the person permission to use." she said putting her arms up. "No he won't!" Bianca disagreed, "They're only after the person who stopped them from getting near the mermaids. And the rule also said that a person can use it if you don't abuse its magic or use it for evil, and you wouldn't do that, would you?"

This could have been Mell's chance to steal the blue rune and give it back to Ripto, but now with Mell change of heart she didn't want any part of his group. Besides, she wanted to return the favor to Elora after bulling her for all these years, transforming into her image to deceive her friends, and for Elora rescuing her from the cliff incident. Mell glanced at Spyro with his red beaming eyes. Spyro eyes were so red with rage that it looked as if it were on fire. Mell gulped, _"Okay, I'll do this for everyone! For Tim, and for myself. Tim always wanted me to become a big hero, but not only that, I have to gain their confidence in me. Okay, here goes nothing!" _Mell raced out from the bubble into the raged territory, she did a forward roll and grabbed the rune right out of Spyro's bag.

Mell turned around and saw that Spyro didn't even pay attention to her, as if she wasn't even there. He was only after his target, Elora. Without warning she felt something digging its claws into her back. Mell Yowled in pain, but she didn't give in, she quickly grabbed it and threw it over her head, reviling that it was once again, Nazza. Nazza got up and began to close in on her. _What to do?! What to do?! What to do?!" _Suddenly she remembered why she's out there in the first place, and saw that the blue rune was comfortably glowing in the palm of her hand, "Duh! _I can just use the rune!"_ She held the stone with both her hands and aimed it towards Nazza. The blue wolf stopped growling and just looked at the rock in front of her confused, then he started to growl again.

Mell concentrated in the power within the rune. Then all of a sudden the rune began to glow, making her body glow also. Finally a huge jet of gushing water came out with full force hitting the raged wolf and sending him flying in mid air. Mell dropped her concentration and saw the Nazza on the floor, drenched, weak, and breathing shallow and deep from the force of the water. She looked at the siren who was controlling him and saw that she was also looking kind of weak and taking in deep breaths, "_So it's the same with both of you. If I tire out Nazza I will also tire out you and you'll lose your hold of him. _Okay bring it on, Blue boy!" she said Nazza slowly got up and began to go after her again, "You never stop, do you?" she said smiling at him. Nazza took his position and began to run, full seed at her.

The riptoc held out the rune in front of her and the same jet stream came out. But for some strange Nazza kept dodging in the jets and successfully did a helicopter in mid air and hit Mell in the chin making her fall to the other side of the boat. She slowly sat up with the rune still in her grasp and put her hand on her chin to see if was all right. When she looked at her hand she saw that there was a small stain of blood. Mell had enough of this. All of a sudden she heard Bianca scream, she turned her head and saw that Elora and Bianca were both almost out of energy, "Okay, this is getting wired. You had to have taken karate classes! And I getting tiered of being trashed by a blue-furred wolf that's half my size!" Mell got up from her position, and whipped the blood from her chin.

She saw Nazza just staring at her with those red sharp eyes eyeing her and him still grinding his teeth. "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Mell took her position, but instead of aiming the rune towards Nazza, she aimed it towards the siren that was controlling him. She started to concentrate for the last time. Once again the jet stream shot out hitting the mermaid and making her fall into the water. Once Mell dropped her concentration with the magic within the rune, she saw a figure charging up to her. She turned her head and saw Nazza with his mouth open and teeth hanging out heading straight towards her neck. Nazza was gaining closer letting her have no time to run. So she covered her face, but instead of him pinning down her down on the floor Nazza stopped and laid in front of her motionless. Mell opened her eyes and saw the stone-still wolf on the ground before her. She smiled, knowing that the control that the mermaid had of Nazza is gone.

Suddenly she remembered the other two. Mell turned her head and saw Hunter and Spyro both pushing in the bubble. She knew that in any second Elora is going to lose her concentration with the red rune and Spyro and Hunter would have access to their boundaries. Mell her rune to the two sirens controlling the two and shot the jet of water making them fall into the water and lose their ability in controlling the dragon and the cheetah. At the minute the mermaids fell into the water Spyro and Hunter lost their red eyes of rage and fell to the ground like Nazza. Bianca and Elora sealed their concentration with the magic that was protecting them and ran up to Mell who was full of scratches from the battle and was panting deeply. "Wow! You were awesome!" Bianca said. Elora took a minute to regain her strength. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you. We would have been goners." Elora said. Mell smiled, "Come on lets see if the guys are back to normal and if they're all right."

Mell and Elora went and grabbed Spyro and Nazza and put them next to Hunter. Bianca went and checked on each of them checking their eyes, feet, hands, heart rate, pulse, etc... Bianca smiled and stood up, "They'll be just fine. They're probably just tiered out from those barbarians taking control of them. They're going to awake when we get out of this lagoon." Bianca got up and walked towards the steering wheel and began to direct the vessel to the other side of the lagoon, while Elora and Mell stood on guard just incase the trio return. "I don't think I'll ever get on a boat again!" Elora said putting her hands on her head and closing her eyes. Mell stared at her, "Come on! We have to keep on guard you don't want the trio hypnotists coming back."

* * *

While rowing back to shore Ripto and his gang went around the lagoon and was going to the Temple of King Cobra; the green rune guardian. While riding on top of Gulp he began to twirl his scepter between his fingers from boredom, "Huh." He sighed, "Can't you gecko's walk a little bit faster?" Ripto slouched down on his seat attached to Gulp's back he wasn't in the mood for name calling after the embarrassment that he got with the rockslide. Suddenly Gulp abruptly stopped walking making Ripto launch forward falling on Gulp's face, "What's the meaning of this?! Why did you stop?!" he said getting on the ground. 

Gulp strained his neck to see what's going on in the front of the line, "There's an old crippled female red dragon warring a blue cape that's stopping the army from going any further." Gulp said. Ripto began to march to the front of the line with Gulp following him. No one stops his army from proceeding, especially if it's an old female dragon. Once Ripto got to the front of the line he saw the dragon asking Nezzer and Crush something, "What in the world are you doing? You're stopping the whole army!" Ripto looked at the old reptile beside him, "Who's this?" he snarled. "I was just wondering if you can spare me some food for my travel." She said in a trembling voice.

This was the same old female dragon that confronted Spyro and his group. Nezzer, Crush and Gulp looked at Ripto to see what he was going to do. Ripto looked at the stranger with disgust; he would never give food or any thing to a stranger or any one for that matter, even if she were the only person in the whole universe. " I don't know how you found us or where in the world you came from, but I'll give you to the count of three to leave before you turn into a Roman candle!" Ripto said pointing his scepter at the dragon's chest. The old dragon just frowned at Ripto's selfishness and pride, "Okay." She said calmly, "But mark my word, For you will regret this day!" she said walking into the forest and disappearing behind a tree. Ripto just stood there, he couldn't believe his ears, someone just threatened him, and even more worse it was from an old crippled dragon! "How dare you threaten me you worthless piece of garbage!" he called out.

Ripto turned to Nezzer and Crush, "Seize, her and bring her back! She's going to regret that she said that!" he said tightening his grip around his scepter. Nezzer and Crush ran into the jungle after the strange old lady. After a minute of searching they came back empty handed, "We couldn't find her, your Excellency." Nezzer said showing his empty hands. "Yeah. She's probably old, but she can sure run." Crush said. Ripto rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get this show on the road!" Ripto said heading back to his position. "What about the old dragon?" Gulp said following him. "Forget about her! She'll probably die in this forest anyway!" He said rather cold. As Gulp was to say something else Ruben came shouting after Ripto," Boss! Boss!" he shouted. Ripto and Gulp both turned their heads to see Ruben running after them. Once he stopped he began to pant and talk at the same time, "The...The...map...has..."

"Out with it!" Ripto shouted. Ruben took a deep breath and continued, "I found a short cut that leads quicker and faster to the Temple of King Cobra! All we have to do is follow this trail." He said pointing to a landmark on the map not so far away from the place that they were right now. Ripto yanked the map from Ruben's hold with ignorance and began to examine it, "Hmmm, you might have a point there. Okay, lets change courses and follow this new trail." So Ripto ordered the army to divert into a new direction and off they went.

* * *

The boat finally made it to the other side of the lagoon and everyone came out with Bianca holding Hunter, Elora holding Spyro and Mell holding Nazza. Once they were on land the guys slowly opened their eyes that returned to their natural state of color and saw that they were on dry land. "Oh, my head!" Spyro moaned putting his claws on his forehead. " I feel like an anvil hit my head!" Hunter said. "Why am I all wet?!" Nazza said examining himself. "They're back to normal." Elora whispered. Elora, Mell and Bianca went and help them to their feet. "So had a good sleep?" Bianca said. "Are you kidding?! I had the most terrible nightmare!" Hunter said. "I dreamt that Spyro, Nazza and me became monsters by these mermaids and we were sent out to destroy you three." Nazza and Spyro looked at each other and then at Hunter, "We had the same dream too." They both said. 

The three all stared at the girls; "Do you three have something to tell us?" Spyro said sitting down and crossing his arms. Bianca, Elora and Mell all looked at each other as if saying 'should we tell them,' When Elora was about to say something she heard a beeping coming from her bag. She reached inside and saw that it was the talkie-pad. Bianca grabbed it and pushed the button and saw The Professor and Agent 9's face.

Everyone huddled around her to see what the two had to say," Okay Agent 9, what do you have to say to Bianca?" Agent 9 folded his arms and his lower lip poked out, "Sorry." He said quickly and ran off the screen. "Great." And he looked at the screen again, "I see you didn't pass the lagoon, well, good. Because what ever you do, don't! You see the sirens in the lagoon can control the male type to drown themselves with out them even knowing, but if you stop them, and if you're a female, the sirens will get jealous and will tell the male person that she's controlling to destroy who ever stopped him. But I knew that never happened, I see that you're all okay." Bianca scratched her head, "He, He, um... yep we're all okay. No problems here." She said with an innocent smile. She didn't want to tell him what really happened. "Great, good-luck finding the next rune!" and then signed off.

Bianca lifted her head and saw Hunter, Spyro, and Nazza all looking at them. "So, anything else you want to tell us?" Nazza said. Elora gave a cheesy smile, "He, he...um, funny you should ask...when we were going across the lagoon, these three mermaids who were actually sirens popped up and they started to take control over you guys and, well..."

"Oh just say it!" Mell interrupted, "They took control over you guys and you almost killed us! Spyro, you almost turned Elora into a crisp with your flame breath. Hunter, you almost turned Bianca into ribbons with those sharp claws and Nazza, you all most turned me into Swiss cheese with those teeth almost puncturing me!" Mell said not letting Elora finish. Hunter, Spyro and Nazza just stood there to let the things that just happened, sink in. "Wow." Hunter said softly. "Okay, but if we were hypnotized how did you stopped us?" Spyro questioned. Bianca smiled, "It was all Mell."

Spyro, Hunter and Nazza eyes both widen in amazement. "But...But how?" Spyro questioned. "Let's continue walking and we'll tell you everything." Elora said giving Bianca a little push. Once they were on the road again, Bianca and Elora told the guys how Mell turned out to be a real hero and how she used the blue rune. "So do you now think Mell is part of us, Spyro?" Elora asked. Spyro walked over to Mell who was hearing their conversation, but not saying anything. "I guess I owe you an apology." Spyro stretched out his hands toward Mell, "Welcome to the club." He said giving a smile.

Mell smiled back and shook his hand. Once they started walking again Nazza walked up to the riptoc, "So, I really did try to kill you?" Mell nodded. "Yep, you did. I have been meaning to ask you something, did you ever take Karate?" Nazza thought for a moment, "Yeah, I was a black belt when I was ten. I was the best in my group, not that I mean to brag, though. Why?"

"When you were hypnotized, I saw some karate moves that you pulled off on me. And you would of beat me if I haven't used the rune, which was a surprise to me since no one ever defeated me in a battle." Nazza smiled. "So I guess I'm better then you." Mell just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? I take Judo so I can beat you anytime, anywhere, anyplace. Heck, I even want a rematch!" She said with a steady smile. Nazza smiled at her, "Your on!" There was a moment of silence then Mell and Nazza just laughed with the way they talked. Then after that they just talked about all the adventure that waited ahead of them.

-

-

-

"Um Nazza." Mell questioned breaking the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Can I give you a little advice?"

"Sure."

"You have to stop eating fatty foods."

**End of Chapter** **8**

* * *

**Well, I guess Mell really had a change of heart, she became a hero! Man, Mell had a bad life, her parents died, she lost her brother, no one likes her, no wonder she's all bitter inside. Will they get the next rune, or will Ripto? Find out in the next chapter..... It's a surprise. I love leaving cliff hangers to leave other people guessing what's going to happen, don't you?**

**Here are the results for the Quest for Quotes compotition! So Far.**

Ripto:

Quotes 1,1 (People really like quote # 1, for Ripto)

* * *

Nezzer: 

Quotes 3,2

* * *

Elora: 

Quotes 6,1

* * *

Agent 9: 

Quotes 1,5

* * *

Professor: 

Quotes 1,1

* * *

Bianca: 

Quotes 1,1

* * *

Ruben: 

Quotes 4,1

* * *

Mell: 

Quotes 2,1

* * *

Nazza: 

Quotes 3,2

* * *

Hunter: 

Quotes 5,3

* * *

Crush: 

Quotes 2,1

* * *

Spyro: 

Quotes 5,2

* * *

Gulp: 

Quotes 1,1

* * *

Voters: Power of Wol, Turquoise Phoenix 

**(Thanks, you two) Please keep the votes coming. If I put a new list and you like one of the new quotes under a name. You can vote for it, even if you already voted (See how generous I am) **


	9. Betrayer!

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Spyro and other characters that already have owners. Mell, Nezzer, Ruben and other creatures belong to me. If you want to use any of these fan character in your fan stories you have to ask me permission. Again The plot is similar to The Realms of Chaos so I have to give Turquoise Phoenix credit. Please no flames and enjoy the story. Oh! One more thing if you see any incorrect punctuation or the lack of use for transition words please tell me. I'm not good in grammar, but don't rub it in, thanks. Enjoy!**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'm done writing QFJN on Microsoft word! You'll just have to wait to see it, though. Don't think I'm going to put the chapters right behind another. I have finally counted how many chapters I'll write in this story; 19 chapters (OO) I know it's a lot, but it was worth it. It's going to be 20 since there's going to be The Making of QFJN and special guests will be coming, like people who wrote stuff on fanfiction. I noticed that I didn't describe Mell all that correctly except that she's a riptoc and is brown, she does wear clothes so let me describe her right now. Mell's full name is Melinda Crocus, but she's likes to be called Mell, since she's a Tomboy. Mell, has a grey horn on her head, she has brown scales, with a yellowish-brownish belly. She also has a tattoo on her arm. Mell, has purple gloves that she likes to wear. She wears a green shirt with black pants with purple shoes. If you want to see Melinda Crocus, she's on DA under KT Green Stripe favorites. Or just go to my Bio thing and go to my homepage. But read the story first, this is probably most exciting one. Well...not exactly. Just read, this is probably the shortest chapter that I have written. _NEED MORE PEOPLE TO VOTE IN QUEST FOR QUOTES!! I'M DESPERATE!! I'M SERIOUS!! I'M NOT KIDDING!!_**

**Quest For Jezebel's**

**Necklace.**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 9: Betrayed?!**

As the hero's plus a one, walked through the forest Spyro, Elora, Nazza and Bianca started a conversation between Mell, trying to get to know her better. As they did Hunter was reading the map, "Okay gang, we're almost to the Temple of King Cobra! We just have to pass this rock that looks like a crescent shape of the moon." Once Mell heard that, she remembered what Ripto had said before, _'And after they trust you, your going with them to the temple of the green rune and when you do there's going to be a rock formation that looks kind of like a crescent shape of a moon. When you pass that rock, the riptoc army will ambush them and lock them in cages. They won't know what hit them!' _Mell gasped at the thought of her new friend's being captive by Ripto and his army. She didn't want them to think that she doubled cross them, not right after Spyro just trusted her.

The riptoc started to get jumpy, she didn't notice it, but Nazza observed her jitteriness. "What's wrong, Mell?" Nazza questioned. Mell turned her head towards Nazza, "Um...nothing, just nothing. You know what, stay here, I'll be right back." And with Mell raced towards Hunter who was in the front of the line. "Hunter," Mell said. The Cheetah perked his head up and saw the Mell was right beside him, "Oh, hi Mell, what's up?"

"Do you think I can have a look at the map?" she said. Hunter looked at the map and gave it to her, and she scanned the blueprint to see if there was another way she can go around the place where Ripto said for her to meet. _"Okay, there has to be another way to go to The Temple of King Cobra..." _Mell looked down and saw another trail which leads around Crescent moon rock and towards the Temple. _"That's it! There's the trail that we're going to use...but how will I get them to go to this trail instead of the original one?" _Mell looked back at the map and saw that the pathway was shorter then the one they're on now, _"I'll just say I found a short cut."_ Mell saw Hunter, suspiciously watching her examine the map, "Are you done with it?" he questioned. Mell smiled at him, "I just found a short cut that leads to The Temple quicker!" Mell showed him the place and saw that it was true.

Spyro looked at the map and saw that she was right, "Okay then, lets go with the short cut. Good observation Mell." Once they changed course and they were far away from he, she let out a sigh of relief, _"Phew! That was close! _So long sucker!_" _She softly said to where Crescent Moon rock was; thinking that Ripto and his army was behind it. Mell didn't know it, but they were heading to the same road that Ripto took earlier.

Ripto and his army were walking down the short cut pathway. After a few hours on the path they could see the Temple of King Cobra at least a mile and a half away. As they were about to increase speed to get there quicker, Ripto who was on top of Gulp heard shouts behind him. He turned his head and saw Nezzer and Ruben waving their hands in the air and running wildly towards him. Once they got to where Ripto was, they began to pant and talk at the same time "The...The...Mell...group...coming..." Nezzer and Ruben both said.

Ripto rolled his eyes, _"Why me? Look what I have to deal with!" _Ripto took his scepter and pointed at the two making them both shut-up. "Either you talk or scream. Which is it going to be?" Nezzer and Ruben both looked at each other, Ruben cleared his throat and began to talk, "Well...um...you see your Excellency, We saw The purple dragon and his friends being lead by Mell. And they're coming this way." Ripto was shocked, his plan really came through, "Ha, Mell is smarter then she looks." Ripto saw that they were so close to the temple, but he didn't want to miss a chance of ambushing His worse enemy and his friends. "Nezzer, tell the army to stop and bring out the weapons. Ruben, you're going to keep watching them and tell us when it's time to attack. This is the moment I've been waiting for." He said with a sinister grin. Ripto climbed off of Gulp prepared himself for the attack.

While Ripto and his bunch of riptocs got ready for the ambush the gang saw the Temple of King Cobra at the end of the pathway, "There it is!" Nazza shouted, "There's The Temple of King Cobra!" Everyone saw a small building-like structure at the end of the trail. Once everyone saw the Temple in the distance they began to run towards it. As Mell was running, she saw a Blue figure hiding in the bush on her right. She stopped and looked closer; the figure looked familiar, when it's head poked out she saw that it was none other than Ruben. Mell quickly walked up to Ruben in surprise, "Ruben! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to hide behind Crescent Moon Rock!" Ruben looked at her, "We were, until I found a short cut. And thanks to you and your plan of turning into a good guy, The Boss and the rest of the army are waiting for me to give the signal so they can attack." Ruben said with a cold smile.

Mell stood there in horror she watched as her new friends ran into a trap, and it was all her fault, "You were really sneaky Mell, I got a hand it to you, you had smart thinking." Mell just looked at him and began to run after her friends; the only friends other than her brother, _"What have I done, I sent them into a death trap. I have to stop them!" _Mell began to run her heart out after the group. Once there, she stopped them, "Wait!" she yelled. Spyro looked at her puzzled, "What? What's the matter?" Mell began to think of an excuse, "Um...um there are...snakes that guard the temple and I know another way of getting around them, follow me." She said trying to turn the group around, "But Mell, it was your idea to have come this way." Elora said trying to stop her from pushing. "I know, I forgot to tell you about the snakes, that's all, HE,HE." Spyro looked back, he saw that they were really close to the Temple and he didn't see any snakes guarding the Temple.

Spyro stopped walking and stopped everyone else as well; "Wait a sec...there isn't any snakes there!" Spyro said with a questionable look. The riptoc stood there speechless, "Um...Um are you sure. Why don't we talk about this when we get go back to the original trail?" she said kind of jumpy. As Mell was about to grab Spyro's hand he took a step back. "Mell what's up with you?" Bianca said.

"Yeah, why are you acting this way?" Nazza said. Spyro looked at her and saw guilt written all over her face, "Mell, is there something your not telling us?" Elora said calmly. Mell just looked at everyone and buried her face in the ground in shame. "I know what's up with her," Spyro said taking a step forward. "She's going to take us to Ripto!" Spyro said with confidence. Elora stared at him, shocked, "Spyro! She was the one who saved your and our lives! And you go and say that. You also admitted that you were wrong." Elora said.

Spyro looked at Mell as if she was a piece of dirt, "If she really had a change of heart why was she acting weird wanting to turn back? And why all of a sudden she got all jumpy?" Spyro said. Everyone looked at each other, why was she getting a jumpy all of a sudden? "I bet Mell has a logical explanation for this, don't you Mell?" Nazza said.

Mell sat up, as she was about to say something, the gang heard a cold, sinister laugh that echoed through the forest, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everyone stood still and quiet, _"I know that voice." _Spyro thought looking around him. Without warning, creeping out of the bushes, riptoc soldiers started to come out nice and slow toward the six with their weapons drawn. Suddenly, in repulsion they saw Ripto walking towards them laughing at his victory. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! You have done well; just like we planed." Spyro, Elora, Bianca, Nazza and Hunter all stared at Mell, bewildered. How can she betray them like this? "YOU!" Spyro hissed with his nose puffing out smoke. Mell sat up, she saw that in any moment he was about to flame her.

As Spyro was about to charge towards her, two riptocs grabbed him by the arm and began to cuff him and put a muzzle over his snout for him not to send any fireballs. Hunter ran to try and help him but more riptocs came and held him back. Nazza and Elora tried to help Hunter, but five riptocs came and over powered them. Bianca saw that her friends needed help, as she was about to take some of her potions out of her bag, a riptoc began to pull on it, and finally he yanked the bag out of Bianca's hand so violently that Bianca fell on the floor.

All of the riptocs began to cuff them and take everyone to the riptoc camp. Mell was standing in terror as they carried each and one of them to the camp. The first one who was ready to go was Spyro, his Snout had the muzzle and his feet and wings were tied. As he passed Mell he just gave her a look as if saying, 'I can't believe you do this.' Next was Bianca, her bag with her spells were taken and her feet were bound and she was carried by a riptoc. When she passed Mell, Bianca just looked at her, "I hope you're happy." She said.

Then it was Hunter, his hands were cuffed and he was walking with two guards right behind him with spears drawn. As he passed Mell, he only called out one thing, "BETRAYER!!" After that, Elora was next; her hands were cuffed just like her hoofs. As she passed Mell, Mell got on her knees and began to beg for forgiveness, "Elora, I'm sorry this have to happen. You have to believe me! That's what friends do!" she said trying to get her on her side. Elora just closed her eyes and shock her head, "Friends? Friends don't betray their friends. And I did believe you one time, but now I'm so sure if your Friend or Foe? I guess I was a fool to believe that you had a change of heart." and with that, she left with the riptoc guard right behind her.

Finally Nazza was the last one; his neck had a ring around it with a chain attached to a riptoc's arm. "Nazza you have to believe me! I had nothing to do with this! Remember how we were friends? Nazza and Mell?" Mell said trying to get the canine to believe her. The blue wolf just stared at her, "Mell? I never heard of that name and I probably never will! You really done it this time."

"But Nazza!"

"NO! No more buts, as far as I am concern I don't want to see you again. Oh one more thing...thanks for nothing." He said spitting out the last words, and left her kneeling on the ground. Mell watched as they vanished into the forest, once they were gone she buried her face on her hands and began to weep. Ripto saw her crying and it looked rather pathetic to his point of view, _"Why the hell is she crying? I finally have that dreadful dragon and his friends and she cries? This has to be a time of celebration!" _Ripto looked around and saw Ruben and Nezzer talking about their victory. Ripto walked up to them stopping the conversation, "Ruben, Nezzer, I want you to try to stop Mell from making a fool out of herself. She probably gotten soft while with the group."

As Ripto left them, Nezzer and Ruben walked up to Mell who was kneeling on the floor sobbing her eyes out. Ruben put his hands on her back, "Come on Mell. You're making a fool out of yourself crying like that. You know, this isn't the first time you haven't see Ripto capture some one." Ruben said trying to calm her down. "Although we did get them good, didn't we Ruben?" Nezzer said smiling.

"You bet!" Ruben confirmed. "Mell, the boss will even give a reward for capturing the dragon. Isn't that great?" Nezzer said. Mell was tired of hearing them remind her for helping Ripto capture Spyro and his friends. She stood up eyeing the two; "I can't believe you two! Can you stop talking about this?!" Ruben stared at her, "Mell, we were only trying to make you feel better." Mell rolled her eyes. "The only thing that will make me feel better is if Spyro, Nazza, Hunter, Bianca and Elora goes free..." Mell stopped, that wasn't a bad idea, "And that's just what I'm going to do." She said starting to turn around. Ruben and Nezzer stared at each other; they couldn't believe what she just said.

Ruben went and held her shoulder; "You can't do that! The boss will freak!" Mell looked at his hand on her shoulder and pushed it off, "Don't touch me!" she snarled. Nezzer went and held her hand from proceeding, "Mell, listen to us, you can't go. If you do we're gonna have to stop you." Nezzer said. Mell once again yanked her hand off of Nezzer's, "I said, don't touch me! And there's no one that can stop me!" She said continuing to walk towards the forest. Ruben went and once again grabbed her by the shoulder; "I can't let you do that, Mell!" He said with a serious face.

The female riptoc had enough of this nonsense, so with out even taking off Ruben's hand from her shoulder, she turned around and punched him in the face sending him soaring across the air and hitting a tree. Mell just stood there looking at the riptoc that she just whacked, "I told you not to touch me!" she hissed. She then looked at Nezzer who was stunned at the way she pummeled Ruben. Nezzer turned his head in the direction of Mell, "That's it Mell. You crossed the line!" and began to run at her.

With one punch to the snout, Nezzer went flying over and landed on Ruben's lap. Mell slowly walked over to them and grabbed each on by the neck and lifted them up until their feet weren't touching the ground. Mell slammed their backs to the side of the tree that was behind them. Ruben and Nezzer tried to get free, but her grasp was too strong. Taking Judo class made her pick up stuff that was three times her own weight. Mell looked at Nezzer then at Ruben, "If one of you try to stop me I promise you that I'm going to make your life a living hell! Plus I'm going to fill your lives with so much misery that you're going to wish that you weren't even born. Now if I let you two dimwits free, will you promise to let me go? Or do I have to set an example?" Ruben and Nezzer shook their heads, "Good." And let them fall on the floor.

The two breathed heavily from Mell's grasp closing their windpipe. They never knew how air could feel so good. When they opened their eyes they saw that Mell was gone. "So are we going to follow her?" Nezzer said taking in deep breaths. Ruben just looked at him, "Are you kidding? She has gone crazy! And she almost killed us!" The reptiles got up and began to walk the long way home.

**End of Chapter 9 **

****

**Wow, Mell betrayed them? How can she do this to them? But she's determined to save the group, do you think she'll save them? She did beat the crap out of Ruben and Nezzer. I told you she's good in fighting. Will I ever get a vacation? Course not, I'll never leave-Owwww!**

**(a paper airplane hit her eye. KT grabbed a hold of the paper airplane and saw that it was two tickets to Hawaii)**

**KT: Two tickets to HAWAII! Forget this story, I'm going to Hawaii!**

**(KT turned around and began to run towards her house) **

**KT: Hey Ashley! We're going to Hawaii!**

**(As KT ran off, leaving all the readers stunned and a small pink figure came out onto the stage)**

**Ollie: So long sucker!**

**(It was Ollie, KT's fateful, yet very self-centered flying pig from Luau Island. Ollie was pink, with pink wings. He has a NYC accent and he always wears his Hawaiian shirt. Ollie was know to play pranks. Ollie turned to the audience)**

**Ollie: Hey, you may know me from my small-tiny-itty-bitty part in _The Dark Fairy Reign_. I said one day I'll get KT and so I did. Once little miss. KT Green Stripe gets on Hawaii and the ticket- master sees her tickets they'll see that the tickets are void. That's right, KT has to say in Hawaii (not able to get out of the airport) until they can find a plane that will come back to the USA. That would take about til the end of the story, HAHAHA! While KT is gone, I'll be your Narrator from now on, and I'll promise you that I wont do anymore of those stupid questions, and other stuff. So why don't you sit back and relax cuz the next chapter is called, The Temple of King Cobra. He, He, He, I'm smarter then I look. Don't worry, KT will come back...eventually. If any of you writers are reading this and you want to review, from now on Review the story in my name. I want to take total control of QFJN! You can go and see a pic of Mell in DA, now. Just go to KT's bio thing and go to her homepage and try to find a pic with the title, _Mell, not Melvin_ by DSI. I'm only doing this because Mell is my fav character in QFJN, not because KT said it in the beginning of the story. Today QFJN, Tomorrow the other stories that KT green stripe writes! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**(Drastic Music, begins to play) **


	10. The Temple of King Cobra

**Ollie: Well, this is day two of my evil genius plan to take over all of KT's writing! I wonder what was her reaction when she found out her tickets were fake?**

**(In the Hawaiian airport)**

**Ticket master: Sorry ma'am these tickets aren't real **

**Both Ashley and KT: OO**

**KT: But that cant be! What do we do now?**

**Ticket Master: You just have to stay in the Hawaiian airpost 'til we can find a plane that will get you back home.**

**Ashley: Great, just great**

**(KT looks at her tickets and saw the name of the person who purchased it)**

**KT: Ollie?!**

**Ashley: Isn't that your flying pig?**

**KT: Yep, the one and only. That pig is going to pay!**

**(Back in the studio for QFJN)**

**Ollie: Oh well, she just has to wait til the end of the story, HAHAHAHA!!! Oh before I forget, we don't own any character from the spyro games or characters that already has owners...blah...blah...blah. Who cares, on with the story!**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 10: Temple of King Cobra**

In the riptoc camp grounds; Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, and Nazza had their cuffs, chains and everything taken off of them while the riptocs threw each one in the cell that Nazza and Elora was in earlier. "Well, here we are again; back where we started." Nazza said standing up. "I can't believe Mell would do such a terrible thing!" Hunter said pounding his fist on the ground. "We were idiots to have believed her," Spyro looked at him, " One of the wise dragons in Dragonfly Dojo said, 'A Peace Keeper Dragon never changes his spots', or in other words Once a lump of garbage, always a lump of garbage." Bianca glared at him, "hey! I was an evil villain also, you know."

"It was Elora's idea to take her in the first place!" Hunter said staring at the faun who picked out a corner to stay in. "Hey don't blame it on her, we were all fooled by Mell, even me." Bianca said. As Spyro, Hunter and Bianca started a conversation/argument, Nazza went over to Elora who was in the corner crying, "Hey Elora, are you okay?" Elora looked at Nazza with her red swollen eyes, "How could I be so dumb into trust Mell! I was such an idiot." Elora said banging her head on the wall. "Hey, she had me fooled too and I really don't want to see her again, but there's something inside me that's saying that I have to trust her, I don't want to, but something is saying that she's telling the truth." Nazza said sitting next to Elora. Elora smiled at Nazza and whipped off a tear, "You know, now that you mention it, something inside of me is telling me that she's telling the truth, but I don't want to believe it."

"I know it's hard to believe things, but sometimes it can be right." Elora looked at him, "Okay, do you believe that she was telling the truth?" Nazza thought for a moment, "You know, I don't know anymore? Maybe Ripto forced her to go and try to say that she had a change of heart so she could have access to the runes. I think after she saved us from that incident in Mermaid Lagoon, or after she got to know us better I think that's when she started to realize that why stay on the bad side while I can stay on the good side?" Elora thought for a moment, now that she realized it she remember something that Mell said that probably would clear her name. "Nazza, before we came across Mermaid Lagoon, she told me something, she said, _'why fight against Ripto and with you, if I can join you and fight him together.' _Also, when she saved you guys she used the blue rune, she could have just ran off and have taken the rune to Ripto, but she didn't." Elora thought all more and frowned._ " _But then again, I still I don't know what to believe." She said putting her fingers through her hair. "This takes time, Elora. I bet you that you'll soon find out." Elora smiled at him; "You really think so?"

"Hey, I know so. And I still kind of like Mell. Even though I still think she betrayed us." He whispered into her ear. Elora went and gave him a hug for his advice, "Thanks, Nazza." Nazza smiled, "Hey, anytime." All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door, and saw that it was Ripto ridding on Gulp so he can be tall enough to reach the window. "Awe, what a touching reunion, HA, HA, HA!" Ripto said sarcastically examining Nazza and Elora. "You know Ripto, All that laughing is going to give your tongue a Charlie horse!" Spyro said. "Oh! Aren't we clever? You know, in the state that you're in, I wouldn't say anything that would effect me. I have friends in high places you know, like the guardian of the green rune of example. He would just love to have one of you for dinner...and I really mean for dinner, HA, HA, HA-cough, cough. Crush, a glass of water! Quick!" Soon Crush came in with a small cup of water in his hand and handed it to Ripto.

Once Ripto finished drinking the water he handed to cup back to Crush and he went away. "Sorry about that, now where was I? Ah yes, HA, HA, HA!" And he went away. "What do you think he meant 'for dinner?'" Hunter said. "Well, If I had my bag I could ask the Professor, the talkie-pad was in the bag when they took it." All of a sudden they felt as if the jail cell that they were in was on wheels. Elora went to the window and saw that the rumor was true; they really were on wheels and being pulled by Crush and gulp towards the Temple. "We're probably going to be goners by now." Hunter said slouching down. "Hey! Why don't you use the magic of the rune? I mean we still have a chance to fight back! We never gave up before tell me some reasons why we should give up?" Nazza said trying to encourage his down hearted friends.

"Well, reason number one: Spyro can't flame our way out because these walls are dragon proof." Hunter said.

"Reason number two: They took Bianca's magic stuff and the talkie- pad." Spyro added

"And reason number three: They took our runes, and it's hopeless." Hunter added. Nazza just stood there staring at them bewildered and shocked. "Come on! You guys are pathetic. I herd of this guy who was in far worse danger then we were in and in the beginning he said, 'Never to give up!'" Hunter looked at him, "What happened at the end?" Nazza gave a cheesy grin, "Um...uh, he gave up. But still, this isn't over until it's over!" The blue wolf said with enthusiasm. Nazza saw that his small speech was actually doing the trick. All of a sudden Ripto, who was riding on top of Gulp, came to the window again, "Try to say your last good-byes Cuz it's almost time for dinner." Ripto said with an evil smirk. "Oh really? What's the main course?" Gulp asked. Ripto just looked at him and slammed his scepter across his head making him yowl in pain, "Them! You half-brained twit!" Ripto said pointing to the prisoners.

Ripto looked into the cell and smiled, "Bon appetite. HA, HA, HA!" and went to the front of the carriage. Nazza turned to face his friends with a frown; "You know what I said before about how 'This isn't over until it's over?'" Everyone nodded, "Well it's over, all right." Hunter just looked at him, "Thanks for the encouragement, Nazza." Hunter said with sarcasm. Once everyone entered into the Temple they saw that it was filled with ruins with long green vines creeping out form each crack. The place actually looked deserted and it wasn't really look fit for a guardian of a rune.

Once they stopped Gulp, Crush and Ripto went to the window of the mobile jail cell and began to make his decision of who would be the one to be the sacrifice. Spyro began to whisper to his friends, "Once Ripto picks me I'll charge out and they'll begin to chase me. Once they do, run!" Spyro explained. "But how do you know Ripto is going to pick you?" Bianca questioned. "Hey, me and Ripto goes way back, I bet he considered me his number one enemy." Spyro said smiling. Ripto turned to the prisoners, "Hmm, who to chose? I know..." Ripto turned to his two sidekicks, "Get the wolf and bind him up on the sacrifice platform." Ripto commanded.

Nazza's color drained from his fur and he was trembling all over, "Spyro! You said you're the one who's going!" Spyro went to the window, "Hey Ripto, what's the deal? Ain't I a good sacrifice? Why pick Nazza instead of me?" Ripto turned around. "You were going to be the sacrifice, but I did wanted to do some torturing before I 'dispose' of you all." Ripto said. Gulp and Crush went to the cage and opened the door getting Nazza by the arm. Everyone tried to help Nazza to get free, but with Gulp and Crush's strength it was impossible. Finally, the two managed to pull the wolf out and began to take him to a platform that had two cuffs at the top and two and the bottom for binding the feet and hands. Nazza tried with all his might to get free, by scurmming, kicking, hitting, scratching, and biting.

Mell finally made it to the riptoc campsite, "_I knew I should have never taken directions from a monkey!" _she thought. Mell looked around, but didn't see the jail cell that contained her friends anywhere. So she decided to ask someone, she saw to Riptocs talking to each other ahead of her and walked up to them, "Hey, do you two know where the boss took Spy-" Mell knew if she identified each of the prisoners they might become suspicious, "I mean, the prisoners?" One of riptocs nodded, "Yeah, he took them to the temple to make the sacrifice." . Mell widen her eyes, she didn't know that you have to make a sacrifice. "A sacrifice! What do you mean a sacrifice?!" The second riptoc looked at her confused; "You mean you didn't read the chapter of the green rune in the book on how to capture Jezebel's Necklace?" said the second riptoc. Mell shook her head, "No, I only read a little bit of it."

"Well, for the green rune the boss needs to put a sacrifice out for the Snake guardian and so he's going to use the prisoners as bait." Said the first riptoc. Mell couldn't believe her ears; she was too late. She thanked the two riptocs and began to run her heart out towards the temple hopping that she wasn't to late. Right behind her two unexpected riptocs watched as she ran towards the temple. As they walked out of the forest they revealed themselves to be none other than, Ruben and Nezzer. "Are you ready?" Ruben asked. Nezzer smiled, "Come on let's go." And they began to follow the female.

Once Mell was at the entrance of the temple, her heart stopped beating at the horror that she saw; Crush and Gulp was about to put Nazza on the platform for the sacrifice, he was going to be the sacrifice! Mell's mind was racing; she didn't know what to do she just stood there paralyzed watching a Nazza tried to fight with the reptiles. As she was about to run in and save the only person she ever cared about besides her brother, a pair and hands grabbed her by the arm, ceasing her to proceed. Stunned, Mell turned her head to discover the ones who stopped her, Ruben and Nezzer. Mell tried with all her might to make them let go of her, "Let go! Or do I have to make my warning come true?!" she threatened. Ruben just looked at her, " My, my, my, we do have a temper don't we, Nezzer?" Ruben said as if he was talking to a child as young as three. Nezzer smiled at his brother, "Yes we do, and she's very grumpy." Mell just looked bewildered at the two, as if they've gone mad, " Have you finally gone insane?" she said still trying to yank her arms out. Nezzer smiled coldly at her; "You might say that."

"You made a wrong turn back in the forest, telling us your plan." Ruben said. "What in the world are you guys talking about? Let go of me, I have to save Nazza before he gets killed!" she said. Ruben let go of her arm, but Nezzer was still holding it, as if his hands were glued to it. Ruben walked in front of her, "I guess the boss was right, you have gotten soft. But we can't let you rescue that poor unfortunate soul." He said pointing to Nazza. "You see, we've decided to do some blackmailing." Mell stared at him blankly, "What are you two going to do?" she cautiously said. Ruben got down until he was at eye level with Mell, "If you try to help that dragon-"

"His name is Spyro!" Mell said interrupting him. "Whatever! You're not going to help them!" Mell just stared at Ruben, "And what if I refuse?"

"Oh, you don't want to refuse. But just incase you do, we're going to tell Ripto everything about how you tried to double cross him and believe me, you wouldn't like consequence. Did you know a few years ago there was this riptoc in the army who wanted to over thrown the boss. He even got riptocs to go on his side. They secretly met each night, they're plan would have been successful, that's until this riptoc invited Nezzer and me into his group. We were like Ripto's little messengers, or a double agent as we prefer it. We instantly reported the event to Ripto and you know what he did with this riptoc and the others that followed him?" He questioned Mell. The female shook her head, "He sent each one of them, to exile." He said saying the last word with a cold and harsh tone. Mell just stared at them, how could her brother let two maniacs take care of her? Not only that, this story was kind of familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it, "How could you two be so cold-blooded?!" she said. Ruben and Nezzer both gave her a sinister grin, "Hey, were reptiles." They said as a union. Nezzer, who was still holding a tight grip on her arm knelt down until he was a eye point with her, "So why don't you sit back and watch the show?"

"Yeah, I heard it was supposed to be 'delicious'." Ruben added. Mell just shook her head in disbelief; here she was in the clutches of two sickos and if she tries to help Nazza they'll revile her to Ripto; foiling her plan as a double agent. Nezzer finally let go of her arm seeing that she wasn't going to run. Mell looked at the two, "Once this quest is done you'll be sorry that you ever messed with Mell Crocus!" she said pointing both her fingers at the riptoc's chest. Ruben gave her a look and made his face come closer to hers, "You know Mell, we're not the type of hurting girls, but in this case I'll be more than happy to rearrange your face!" Ruben said. "An way, since you've been a naughty little girl and Tim let us take care of you, you need some discipline and what better why to discipline a person then to see her friend being eaten by a snake." He said. Mell just stared dead at his face not even blinking an eye. Ruben came up to her, "So no more talking! Sit, relax and enjoy the show." Unwillingly Mell took her seat with the pair behind her.

Mell saw that Crush and Gulp finally got Nazza under control after his battle to try to get away. Crush began to cuff his arms to the platform with his body out stretched. Each time a cuff would click shut, it would take a piece of Mell's soul away. She didn't want to stand and watch him suffer. Once the wolf was all set Ripto walked up to him, "HA, HA, HA, Uncomfortable, Huh? Good!" Nazza began to try to scrum free, but he couldn't do it, and finally he was out of breath, "You're not going to get away with this!" Nazza hissed. Ripto just looked at him and grinned, a sinister grin, "HA! That's a good one. How can anybody help you if your friends are locked up and we're in the middle of a jungle? Enough talking, you don't want to keep the snake waiting now do you? Oh, don't worry, Since snakes swallow you whole, It won't hurt...until you get to the stomach that is. HA, HA, HA!" and with that he began to walk away. "You'll never get away with this!! You here me?! NEVER!!" Nazza said with his yell echoing through the temple.

Spyro, Hunter, Bianca, and Elora kept crowding in to the window to see what's going to be of their friend. Once Ripto was a good distance apart from the platform he began to call out the snake. "Oh great and mighty King Cobra, I ask for you to reveal yourself for we offer you a sacrifice!" Ripto said extending his arm in the air. There was no sound made of anything huge coming, only the sound of a cricket chirping as if mocking the orange riptoc. Ripto lowered his arms and didn't see a snake anywhere. "Hey Snake! Come out!" Ripto yelled. Suddenly there was a hissing sound that echoed through the temple. Nazza could feel the ground shake as if something big was heading their way. All of a sudden a huge green Cobra with its head perked up and its flaps on the side of his neck open wide, entered into the room from a cave from the back of the temple.

Crush, Gulp, Nezzer, Ruben Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Mell and even Nazza was astonished by the creatures height. The cobra was even taller that the Phoenix who was the tallest guardian so far. Everyone was amazed at the beast except for Ripto, his theory was: if you saw one guardian you seen them all. "Who daressss disssturb my sssslumber?!" the snake hissed having an accent on the S's. Ripto and everyone in the temple widen their eyes in amazement. Judging by the voice of the creature it wasn't a he, but a she! Nezzer and Ruben both gave each other glances. Mell looked at the two who was actually hypnotized by the snake and saw her chance to escape, but then she felt a small pressure applied to her tail. She cautiously looked back and saw Ruben with his foot on her tail, "Ah, Ah, Ah, you wouldn't want to miss the best part would you? The show just started. So I suggest you move back to where you were, before your seat gets cold." So unwillingly she sat back down. Ripto was still staring at the snake, "But...but...but I thought you were a boy guardian?"

"My name issss king cobra, after my breed, of course. Now why do you tresssspassss?" The snake commanded. Ripto shook his head and came back to reality, "Um... we want to gain access to the green rune, so we brought you a sacrifice." He said pointing to the all-tied-up wolf. The cobra looked down in front of her and saw a blue canine with his hands and feet strapped.

The serpent lowered her head until she was leveled with the wolf and began to smell him with her forked tongue. Nazza held his breath and his heart began to beat faster, Mell closed her eyes; she didn't want to see Nazza get eaten by a snake. Elora, Spyro, Hunter and Bianca kept quiet to see what she was going to do with him. Time felt as if it stood still as the Cobra just kept looking at him and examining him. Finally she looked back at Ripto who was loosing patience; "I can't consssume thisss creature." Mell's spirit lifted up, Nazza finally let out a breath of rejoicing and Spyro, Elora, Hunter and Bianca all cheered. Nezzer and Ruben both looked at each other flabbergasted, and Ripto just stood there looking at the snake. "What do you mean you can't eat him?! He's the sacrifice!" Ripto said taking a step forward towards her.

She just looked at the small orange riptoc and then back at Nazza, "I can't conssssume him, becausssse he'sss the true green rune holder." Nazza's eyes widened and him mind began to race. The cheering that was made in the jail cell came to a sudden stop. Everyone was in Awe, Nazza, the green rune holder? It couldn't be possible. Ripto let out a roar in frustration, "What do you mean the over-grown blue haired canine is the official green rune holder?! What did he do that I didn't?" The snake frowned at Ripto; "You have done nothing, Ripto!" Ripto took a step back, how does she know his name? "Nazza hasss a good heart for hisss fellow ssstrangersss. And I'll sssshow you why I know thisss." The snake closed her eyes and began to glow a bright green. All of a sudden she began to shrink.

While shrinking she began to sprout arms, legs, horns, and, wings. She began to gain a few pounds and her green color began to change from green to yellow to orange and finally red. Once the glowing stopped, Ripto was so speechless that his scepter fell out of his hand with a clang and just looked at the transformed snake. Nazza strained his neck to see and saw that the snake had transformed into the old dragon from last night. The only difference was that she was standing straight up without the broken tree branch to help her and she didn't have her blue clock on. Even though her image has change her snake- like voice stayed the same, "I wasss the one who came to the young wolf and you," She said pointing to Ripto, "Nazza was nice enough to give me sssome food, even though he didn't have a lot he ssstill ssspared it. Unlike you, You had a wagon full of food, but with your ssselfisssnesss and pride you didn't want to ssshare. Ssso that'sss why the green rune mussst go to the perssson with the good heart." She walked over to Nazza and with a snap of her finger's, the cuffs unlocked themselves and Nazza slowly stood up investigating if his wrists and ankles were all right, where the cuffs were.

The dragon/snake took Nazza by the shoulder, "You are now the official green rune holder..." the dragon/cobra snapped her fingers again and a pillar with the green rune on it showed up a few yards away from him, "You now can ussse the rune, Massster Nazza." Nazza looked at the rune and began to walk towards it. Once he got close enough he saw that there was a picture of a leaf engraved on it, there was a cord that went through the top of the rune and tying it at the other end of the cord making the rune into a necklace of some sort. As he touched the rune he could feel the magic within in it go through his body. Nazza put the rune necklace over his head and looked back at the guardian who transformed back into a Cobra. Nazza smiled, "Wow! Thanks." He said. His voice was so cheerful that he didn't even look like he was supposed to be sacrificed.

Nazza looked back at the rune and saw it glowing an eerie green color between his paws, "What's the magic of " Nazza looked up and saw that the Cobra had vanished into thin air. The only reptile's who been in front of his was Ripto, Crush and Gulp who just gazed at him in amazement. Once Ripto came back to life he gave a growl under his breath, "Give me that rune, fur ball!" Ripto commanded. Nazza just looked at him, " Yeah right."

"Very well then." Ripto pointed his scepter at Nazza and shot a fireball. Nazza dogging right before the ball of fire hit him. He turned around and saw the fireball heading into the cave that the cobra came out. The blue wolf smiled at Ripto, "HA! Missed!" Ripto returned the smile, "If I were you, I would turn my head around." Nazza slowly turned his head towards the cave and saw a light coming out and saw that the same ball of fire did a U-turn inside the cave and started to chase the wolf. Ripto saw as the wolf began to run, "HA, HA, HA! Say hello to my new creation: the fire chaser. Once I shoot it at somebody it keeps chasing them until the fire ball hits something." Nazza began to run as fast as he could, he looked back and he could see that the ball of fire was gaining up on him.

Suddenly, Nazza tripped and fell he turned around and saw the flaming death coming closer. With one arm he covered his face and with the other arm he held the rune, tight. Thinking that it was the end Nazza held his breath. But for some strange reason he didn't feel anything. He put his arm down and saw the fireball just stopped right in front of him. Nazza started to breathe deeply as if his ran a mile, which he did. Nazza slowly backed away from the fireball and stood up, perplexed. "What in the world just happened?" he said out loud. Nazza looked around and saw that everything was still Nazza walked to where Ripto was standing and saw that he was still not even moving. The wolf then went to the jail cell were his friends were and saw that they were stone-still, but not dead since they were either standing up or sitting down.

Nazza then looked at the rune, and saw it glowing ever more bright," This must be the effect of the rune! The rune must of stop time." Nazza looked back at Ripto, but when he looked closer at him he could see his eyelids close and open only that it was in slow motion, just like CLOCK STOPPERS. Nazza's mind began to ponder, _"If Ripto is moving, but only very slowly then it doesn't stop time it actually makes me go into hyper speed! _Totally cool!! I think I'm going to have a little fun with this." Once time started again the fireball hit the floor and Nazza was no where to be in site. Ripto looked all over, but didn't see anybody. Suddenly he felt something pull his cape over his head, "Ah! Who dares do that!!" once Ripto uncovered his face he saw Nazza was right behind him. Ripto was shocked; a second ago he saw the wolf saying his prayers to die by his fireball and now his behind him! "You won't get away from me this time!" Ripto said shooting another fireball.

Ripto saw the Fireball collide, but with Nazza out of site, he couldn't of move that quickly! All of a sudden he heard a shout from behind him, "Yo, Ripto! I right behind you!" Ripto turned around and saw that he was now behind him. Ripto started to think if he was going crazy. Even Spyro, Elora, Hunter Bianca, Mell, Nezzer and Ruben started to think so too. Ripto once again shot his fireball and again Nazza disappeared from his eyes. And the fireball collided into Nezzer and Ruben who was right behind the wolf. Ruben and Nezzer fell down unconscious and Mell found her chance of escaping. Nazza wound up behind Ripto again, "Ripto, is your aim so bad that you can't even hit a simple shot like me? Or am I to fast for you?" Ripto started to get angry, "You'll regret that you said that! I'm never to slow and you'll never win!" Ripto said shooting his final fireball.

Again Nazza went into hyper speed and the fireball collided with the Temple walls. The Temple started to shake and debris by debris from the ceiling started to fall on top of Ripto, Crush and Gulp. When the rocks hit Ripto and his two idiotic sidekicks, one of the rocks fell on his scepter that shot a fireball towards the cage containing the prisoners and making a huge hole on the side of the cage. Once everyone was out of the cage they went to greet Nazza. "Whoa! I thought you were done for!" Hunter said. " Yeah! That was amazing that you were to be sacrificed, but instead you were dubbed to official green rune holder!" Bianca added. "And how you moved so quickly when Ripto shot that fireball at you. I didn't even see you." Elora added again.

As Nazza was about to speak there was another rumbling in the temple which made everyone fall, the temple was about to collapse! Everyone looked up saw that part of the ceiling was about to fall on them. Having no time to escape, a lot of things happen at once, Nazza took his rune and briskly instructed the entire group to touch the stone. Everyone closed their eyes getting prepared for the end. As the boulder was only one foot away from crushing the group, time stopped again and they were in hyper speed making everything go in slow motion. Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca and Nazza all opened their eyes and at once each person saw the boulder just floating above them. Instinctively, they all crawled from under the boulder and stood up amazed at the power that the green rune has. "Did time stop or is it just me?" Spyro said looking at the gigantic rock that was hovering over the ground. Nazza smiled, "Guys...Welcome to hyper speed! Time hasn't stopped; the rune's power is to put people in hyper speed. We're going so fast that things look like it stopped. Haven't you guys seen CLOCK STOPPERS?" Bianca was amazed at this news, "So we're actually going really fast?" Bianca questioned. Nazza smiled and nodded. "WOW! Totally cool!" Hunter said. "Okay, now that we're in hyper space can't we get out of this building?" Elora said starting to walk towards the entrance.

Once everyone was out they saw that most of the riptocs were in slow motion running towards the Temple to save Ripto. "Let's get our stuff and get the hell out of this freaken' reject club!" Spyro said walking towards the wagons. Nazza smiled as he walked by the riptocs that were either talking to one of the soldiers or running towards the temple in slow motion since they were in hyper space, "This will be just to easy." Suddenly he saw a familiar riptoc. Nazza stopped and started to run toward her. Once he was in front of the reptile he saw that it was Mell. Mell was still as stone and looked as if guilt was written all over her face. The wolf wanted to terminate the hyper speed power that instant so he could talk to Mell, but he knew that if he did he would revel himself to the riptoc army. "Something inside of me is saying that Mell is telling the truth, but I'm still confused. I don't know what to think anymore. There's just to much pressure in my head right now." Nazza kept thinking on how Mell betrayed them, how he was almost killed and how he was pronounced the green rune holder. All this was buzzing around in his mind. "Nazza, come on! We have to get to The Terra de Fuego Desert!" Nazza turned around and saw that was that Spyro was the one who shouted. Nazza could see that they gather all their stuff and six canteens of water for their journey to the desert. Nazza took one look at Mell and joined his friends.

As the gang was in hyper space and going to The Terra de Fuego Desert the reptiles in real life were running towards the temple to rescue their boss and his two blockheaded sidekick. Right after the riptocs carried the three reptiles out, the temple collapsed and vanished into thin air. Ripto opened his eyes weakly and saw half of his riptoc army surrounding him, "Ah! Get off of me!" Ripto said standing up, still a little bit droopy. Ripto's cloak was torn he was filled to the brim with cuts and bruises. Then again the only thing that really hurt on him was his ego and his pride. Ripto looked around and saw that Crush and Gulp had minor injuries but compared to him they looked a lot worse. Ripto tossed what's left of his badly tattered coat to his side and began walking to the wagon with Crush and Gulp following him. "Um...were are we going now, boss?" Gulp questioned, but Ripto didn't answer, "Yeah, what are we going to do after Spyro and his friends stole the green rune?" Crush added. "And the blue one and the red one." Gulp said.

Ripto had enough of this; he stopped and turned around looking at the two with venom in his eyes, "Look you two bubble brained idiots! If you don't have anything to say other then me always losing to that purple demon I'm going to get even more madder then I am now!" he said shouting in the two reptiles face. "Um boss, its I'm going to get more angry; not more madder." Crush said. Ripto rolled his eyes, "Typical, I'm getting grammar lessons from a gecko that only has half a brain!" As they began to walk they saw Mell coming at them, "Don't talk to me!" Ripto said shoving him hand in her face. "But, boss are we still going to The Terra de Fuego Desert?" Mell questioned. There was a silent pause after Ripto gave his answer, "No, we're going to Midnight Mountain Manor (Or in other words, the Sorceresses home). Mell was so happy; Ripto is giving up! Wait a second, Ripto never gives up even if he almost got himself killed. Something fishy is going around here and it's not the fish n'chips that Gulp had earlier. "Why are going there? Aren't we going after the final rune? Are you giving up?" Mell questioned. "Of course we are still after the runes for the necklace, but we're not going to go after it, Spyro and his worthless friends are."

"But how are they going to do it?"

"By me making one of them a hostage, ransom or in other words; kidnap." Mell could believe her ears he's going to abduct one of her friends! "Kidnap!?" Mell said in shock. "Yes! Are you deaf?!" Ripto shouted. Mell's mind began to race; he was going to take someone hostage! Mell wanted more than anything to stop him from proceeding with his scheme, but if she did Ripto would be suspicious of her and the story that Nezzer and Ruben told her made her kind of scared. Even though Mell took Judo, she still wasn't a match for Ripto, Oh so she thought. So to not let her double agent plan get ruined and to save her skin she kept quiet and just followed his plan.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Ollie: Okay you herd the story now send a review in my name, not little miss prissy KT green stripe. Okay the next chapter is called-**

**(Gets the script of QFJN and reads it)**

**Ollie: The next chapter is called Kidnaped! Okay this is when someone in the team gets kidnaped. Okay now go to the little button on the bottom of your screen and press the review button. If you dare leave this story without sending a review I swear I and...um, get you. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Aww, just forget it and leave. I need to practice my Threatening speeches. **


	11. Kidnapped!

**(In the studio Ollie was sleeping and sleep talking)**

**Ollie: Yeah, Im very special.....I can do anything you want me to....that feels good....yeah, I'm a natural pink.....are you going to eat that....**

**(You come up to him with a blow horn and blows it in his ear. Ollie wakes up and falls from the hammock that he was sleeping in and sits up.)**

**Ollie: Im awake, Im awake!**

**(Ollie looks at the person who is reading this story or in other words, YOU)**

**Ollie: Yeah? What do you want?**

**Person reading this story: Now that I have your attention, can you get on with this story?**

**Ollie: Fine! Get back to where you were**

**(The person reading this story walks away and Ollie stands up dusting his wings)**

**Ollie: Fine, okay, Im awake. Stupid ungrateful jerk! **

**Person reading this story: I HEARD THAT!!!**

**Ollie: Oh go suck an egg! Anyway, go and read this story. It's really boring, but I don't care. I'm going to destroy it anyway and there's nothing that KT can do about it! I don't own anything in this-Oh, who cares. What can happen to me if I say I own every signal character in this story?**

**(Ollie feels someone tap on his shoulder. He looks around and saw the people from VU and all the other people that they let KT borrow their characters)**

**VU person #1: We heard you say you own Spyro. That's plagiarism Mr. Pig!**

**Ollie: That's Mr. Flying pig to you! And what will you do to me?**

**(VU person #1 sends for 2 hulk people who looks whose going to hurt Ollie)**

**Ollie: cheesy grin I was just kidding. I don't own any characters that already have owners. See no harm done.**

**(VU person #1 glares at Ollie)**

**Vu person #1: I'm watching you! The next time I see you do that I'll put you in the slammer!**

**(Ollie watches as he walks away)**

**Ollie: JERK! He'll see what happens if he messes with me! I CAN TAKE YOU ON!!!**

**(Ollie looks at the camera)**

**Ollie: Why are you still here? Go and reads the story!**

**Quest for Jezebel's Necklace**

**Rating: PG **

**Chapter 11: Kidnaped!**

Once Ripto and his army got to the Sorceress' old castle in the forgotten worlds in Midnight Mountain; the orange reptile along with his four sidekicks, Gulp, Crush, Nezzer and Ruben took their weapons and other stuff and entered into the portal to desert Ruins. Since it was right next door to The Terra de Fuego Desert.

* * *

Spyro and the rest of the gang were still in hyper speed and were heading towards The Terra de Fuego Desert. Nazza kept looking at his rune that was giving out a radiant eerie green gleam. He still couldn't believe that he's the green rune holder! One minute he was all cuffed up ready to become snake food and the other minute he was the keeper of the green stone. Are a few seconds (remember they're in hyperspace, so time goes by very slowly) the green trees of the forbidden forest started to go scarce, and the ground started to turn yellow from the sand. The temperature rose from the humid-relaxing 75 degrees to Blistering-hot 102 degrees.

Hunter kept fanning himself with his hand and was sweating like a pig.

(OLLIE INTERRUPTS STORY)

Ollie: Okay that was a little offensive to me! I don't sweat like that! So lets just change it to sweats like...a dog. Okay, now that that's settled lets go on with the story.

(STORY CONTINUES)

The hot cheetah took his canteen filled with water and took gigantic gulps of water; quenching his thirst. Hunter looked up at the sun and saw that it hasn't moved from its position in a while, "How long have we been out here?" he asked. Bianca took her bag and pulled out a watch and checked the time. "We have been her for about a minute and a half." She said putting the watch inside of her bag and on her back. Hunter groaned, "Awe Come on, that can't be right! It looks like we stayed like for about three hours in this wasteland!" Elora looked at Hunter, "Hunter, don't you remember that we're still in hyper space? Time moves very slowly." Hunter sighed. "Well, can't Nazza turn of the hyper space power so time can start moving again?" Nazza looked at Hunter and smiled, "Okay, only if you say the magic words." Hunter rolled his eyes, "Please." He said unwillingly

Nazza started to concentrate and soon time started at its regular pace, the birds flapped their wings in the sky, The wind was rolling tumble weeds on the dried up ground; time had started again. Once they were on the road again Nazza decided to call The Professor so he could know more about the green rune and what's waiting ahead of them. Once The Professor's face was on the screen they started the conversation, "Oh hi everyone! Haven't heard from you in a while, what happened?"

"We got um…delayed." Nazza said putting on a cheap grin. The Professor just looked at him in disbelief, but he just shook it off. "Did you get the green rune yet?"

"Yes, it's right here." He said putting the rune in front of the screen so the Professor can see it. "I was the one who got it." Nazza said with pride. The Professor studied the rock a little bit and smiled, "You must be very proud of yourself. I was doing some research about the green rune and I found out that the only, and I mean only person that can use the green rune is the person who retrieved it or in other words, you Nazza."

"You mean no one else can use it or even touch it?" Spyro asked. The Professor shook his head, "I'm afraid not, but you can touch the rune you just can't use the power to control time and nature." Nazza widen his eyes; he can control nature! This is unbelievable! "I bet you want to know what's waiting for you in the trial of getting the yellow rune." The Professor said smiling. Everyone nodded, "Well, the yellow rune can shoot out electricity and bring a person back from the dead." Elora's head perked up when she heard him say that. _"Bring people back from the dead! This is the moment I've been waiting for! I can go to my dads grave and bring him back to life!" _Elora was so emotional that a she wanted to cry. If she gets the second rune she can bring back her dad, but what if she doesn't? "Professor!" Elora called out, "How many times can the rune bring back people from the dead?" Elora questioned.

"The book says that the yellow rune can only bring one person from the dead." Elora was confused why only one person? As if the Professor was reading her mind he answered her question, "The reason why that is, is because lets say Ripto is going to be the holder of the yellow rune. He can bring back more then one evil villains that have died in the past back to life and create terrible chaos in the realms." Elora was sad; if she wasn't going to be the holder of the yellow rune she couldn't use it. If she asks the person who's going to be the yellow rune holder if she can use the power to bring people back to life, they're probably going to say no since it can only be used one time.

Once Elora came back to reality she started to listen in on what other things the Professor had to say, "…So the guardian of the yellow rune is A giant electric scorpion." Everyone gasp to think that they have to defeat another monster. "Not to worry Professor if we defeated three guardians; this one will be a piece of cake." Spyro said. After they talked some more and the Professor gave them a map of The Terra de Fuego Desert, they began to look for an oasis to rest for the night.

The sun began to set and the sky began to transform into red, orange, and pink from the soft setting sun. The crickets began to chirp their songs and the owls began to hoot. And the gang still hasn't found the oasis. "This is hopeless!" Hunter shouted, "It's getting dark and we're never gonna find the oasis. We're probably gonna die before we find this-" Hunter was cut off by slamming his head into something. Hunter gave a painful yowl and put his hand over the spot where he'd bumped.

Hunter looked up and saw that he had bumped into a palm tree. Hunter was annoyed, "What is this stupid palm tree doing in the middle of a desert?!" Bianca walked up to him and gave him a big hug, "Hunter, I'm so proud of you! You found the oasis!" Bianca said. Hunter looked in front of him; he couldn't see anything only shapes and shadows, since the sun has almost gone away. Bianca took out her flashlight that brightened up the scene. They saw that Bianca was right; Hunter really did find the oasis. The oasis had huge palm trees and bushes circling a gigantic pool of water in the center of it. Everyone was thrilled that they can finally rest. Hunter and Nazza went to find coconuts (without arguing); Spyro and Elora went to find wood for the fire and Bianca stayed at their spot filling the canteens with water from the lake.

Once everyone returned, Elora ignited the fire with her red rune, while Bianca, and Nazza helped Hunter open up the coconuts. Once everyone ate the inside of the coconuts, drank, talked and told some stories it was time for bed. Hunter gave a stretch and yawned, "Okay, I'm ready to hit the hay," Hunter said yawning, "The only thing that bothers my is if what if Ripto finds us in the middle of the night? Don't you think we should have some kind of security?" Spyro gave a smile to Elora, "Yeah, maybe Elora can stay up all night protecting us with the red runes magic of invincibility." Elora looked at him and made a face, "Yeah right! I'm not going to stay up all night while you all sleep. I need my beauty rest!" Elora said, "What if Nazza puts us all in hyper speed?"

"Are you kidding? If we stay in hyper speed for the whole night it will take forever to get 'til morning!" Bianca said eating what's left of her coconut.

"I don't even know why we're talking about this? I mean, we're in the middle of a desert, It's going to be impossible for Ripto to find us here. It's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack." Nazza said. Everyone agreed with Nazza. Soon the gang forgot about the conversation and went straight to sleep, but what they didn't know is that they're going to be one member short the next day.

Ripto and his army finally made it to Terra de Fuego. It was quiet and calm. "Um boss… how are we going to find them? I mean, it's pitch black out here!" Crush complained. Ripto began to walk while the four followed him, "How many times do I have to spell it out?! I told you I've made a device that is sensitive to magic radiation and the runes give out an invisible harmless radiation of magic.

Once it gets the radiation it will lead us right towards them!" Ripto said showing them a blue-circular-fit right in the palm of your hand-device. It had four arrows one pointed south, one west, one north and the other east. "Wow, you're pretty smart, boss." Gulp said.

"I know, I like to us both sides of my brain, all the time." Ripto said. Suddenly the machine started to shiver and the arrow that was pointing north began to give out a red light showing them the way. "Follow me." Ripto commanded. After a couple of minutes after the walk they could see that the machine started to shake even harder and the light was glowing brighter, "We must be close." Ruben said. "Nooo, Really?" Ripto said with ignorance.

Ripto looked up and saw a lump rising from the ground about a 1/2 a mile away. He couldn't see what it was since it was dark, so he shinned a light on the mysterious thing. Once his eye got adjusted to the light he saw that it was an oasis. He looked down at the device and saw that it was going wild. "They must be in there," Ripto said. "Come on, and don't make a sound!" Ripto whispered. As Ripto took his first step he heard a crunching sound. He lifted his foot, but didn't see anything that would make such a sound. As he put it down again the same sound happened. He lifted his foot again, but once again didn't see anything.

Ripto was getting frustrated, Unexpectedly he heard the same sound again, except that he didn't put his feet down, so the noise couldn't had come from him. He turned around and faced his crew, "Okay, what the hell is going on!" he said angrily, but whispering. He heard the noise again and saw that it was coming from his left. Everyone turned their heads and saw that it was Nezzer who was making the noise; he brought a bag of Cheesy Doritos for the trip and was eating it. Ripto walked over to him, "Nezzer! What in the world are you doing?" Nezzer looked down and saw Ripto standing in front of him, "Oh hey boss, you want some?" He said putting the bag in front of him so he could take one. Ripto viciously took the bag and hit him across his head with it making the Doritos fall on the sand. "What idiots!" he mumbled under his breath.

As they walked closer to the oasis they started to hear snoring and sleep talking. As he peeked over a bush he could see the five sleeping heavenly on the sand in front of the fire burning softly on the firewood. Ripto smiled a sinister grin; he's got them right where he wants them. "Ruben get the potion!" Ripto commanded. Ruben went through his bag and grabbed a bottle filled with pink powder. Once he took it from his hands he examined it, "Pink?! Why the hell did you make the powder pink?! I wanted Red!" Ripto yelled softly not to wake the group up, "What's the difference?" Rueben asked. Ripto hand tightened around his scepter, "The Difference is, Red is my favorite color!" Ripto yelled. _"Does the evil geniuses always have to do everything correctly?!" _Ripto thought while he unwillingly opening the bottle.

As he poured it on the crystal it started to glow purple. "With this potion they're going to fall into a deep sleep!" Ripto said. Gulp was confused, "But boss, why not kill them and get the runes now?" Ripto looked at him, "Gulp are you mad? If we kill them they're not going to get the runes and we don't want to get the runes now they need all the help they can get to get the runes. We put them in a deep sleep so they won't awake when we kidnap the Sorceress ex-apprentice. Once she's kidnap we do something called a bartering; the runes exchange for the rabbit, understand?" Everyone shook their heads in confusion on what he said. Ripto rolled his eyes, _"Why do I even bother?"_ With out any further a due; Ripto pointed his specter on Spyro, "Say good-night dragon." And he shot a laser hitting Spyro right in his chest without making a noise. He did the same with Elora, Bianca, and Nazza.

As he finished off with Nazza he took his scepter and blew the smoke that was coming from the crystal off. To make sure that they were really a sleep, Ripto took a pebble off from the floor and threw it at Spyro. He moved a bit but didn't wake up, so he signaled everyone to proceed to capture Bianca. As they slowly walked not to wake up the rabbit (They didn't put the spell on her) Ripto again heard the crunching sound. He turned around, "NEZZER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO-" Ripto stopped and saw that it wasn't him eating the Doritos again. He looked at his feet and saw that he stepped on a broken coconut shell. He slowly looked at Bianca. She tossed and turned and finally opened her eyes just a bit. She could see five figures about seven meters away from her. She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was Ripto; he found them!

Bianca scrambled to her knees and began to look for her bag filled with her spells. She suddenly saw them, halfway between were she and Ripto was. She quickly began to crawl towards it, as she was about to pick it up she saw the bag burst out in flames right before her eyes. Bianca slowly looked up and saw Ripto glaring at her with his scepter puffing out smoke. "Hello, rabbit." Ripto said slowly. Bianca crawled back, stood up and ran towards Spyro and tried to wake him up. She pushed him and pulled on his shoulder, but he didn't wake up. She then went over to the others to try to wake them up, but it was no use. "Ha, Ha, Ha! It's no use, I put a spell over them so they won't wake up." Bianca looked at Ripto with hatred, "What do you want from me?" she questioned.

"I'm so glad you asked, GET HER!" he signaled everyone to capture the young sorceress. Bianca began to run, but it was four against one, so they easily cornered her and grabbed her by the arms and Crush took her to Ripto. Bianca was scurmming all over trying to get free. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," Ripto went and took a handkerchief and covered her mouth and nose with it. Bianca tried to scream but then her world went black from a chemical that was absorbed in the tissue. Ripto tossed the tissue away and smiled at his prize, "Sleep dreams, you'll be needing it." He said putting a ransom note near Elora, Hunter, Spyro and Nazza who were still in the deep sleep spell. Ripto took a remote control like object and pressed a button making a portal appear in front of them. Crush grabbed a hold of Bianca and swung her unconscious body over his shoulder. Without looking back they vanished into the portal.

* * *

Ripto was leading Crush who was still holding the half-awaken rabbit to a room in the castle. Bianca was awake, but still a little droopy. As she breathes, the sour smells from the place that she was in rushed into he nose making her scrunch her face. _"This stench smells familiar."_ She thought to herself. Once her eyes were open again she felt herself being thrown on top of a bed and locked in a jail cell. She looked up and saw Ripto and Crush staring at her. Bianca paid no attention to them and just looked around her. The place that she was in was no doubt familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

As if Ripto was reading her mind he answered her question, "Familiar, isn't it? I was hoping you wanted to visit the sorceress' castle." Ripto said. So that's were she was, her old home. She looked around and saw that she was in the castle dungeon where she used to lock innocent creatures behind bars. Bianca looked back at Ripto, "Why did you bring me here? Just to get revenge because we always beat you? Face it Ripto, you'll never win!" Bianca hissed. Ripto just smiled at her sarcastically, "Ha! You think I want to kidnap you for revenge? HA, HA! You aren't that smart; are you? I kidnaped you because I wanted to do some bartering with you're your friends; you exchange for the runes."

"They'll never give you the runes!"

"Oh yes they will, if they want to see you alive, that is." Bianca gulp. What can she do now? Bianca just sat down at the cold uncomfortable bed. "So why don't you sit back and relax. We have one meal a day, a lovely twin size uncomfortable bed and twenty-four hours guards on duty for your safety. So I suggest you stay put!" Ripto said giving a sarcastic grin. And with that he left with Crush following him. As he walked pasted the doors from the dungeon, he didn't notice it, but Mell was right behind the door listening to everything that Ripto said.

As she saw Ripto walk away she quietly stepped through the doors and was heading down the stairs to the dungeon. Bianca was softly crying, but as she heard steps coming down the stairs she stopped and went to the bared door. Bianca could see a shadow coming down, once the figure appeared she saw that it was Mell. Bianca's spirit fell as Mell spotted her and began to walk towards her. "What do you want Mell? Haven't you done enough?" Bianca said lying down on the bed. Mell just looked at her, "Bianca, for the last time; I did not betray you!" Mell said. Bianca just looked at the riptoc, "How can I believe you?" she said. Mell rolled her eyes, "You just have to! When the sirens were hypnotizing the guys and I was using the blue rune to try to save theirs and your lives, right? I could have just walked away back to Ripto's camp and given him the blue rune. Also, if I was really doing that, we could have come back the next day and have found you and Elora ripped to shreds by Spyro and Hunter and Hunter, Spyro and Nazza drowned by the sirens, letting Ripto have complete control of the runes. Isn't that enough proof?" Mell said putting her hands on her hips. Bianca's head went down, pondering on what Mell told her. She began to go with her gut feeling and for some reason she believed Mell.

Bianca stood up and walked towards the bars. "Okay Mell, your right. I believe you." Mell smiled, but then frowned, "What about the others?" Bianca frowned, "Spyro and Hunter are still a little stubborn about this matter, but Nazza and Elora are still debating." Mell gave a small smile. "Okay, maybe I can help you escape." Mell looked at the lock that locked the dungeon cell. "Oh, no." she gasped. Bianca started to worry, "Oh, no? Oh, no, what?"

"This is no ordinary lock it's a forever lock. A lock that can never be opened, except by the magic words from the and only from the person who locked it." Mell said. The two females were now thinking it was hopeless, since Ripto locked the cell he'll never give the password to anybody. "Maybe I can tell Ripto if I can if I can join the group to help them on there quest. I'll just make up an excuse so he won't be suspicious." Mell suggested. Bianca smiled, "It's worth a try." Mell gave one look back at Bianca and went to Ripto's office or the throne room.

As she walked through the hall to the throne room she saw that the riptocs looked as if they're going to prepare for battle, since they were carrying weapons and armor along the way. At the thought of this Mell quickened her pace and in just a few minutes she was in the throne room. She was glad that only Ripto was there and no one else; she didn't want anyone to listen in on what she had to say. She saw that Ripto was looking at a map of the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds, "Boss." She slowly said. Ripto turned around and saw that Mell called her, "Yeah? What is it? Make it quick I'm deciding were I shall conquer first when I get the Necklace." Ripto said. Mell walked up to him and looked at the map, "So that's why the riptocs are carrying all those weapons and armor around?" she asked.

"No, they're redecorating. Of course that's why they're carrying the weapons around. Was that your question?" Ripto asked. Mell shook her head, "I was wondering if I can go and join the dragons group so I can trick them and steal the runes." Ripto shook his head, "No, It'll be to obvious, besides I already made the kidnapping. If they don't bring back all four runes, the rabbit dies." Mell was horrified, if they don't bring the runes he'll kill her friend. "Okay, what if they bring you the runes? Will you let the rabbit go free?"

"Yes," Mell was glad that he said that, "And once she's free I'll kill all of them." Mell couldn't believe what he said. Either way you put it; someone dies! "But that's not fair!" she yelled. Ripto turned around, "Don't raise up your voice with me! What did I tell you about thinking." Mell had enough of this and she was about to explode at Ripto's ignorance, selfishness and pride, "LISTEN RIPTO!" Mell said saying his first name, "That's right I said Ripto, R-I-P-T-O, Ripto! I'm tired of your unfairness! Your Ignorance! And most of all how you treat other people! You make me so mad that sometimes I want to just over thrown you!" Mell quickly covered her mouth she got so mad that she didn't realized what she just said. Ripto looked at her in shock and anger at the same time, "You said you wanted to over throw me?" he said smoothly walking towards her with the crystal on his scepter glowing it's reddish gleam. Mell slowly began to walk backwards, she knew anytime Ripto talks nice and cool he is very mad, beyond mad, actually. "You don't want to join the dragon's team just because you can get the runes, you want to help them on their quest and get that rabbit out without her getting hurt."

"I-I d-didn't meant that, it just slipped out." She said trying to make him believe her, but she knew it would never work. Without saying another word Ripto sent a fireball towards her. Mell dogged and saw that it hit the wall behind her, she was thankful that it wasn't the one that chased you. Mell quickly got to her feet and ran out the door right before another fireball hit her. Mell put her hand on her chest and leaned against the wall. Taking in deep breaths. _"How can I be so dumb! I should have controlled my temper. The only thing he needs to do is-" _Unexpectedly a loud noise started to roar and red light started to flash wildly. Mell then heard Ripto's voice in the PA system, "CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED! SEIZE MELINDA T. CROCUS!" Ripto yelled. If a riptoc ever gets code red by Ripto they are usually either killed, tortured, and other horrible things might happen to them.

Mell started to hear Soldiers come in every direction, she quickly took action and began to run. She saw a solider coming through the next hall, so not to get caught she fattened herself against the wall. Luckily the riptoc solider didn't see her. Mell continued to run until she saw the dungeon door a few meters away from were she was now. Mell suddenly heard a noise behind her, she looked back and saw that the riptocs spotted her and was running towards her full speed. Mell turned around and sprinted across and went through the door. Mell shut the entrance to the dungeon and locked it. Mell took a few steps back from the pounding at the door. She knew she would be safe in the dungeon since that was the only way in and out. Mell walked down the stairs and went to Bianca's cell.

She saw that Bianca had a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong? Why all the noise and that statement that Ripto did on the loudspeaker? What's going on?" Bianca questioned. Mell took a little while to regain her breath, "It's all my fault. Ripto got me so mad that I blew my top and I told him that I wanted to over throw him. And now he's after me and now I'm in code red!" Bianca wondered what the code red means, but she knew that Mell didn't have time to explain; her life was at stake! Mell started to pace back and forth nervous. "What am I going to do? Ripto is going to find me! What's he going to do to me?" Mell started to get paranoid. Suddenly she heard a bang on the door; they were trying to knock the door down!

Mell now was acting overly nervous. Bianca grabbed her by the shoulder trying to calm the freaked out riptoc, "MELL, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Look, your freaking out! You said that you took judo, why are you so afraid now. You need to escape!" Mell sighed listening to what Bianca said, "Your right, but the only problem is that I don't know how? That is the only way out and it's suicidal if I go through there!" Mell said pointing to the door; they heard another attempt in trying to break the door down. They knew that Mell only had a few seconds to decide how she's going to escape. Bianca looked around and saw a window at the end of the dungeon. "Mell you see that window?" Bianca questioned. Mell looked over and nodded, "Okay listen to me; that's going to be your ticket out of here. Right below that window is a bush, once your outside you hide inside it. Once the coast is clear you run as fast as you can to a portal called Desert Ruins, Desert Ruins is a desert right next door to Terra de Fuego. The Portal is right next to the castle. Once you're inside the portal try to find Spyro and the gang." Mell was speechless," How did you know that?"

"I used to live here, I used to work for the Sorceress. Okay no more questions you'll be needing these." Bianca took off her purple cloak and gave it to her for a disguise, along with a canteen full of water. Mell took the coat and put it over her. After that, Bianca took a tiny bottle that was in her pocket and opened it, "I always carry a spare bottle filled with magic powder, just incase." Bianca said some magic words and the powder turned into a long rope. "Okay I'll tie this end of the rope on the cell bars and you climb down. Once you're safe in the bush, tug on the rope three times and I'll untie it. I have a weird felling that you might need it." Mell and Bianca heard a crack and knew that they only had a couple of seconds before the soldiers come in. Mell looked at Bianca, "What about you? Will you be alright?"

"I will, and I will feel much better if you get out before they capture you!" Bianca said while tying the rope on the bars and giving her a copy of the map of Terra de Fuego Desert. Mell went to the window and tossed the rope down. She looked out the window and saw that no one was outside. Mell stepped on the rim of the window and looked down and then back at Bianca. Mell smiled and saluted her. She took a deep breath and began to climb down the side of the castle.

Once she was inside the bush she pulled on the rope. Bianca felt the rope tugged three times she untied it and the rope went falling through the window on top of Mell. The female riptoc rolled up the rope and put it around her shoulder along with the canteen. She glimpsed out from the bush and saw that there was no riptocs out. She put on her hood that was attached to the clock and walked towards the portal that Bianca instructed to her to go. "HEY YOU STOP!!" A voice commanded. Mell stopped cold, They found her, but she was so close! Mell turned around and saw that it was Nezzer and Ruben. Mell tried hiding her face from them. Ruben walked up to her, "Excuse me, have you seen a young riptoc 16 of age about your height." He said pointing to her. Mell couldn't believe it! They didn't recognize her! Mell smiled, "Um no, I haven't seen this young lady." Mell said trying to disguise her voice. "Well if you see her be sure to report it to us." Nezzer said. Mell nodded.

Once the two went away she gave a sigh of relief and smiled, _"Dumb, riptocs." _She thought as she went through the portal.

In the castle Bianca saw through the window from her cell as Mell went through the portal. Bianca was happy that no one found her. At the minute that she saw Mell walk through the portal; the door broke down and five riptocs came in and went to Bianca's cell, "Where did Mell go?" he ordered. Bianca looked around to find an excuse, suddenly her eyes diverted to the vent cover that fell on the floor. Since the riptocs were banging so much on the door they accidentally knocked down the cover for the vent in the ceiling. Bianca smiled, "She went through that vent!" she said pointing to the ceiling.

The riptocs looked up and saw the vent cover gone and the duct wide open. "Come on men! She must have gone to the royal bed room!" As the riptoc's ran out of the dungeon on a wild goose chase Bianca looked back at the window to the portal that Mell went through, "Oh I hope she finds them."

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**Ollie: Okay, so Mell escaped, big deal! I could have taken down those Riptocs all at once with one wing tied behind my back! Along with the person reading this story and all those people who threatened me in the beginning of this story! I wager 20 bucks! **

**Voices behind Ollie: Oh, really?**

**(Ollie turns around and saw the person reading this story, The VU people along with the riptocs)**

**Riptoc: Did I hear you say 20 bucks for a fight?**

**Ollie: Nooo**

**(Person reading this story makes a fist with his/her hand)**

**Person reading this story: Yes you did, and I really want that 20 bucks.**

**(Everyone starts to corner Ollie)**

**Ollie: Now listen, this is a kids show, no violence allowed. Besides, what do you think KT will say about this?**

**(In the Hawaiian airport KT is watching this)**

**KT: I'll say beat him to a pulp until there is nothing left of him!**

**(Back in the studio)**

**Ollie: Come on, think about KT, you'll ruin this story!**

**(Ollie gets cornered and the gang wasn't showing any sign of mercy. Ollie looks at his left)**

**Ollie: Hey, there's KT now!**

**(Everyone turns around but didn't see anything. While Ollie runs)**

**Ollie: GAIN WAY!!!!!!**

**(Everyone heads turns to Ollie and saw him running away and they begin to chase after him)**

**Everyone chasing after Ollie: AFTER HIM!**

**Ollie: THIS JUST ISN'T MY DAY!!!! HELP!!!!!**

**(In Hawaiian airport)**

**KT: HAHAHAHA!!!**

**(Ashley walks up to her and sees Ollie running in the TV)**

**Ashley: They're going to kill him!**

**KT: Leave them. He needs a little exercise**

**Ashley: Is that the plan in getting back to the USA?**

**KT: No, but he's getting what he deserves without me lifting a finger, but we're not going to abandon my plan. Cocho said 'yes' when I asked her if I can borrow one of her fan characters. Now all we need to do is plan b of my plan. GETTING OFF THIS STUPID AIRPORT AND INTO THE USA!!!!**


	12. The Prodigal Riptoc Returns

**(Ollie finally regains composure aftere being out for about oh....lets say for a long time. Ollie sits up with his pig-  
like hand on his forehead)**

**Ollie: Oh, my head! I felt as if I was booted in the head so many times!**

**(If you didn't read TDFR then you wouldn't understand. Ollie stands up and looks at the audience)**

**Ollie: Well, its time to get on with the story! Okay go read it! I have a headache, so I don't want to talk about nothing. Just go!**

**(IN THE HAWAIIAN AIRPORT) **

**KT: If I knew that booting him in the head will make him talk less, I would have used it on him years ago!**

**Quest for Jezebel's Necklace**

**Rating: PG **

**Ollie: It'll probably get higher in the future in the next two chapters. 11 down 8 more chapters to go!**

**Chapter 12: The Prodigal Riptoc Returns.**

It was almost dawn. The Sun was peeking over the horizon scaring all the stars away. As the Sun peeked over the trees and bushes of the oasis its beams stretched out touching Hunters body. Hunter opened his eyes and gave a big stretch (The spell is broken by the sun's rays). Hunter sat up, "Wow, I never slept so good in my life!" Hunter explained. "How about you Bianca?" Hunter waited for a response, but nothing came, "Bianca?" he turned his head and didn't see Bianca anywhere, only Spyro, Elora and Nazza who were in the trees shadow sleeping.

Hunter got up and began to search to oasis calling out, "Bianca!" A few minutes passed and the suns rays finally hit Spyro, Elora and Nazza's faces. The trio gave a yawn and stretched. Spyro stood on all four and stretched just like a cat, "I trusted you slept well." Spyro said. Nazza smiled, "Like a baby," Nazza looked around, but couldn't find Hunter and Bianca anywhere, "Um, where's the two love birds?" Elora looked around, "They probably woke up and watched the sunset, Bianca told me on how once in awhile they do that." Elora said.

Suddenly they saw a yellow figure coming their way; it was Hunter, but for some reason he had a worried expression on his face. "Hey Hunter," Spyro said, "Why the long face?" Hunter began to pace back and forth as if he was worried about something, "When I woke up I couldn't find Bianca. I looked all over the oasis and I still couldn't find her!" Hunter said.

Spyro, Elora and Nazza both looked at each other, "Are you sure you looked all over?" Spyro asked. Hunter nodded. "Maybe she just took a walk?" Nazza guessed. Hunter shook his head, "Nu, hu, Bianca doesn't like to take walks in the morning. Besides, if she did, she would have told me and I would have gone with her!"

"This is serious!" Elora said. "Come on, let's look for some clues." Everyone looked around to see anything suspicious but couldn't find anything.

As Hunter walked near where they were sleeping he felt something under his feet. He lifted his foot and saw a piece of paper half buried in the sand. "Hey look! I found something!" Hunter yelled. Spyro, Elora and Nazza went to see what Hunter has discovered.

As Hunter read the grim words his heart sank, his ears drooped and his bright yellowish color went pale. "What does it say?" Spyro asked. With out blinking, talking or moving his head he just handed it to Elora. Elora took it, and with out having no fear of what the mysterious note said, she read it out loud.

_"Dear Spyro and his friends,_

_I have your precious rabbit friend._

_If you don't bring back all four runes _

_The rabbit dies. We are located in the _

_Sorceress' old castle in the Forgotten Worlds._

_With Hate, _

_Ripto_

_P.S. Don't even try to rescue her. The bars are Dragon proof and the lock that I locked it with can only be opened by me! _

When Elora finished her heart stopped pounding, figuratively speaking. As she looked at her friends they had the same expression on their face as she did. "I can't believe this! I just can't believe this. We were so close!" Nazza said sitting down. "We can't just give the runes, we just can't!" Nazza said wrapping his hands around the green rune that hanged freely on his neck. "But what's more important? Us saving Bianca or us saving the world?" Elora questioned. Nazza shook his head and gave a cheep grin, "Isn't there a third option?" Nazza asked. Elora looked at him. Nazza put his head down, "I know, but we can't just give him the runes!"

"We can't just let Bianca die!" Spyro said. Nazza knew that if they gave the runes to Ripto he'll conquer the world faster then they could say 'We're done for!' but the life a friend is priceless, you can't get another one. Nazza put his head down, "Okay, lets go rescue Bianca." Spyro smiled, "Don't worry Nazza, Ripto never won and he never will! Once Bianca is free will some how get the runes back to get Jezebel's Necklace."

All of a sudden Hunter stood, "That's it!" He shouted, Hunter took his Bow and Arrow out from his bag that was on the sand, "Lets go rescue Bianca! Get water refills now, Cuz we're not going to stop for nothing! Pack your bags, Cuz we're moving out!" Hunter yelled walking away. The three stared at each other, "Wow, is he always like this?" Nazza asked. Elora smiled, "Only when wants to be." Elora said joining her feline friend.

Once Spyro and Nazza refilled their canteens and joined Elora and Hunter, they were on their way, but they didn't notice, with Hunter's eagerness he forgot his bag.

* * *

Mell finally got out of Desert Ruins territory and was now in Terra de Fuego. Since the time period of Terra de Fuego was in the late spring, temperatures got to as high as 110 degrees (F) so Mell was sweating all over and her canteen was almost empty. If she doesn't find some water soon she'll fry quicker that an egg on a skillet! 

Mell took out the map from the pocket in the cloak that Bianca gave her and looked for a place that had water, "Now lets see, there has to be an oasis some where out here." Mell scanned the landmarks on the map and saw that there was an oasis that wasn't far from the place that she was now.

She put the map back in the pocket and began to search for an oasis. Mell wasn't that thirsty, one-day when she was in riptoc boot camp when she wanted to join Ripto's army, her group had to go into the wilderness without anything just a compass and a jacket. She survived without water for five days until she finally found an under ground spring, so she could with water far a long time. That was probably the only reason she was grateful that she joined Ripto's army, except for the part that He let her brother get lost in the Jungle of No Return.

After a long time walking with nothing but sand, old skeletons of other creatures that have gone in the past and a few tumble weeds she finally saw something green; it was the oasis. With not another thought, she sprinted across the hot sand for heaven was right around the corner for her.

As Mell came closer to the pond in the middle of the oasis she didn't bother to fill the canteen, she just submerged her head into the water and took in deep gulps of water. Since she ran towards the lake, she had got thirsty quickly.

Once she was satisfied, She started to fill her canteen. As she turned around to walk away she felt something puncture into her foot. "OWW!" she screamed. Mell quickly lifted her foot and saw a leather brown bag on the floor. Curious, she knelt beside the bag and opened it and pulled out an arrow and started to examine it, _"This arrow looks familiar." _She thought.

After much thinking she finally knew whose arrow and bag this was, "Its Hunter's bag!" she said smiling, "And if Hunter's bad was here, Hunter and everyone else was here too!" Mell looked at the sand and saw that there were tons of foot prints; one looked liked a reptiles foot, a large paw print next to a smaller one, and the final one was a hoof print. These were Spyro, Hunter, Nazza and Elora's prints!

Mell began to examine the impressions, "These tracks are fresh," Mell said feeling the grooves in the indentations, "That means they couldn't of gotten far!" Mell didn't go to The Girls Scouts of Avalar for nothing that's how she got good in observing things around her. She got the bag and put the map, canteen and rope that she was carrying inside the sack. Once she was all set she put the bag on her back and followed the tracks that was left by the gang.

* * *

Ripto was pacing back and forth in the thrown room waiting for the report of Mell's capture, "How can she do this?! She's been with me ever since she was five! I'm like a father to her!" Suddenly he heard a screech as if a door was opening. He looked over his shoulder and saw a group of Riptocs coming inside his room with worried expression. 

Ripto turned completely around and gave a glare at all of them, "Well? Did you find her?" he asked. All of the riptocs shook their heads. "You see your Excellency," One of the smaller Riptocs said, "She just vanished! We checked the premises outside the castle and inside; she just disappeared! And-" The riptoc continued to talk about not finding Mell.

While talking, all of the riptocs except him saw Ripto getting angrier and angrier be the minute. They all tried to shut-up the smaller riptoc, but it was too late; Ripto's anger got the best of him.

Ripto got so angry that he sent a red beam from his scepter towards the riptoc, disintegrating him in an instant. All the riptocs slowly gazed at Ripto with his eyes red with rage.

Once he cooled down a bit he talked, "Now, anyone else has anything to tell me about Mell?" Ripto asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, if Mell returns by herself kill her, but if she returns with the dragon and his friends bring them in and once the runes are in my hands… kill them all!" Ripto said ending with a sinister laugh that echoed through out the castle.

* * *

Hunter was still in the lead after two hours and a half of non-stop walking. Hunter was so determined to rescue Bianca that he didn't even show any sign of tiredness, while the others were almost dying, figuratively speaking. 

Nazza was so hot and with his fur, it didn't help. Nazza finally fell on the sand tired out, "Go without me!" he pleaded, "I can't go any further!" Spyro and Elora stopped and looked at the exhausted wolf. "Nazza, you have to! We can't go on without you." Elora said walking up to him and trying to pick him up.

Spyro looked at Hunter who was still walking, "Hunter! Can't we stop and rest? Nazza is exhausted and so are we!" Spyro said pointing to Elora who was trying to get Nazza on his feet with no success. Hunter didn't stop walking, but he answered his question, "No, Nazza can keep up. He's just being to sensitive!" Hunter replied with a cold harsh tone. When Nazza heard him, he began to feel angry about Hunter's comment.

In an instant Nazza stood up and began to walk towards Hunter, "Hunter don't you have a heart? You're worse then Ripto! We're tired and we're stopping!" Hunter stopped and looked at him walking up to his face, "Look blue boy, Bianca is in trouble and we're going to rescue her!" Nazza just looked at him, "I understand that we're going to rescue Bianca, but we're not, if you kill us first of over exhaustion!" Nazza said.

"Don't tell me your tired. You've only been here for a couple of minutes!" Hunter said.

"We've been here for over an hour! Our canteens are empty, we're thirsty, we want to rest before you kill us!" Nazza shouted shoving his face a little closer to Hunter's face, but Hunter didn't move an inch. "What are you talking about? I don't see Elora and Spyro whining about water and that they're tired." Hunter looked at the faun and the Dragon. Spyro and Elora walked up to them, "Well, to tell you the truth," Elora said, "you are kind of exaggerating, Hunter"

"Yeah, We've been walking so long that I'm getting blisters on my blisters!" Spyro added. Hunter was surprised, but then his face turned into anger, "Fine, have it your way! You can walk as slow as you want, but I'm still walking the same pace that I was." Hunter said turning around and walking away.

The three just stood there looking at him walk away, "I think the heat is getting to him." Nazza said. Elora and Spyro both agreed, "But he's right on one thing," Spyro said, "We still need to rescue Bianca." Soon they started to walk at the same pace as Hunter was walking, super fast.

While walking Nazza was just in his own world, _"This place is so hot! Why couldn't they have chosen Winter Tundra, Frozen Alters or Icy Peck to have the yellow rune in? Nooooo, they had to pick this God forsaken Terra de Fuego Desert! I believe that this place is called Terra de fuego! Ha! Land of Fire! But I wont let the heat get to me! I won't lose my mind in this heat! That cheetah is going to kill us all...not if I kill hi first! Wait....I'm losing my mind!" N_azza was at the verge of almost going insane.

As he looked ahead of him he saw he saw an image form before his eyes; it was a pool filled with female wolfs. Nazza stopped smiled, "Look, it's a pool!" Nazza shouted. Spyro looked the way that he was pointing and didn't see anything.

"Nazza, I don't see anything. You're seeing things." Nazza walked in front of Elora and Spyro, "What do you mean I'm seeing things? Look," he said pointing to something that only he could see, "there's a pool of water filled with gorgeous babes and I'm going swimming, and if any of you stop me I'm going to do something I regret!" Nazza stated acting a little insane.

"Nazza," Elora said, "You're seeing a Mirage." Nazza shook his head nervously, "No I'm not, that's a pool and I'm going into it!" Nazza began to run towards the Mirage. "Make room, cuz here I come" Nazza shouted.

Elora and Spyro didn't bother to stop him, they decided for him to discover it by himself. Nazza leapt up into the air, as he was coming down he saw the pool and the everyone inside vanish making him land on top of sand. Nazza stood up bewildered and started to spit out sand. "But…they…the pool…it was here…it vanished." Spyro and Elora walked to Nazza," Nazza we tried to warn you." Elora said.

"Yeah but, I want water!" Nazza started to whine like a puppy would. Nazza looked at Hunter and saw him still walking not even paying attention to his cries. Nazza stood up and began to become furious with Hunter. Elora and Spyro looked at each other knowing what he was about to do, "The cat's going to pay!" he hissed. Elora went to hold him back, but he ran before she could get a hold of them. Elora fell face down.

As she lifted her head she saw that he was running towards Hunter as if something from a nature show, "I hope Nazza doesn't do anything he'll regret." Elora said. "I think he will! Come one we have to stop him!" Spyro said.

As Hunter was walking he could hear something running towards him. He turned around and saw Nazza mad dash across the sand towards him. He could tell that he was angry by the look on his face. As Nazza was a yard away from Hunter he pounced on him making him fall on the floor, but Hunter rolled off before he had a chance to do anything.

Hunter stood up and aimed his bow and arrow towards Nazza. "So this has to be the outcome, doesn't it?" Hunter snarled. Nazza saw the arrow but didn't move back; he just kept growling and grinding his teeth.

Elora and Spyro stopped when they saw Hunter pointing his bow and arrow towards Nazza; "Somebody has to stop them before they kill each other. The heat has made them insane!" Elora said. As Elora tried to proceed Spyro stopped her, "We can't, if we do they'll probably turn on us. We have to think of a way o cool them down." Their attention then turned to Hunter and Nazza who was still giving each other venomous glares.

All of a sudden Hunter let go of his bow arrow and it was heading straight towards Nazza's neck. Elora and Spyro gave a gasp. The arrow landed, but Nazza was no where to be seen. Suddenly Nazza showed up behind Hunter pinning him on the floor. Nazza has used the power of hyper speed; he was still wearing the green rune necklace. Hunter turned around and with his claws ripped the necklace of Nazza's neck giving him a small cut, "Cheetah beat's wolf", he hissed. Nazza gave a look at him, "Not for long!" Nazza went and bit him on his arm that was holding the bow and arrow, letting it falls on the ground. Hunter gave a yowl in pain and shook Nazza off him arm making him fall.

Hunter leapt on him and gave a scratch on him left foreleg. Nazza also gave a yowl in pain. Nazza gave Hunter a look and Hunter gave Nazza one. Nazza picked up his rune and Hunter picked up his bow and arrow.

As Nazza and Hunter were about to end each other's life and huge gush of water hit the two forcing them to go down.

When the water ceased Hunter and Nazza sat up. The two looked up and saw that it was Spyro who sent the gushing water from his blue rune. "Look at you two!" Elora shouted, "The heat has gone to your head and you were about to take each other lives! I hope that water cooled you off, because we're taking a break!" Hunter and Nazza put their heads down from shame. "Can't you two just get along, With you two fighting we're never going to rescue Bianca!" Spyro said. Hunter got up and shook the excess water off. When he was done he helped Nazza to his feet.

The two looked at each other and went to Spyro and Elora, "We're sorry," Nazza said, "I guess the heat was getting to us, It's this freakin' desert!" Spyro and Elora looked at each other, "So is the fighting finally over?" Spyro asked. The two nodded. "Great, I don't even know why you two were fighting. I mean, there's another oasis over there." Elora said pointing to her left. Hunter and Nazza looked and saw that she was telling the truth. Nazza and Hunter both looked at each other and smiled, "Last one there is a rotten dragon egg!" Hunter yelled out. Nazza then ran after him, "Hey, no fair!" he yelled.

Spyro looked at the two as they ran to the oasis, "Don't you think there's something wrong with them?" Spyro asked, "They were one minute killing each other and now they're racing to see who's going to get to the oasis first." Elora smiled and began to walk after them, "Come on Spyro, I'll race you too. We need a small vacation. So, are you ready?" Spyro smiled, "You bet!" They got to there position and once Elora said, "GO!" the two sprinted across the plains to the oasis.

Once Hunter got there he jumped into the pond that it had, and Nazza was right behind him, then it was Elora and Spyro. Once they cooled off they jumped out of the pool; "I was needing that!" Nazza said, "I'm sorry I bit you, Hunter." Nazza said trying to tie the string from the necklace that was holding the green rune together. "Yeah, I'm sorry I gave that nasty scratch." He said cleaning his bow.

As Hunter stood up he saw a figure in the distance that was wearing a purple cloak. Hunter rubbed his eyes just incase he wasn't seeing things, but the image was still there. "Do you see what I see?" Hunter asked. Everyone looked to where Hunter was pointing and saw a figure with a purple coat, "I sure do." Spyro said. "Hey," Nazza said, "Doesn't Bianca have a purple coat with a hood attached to it?" Everyone nodded, "That must be Bianca then!" Nazza shouted. Without thinking another thought, Hunter took his stuff and began to run towards where the figure was, with Spyro, Elora and Nazza following him.

When Hunter got closer to the figure he gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so much, Bianca. How did you escape?" Suddenly he felt himself being pushed off, "Get of off me you clumsy cheetah!" the stranger commanded. Hunter made a face; it was a female that didn't sound like Bianca. As he looked at the strangers' face he gasped, took a step back and pulled out his bow and arrow and was pointed at her; it was Mell.

Once Spyro, Nazza and Elora caught up with him they gasped, they thought that the person was Bianca, but instead it was Mell in Bianca's cloak. "What are doing here wearing Bianca's coat, Mell?" Hunter commanded still pointing his arrow at her heart. Mell gulped, and started to take a step back, but as she did she tripped over her cloak and fell. Mell looked up at the gang; "I came back so I can help you in your quest!"

"NO! I've heard you say that, and you deserted us!" Spyro shouted. Mell couldn't stand anymore of them calling her, deserter, betrayer and so on, "Look! For the last time I did not betray you. I even tried to rescue you, Nazza," Nazza looked at her, "I tried to rescue you from King Cobra, but Nezzer and Ruben held me back." Nazza smiled, but then Hunter cut him off, "I didn't see you near the temple." Hunter said stretching his bow a little more.

"That's because your eyes were just on Nazza. Come on, you have to believe me, Bianca sent me! She even gave me a map to come and find you!" She said showing them a map that was fold up. "And she even gave me her cloak, so I can secretively escape." Spyro and Hunter were still not sure about it, but Elora and Nazza was still thinking it over.

Mell saw that Hunter wasn't putting his bow and arrow down, "Look, if I really betrayed you would I have came back? When the sirens hypnotized you, Nazza and Spyro, I rescued you. If I was really going to betray you, would I have done that? Would we be having this conversation if I was going to betray you? If you believe me Hunter, put the arrow down, but if you don't…" Mell took a big gulp and gave the statement that she was about to say a long thought, "You just take my life now I won't stop you." Hunter had his arm steady, Nazza, Spyro and Elora stayed quiet, is Hunter going to do it? Or will he give her a second chance? It felt like eternity before they could see the anger in his face drain and his shoulders relax, "Okay," He finally said, "You have my trust."

As Hunter was about to put his bow and arrow away, his hands were sweating so much that the arrow actually slipped form his grasp and the arrow was heading straight toward Mell's heart. Nazza saw the arrow heading towards her with horror. He quickly went into hyper speed. Mell watched helplessly as the arrow came closer and closer. Mell closed her eyes then felt a push.

She opened her eyes and saw that Nazza pushed out of the way just before the arrow hit. Nazza stood up and helped the shocked riptoc to her feet, "I thought you didn't want to see me again?" she said still a little unstable from what just happened. Nazza shrugged, "Well, people do get second chances. Why don't we start all over? Hi, I'm Nazza." He said putting his paw out, "I'm Mell." She said smiling and shaking his paw.

After Hunter came back to life from the scare that he did he went to see if Mell was alright, "Mell, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just slipped out." Hunter said trying to see if she would forgive him. "That's okay Hunter, accidents happen." Then Elora came to see Mell; "Do you think we can start over?" Elora questioned. "Sure, you mean from when I was bulling you in school or when we met in Camabila?" Elora smiled, "Don't push it Crocus."

"Well Mell," Mell heard a voice and turned around and saw that it was Spyro, "I guess I miss judged you. Your right, a person who had saved another persons life couldn't have betrayed them unless they have a black heart like Ripto, believe me I should know. Do you think you could forgive us?" Spyro asked, Mell smiled at Spyro, "Only under one condition." Mell said putting her hands on her hips. Spyro looked confused, "Which is?"

"That we all get the yellow rune, free Bianca and kick some riptoc butt!" Mell said throwing one of her punches." Spyro smiled, "Hey, you stole my line!" he said jokingly. After that, they were on the road again with the prodigal riptoc in their group. They now were heading towards to where the guardian and the yellow rune lies, in The Mountain of Illusions.

**End Chapter 12**

* * *

**(Ollie was sleeping in his hammock and no one wanted to wake him up, so they just decided to skip him and go to KT and Ashley in the Hawaiian airport)**

**KT: Okay this is all set!**

**(KT and Ashley were trying to secretively climb into the big box and maybe someone will mail it. Ashley posted the address on the box)**

**Ashley: Okay here's what it says. **

**Site: ff. net**

**Subject: Games**

**Category: Spyro the Dragon**

**Story: QFJN**

**Yep, we're all set. Now just climb in the box and wait**

**(KT and Ashley climbed inn the box and taped it shut)**

**(5 HOURS PASTED...)**

**KT: When will they mail this?**

**(24 HOURS PASTED)**

**Ashley: I need to go the bathroom!**

**(3 DAYS)**

**(Playing goldfish)**

**KT: Got any 5's?**

**Ashley: No, Go Fish**

**(1 WEEK!)**

**KT: The walls! They're closing in! I can't....take it!**

**Ashley: Calm down! You're starting to scare me!**

**KT: I can't stay here any longer! AHAHAHAHA-what just happened?**

**(KT and Ashley felt someone lift the box up)**

**Ashley: YAY! They're mailing us!**

**KT: Finally! How long have we've been in here?**

**Ashley: About 10 minutes**

**KT: (OO) That can't be! The words on the screen said 1 Week!**

**Ashley: I think that's because that's how long it feels we were in here!**

**KT: It doesn't matter. All it counts is that we're finally getting out of this AIRPORT!!!**

**Ashley: One problem.**

**KT: What?**

**Ashley: I recently read that we have to travel to China, then Russia, then Australia, then Peru then finally to We're not the only ones here. There are other packages that need to go to other parts s of the world!**

**KT: You mean?**

**Ashley: Yes, we're going to get back to when QFJN ends, guarantee! We can't go straight to , it'll take us forever!**

**KT: NO! Not that! We get to travel around the world! YAY!!!!!**

**Ashley:The People that I have to deal with! First Ollie having a crush on me and now this? This is great, just great! **

**KT: While we're on this trip I brought this!**

**(KT showed tons of pretzel, potato chips, doritos and a gallon of juice and a laptop)**

**Ashley: What for?**

**KT: Not to get hungry, not to get thirsty and not tp get bored! I'm going to update the recent stories from here. It has wireless internet and email my parents and catch some of my favoprite movies!**

**(KT brought out a bag load of DVD's)**

**Ashley: All this time you had all of this and you never told me?!**

**KT: Hey, don't be jealous that I have the equipment and you don't!**

**Ashley: I can't belive this!**

**(Ashley turns to the audience)**

**Ashley: Just finish this story! Cuz I can't take it anymore!!! Read the next chapter of QFJN narrated by that flying pig. Also if you didn't read TDFR then go read it KT updated it a little while ago.**

**(Ashley whispers to the audience)**

**Ashley: She's been driving me crazy since no one lefty a review on the last chapter**

**KT: NO REVIEWS!!!!! What does these people think I am? (you know I'm just kidding)**

**Ashley: She what I mean? Ollie is probably going to update the chapter to TDFR later in the week. So to understand what happens in the new chapter you have to read the last chapter that's on TDFR. Hope to see you soon, I hope to get out of this box soon! **


	13. The Yellow Rune Holder

**Ollie: Okay this is the 13th chapter of this story! I got a complaint about the authors comment being to long! THANK YOU!!!! I told you that I'm going to destroy this story and so I will! KT has nothing on me! HAHAHA!!! Okay on with this story.**

**Quest for Jezebel's Necklace**

**Rating: PG (A little bit high. Something is going to happen in Mell's challenge. You'll find out)**

**Chapter 13: The Yellow Rune Holder.**

While the gang plus Mell was walking through the blistering hot wilderness of Terra de Fuego, Bianca was in her cold-damp-drafty cell in the dudgeon, trying to think of a way to escape. The rabbit was pacing back and forth on the cold hard floor, "Oh, I hope Mell's alright," she said out loud, _"I have to find a way to get out of here!" _she thought. Bianca started to tap on the walls to see if there's a weak spot, but as always there weren't. When the Sorceress was still reigning, she made sure that there wasn't any chance of escape. Bianca just laid on her bed and was trying to go to sleep, she didn't have much, since she was so worried about Mell escaping and finding Hunter, Elora, Spyro and Nazza safely, but something inside her was saying that she was alright. So she closed her eyes and began to dream about how Spyro and her friends are going to save her from Ripto's grasp and with that she gave a smile and before you knew it she was out-cold.

Mell was still walking with the gang, Hunter finally slowed down a bit from his mini-hallucination a while back, and they were taking it nice and easy. Mell just kept thinking about Bianca, if she's all right or not. _"Maybe Bianca's alright?" _she thought trying to make herself feel better. Then all of a sudden she felt a small push on her side. She looked over and saw that it was Nazza trying to get her attention, "Hey Nazza," She said.

"I wanted to ask you a question that's been on my head from the time I met you," Nazza said. Mell was curious, What was the question that he wanted to ask? Nazza then asked his question saying; "If you never liked Ripto, how come you joined him in the first place?" Mell frowned, she actually doesn't really like talking about her past, but she knew she had to tell him sooner or later.

Mell told him the whole story from her past, from her dad and mom's death, all the way to her brother missing in the Jungle of no Return and about her taking Judo so she can one day over-throw Ripto, but she's to scared to do it. Nazza was shocked, he never knew her life was so rough. "So that's why you joined Ripto? He took you in since you didn't have a place to go?" Nazza questioned, Mell nodded, "We didn't have any place to go, he was the only one willing to help us, and I still regret 'til this day that I ever joined him." Mell turned to face Nazza, "Nazza, Ripto made my brother go into the most dangerous place on earth! Do you know that from the three hundred riptocs that went into the forest only two came out? I mean, Ripto made Tim go inside the jungle, on a wild goose chase that took almost all of the riptocs lives. Most of them either died or got lost and then they died." Mell took a deep breath, "I'm the only living family member in the Crocus family; everyone else died." Nazza came a little closer to Mell, having compassion unto her, "Mell, you don't know that Tim really did die. Didn't you say that the to riptocs that came out alive said that Tim got lost? He's probably still alive!" Mell looked at him in disbelief, but smiled at his encouragement, "Nazza, this incident happened 6 years ago when I was 7. I'm 16 now, and if Tim were right here now he would have been 21. Anyway there's a fat chance that he survived that wretched jungle anyway." She said.

As Nazza looked into her eyes he saw that her eyes were full of teardrops. Nazza wanted to learn more about her past, but he couldn't stand to see anybody cry or he'll cry also. "So Mell, is the rematch still on?" he said trying to drop the conversation. Mell wiped her eyes and looked at him confused, "What rematch?" she questioned.

"That rematch of Judo vs. Karate? You know, me vs. you?" Mell thought for a moment and remembered what she had said in the past, "Yeah, it's still on, and this time, I'll win."

"What do you mean you'll win? I won you when we were in Mermaid Lagoon, Oh, so I've been told, since I don't remember a thing."

"That wasn't fair, you were getting help by that stupid siren! This time it's only going to be Mano a Mano, you, me and the ring, nothing else." Mell said smiling. Nazza gave her a side grin; "You're on!" The two began to talk some more until they heard Elora yell, "Look! Up ahead!" Mell and Nazza stopped talking and saw Elora pointing to a mountain a long ways from where they are now. Spyro looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was almost about to set, "We'll never make it today." Spyro said. Nazza and Mell joined the three who stopped. "On contraire, Spyro, " Nazza commented, "Where there's a way there's a will and I definitely have a will." Elora smiled at Nazza, "Nazza, it's 'if there's a will there's a way,' not 'where there's a way there's a will.'"

"Same thing, Okay, touch the rune." Nazza commanded holding out the green stone. Everyone did as they were told and touched it. Nazza closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Mell looked around and saw that there we're a flock of geese's in the air. Mell looked closely at the birds, at first they were flapping their wings fluently, but in a short period of time, the birds began to slow down their pace in flapping until it looked like they were frozen in time. Mell looked back at Nazza and saw that he opened his eyes and the concentration stopped. Mell just looked at him speechless, "Nazza, what did you do?" she asked.

"Mell," he started, "This rune gives us the power to be in hyper-space." He said. Mell looked around and saw everything very still, "So you froze time?"

"No, we are actually going so fast that the things around us looks still, but they're actually moving, but in slow mo." Nazza said. Mell was amazed with his ability, "So when you were battling Ripto in the Temple of King Cobra you were actually going into hyper-speed? That's why we couldn't see you when you were going from one place to another?" Nazza nodded. "Cool!" Mell said.

As they began to walk towards the mountain, they found out that in no time (and I really mean, no time) they got to the mount. "Wow, that was quick." Hunter said looking at the sun, which didn't move from its position in a while. Once Nazza started time again, the crew proceeded inside the cave that was in the base of the mountain. Inside it was dark and kind of spooky, but with Hunter's flashlight it brightened up the terrain.

When Hunter turned on his flashlight, the mount was damp and dreary. There were a few bats that hung from the ceiling above, but most of it was deserted. As they got deeper into the mountain, they entered into another cave. As they were walking they found themselves in a conversation again, "Who do you think is going to be the Yellow Rune holder?" Hunter questioned swinging his flashlight back and forth. "Hmmm," Spyro Hummed, "Well, I think since me, Elora and Nazza can't be the rune holder since we already are rune holders that means, that either Hunter and Mell could be the next one." Spyro said looking at the two. Mell was surprised, shocked actually. Her, The yellow rune holder? "I don't really want to be the holder of anything." Mell said.

"It doesn't matter, Mell." Elora said, "It's not you who chooses, it's the rune."

"Yeah, maybe Hunter will be the rune holder?" Spyro said. "Yeah Hunter could be the next rune holder." Elora agreed. At the same time the conversation started it ended as they saw light shining at the end of the tunnel. As they entered into the light they saw that they were outside. "Hey! We're on the other side of the mountain!" Hunter said. "Couldn't we have just gone around it?" As Nazza turned back to leave he saw that the mountain disappeared from view. "Hey, where did the mountain go?" Nazza asked. Spyro, Elora, Mell and Hunter turned their heads and saw that the mountain that they just came through vanished.

Suddenly a gust of wind began to blow making a sandstorm. Every grain of sand that hit the gangs fur or skin made a small cut. "Get down!" Spyro yelled covering his face. The group got on the ground; Spyro lifted his head and saw a cave with the light peering out from it. "Follow me, but stay down!" With each step that they took they felt themselves sink.

Soon the gust of wind ceased and the sand stopped stirring, but the gang couldn't move, they were stuck. Spyro dipped his hand in the sand and saw that it was, "QUICKSAND!" he yelled. Little by little they felt themselves being pulled in. "Can't we do something?" Hunter asked. Elora tried using the power inside of her rune, but for some reason it didn't work. There had to be some shield of anti-magic preventing them from using any kind of magic. Mell looked around and saw the cave with the light shinning, _"I bet the yellow rune is inside there!" _she thought. Everyone except for Spyro and Mell were all panicking, Mell had to do something before they all become goners.

As she looked into her pockets she found the arrow that she got from Hunter's bag when she was looking for them and the rope that Bianca gave her. Mell looked at the rope then at the arrow and got and idea. Mell gave a pondering look to Spyro and saw that he was thinking the same thing. "Hunter!" They both said as a union. "Take out your bow, quickly!" Mell instructed. Hunter was confused, but did as he was told. "Now what?" he asked. With out answering his question Mell tied the rope to the arrow and threw it to Hunter.

Hunter picked up the arrow, perplexed, but as he saw the cave with the light and the arrow he finally got it. Hunter smiled and put the arrow on his bow and shot it, making the arrow hit the rock wall of the cave. Hunter pulled on the rope to see if it was secure, "Okay everyone," Hunter said, "Grab the rope and follow me!" Hunter began to pull him self towards the cave, Nazza was the second to arrive to the rope then Elora, then Spyro.

As Spyro took his step on rim of the cave, they waited for Mell. The quicksand was already at her neck; finally Mell grabbed the line and began to pull herself up. The gang was so busy cheering Mell on that they didn't realize that the arrow holding the rope to the wall was about to go undone. Mell began to put her soul into the pulling and began to yank harder, _"I can do this!" _she thought to herself. _"If I can do it in Riptoc Boot Camp I can do this!" _she thought as she tugged herself up on the fifth time, but as she did the arrow got undone and the rope with Mell still holding it was being dragged under the sand.

Nazza saw as the rope attached to the arrow was skidding across the rock floor towards the marsh. Nazza ran and launched forward grabbing it with his teeth. The gang went and took Nazza by the waist, "Heave!" Elora shouted, "We have to save Mell!" Nazza looked back to the quicksand and saw that Mell had gone completely under the marsh, but Nazza still didn't give up trying.

Mell was holding her breath for dear life while under the watery/sandy grave. Mell kept feeling herself being pushed up and she tried to push herself up also. She felt her heart rate slow down, as if death was awaiting her, but she didn't pay any attention to it and just kept moving up. She started to here voices in her head saying, _"You're doing great Mell. Keep doing it! This isn't your time to die." _Mell thought that she was going crazy; the voice seemed familiar to her, but now she had important things to worry about.

With one final push from Mell and a final pull from the gang she came flying out of the sand falling on top of the rim of the cave taking in deep breaths. Her scales were covered in muck from the marsh and Nazza could tell that she was tired. Mell sat up and shock her head, "D-D-Did we make it?" she asked. Elora smiled, "Yep, all thanks to you." Nazza came in and gave Mell a gigantic hug, "We thought we lost you!" Hunter raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Okay, I thought I lost you." Mell really doesn't like being around mushy emotions, even if she almost died, but in this case she let it go. Mell got up and dusted herself off from the muck. After that incident, they were all set they entered into the mysterious cave. As they got inside they saw that it was an area type area, just like inside of the volcano, except that this arena was surrounded with sand swirling around in a sandstorm (Just think of the place in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. The place where Eris lives).

The crew looked around and saw that the mood of this place was, gloomy; the color was all pale brown and the sky looked pale gold. As everyone took a step to the center of the arena a rough, grouch voice echoed throughout out the stadium, "Who dare enters the lair of the great Scorpion guardian, Guardian of the Yellow Rune?" The voice commanded. Mell looked around, but didn't see anybody, just sand, "We do!" Mell shouted.

"So, ye mortals want to take the Yellow Rune from my grasp, huh? Well ye can't just barge in and do that, thou have to play by my games and play by my rules! Don't think that since thou successfully passed my trial of the quicksand that thou art eligible to be proclaimed the Holder of the Yellow Rune," the voice said. For some reason, Mell and Hunter knew that the guardian was talking about them, "Many have passed the quicksand, but no one ever passed my second trial."

Everyone stayed quiet; "What is your second trial." Spyro questioned. There was no answer, but then they heard a loud noise as if something coming closer to them. They saw a shadow forming outside of the arena in the sandstorm. As the figure got closer the group could see the outline of the guardian and then the guardian itself. Once the guardian entered the arena, they saw that it was a scorpion, just like the Professor told them it would be. It was a Yellow Scorpion, with big dark eyes, and its eight legs were sharper then a two edged sword.

Everyone kept quiet and just looked at the magnificent beast. "The second trial is the mind trial. Ye have to pass through a cave…" a cave appeared out of no where, " Inside this cave thou will have to pass through things that have been twisted. If ye have a strong mind ye may proceed to receive the Yellow Rune as thine reward, but…" Elora, Spyro and Nazza felt their runes vanish from their grasp, "Hey! Where's our runes?!" Spyro shouted.

"Patience little dragon, thine runes art safe with me, if one of ye is successful in getting past the trials, all of ye may get thine runes back. But if all of ye fail, the runes have to go back to the original guardians. So, do ye mortals except?" The guardian asked. Everyone nodded. "Very well then, let the trials begin!" At the minute the trial began Spyro, Elora, Nazza, Hunter and Mell felt themselves beings pulled into the portal. They tried to run, but it was too late they found themselves beings sucked into the cave.

Elora was tumbling and twirling inside of the cave. When Elora finally found herself stabilized she opened her eyes and saw that Spyro, Hunter, Nazza and Mell were gone. She saw all of Avalar being burned to a crisp. As Elora walked on more she saw Hunter, Bianca, Agent 9, Sheila, Bentley, Srgt. Byrd and all of her friends in chains, as if they were slaves.

Elora ran up to them, "What happened?" she asked Hunter. Hunter looked up, he had a beard and he was old, "Elora?" Hunter questioned almost not able to speak. "Hunter who did this to you? I need to get you out of this!" Elora said trying to take off his chains. Hunter coughed, "Don't worry about me, just save yourself before he gets you too!" Elora was perplexed, "Who?" she asked. Hunter looked pasted her and his skin went pale and his face looked as if he's seen a ghost, "ELORA! Run for your life before he gets you!" Hunter shouted. "Who? And where is this person."

"It's the same person who did this to us! He's right behind you! RUN!!" Elora quickly turned her head and she couldn't believe what she saw; it was Spyro, but not just that, he was wearing a purple cloak with a collar, "Spyro!" Elora said in shock. Spyro just looked at her in confusion, "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Yes, remember me, Elora? Remember we met when you battled Ripto?" Spyro shock his head, "You're playing tricks with me, and I never battled Ripto in my life. I would never do such a thing!" Spyro yelled. Elora was confused, "What are you talking about? You defeated him almost three times!" Elora saw that Spyro's eyes became filled with anger, "Don't say those thing about Master Ripto!" Elora widen her eyes, did he just say MASTER RIPTO? Elora looked around and saw Ripto's picture all over the realms. It looked as if Ripto took over Avalar! "Spyro what's going on? Why did you call Ripto, Master Ripto?"

"That's because I work for him!" Spyro shouted. Elora took a step back; she couldn't believe her eyes and ears. "No, this can't be happening!" Elora turned around and began to run, crying her eyes out. Suddenly she felt herself stop. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in Avalar anymore, instead she felt herself floating in pitch black, darkness, "Sorry," the voice of the scorpion said. "Ye weren't qualified to be the Yellow Rune Holder. Spyro, Hunter, Melinda and Nazza are still in, if they all fail ye have to stay here throughout eternity. But if one of them succeed ye go free." Then the voice disappeared; Elora was disappointed that she didn't get the Yellow Rune, but she was glad that she didn't have to see what she just saw.

Spyro was seeing himself tumble through out the air. Once he was stabilized he opened his eyes. Mell, Elora, Hunter, and Nazza were gone. He found himself in a realm filled with tons of thorns and spikes as he went deeper into the strange place he felt his heart sink; he saw that he was in a graveyard. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself. As he walked past some of the tombs, he saw one that caught his attention; it was a Grey tomb with a faun angel on top. As he went to see the inscriptions he saw that it had Elora's name on it. Spyro shook his head in disbelief. "This couldn't be possible! Elora is dead?" Spyro began to read the inscriptions on the stone:

_"Here lies Elora Florenza _

_She was burned _

_At the stake _

_For disobeying the orders of…"_

Spyro lost his voice when he read the last words. He couldn't believe his eyes. The stone said, 'she was burned at the stake for disobeying King Spyro's commands!' That couldn't be possible. Spyro slowly walked away and began to run away from the tomb stone, crying out, "NOOOOO!" Suddenly he felt himself stop. He opened his eyes and saw that he felt like he was floating a pitch-black darkness. Then he heard the voice of the yellow rune guardian; "Ye weren't qualified to be the Yellow Rune Holder. Ye and the faun had just lost thine opportunity. If Nazza, Melinda and Hunter don't succeed ye will be in this dwelling for all eternity!" Spyro forgot all about that the tombstone that he saw was just an illusion and not real life.

All of a sudden he felt something grab his arm and say, "Spyro, is that you?" Spyro couldn't see the face of the person since he was in pure darkness, but he could tell that it was Elora's voice, "Hey Elora, didn't succeed either?" Spyro asked.

"Are you kidding?" Elora said, "It's hard! You have to have a pretty strong mind to go through the trial that I went. I completely forgot that it was all an illusion, It…It felt so real!" Spyro agreed the two then started a conversation on what was their trial.

Suddenly Nazza and then Hunter appeared. The scorpion voice said the same thing for both of them. Finally Elora, Spyro, Hunter and Nazza found each other in the darkness, "That was hard!" Hunter yelled. "I found myself being drowned by Nazza. The weird thing is that I could breathe under the water, but I got kind of hydrophobic and I started to panic. Then I found myself here." Nazza widen his eyes, "It is hard." Nazza admitted, "I found myself running from Hunter. He looked as if he had gotten rabid or something. He was foaming at the mouth and everything. Suddenly I leapt off the cliff. When I finally crash on the ground I found myself here." Nazza said. Elora sighed, "I guess it's all up to Mell now. She's our only hope!"

Mell found herself walking through the riptoc army. She saw an executioner taking the lives of thousands of riptocs, by beheading them. Suddenly she saw Spyro, Nazza, Hunter, Bianca and Elora got up for them to get their heads chopped off. Mell felt a tear come down her face, _"I can't take it much longer!" _Mell found herself running up to the executioner. "Your not going to take the lives of these innocent creatures!" she command. The executioner just looked at her and put down his sword. He then took off the black cloth that covered his face.

As he did Mell gasped, it was her brother Tim! "Tim?!" she gasped. Tim didn't smile; he acted as if he didn't know her, "Get this girl off the platform!" he commanded. Mell felt herself being dragged away by two other riptocs. Mell didn't do anything; she just had her mouth opened in surprise. Mell didn't want to see her friends die or her brother become a murderer. Mell scurmmed all over trying to find a way to escape, finally she got her arm free and got a sword that was strapped around one of the riptocs belt. She quickly ran up to the platform and saw Nazza's head on the column.

Mell stalled for a bit, but then she came to life when she saw Tim raise his ax to chop it off. Mell's heart became filled with sadness and anger. Mell ran up to Tim and knocked the ax off his hand with her sword and grabbed him by the collar of the black robe that he was wearing. Tim once again took off his cloth that covered head. Mell pointed the sword at his throat, Tim just gave a sinister smile and laughed, "HA, HA, HA! Do you think you have the guts to kill your only brother?" He said. Mell's shoulder relaxed and her face unwrinkled, "Face it Mell your nothing! You don't have no brains, you can't fight, you'll never be able to beat Ripto…" Tim kept on saying other stuff.

Mell's mind began to race, he was right; she doesn't have the guts to kill her brother or to defeat Ripto. Tim stopped talking and looked back at Mell who was thinking it over. He gave a sinister smile, "Mell, let me make an offer. If you let me live and let me kill all your friends. Everything will be back to normal. You'll have me back. That's all you wanted, right? Of course you do, but if you kill me you'll lose me forever. Now what do you want? Your friends or me?" he asked. Mell didn't know what to think. All she wanted was her brother back to her, but she didn't want to see her brother kill here only friends!

Mell once again tightened her grip around Tim's collar and scrunched up her face again, "You're right Tim. All I ever wanted was you. I wanted so much to see you." Mell's eyes began to fill with tears, "Even if this is an illusion, I still don't have the guts to kill you." Tim gave a small smile of satisfaction and a tear rolled down Mell's nose, "But you're no brother of mine if you harm any of my friends!!!" Tim gave a frown as he saw Mell close her eyes and pull back the sword, "Mell what are you doing? DON'T! I'm your brother! IF you do this you're going to lose me!" Mell gave a little moan, "Good-bye Tim!" Mell pulled her sword back and pierced through Tim's chest, puncturing his heart.

Tim looked at his chest and saw the sword enabled in his heart. Tim looked back at Mell, "I hope your happy." He managed to say. After that, he fell; he was dead before he hit to ground. Mell watched as her brother lay motionless on the ground, and began to weep. Mell watched as her brother fell down, dead. Mell began to weep uncontrollably.

Mell wiped her eyes and turned around, but instead of being in the riptoc army, she was back in the arena where she came in. Mell saw the scorpion guardian come out from the cave that the travelers went it for the trials. Mell turned to face the scorpion, "Don't ever, and I repeat, ever make me do something like that again!" Mell hissed giving a sniff from her crying too much. The guardian smiled, "Oh, young traveler, ye showed thineself courage unto me. None of the other travelers could stand up to their trials, except for thee. Ye didn't run like numerous people did many eons ago. I bow myself to thee. Ye are truly the Yellow Rune Holder." Mell was shocked, She being the yellow rune holder? It couldn't be possible! Mell then felt something in her hand. She opened it and saw a yellow stone with a picture of a lighting blot engraved on it, glowing comfortably in her hand.

As she looked up at the scorpion he gave her a smile, "But this can't be!" Mell said. But the scorpion didn't take no for an answer, "Thou art the official Yellow Rune Holder!"

"But what about my friends? Where are they?"

"Ahh, thine friends art all right. They'll be coming shortly. As for me, I have to be on my way. Be filled with joy for the prize thou received and don't forget the courage within thine heart." At the minute he finished his speech he started to glow a blinding light and the wind started to pick up. Mell covered her eyes to protect them from the wind and light.

Once she felt the wind die down and the light dim she opened her eyes. She saw that she was back outside of the mountian. The cave was gone and the sky was dark. _"This has to be a dream." _She thought. As she opened her hand the rune was right there glowing its yellowish eerie glow. Suddenly Mell felt a tap on her shoulder; she looked back and saw her friends had come out, just like the guardian said. "How did you guys end up here?" Mell asked.

"That's what we were about to ask you. We were all in pure darkness, until a blinding light made us cover our eyes and when we opened them again we found ourselves out here. We didn't get the yellow rune." Nazza explained. Mell gave a small smile (it was more of a frown than a smile), "I did." She said showing them the rune. Everyone gasped, "You're the yellow rune holder?" Spyro asked. She frowned a bit and nodded. Elora noticed that she wasn't to happy about this news, "If you're the yellow rune holder why aren't you happy? You should be proud that you were the only one who received the rune."

"It's not that," Mell started, "I'm happy and all that I got the yellow rune, but the trial that I have to go, I couldn't take it, it was to much." Mell said Beginning to walk away from Mount of Illusions. Hunter looked at her, "Oh? And what was your trial?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe after we rescue Bianca." Suddenly she heard a gasp, "Huh! We forgot about Bianca!" Hunter shouted, "What are we going to do? What's the plan, Spyro?"

"Don't worry Hunter," Spyro said, "We just rescue Bianca and once Ripto is alone we jump him and get the runes back." Nazza just looked at him, "That's not much of a plan." Spyro started at him in annoyance, "Hey, I only had a couple of minutes to think about it, alright. Let's go back to the oasis and we'll figure out the plan there." Spyro said. They began to walk towards the oasis, once their Mell remembered something that Ripto told her that she forgot to tell her friends. "Huh!" she gasped. Everyone looked at her, "Huh, What?" Hunter asked sitting down on a log. "I forgot to tell you!" Mell said. "Right before I got code red, Ripto told me something."

"What?" Spyro asked. "He said that if you don't bring back the runes he's going to kill Bianca!"

"We already know that!" Elora said. Mell shook her head, "But there's more, He said if you bring the runes he's going to let Bianca go free and then he'll kill you all! Either way you put it; someone gets killed!" Everyone was shocked at the news, "This is terrible news," Hunter said, "I have to sit down, wait, I'm already sitting; then I have to stand up." Spyro couldn't believe his ears, "That snake was going to double cross us! What are we going to do?"

"We need to find a way to distract him and the riptocs while we get the runes back from Ripto. Believe me he won't give Bianca back to us if we don't give him the runes first." Mell said. While everyone was thinking a stray cold wind began to blow, and as if a sign from above really did heard them, a piece of paper that will answer their question flew into Nazza's lap. Nazza picked up the article and began to read the writing, "Huh!" Nazza gasped.

"What? What?" everyone said as a union. "Five people in critical conditions after a stampede of circus animals from the Avalar circus in Cloud Temples almost turned them into pancakes!" Everyone rolled their eyes. "Nazza, this is serious!" Mell said snatching the paper away from his hand. As she looked closer at the paper and into the picture of a raging elephant, Rhino, lion and hippo stampeding in the big circus tent it gave her an idea on how to rescue, Bianca, the runes and get rid of Ripto once and for all. Mell smiled at her master plan. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Mell said softly. Spyro, Elora, Nazza and Hunter all looked at each other surprised, "Okay," Elora said cautiously, "What's the plan?" Mell signaled everyone to huddle around her as they did she told them her plan.

As she whispered it out everyone began to smile, picturing out the event the she was explaining. After she was done Spyro gave a sly smiled to everyone, "You know Mell, I don't know where you get theses ideas, but that one was one hell of a good one!" Spyro said. "Yeah, so what are we going to do tonight?" Nazza asked.

"Get lots of sleep and rest, for tomorrow we put my secret weapon into action!"

**End of Chapter 13**

**Ollie: WHOA!!!! Mell is up for some butt kickin'! And I'm up for some ice cream snakin'! **

**(Ollie's leaves and go to the kicthen)**

**(IN THE BOX THAT KT AND ASHLEY ARE HIDING IN...)**

**KT: Three days in this box! I can't take it any longer!!!!**

**Ashley: Just get used to it**

**KT: It was your idea!**

**Ashley: I don't have a problem with it. **

**KT: Oh well, At least we get pit stops. I need to go to the bathroom!**

**(KT looks at the audience)**

**KT: Before I go, this story was all written before TROC was ever competed. That means that I finished this whole story when TROC was at Chapter 13. Amazingly, TROC and QFJN have the something in common. So don't look at this chapter and say that I copied off of TROC. IT so happens that TP and I has the same mind set. **

**(Suddenly the box stops moving)**

**Ashley: What happened?**

**KT: I think we stopped**

**Ashley: Let's go see.**

**(KT and Ashley opened the box and they both find out that they're in China)**

**KT: Wow!**

**Ashley; What now?**

**KT: Well I'm starving, lets get Chinese food! Then have some R&R then we'll go inside of the box and go off to our next pit stop. Once we're at Fanfiction I'll pick up my secret weapon! **


	14. Hassle in the Castle

**Ollie: Okay, FROM THIS Chapter and onward it is probably my favorite!!!!! Lets see......this is chapter 14 and this story finishes at chapter 19...so only 5 more chapters to go!!!!! Well It was grand while it lasted. Go read this story...it's a heart breaker, but I promised myself that I won't cry!**

**(Holds back a tear) **

**Quest for Jezebel's Necklace**

**Rating: PG (very high for gore)**

**Chapter 14: Hassle in the Castle**

At dawn the sun was rising slowly from the horizon. The sky turned into a blend of pink, orange and blue. The beautiful rays of the sun were covering the night, moon and stars. Right over the skyline, five heroes rose up and began to walk to the Forgotten worlds to save their friend and the rest of the world from Ripto's grasp. They were getting ready for battle; Mell kept going over with the group her master plan. "Okay, Spyro and me will go to the Mystic Marsh while you three wait far away from the Midnight Mountain Manor. Once we arrive, I'll tell what we're going to do, got it?" Mell asked. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Where in the world are they?" Nazza complained as he waited for Mell, and Spyro to arrive from Mystic Marsh. While Nazza was pacing back and forth, Hunter and Elora were sitting on the floor, "Easy, Nazza," Elora said trying to sooth the anxious wolf, "They will be coming, they just left 10 minutes ago." Nazza didn't stop pacing; he just kept fidgeting and mumbling to himself. "Nazza?" Hunter asked, Nazza stopped and looked at him, "What?!"

"Are you nervous about this?"

"No!" he quickly said with a serious face, but then his face lost it seriousness, "Y-Yes." Elora patted on the ground next to her for Nazza to sit down. Nazza saw her hand and sat in-between Hunter and Elora, "Nazza, it's okay to be nervous." Elora stated, "I mean, even I am nervous about this." Nazza shook his head, "No, it's not that. It's just that I feel something bad is going to happen tonight, I just know it!" at the minute he said 'it' Mell and Spyro came out of the spaceship that brought them to Midnight Mountain. "We're back." Spyro said.

"Great, what took you?" Nazza asked. Mell smiled and pointed to the spaceship; inside, Nazza could see tons of Elephants, Rhinoceroses, lions, and monkeys. "Whoa, these are the animals that's going to help us? H-How did you get them tamed? Mystic Marsh's animals can be very vicious."

"Not with Spyro's blue rune, he got them tamed and ready for action." Mell said. Spyro gave a smile, "Yep, they said that they're always ready to help."

"Great!" Hunter cheered as he stood up, "Come on lets get this over with, I want to see Bianca." As everyone was heading towards the Midnight Mountain Manor, Spyro was instructing all the animals on what to do, _"… Once all of you hear me Yell 'Go to Hell, you short lizard one horned freak!' That's going to be your line, got that?" _All the animals nodded, _"Good, now wait here."_ Spyro joined his friends who were already on the stairs to go inside of the castle. When Hunter was about to knock on the door, the door opened by itself. Everyone looked at each other and then proceeded inside. Inside the castle was pitch-  
black; the lights weren't on.

Nazza was so nervous that he started to get paranoid, _"We go in, we get Bianca, we do what we need to do and get out. We go in, we get Bianca, we do what we need to do and get out. We go in, we get Bianca, we do what we need to do and get out…" _He kept saying this over and over again until he felt something grip his shoulder, "AHHHHH!" he yelled. "Someone got me! Someone got me-hhmmm…" the person put a hand around his mouth, "Nazza, Nazza, its okay, it's okay, it's only me, Mell" Nazza looked and saw that it was Mell. Once the wolf calmed down she took off her hand from his mouth, "Sorry Mell, I don't know what got into me, I guess I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Nervous about what? This isn't the first time you faced Ripto, is it?"Mell asked. Nazza shook his head, "No it isn't, but I feel something bad is going to happen. I don't know what it is, but I always get this tingling sensation."

"Nazza, nothing bad is going to happen." Mell got down into Nazza's ear, so no one else will listen in, "I already told you that I have a plan. Ripto is going to turn on us and we'll put my plan into action, okay? My plan is full proof!" Nazza gave a smile, "Okay, if you say so." After that, they came to a door with two Riptoc guards guarding the entrance, "Who goes there!?" One of the guards asked. Mell looked at the guard; "We are here to give Ripto the runes so we can have our friend back." Mell answered. The two riptoc guards looked at each other and smiled, "Okay, you my proceed." The other riptoc said.

After they went through the entrance they saw that only a chandelier lighted up the middle of the throne room; all around the corners of the room was darkened by shadows. As the gang walked into the light Mell asked everyone to give the rune to her. "Okay Ripto, show yourself!" she called out. After a couple of seconds waiting the gang heard uneven footsteps coming into the light as if more then one person was coming their way. When the group saw the owner of the noise they saw that it was Ripto along with Nezzer and Ruben.

At once, Ruben and Nezzer noticed Mell, and they gave her a venomous look. Mell returned the look with a stuck out tongue. As Mell turned her attention to Ripto, she saw that he wasn't surprised to see her with them, "So Mell," Ripto started, "I guess this is the way it has to be, huh?" Mell gave a sarcastic smile, "I guess so."

"Enough talking, give me the runes!" he commanded. Spyro walked in front of Mell, standing his ground, "Let us see Bianca first, to see if she's alright." Spyro said. Ripto sighed, "Huh, it's such a pity that we live in such skeptical time. You still don't believe that I took good care of her?" Ripto said with sarcasm.

"Umm...No." Spyro said. "Fine, bring out the rabbit." Ripto ordered. Mell, Elora, Nazza, Spyro and Hunter saw as Ruben and Nezzer went and then came out with Bianca. Everyone gave a sigh of relief to see that she's okay. Bianca looked up and the first thing she saw was her beloved boyfriend, Hunter. As Bianca was about to run into his arms, the two riptocs held her back. "Hey! Let her go!" Hunter said.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, the runes first then your friend." Mell sighed and tossed the bag with all four runes inside to Ripto. Ripto caught the bag in mid air. "Okay, you have your precious stones, now let Bianca go!" Nazza said.

"Not until I make sure these are the real thing." Ripto said taking out the device that he used to find them in the desert. As Ripto put the device next to the bag the machine started to shake, confirming that the runes are real. "Okay," Ripto said, "Let her go." The minute Nezzer and Ruben let go of Bianca's shoulders she dashed across the room into Hunters arms, "I've missed you so much!" Bianca said hugging him more. "Me to, Bianca. Me too." Hunter said. Nezzer was taping a piece of tissue on his eyes, "Isn't that a pretty site, Ruben?" Nezzer asked. Ruben just gave him a look, "What's up with you and romance?"

After the boyfriend, girlfriend reunion, someone finally broke the silence, "Okay, now that we have what we wanted and you have what you wanted, we'll just be on our way." Nazza said walking towards the doors. As he was about to take his step into freedom the two guards stopped him; Nazza turned around to face Ripto who was giving a sinister smile. "Where do you think you're going?" Ripto hissed.

"Uh, out?" Nazza said softly

"You can't go now," Ripto said snapping his fingers. As he did all the lights in the room turned on and they saw that thousands upon thousands of Riptoc soldiers ready with their guns drawn surrounded them. "The party is about to get started." Spyro looked around, _"Why am I not surprised?"_ Spyro looked back at Ripto, "You small, ungrateful, dark hearted lizard! You lied to us!" Spyro said acting as Mell told him to act. "On contraire little dragon, I said I'll let the rabbit go," Ripto gave a small dry giggle, "I never said what's going to happen _when_ I let her go, and now I have the runes and you, HAHAHA!" The gang came closer together in a huddle; "Any last words before you get fitted for a halo?" Ripto asked tossing the bag with the runes up and down in his hands.

Spyro gave a wink to the gang, "Yeah, I do." Spyro said. Ripto gave a suspicious look, but let him say his comment, "GO TO HELL, YOU SHORT-LIZARD-ONE-HORNED FREAK!!" the gang shouted. All the riptoc soldiers gasped and stared at Ripto to see what he's going to do, but he just stood there not saying a word. Ripto then calmly turned his head toward his army and just very smoothly said, "Kill them." All the riptocs pointed their weapons toward Spyro and the gang, "READY!" Ruben stated. All the riptocs knelt down; "AIM!" all the riptocs aimed the guns at the gang. _"Where are they?"_ Mell thought nervously. As Ruben was about to yell, 'fire', there was a rumbling sound the came from the outside. Mumbling broke out into the crowd.

Suddenly, at the door a huge elephant broke down the doorway with triumph. Then all the other animals stampeded inside, making all the attention that the riptoc had on Spyro, Elora, Mell, Nazza, Hunter and Bianca fall on the animals. Hunter quickly pushed everyone to the side of the wall right before they interfered with a lion's pouncing. Everyone watched as the animal committed chaos. "Come on we have to find the runes before they get crushed!" Mell shouted over the noise. "I see it!" Elora cried, pointing to the floor. Mell scanned the perimeter and found the bag that contained the runes, "I'm going after them." She yelled about to run in.

"Mell, are you crazy?" Bianca shouted stopping her, "That's to dangerous!" Mell turned and smiled at Bianca, "Bianca, desperate times calls for desperate measures, I like living by that. Besides, Danger is my middle name." And with that she ran into the terrain. Mell jumped over monkeys who were going wild throwing stuff at the riptocs, she dodged between a Rhinos leg, right before he charged at a soldier. Finally she saw the bag; Mell slid and grabbed the bag right before an elephant's foot crushed her and the stones.

Mell quickly then ran back to the gang. "Come on," Hunter said, "Let's get out of here!" He said already going through the door. "NO, wait!" Mell yelled holding Hunter back, "Spyro, Elora and myself has some unfinished business to do," Spyro and Elora looked at awkwardly at her, but didn't ask anything, "You, Bianca and Nazza wait outside for us." Mell reached inside and gave Hunter, Nazza and Bianca the red and green rune. Bianca looked at the runes then at Mell.

"But…" Bianca started, but she was stopped by Mell, "Don't ask question and go!" Bianca, Hunter and Nazza quickly ran out the door. With one look back at the cheetah, the young sorceress and the blue wolf, Mell signaled Elora and Spyro to follow her. Ripto was trying his best at trying to get away from a Rhino. As Ripto dodged its charging he saw Mell, Spyro and Elora running into a room that led downstairs. As Ripto was about to follow them, the Rhino charged him from behind. Mell was leading the two down the stairs, "Where are we going, Mell?" Elora asked

"Elora, less talk and more action. I'll tell you when we get there." Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Spyro and Elora saw that they were in the boiler room, "What are we doing here?" Spyro asked looking around. Mell gave a smile, "You'll see." Mell took out her yellow rune and put her two hands over it. Mell began to concentrate hard; her hand began to glow bright yellow. Spyro and Elora closed their eyes from the blinding light. In a second, the light faded and Spyro and Elora opened their eyes and saw the yellow rune in one of Mell's hand then a small lightning bolt shape in the other.

"What it is?" Elora asked. Mell smiled, "I read almost the whole chapter of the yellow rune in Ripto's copy of the book about Jezebel's Necklace. I read that with the yellow rune, the owner can make a bomb with it." Mell said showing the lighting bolt shape to the two. "B-But how do you know how much time we have to get out before it explodes?" Spyro questioned. Mell showed the yellow rune and they saw that on the shape of the lightning bolt in the rune there was a timer which read 10 minutes. "The rune is the timer?" Elora asked. Mell nodded. "Once I attach this small explosive device to the boiler the time will start." Mell turned her head to the boiler and attach it.

Mell looked at her rune and saw the countdown has started, "Come on we have to go NOW!" Mell signaled to everyone to run up the stairs. Once back in the throne room they saw that there were tons of riptocs lying on the floor either dead or unconscious, the only creature that was standing was one of the lions. Elora almost threw-up from the site; there was blood spattered everywhere and other gory stuff around the throne room.

Mell quickly tossed the blue rune to Spyro, at an instant Spyro communicated to the lion to run out of the castle. Once the lion got the notice he ran out. As the three ran across the room, Ripto just got out of his state of unconsciousness and saw as the trio sprinted across to the exit.

Ripto got up and fired a fireball at a lever that made the gate slowly close. Mell looked behind her and saw Ripto chasing them. Mell began to think of her next part of the plan that hadn't told the gang. "Elora, Spyro!" she yelled, "Go, I'll stay here…and stop Ripto!" Mell said between pants from running. Elora looked blankly at her, "Mell are you crazy? The bomb is going to explode any second, if you stay here; you'll die!" Elora said trying to get Mell out of this crazy idea.

Mell sighed and noddedMell nodded, "The door is closing, if you wait for me you'll be locked in! If we all make it out, Ripto is going to follow us back to the necklace! Wait for me outside, we still have plenty of time left before the bomb explodes. But if I don't make it I want you, Elora to have the yellow rune. And tell Nazza that I've always liked him. NOW GO! Don't ask questions!" Elora and Spyro looked at Mell then quicken their pace.The door was almost closing, so by sliding, Elora and Spyro made it outside right before the door closed.

Mell stopped and turned around to face Ripto. Ripto stopped in surprise, she actually had the guts to try to betray him and face him in a battle. Ripto looked at her, "Well if it isn't little Melinda Crocus, I can't believe you'll go against me after I raised you like a father!" Mell steadied her face, "Don't ever say you've been like a father to me. You'll never change that fact, murderer!" Mell hissed. Ripto looked blankly at her, "Murderer?"

"Yes Murderer, you should have never let Tim go into that jungle! You don't care about the lives of others; you only care about yourself! You should have researched that Pond of Immortality before you send Tim and the other riptocs in that jungle!" Ripto started to laugh at her statement, "HAHAHAHA! You are dumb, aren't you? After all theses years and you still haven't figured it out? You are gullible!" Mell looked blankly at him, "Huh?"

"There was no such thing of a Pond of Immortality! I just made that up to get your brother and that bunch of geckos to get inside the jungle. Your brother wanted to betray me just like you did, he almost got away with it if it wasn't for my two little spies, Nezzer and Ruben." Mell was shocked, her brother's friend betrayed him? Suddenly she remembered the story that the two told her in the Forbidden Forest. The story that Ripto was about to tell her now was the same as the one Nezzer and Ruben told her! Ripto started his story again, "You see, for some reason, Tim wanted to over throw me, every night he had this tiny meeting with other skinny pathetic riptocs who wanted to do the same thing. His plan would have been successful if he didn't do a wrong turn. He asked Ruben and Nezzer to join, but what he didn't know was that they were my lackeys. After they heard what Tim was going to do, they told me and I made up that Pond of Immortality crap." Mell was so stunned she got caught off guard. Ripto leapt up and was about give Mell a blow to the head with his scepter.

With her reflexes, Mell saw Ripto. Ripto jumped on top of her and Mell held the sharp end of the scepter away from her neck. Inside of her, she kept thinking that she couldn't beat Ripto, he had more training in fighting then her and even if he was small he was still stronger. Mell was trying her best to keep the pointed edge of his scepter from piercing her neck, "Face it Mell, you're as weak as you're brother, you know you can't beat me. You couldn't survive without me. Your NOTHING!" All these words started to ring in her head.

Mell started to think of what she's been through flashed before her eyes, the time she rescued the guys in Mermaid lagoon. The time she didn't give in when her friends thought she betrayed them. The fun times with Nazza, the only person she felt a different emotion to. Her, finally being friends with Elora. The time Spyro and Hunter gained her trust. Her, escaping from Ripto's clutches when she got code red. The time she walked through the blistering desert to get the Yellow Rune. Her, doing the hard task and being proclaimed the Yellow Rune Holder. Her, having the plan of rescuing Bianca. What Ripto said isn't true; she is something!

Mell was almost losing her strength with Ripto. "You're wrong Ripto!" Mell shouted. Ripto looked baffled at Mell, with her courage. "Your wrong Ripto, I am something, All theses years I have been put down by you calling me that, then I started to think I was really nothing. Well guess what…" Mell took her yellow rune and shot a lightning bolt from it sending Ripto flying to the air. Mell stood up wiping the blood from her mouth from the fall that she got with Ripto. "I am something! I'm Melinda Crocus! Nothing, is someone who's weak and I'm not," Ripto raised his head and saw Mell walking up to him. He looked around for his scepter and found it a few feet away on his left. As he tried to crawl towards it, he saw another bolt of electricity push it farther away.

Mell continued to talk, "Nothing, is someone who didn't risk her life for her friends. Nothing, is a person who didn't walk over a hundred miles in the hot and scorching desert." Mell walked closer to Ripto; "Nothing is you, Ripto. You're the one who's nothing not me!" Mell grabbed the badly hurt Riptoc by the collar. "What are you going to do?" Ripto asked rather meekly. "You took the lives of too many people," Mell said shaking her head. "You don't deserve to live."

"Mell, you can't kill me. I was the one who took you in when no one wanted you around." Ripto said. "Please don't kill me, I beg of you." From the pleading of Ripto, she didn't have the guts to kill him, even if he did do a lot of damage in the past. Besides, she never saw Ripto whine like a little baby before. "No," Mell said, "I won't kill you. If I do, I'll be worse then you. But mark my words Ripto," Mell said putting Ripto's face closer to hers, "If I ever see you at least 50 feet from me or any of my friends, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands, Got it?" Ripto nodded.

Mell then tossed Ripto aside like the piece of dirt he is, and she began to walk away. Mell then realized that she spent most of her time fighting with him, so she checked her rune to see how much time she has left and saw she only had 2 minutes left. Mell quickened her pace. As she was about to knock down the door with her rune she heard a call from behind. She looked back and saw Ripto standing up with his scepter in his hand, "Think fast!" he yelled, as he shot a fireball at her.

For some reason Mell just stood there, paralyzed looking at the ball of fire coming closer. When her mind began to work again, and she finally got the message to get out of the way, it was to late. The fireball hit her and by force sends her flying across the room until she hit the wall. Mell slowly sat up, and saw Ripto with rage written all over his face. Mell looked at her body and saw outcome of the fireball; she had a 3-degree burn all over her face, arms and chest. Her clothes that she was wearing were all torn and burned. Finally, from the impact that she had with the wall, broke both of her legs. Mell looked at Ripto with anger, as he came closer to finish her off.

Ripto came up to her and took her by the neck, strangling her. Mell tried to gasp for air, "So, how do you like it when you're the one whose being tormented, Huh? I should have killed you when I had the chance," Mell looked down and saw her rune close to her tail. She began the task of trying to pick up the rune with her tail. Ripto raised his scepter with the crystal pointing at her neck. The crystal began to glow scarlet; "You have made a foolish choice, Mell." Mell finally got hold of the rune, but now she had to bring it up to her hand. "See you in hell." He hissed.

At the nick of time Mell finally reached the rune from her tail and send another electric bolt sending Ripto flying throw the air, like a riptoc without wings and falling on the floor. Once Ripto lost his grip with Mell she fell on the ground with a thump and began to breathe deeply. Mell once again looked at her rune and saw that she only had a minute left. Mell took her rune and broke down the door that was blocking the exit. She then began to crawl with her arms, since her two legs were broken. Each breath that she took made the burn hurt more, she knew she would never look the same again. Every crawl that she took hurt her legs.

After a long period of time of crawling she finally saw the door ahead of her. Mell began to quicken her pace of crawling, but when she looked back at her rune she saw she only had 30 seconds left she knew she would never make it. Mell saw a small tabletop on the floor that some the riptocs were repairing for Ripto and took it and put it over her as a shield and began to crawl. Even though she knew she would never make it, at least she died trying.

* * *

Spyro and Elora finally made it outside and saw Hunter, Nazza and Bianca waiting for them. "Hey!" Bianca called out; "We were beginning to wonder about you!" Hunter looked at them and didn't see Mell, "Where's Mell?" he asked. Elora and Spyro frowned, "She's inside with Ripto." Elora said. Nazza's eyes widen, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S INSIDE WITH RIPTO?!? Why didn't she come out with you two?"

"Ripto was still alive when we came back from attaching the bomb-" suddenly Spyro was interrupted by Nazza, "Wait, hold up, did you say a bomb?" Spyro nodded, "You mean this place is going to blow up and Mell is still inside?!"

"Take it easy, Nazza." Elora said, "When we checked she still had 9 minutes and 30 seconds left." Nazza rolled his eyes, "That makes me feel better." He said with sarcasm. "Anyway," Spyro continued, "After we attached the bomb to the boiler and went up into the throne room, Ripto was still alive and so Mell stayed back to stop Ripto. She told us to wait out here." Spyro explained.

So they waited, and waited and waited until 9:00 minutes have passed. "Only 15 seconds left." Bianca said looking at the newly build clock tower in Midnight Mountain. Nazza began to pace back and forth, Hunter and Spyro couldn't stay in one place and Elora kept staring at the castle. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Nazza shouted, "I have to help her!" As he began to run into the castle he felt a hand hold him back, "Nazza," Elora said, "If you go inside, you to will die." Nazza put his ears down as he heard Bianca say the final count down, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" at the minute she said 'one', the castle began to rumble and then.....

**BOOM!!!!!!!!**.

It exploded. Soon the castle all tumbled over with derbies falling everywhere and smokes rising out. As the gang uncovered their faces, they saw that there was nothing left only a pile of rubble. The five kept quiet in shock seeing as the smoke settles down. Nazza quickly dashed across the grass to what's left of the castle. Nazza began to dig viciously throwing huge blocks of rocks out of his path trying to find Mell.

As he pulled away a piece of rubble he saw a hand lying down, lifelessly. Nazza quickly pushed off the board that was on top of the hand and its owner and saw that it was Mell. Nazza gasped when he saw her condition. Her face was covered in burns, her body was covered in cuts, and she was all bloody. Nazza gripped on what's left of Mell's shirt and began to cry over her.

As Elora, Spyro, Hunter and Bianca reached Nazza they saw the riptoc on the ground; everyone bowed their heads and began to mourn. "Nazza, don't cry." A voice said almost breaking up. Nazza's head perked up and saw Mell's eyes half open looking at them, "Mell!" they all shouted with excitement. Mell smiled and coughed a bit, "Don't cry for me, this was all…" Mell coughed again, "…part of my plan."

"I don't want to lose you." Nazza said holding Mell's bloody hand. Mell looked at Nazza and smiled, "Nazza, don't worry about me I'll be fine, beside, I have all of you to thank." everyone looked perplexed at Mell. "W-What do you mean?" Spyro said wiping a tear from his eyes, which was rare, since you almost never saw the world's greatest hero cry. Mell coughed again and answered the question, "All these years, Ripto made me think I was nothing but his little slave, but I found out that I was more then that thanks to you guys. Hunter and Spyro, even though you two didn't believe me at first and when you finally did believe me you thought I betrayed you. That kept me going since I was determined so much to prove I was innocent, Thanks guys." Spyro and Hunter smiled, "Hey, anytime." Spyro said.

Mell gave a little moan of pain before proceeding, but Nazza was right there if she wanted to squeeze someone's hand, "Elora, you saved my life at the cliff, that finally clicked in my head about joining you guys. If you haven't rescued me, Ripto or someone else would of and I still would be reeking havoc, and thanks for being a friend to me when I needed it the most." Elora smiled, "Hey, what are friends for?"

Mell turned to Bianca, "Bianca," she called. Bianca looked at her, with tears filling her eyes, "Thanks for helping me out when I was in code red, if it wasn't for you setting me straight when I was panicking I would have been caught, thanks for trusting in me." Bianca blushed at her; "It's the least I can do." Finally she looked at Nazza who was still crying over her, "Nazza, stop crying." She said wiping his tears away with her hands, "You're the one who I have to thank the most, You were the first one that I have feeling for. You're adventurous, challenging and fun to be around with." Nazza smiled. "Same to you, but I don't want you to leave."

"You never will, I'll always be in here," Mell pointed to Nazza's chest, "And I'll never forget you, besides we will have to finish our match. Don't think that only because I'm leaving doesn't mean you win, we'll meet again, you can count on it." Nazza smiled, "I'll be ready when you return." Nazza said. Mell gave a sigh, "Elora," Mell called, Elora lifted her head, "Here," It took all of Mell's strength to open her hand. Elora looking inside and saw the yellow rune. Elora reached out and took it. "I want you to have it, to get Jezebel's Necklace. Go and get the necklace before its too late, see you on the other side."

"But Mell…" Nazza started, but was cut off with Mell's hand on his lip, "Don't call me that again, Mell is gone, she worked for Ripto and I don't want to be called that. For now on you will remember me by Melinda Crocus." Hunter smiled and hugged Bianca, "Okay, Melinda, we'll be looking forward to meet you again." With one last nod from Mell's head she slowly closed her eyes and laid her head on the debris from the castle. Her hand fell from Nazza grasp and her body became stone-still. Nazza began to cry clutching on Mell shirt once again. Hunter walked away mumbling something and Spyro followed. Elora looked at the rune that Mell gave her then looked at Nazza crying over the riptoc.

Elora went and touched his shoulder, Nazza looked up and saw Elora, he gave another sniff and stood up and followed the faun out of the pile of rubble. The only one standing in the pile was Bianca, as she was about leave the scene, she gave one look back at Mell and her eyes widen in astonishment. She was smiling, but not only that Bianca thought she saw her chest move up and down. Bianca walked closer to Mell and saw that she wasn't kidding herself, her chest really was moving up and down. Bianca turned her head and saw the gang waiting for her, "HEY, GUYS!!!" she called out, "I THINK MELL IS STILL ALIVE!!!" Once the group heard this they began to wildly run to where Bianca was. "That can't be possible!" Spyro said.

Bianca put her index and pointer finger on Mell's wrist and saw that she had a pulse, but it was very weak. "I'm telling you guys, she's still alive!" Bianca shouted. Nazza quickly went and saw her chest faintly moving up and down. "I can't believe this! How can she be alive?"

"She's probably in a coma or she just unconscious, either way, we better take her to the Professor, NOW!" Bianca ordered. Hunter went over to the unmoving riptoc and picked her up. "Wait 'til the professor hears about this!" Elora said as she and everyone else ran into the portal to the Professor's Island Laboratory.

* * *

A few seconds after the gang went into the portal, two dinosaur-like creatures came out of another portal; it was Gulp and Crush. Before Spyro, Hunter, Nazza, Mell, and Elora came into Midnight Mountain, Ripto purposely made the two go into one of the portals in Midnight Mountain to get his new crown of Kingship. Crush looked into the bag that contained the crown and other magic stuff that they bought. "Do you think this is the right crown for the boss?" Crush asked. "Of course it is, The boss said that he put it under his name in the customer service." Gulp explained. As Gulp looked ahead of him he saw that the castle wasn't there anymore, "Um, Crush." Gulp asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When was the last time we moved the castle?" Crush looked thunderstruck at Gulp, "What? The boss never told us to do that."

"Well, one of us must have moved it Cuz the castle isn't there." Gulp said. Crush looked ahead of him and saw that the castle was all in rubble. Crush and Gulp looked at each other then ran to where the castle used to stand. "Come on, we have to look for the boss!" Crush yelled as he jumped inside what's left of the castle.

As Gulp was moving a gigantic boulder with his snout he saw Ripto, stone-still with his cloak ripped next to Nezzer and Ruben who was also motionless with tons of scratches from the animal attack. Crush and Gulp quickly got a hold of Nezzer, Ruben and Ripto and dragged them out. As the three laid motionless on the grass, Crush began to panic, "What are we going to do? We have to get the boss, Nezzer and Ruben to somehow wake up!" Gulp began to think and got an idea, "Why don't we give them mouth to mouth?" Gulp suggested not knowing that Ripto was almost coming out of his stage of unconsciousness. Crush nodded, "Good idea, I'll take the boss and you take Nezzer and Ruben." Crush went and knelt down beside him.

Crush looked at Ripto lying rather pathetic on the grass. He gave a deep breath and closed his eyes, _"Okay, here it goes." _Crush was slowly coming down towards Ripto's mouth. Ripto was still a little droopy, but he managed to open his eyes half way. You could imagine Ripto's reaction when he saw Crush's mammoth sized lips coming closer to his face. At the same time Ripto totally widen his eyes, Crush opened his. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two yelled.

Crush tumbled backwards and Ripto got up wiping his lips ferociously, "EWWW! Yuck! Sick!" Once Crush managed to stand up he saw Ripto sitting up wiping his teeth and lips. Ripto then turned around with rage and spotted Crush standing helplessly next to Gulp who has successfully resurrected Nezzer and Ruben. "YOU SICK UNGRATEFUL ENORMOUS BLUE LIZARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" Ripto yelled sending a fireball towards Crush hitting him and sending him soaring through the sky and landing in the castle ruins. Ripto looked at the three just standing and looking at him, "Yeah? What are you looking at?" he hissed wiping his lips once more.

"Well…um boss, we wanted to know how this happened." Gulp asked pointing to what's left of the castle. Ripto widen his eyes and his jaws dropped. Suddenly as his mind slowly came into place, piece by piece he began to remember the battle that he had with Mell. Each thought of being beat by Spyro, his friends and Mell brought hatred back into his heart. "That riptoc is going to pay!" he hissed his attention then turned to Nezzer and Ruben, "Where did that pesky dragon and his stooges went?" he ordered. The two siblings shrugged their arms, "I have no clue, we were out right after those animals stampeded inside the castle." Ruben said.

"You mean, the whole army is, dead?!" Ripto asked. Nezzer nodded. "Yep, every signal one of them, but you have us, boss." Nezzer said given a cheesy grin. Ripto raised an eyebrow; "I feel so much better, Nezzer." He said sarcastically.

"You really do?" Nezzer asked.

"Don't they have sarcasm where you come from?" Ripto asked. As Nezzer was about to answer, Crush wobbled out of the pile of rubble, from the fireball that Ripto gave him, "Oww, my head! At least when I battle Spyro it doesn't hurt that much." Crush looked at his hand and then at Ripto, "Uh, I found your spare scepter, your Excellency." With ignorance Ripto snatched the spare scepter away from his hand. As he looked inside the crystal on his scepter, Ripto somehow remembered about the runes, "Where did that infernal dragon, and the runes head off to?" He commanded again. Once again Gulp, Nezzer and Ruben shrugged. Ripto slapped his hand on his head, "Huh," he groaned in frustration. "Um…boss," Crush softly said. Ripto looked at him, "What?!" he yelled,

"Since the dragon got all the runes, don't you think they went back to that Laboratory Island again to find away how to get the necklace?" Crush suggested. Ripto began to think and a sly smile spared across his face, "Crush, that's the most intelligent thing that I heard you say from the day I found you." Crush smiled from Ripto's praise, you don't hear Ripto praise lots of people. Ripto turned around and saw the portal to the Professor's Island Laboratory in the distance. Ripto gave an evil grin and rubbed his hands together, "You may have won the battle pests, but you still haven't won the war." He hissed as a cold stray wind began to blow.

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

**(Ollie is trying not to cry)**

**Ollie: (Sniff) I said I (Sniff) Won't cry! I am not going to cry! (Sniff) I have to be strong....and....not...CRY!**

**(Ollie breaks out and cries)**

**Ollie: WHAAAAAA!!!! THAT WAS SO SAD!!!!!!!!! MELL DON'T DIE!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! WHAAAAAA!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Everyone was sick of Ollie crying so they just skipped to KT and Ashley in Russia. If you didn't read TDFR chapter 6 then you wouldn't understand. Ashley was waiting outside of a porta-potty waiting for KT to get out. KT got out and gave a groan)**

**KT: UGH! That's the last time I eat Chinese food. I puked like 20 times!**

**Ashley: Okay then, what you wana do now? The mail man won't be back to pick up the box in 4 hours!**

**KT: Where are we again?**

**Ashley: In Russia**

**KT: Cool! Lets go see the Eiffel Tower!**

**Ashley: Uh...that's in Paris.**

**KT: (Cheesy grin) Uh...I knew that. Then lets go see that Notre Dame place **

**Ashley: That's also in Paris**

**KT: (Cheesy grin again) and I also knew that! Then lets go see the Taj Mahal.**

**Ashley: That's-**

**KT: Let me guess! That's in Paris too, right?**

**Ashley: Nope, the Taj Mahal is right behind you**

**(KT turns around and see's the Taj Mahal. KT Turns Red)**

**KT: I so need to get better in History!**

**(Turns to the audience)**

**KT: While I take a look around the Taj Mahal just to warm you.....I DID NOT COPY OFF OF TROC!!! I wrote this chapter well before Wart was ever murdered! The next chapter is going to be up shortly. **


	15. Blast to the Past

**Ollie: Alright then! This is the 15th chapter in QFJN! YAY! Never thought It'll get this far. There are only...um...**

**(Counts on fingers)**

**Ollie: 1...2...3...4! 4 chapters left. I really, really like this part! I love excitement and everything to do with it! I wonder what's going to happen to Mell! Well, lets find out!**

**Quest for Jezebel's Necklace**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 15: Blast to the Past**

The gang finally made in to the island and began to run towards the laboratory. Once they got to the door, Elora opened it letting everyone go in. Inside, they saw Agent 9 sitting on a chair fixing his laser blaster.

As Agent 9 looked up he didn't looked to surprised to see them back after two weeks out in the wilderness, "Hey." He slowly said. Without asking what's wrong, Bianca quickly asked for the Professor. "The Doc is in the back." He said pointing over his shoulder as the gang began to run through the door, Agent 9 noticed a body of a riptoc in Hunter's arms.

Burning with curiosity, he began to follow them. Once they entered in the room that Agent 9 told them, everyone saw the Professor fixing some equipment, "Professor!" Spyro called out.

The Professor looked and saw the gang running towards him, "What a surprise, your back already?" The Professor went and took a piece of cloth and wiped his hands.

"Professor," Elora said, "We need you to help a friend of ours!" Elora asked breathless from the run.

The Professor was confused, "Who's this mystery person?" he asked. Hunter walked in-between Elora, Spyro, Nazza, and Bianca. The Professor directed his attention from Hunter to the life-less body he was holding up. The Professor gasped, "Dear me, what happened to her?" he asked.

Nazza went up to the Professor and stood on his hind legs as he put his forearms on the Professor's shoulder, "Her name is Mell, she saved our lives. You have to revive her, Professor. You just have to!" The Professor just looked at Nazza who was in his face. "Um…okay let me have a look at her."

As Nazza came down and the gang put Mell on a bed, the Professor cleaned his hands and put gloves on. The Professor went and looked at her, pulse, heart rate, eyes, mouth, the burns on her scale and so one. After he was done examining the patient, he took off his gloves and turned to face Spyro, Nazza, Elora, Hunter, and Bianca. "What's the status?" Nazza asked.

"She's a real fighter. She has 3-degree burns that she has to live for the rest of her life if she survives. She has two broken legs and she lost a lot of blood." The Professor said attaching the ivy on her arm and other stuff. "What's the diagnosis? Will she survive?" Elora asked.

"That depends, she is a very good fighter for her life. Didn't you say that the building collapse on her? I'm surprised that she survived such a thing without breaking her neck. It's a 50.5 chance that she will survive and another 50.5 chance she won't make it. I think she will survive, like I said she's a good fighter. She just needs lots of attention and rest." The Professor explained.

As the gang went out of the room they went back outside and started to talk about what happened in the past two weeks. "So you actually went past Mermaid lagoon, huh?" everyone nodded, "I'm surprised that you survived that wretched lake. You have a lot of courage."

"Actually Mell saved us, she was the one with a lot of courage. That's why we don't want her to die." Bianca said.

The Professor smiled, "I see, so who got the yellow rune?" He asked. Everyone pointed to the room that Mell was in. "She said she wants me to have it. Is that legal?" Elora asked showing him the rune.

The Professor nodded, "If the owner of the yellow rune wants to give the yellow rune to someone else that is perfectly fine. Now enough talking you have to get the necklace before it's to late." The Professor said. Everyone was perplexed, What does he mean by to late?

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked. The Professor turned his head, "You mean I didn't tell you?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads, "There is only one time that you can get the necklace; when the planets align."

"When is that?" Hunter asked. The Professor looked at his watch around his wrist, "In about an hour." Everyone gasped, "How come we have to do it when the planets align?" Spyro asked.

"When the planets align there is a chain reaction that activates the door to Jezebel's Necklace. You need that activation to charge up the runes or it will never work. At the precise moment the planets align you jam the runes into the rightful spot." The Professor said leading Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca and Nazza outside along with Agent 9 who was back to his jumpiness again

"When you get the necklace can I go back in time and keep teaching that ugly Komodo dragon dancing lessons again, if you know what I mean." Agent 9 smirked.

The Professor turned his head and saw Agent 9 following them, "Heavens no! If one small change happens in the past the outcome in the future can be disastrous! Besides didn't you say that you are never going to come outside without your laser gun?" The Professor asked.

"Awww, can I just stay here until they have to leave, please." Agent 9 begged. After much debating The Professor said 'yes'.

"Where are you taking us Professor?" Hunter questioned.

"You'll see, from the day you left to today, I've been working on a portal that is going to lead you to Jezebel's Necklace. The only problem is that I didn't get all the bugs out yet, so the portal can only be used two times, for you going and coming back." The Professor said.

Spyro looked over the Professor and saw a portal that was similar to any other portal except that it had three orbs around it and the portal wasn't on. "So, where is Jezebel's Necklace anyway?" Spyro questioned.

"I'm glad you asked that, Spyro. When Ripto turned his image to look like me, didn't he tell you that the necklace is in the heart of Avalar?" everyone nodded.

"Well, the ancient Avalonites used to think that Avalar was the only world in the universe, so the heart of Avalar is in the center of this place. That means the necklace is in the center of the whole world." The Professor explained as they reached the portal.

"So we have to go underground?" Nazza asked.

"Precisely, now I just need to put the code in and turn on the machine and you'll be all set." The Professor instructed.

"Can I put the code?" Hunter asked.

Elora, Spyro, Bianca, The Professor and Nazza all looked at him and all said, "NO!" making him take a step back.

"Hunter," Elora said, "Don't you remember the last time you added one of your codes to the Professor's portal?"

Hunter smiled remembering that fateful day, the day he by accident brought Ripto to Avalar. "Yeah, for now on leave the codes to the Professor, will you?" Spyro said while the Professor put in the new code. As he turned on the portal the inside changed color and golden letters on top read 'Heart of Avalar.'

"Amazing!" Bianca gasped.

"Well," Spyro said breaking the silence, "come on! We have a necklace to retrieve!"

As they were about to go into the portal The Professor stopped them,"Wait!" he called out, "You need to keep track on what time the planets will align." The Professor took off his watch and gave it to Bianca, "If you miss the alignment, you have to wait another 5000 years to have the planets do it again."

Bianca took the watch and put it around her wrist, "Thanks, what time will the alignment begin?"

"In 30 minutes, It's 3:00 now, when it gets 3:30 shove the runes in its rightful place. Don't forget that you can only use the portal two times; that's for going and for coming back." The Professor called out as Bianca, Elora, Hunter and Spyro entered into the portal.

Nazza looked at the portal then at the Professor, "Professor, please get Mell better." Nazza asked. The Professor smiled, "Nazza, the only thing I can do is give her medicine and care. She has to the rest by herself. Besides I said, I think she's going to survive, like I said, she's a fighter."

Nazza smiled, "You're right about that." With one look at the professor he ran into the portal to meet the others.

As the Professor walked back with Agent 9, Agent 9 stopped; he wanted to see the portal close. As he watched from a distance he saw that small figure with a purple torn up cloak and a golden rod with a red crystal in his hand jumped out from a bush and was heading to the slowly closing portal.

Agent 9 gasped, as the mysterious figure came out from its shadowy hideout; it was Ripto! He's alive! "So roach, you came out to play, huh? Well here's a fellow that wanted to play with you the whole day, say hello to- huh?"

As Agent 9 was to take his laser gun out from his belt he saw that it wasn't there. He then remembered that he was fixing it. "Shoot! I have to tell the Doc this!"

Agent 9 then ran towards the Professor who was almost at the door, "Hey Doc! Doc!" Agent 9 called out. The Professor turned around, "What's the meaning of this? What's going on?"

"It's Ripto, he's going to go inside the portal after the gang! I would have stopped him, but I didn't have my laser gun! That…" As Agent 9 continued to talk, The Professor quickly looked at the portal just in time to see a small creature jump in right before the portal totally closed up. "Oh, this is terrible! I have to warn them right away!"

The professor reached into his pocket and took out the talkie-pad and turned it on, "Spyro, can you hear me? Elora? Bianca? Hunter? Nazza? Anybody?" but there was no answer just static. "I was afraid of this, since everyone went under ground, the rock, dirt and everything that's separating us from them is getting in the way."

"Not to worry Professor," Agent 9 said, "We'll go and stop him, come on." The minute he began to run towards the portal he felt a hand hold him by the tail, "Hey, what's the deal?"

"Sorry Agent 9, you can't go after them. If we do, we'll be stuck underground since the portal can only be used two times." The Professor let go of Agent 9's tail and looked at the portal, "I just hope nothing wrong will happen."

Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Nazza and Bianca made it safe and sound to the heart of Avalar. They looked around when Hunter turned on his flashlight; they were in some sort of cave with another cave in front of them leading inside of a tunnel. "I wonder where that tunnel leads?" Elora asked.

"There's only on way to find out." Spyro said signaling his friends to follow him into the underground passage.

As they were walking along the tunnel they saw that the walls were covered in ancient Avalar hieroglyphics, and unlit torches hung on the wall, but as they walked further into the tunnel, Hunters flashlight went dim; the batteries were dead making everything fall in darkness.

"Great, how do we find out where this tunnel leads?" Nazza complained.

Elora sighed, "Nazza, stay patient."

Elora took her red rune from her pouch and made a small torch with her hand. Everyone looked in amazement as the rune made Elora's hand catch on fire.

"Elora, your hands on fire!" Bianca shouted.

Elora looked at her hand and saw that her hand was really burning, but there was no pain of any burn marks. "Maybe, since I'm the red rune holder I won't get hurt." Elora said smiling.

"COOL! How does it feel like?" Nazza questioned following Elora deeper into the tunnel.

As they walked on, they finally reached the end of the tunnel into a bigger cave under the ground. Everyone looked up and saw a huge door blocking their way of proceeding. The door was at least the height of a full-grown elephant.

As the five scanned the door they found four small holes on the bottom of the door for the runes. Elora went to the four holes and began to examine it. Each one had a different picture above the hole; the first on was a water droplet. The second a flame, the third a leaf, and the second a lighting bolt. These were the keys to tell which rune goes where.

Elora turned around and faced her friends, "How much time to we have left before the alignment begins?" She asked.

Bianca looked at the watch The Professor gave her, "About 10 minutes."

So the gang waited, Hunter and Nazza were playing gold fish, with the cards that Hunter brought along, Bianca and Spyro just kept talking about the necklace.

Elora didn't want to be disturbed, she just wanted to be by herself with the rune that Mell gave her. _"The professor said that Mell would be alright, then that means that I can resurrect my father._ _Mell did save our lives more then once, but she's going to become better…I hope. I really want to see my dad and I don't want Mell to die. This is to frustrating, I can't think about this here. I have to much pressure on my head right now." _

After they waited some more it was time for the big countdown. After more then two weeks in search for the runes they finally have it and now they're going to get the necklace and it will finally be over.

Elora, Nazza and Spyro took their position in front of the door, where the four holes are. Spyro was holding his blue rune, Nazza was holding his green rune and Elora was holding both the red and yellow rune. Bianca and Hunter stayed a few feet back from the door, while Bianca said the final seconds that will finally end their quest.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" at the minute she said '1', everyone jammed in the runes into the holes and took a step back to where Hunter and Bianca were.

Three long agonizing seconds past until the runes showed signs of effect. The runes began to slowly change color, then it got fast and faster and faster until the color started to blend. When the changing of color ended they saw that the runes all were one color, white.

Finally, the door slowly opened sending out rays of the purist white light a person has ever seen. Elora, Spyro, Hunter, Nazza, and Bianca all shielded their faces from the blinding light.

When they could tell that the light had dimmed down they opened their eyes in amazement; there, after all these years, rotating in mid air on top of a column was the magical, time traveling, golden, thick, ancient necklace of Jezebel.

The four travelers all stood there in 'awe' as they saw the golden necklace rotate in mid air. The necklace was a thick and wide necklace; it was gold plated with a small hourglass as a charm.

Everyone was so amazed with the necklace that they didn't notice a strange figure run behind a rock. As they began to walk towards the necklace something fell in front of them. They all turned their attention to three small spherical balls rolling on the ground.

When the three stopped rolling it let out a gas of some sort making it impossible to see to the other side. Everyone started to cough uncontrollably.

"What's (cough) going (cough) on?" Elora questioned between coughs.

"Who (cough) done this?" Spyro yelled.

As the smoke settled down and the coughing grew less and less they saw that the necklace was gone from it's place.

"Who took the necklace?" Bianca asked, kind of stunned.

Spyro sniffed the air and his anger became great, his nose started to puff out smoke and he grinds his teeth, "The question is, who threw those gas balls and I think I know who did!"

Suddenly they heard a laugh echoing through the cave; everyone looked around, "HAHAHA! You little pest thought you have gotten rid of me by letting that pathetic Mell stay in the castle." The voice said.

"Ripto!" everyone shouted.

Suddenly a small shadow creep out from a rock behind them, "That's right, don't think that you can defeat me so easily!"

"What does it take to get rid of you?" Spyro snarled.

Ripto smiled, "A lot more then you can handle. Remember this phrase, Dragon? And now that I have the necklace I'll rename this place Riptonia!" He said holding up the necklace; "It's such a shame that you won't be here when I take over your precious world."

Both Elora and Spyro had enough of this; they all suffered along way to get to this point and no low-life is going to take what they have came for away.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, RIPTO!" Elora and Spyro said jumping on top of Ripto and getting a hold of the necklace.

Spyro and Elora began to pull the necklace towards them while Ripto did the same. "Give it up, Dragon, you'll never defeat me!" Ripto said pulling harder.

"You'll never win, we'll defeat you ever time." Spyro shouted

"You'll never going to return to our past!" Elora added.

Suddenly the necklace began to glow and shake. Ripto, Spyro and Elora let go of it, but instead of falling to the ground it floated up. Suddenly the necklace shot a beam of white light on the three. The light got brighter and brighter, but abruptly it stopped. When the cave returned to it's rightful state, Bianca, Nazza and Hunter saw that Ripto, Elora, Spyro and even the necklace were gone.

The three that were left ran to the spot where Ripto, Spyro and Elora was and began to examine it, "Where did they go?" Hunter questioned.

"They just disappeared." Nazza added.

"Uh, Oh!" Bianca said. Hunter and Nazza's heads both turned to Bianca,

"Uh, Oh, what?" the two asked.

"I think somehow the necklace got activated," Bianca explained.

Nazza widen his eyes, "Then that means," he gasped, "Spyro and Elora are in the past with Ripto!"

**End of Chapter 15**

**Ollie: Wow! They are in the past! Cool! Well, it's not cool if you are in the past along with Ripto**

**Dark and DSI: Um...for us it is**

**Ollie: Okay, okay, maybe for Ripto fans it is, but not for me! Anyways, I keep wondering how KT and Ashley are doing? Hmmmmm, I wonder if they are alright...**

**(IN THE BUS TAKING KT AND ASHLEY TO FRANCE...)**

**Ashley: If this bus don't stop soon I'm going to hurl! **

**KT: Your telling me!**

**(Suddenly the bus stopped and it parked.)**

**KT: The bus stopped!**

**Ashley: (Sarcasm) Oh Really?**

**KT: Come on, lets get out of here before the people unload the bus!**

**(So KT and Ashley climbed out of the trunk and they saw that they were right in front of the Eiffel Tower)**

**KT: cool!**

**Ashley: Yeah...okay then. Where is the postman?**

**(Suddenly a postman on a bicycle rode past KT and Ashley and they saw the box in the carriage)**

**KT: There it is!**

**Ashley: After it!**

**(KT and Ashley then began to run after the bike. KT looks at the audience)**

**KT: Don't worry folks, we will get our box if it's the last thing we do! Ollie is going to get what's coming to him...once we stop going around the world and get our box back!**


	16. Back Home on the Range

**Ollie: Wow, narrating two stories at the same time...Phew! It's not easy pickle. TDFR and QFJN that I'm narrating. KT better give me a raise for this...though I really wasn't suppose to be narrating these stories...it was my prank that...well...you know what happened. Other then that, this is the most funniest chapter that I think there is...well...it's not that funny. Agent 9 makes it funny. There's only two more chapter's to go, ladies and Gents! Yep, QFJN is about to come to a close. I really had time narrating this story...and doing that prank on KT. Anyways... here is the summary..**

**(Gets out a clipboard)**

**Ollie: the gang successfully got all four runes from Ripto while The bunch of riptocs got trampled by the stampede of animals. Mell sacrificed her life so that her friends will get the necklace, but she still have a bit of life in her...will she survive? The gang was about to get Jezebel's Necklace, but then somehow the necklace got activated and now Spyro, Elora and Ripto are in the past. How are they going to get back? And what's going to happen next?**

**People in the crowd reading this story: STOP TALKING AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ollie: Okay, okay, okay, shees! On with the story, you'll figure everything out in this chap.**

**Quest for Jezebel's Necklace**

**Rating: PG**

**Chapter 16: Back Home on the Range.**

* * *

At the news about Elora and Spyro being in the past with Ripto, Nazza quickly grabbed the runes that had turned into its natural state of color and everyone went back to the surface. Once they were out of the portal they dashed across the sand to the Professor's laboratory.

Inside they saw The Professor running tests on Mell. "Professor, Professor!" They all yelled.

The Professor turned his head and saw as Hunter, Nazza and Bianca came running up to him. "Oh thank goodness you're all right. Ripto hitched a ride with you right before the portal closed up.

"We know, Ripto came and took the necklace," Nazza said

"Elora and Spyro went to stop him, but somehow the necklace got activated," Hunter added

"And now I think Spyro, Elora and Ripto are in the past!" Bianca finished.

The Professor looked stunned at them, "Oh dear, What did they say before the necklace got activated?" he questioned

"Um, Elora was the last person to speak before they vanished." Bianca confirmed.

"Okay, what did she say?" The Professor asked.

"She said, 'You'll never return to our past.' Why?" Nazza questioned.

"That's the reason why the necklace got activated. To activate the necklace you have to say, 'Return to…' and the place that you want to go. Since Elora said 'Return to our past' each one of them might be in their own past!"

"What about the necklace?" Hunter asked.

"I'm afraid the necklace is lost in the past. You see, only one person at a time can go back in time, but since three people went, the necklace is somewhere in the past."

"How are we going to know what's happening, with Elora and Spyro? They could be in danger!" Hunter said.

Nazza began to think and had an idea, "Bianca," he said, Bianca looked at Nazza, "Isn't there a potion, a spell, something that can show us what's happening with Spyro and Elora?" Nazza asked.

Bianca started to think, "There is one, but I gave up practicing on it right after I left the Sorceress. Besides, I'm still learning, I haven't practiced that spell in along time."

Hunter knelt beside Bianca who was sitting on a chair, "Bianca, what are you talking about? You were practicing magic these two weeks; you actually have gotten good at it. It doesn't hurt to try."

"Yeah!" Nazza confirmed.

Bianca smiled, now that she thought about it, she was practicing her magic this past week, making bubble helmets, heat proof shields, lava proof raft, explosion potions, and other stuff.

Bianca smiled and stood up with determination, "All right, let's do this, Nazza I need you to get the following ingredients at my place," Bianca snapped her figures and in an instant the Sorceresses' old spell book appeared before her.

Bianca flipped through pages and finally found the right page. She made a copy with her magic words and gave it to Nazza, "Hunter," she said turning to him, "I need you to go to Spyro's house and get something that belongs to him that he won't mind me using. While you all are going to get the ingredients, I'll start the potion on what I have, Now lets go!" she commanded.

Hunter ran out the laboratory as fast as he could towards The Dragon World portal, Nazza and The Professor went out to get the other ingredients, while Bianca took out some of the other ingredients that the Professor let her keep in his laboratory.

Agent 9 saw all the commotion that's going around and wanted to know what's going on, "Hey Bianca, what's going on?" he asked.

"I need to make my potion that will let us see what's happening to Spyro and Elora." Bianca answer picking out some potions from a shelf.

Agent 9 smiled, "Isn't there something I can do?" he asked.

Bianca started to think, "Well there is one important ingredient That I was going to buy in the store, but since you asked I'll ask you to get it. Can you get me a coconut from one of the tallest palm trees?"

Agent 9 smiled, "Now that's what I'm talking about, some climbing!" the monkey ran out from the lab and started to look for the tallest palm tree on the island.

After a couple of minutes everyone came back with the ingredients she told them to bring, "Here you go Bianca all the ingredients you asked for." Nazza said putting a bag in front of her.

Bianca opened the bag and took out the ingredients and put them in the coconut shell that Agent 9 brought while mumbling each item, "Shriveled bat wing, Salamanders tail, tiger leaf, a golden dragon scale, and ashes from a phoenix."

Once she was finished dropping the last item in the concoction Hunter came running up to her panting like crazy, "Here…you go…Bianca." Hunter said between pants while handing her a piece of paper.

Bianca took the paper and looked at it, it was a bad drawing of Spyro, his uncle Gildas, and Sparxs. Bianca looked at Hunter bewildered, "What's this?"

"It's a drawing that Spyro did when he was in kindergarten." Hunter explained. With one look at the picture, Bianca put it in the potion.

After all of it was done, Bianca said her magic words, _"Please be the right one," _she thought.

Bianca took a deep breath and began to say the magic words:

_**"From the storms of the future, **_

_**And the winds of the past,**_

_**I order you to reveal my friend at last!"**_

When she finished saying the magic words, the potion started to glow and bubble and smoke started to rise from it. As the smoke arose it started to form into a circular form. Once the smoke was in a perfect circle a screen like thing came on and they can see Spyro running on the grass inside of it.

Bianca looked at the smoke screen and saw that it really did work, "I did it, I DID IT!" Bianca shouted with pride.

"You did it, Bianca!" Nazza called out. "Now how can we communicate with him?" he asked.

Bianca frowned, "You can't, you can only see what's happening, but I can make portals show up and try to bring him back here, but it takes time for that to happen, For now, lets see what happening."

As they began to listen in, Agent 9 ran up to them, holding a bowl full of popcorn and some soda cans, "I got the popcorn and the sodas!" he announced.

Everyone looked at him annoyed, "Agent 9, please we have to listen in!" Bianca said.

Agent 9 looked at the screen and saw Spyro on it, "What show are you watching?" he asked.

"This isn't a show, it's Spyro in the past." Nazza said.

Agent 9 looked at the screen again and frowned, "Lame! Pass me the remote, so I can see some football." He asked.

Bianca, Nazza and Hunter all looked at Agent 9 annoyed and shouted, "NO!" Agent 9 kept quiet and ate his popcorn, while the Professor walked back into the lab to see how Mell was doing. After that they listened in on what Spyro had to say and what he was doing.

* * *

Spyro found himself running back in the Dragon Realms for no reason, so he finally stopped. _"Why am I back in the Dragon Realms?"_ He thought to himself.

As he was about to turn around he herd a familiar voice call him, "Hey, Spyro!" Spyro turned his head and to his surprise saw Sparx. You see, Sparx was on vacation for a month, that's why he didn't go on Spyro's big adventure and he wasn't due for a week.

" Hey, Spyro, I think I know how I can get you into the interview that the humans are doing with the dragons, follow me."

"Wait!" Spyro called out.

Sparx stopped and looked at him, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Didn't the humans already do an interview with the dragons before, and weren't you in vacation?" Spyro asked.

Sparx looked at him suspiciously, "Spyro, this is the first time the humans ever did an interview with the dragons, and when did I ever get a vacation?"

Without answering Sparx question, Spyro looked past him and saw the dragons talking to some humans with cameras. Suddenly it clicked in his head, he was actually sent back in time to where Gnasty crystallizes the dragons!

Spyro shook him head, "Oh, No," he gasped.

"Oh, No, What?" Sparx questioned a bit worried about his friend.

Spyro turned to Sparx; "We have to stop The Dragons before they start criticizing Gnasty Gnorc!" He shouted as he began to run towards them.

Sparx looked confused, but followed, "What do you mean, you have to stop him, before they criticizes Gnasty. That ugly toad should be criticized!" Sparxs disagreed.

Spyro continued to run, "You don't understand, I have to stop them, before Gnasty crystallizes them, again."

Sparx stopped, "Again?" he asked himself.

* * *

Gnasty was in him cave watching the interview from his home world. As he was enjoying the show he then heard one of the dragons say something he should of never had heard, "Gnasty is no friend to the dragons!" a dragon said on TV.

Gnasty sat up with rage, "NO, Friend!" Gnasty snarled, "Why, I ought a…" He then sent a green beam from his scepter to the dragon worlds.

* * *

Sparx was following his friend every step of they way, even though he thought that Spyro had gotten crazy. As Sparx was about to comment something he heard a noise behind him. He turned back and saw a green beam of light headed towards his direction.

"SPYRO, LOOK OUT!" he shouted as he pushed Spyro out of the way, right before the green beam hit them.

Spyro quickly sat up and saw every dragon being crystallized again. "No, No, No, I don't want to go through this again!" Spyro shouted.

* * *

Bianca, Hunter, Nazza and Agent 9 kept seeing Spyro watching as every dragon gets crystallized. "I better get him out of that world." Bianca said. She waved her hand over the bowl and suddenly a bluish portal right behind Spyro, sucked him in.

* * *

Spyro was tumbling around and around until it finally stopped, he found himself on a platform over a river of lava. "What now?" he moaned.

Suddenly he heard his name being called again, "Spyro, move those feet, come on!" he turned his head again and saw Sparx hovering over him.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Spyro, stop asking stupid questions, your going to fall into the lava if you don't run!" Spyro looked at the platform that he was standing on and saw that it was moving closer to the wall.

This was the place that Spyro had defeated Gnasty! "Oh, for Pete's Sake!" Spyro said as he began to run jump and glide to the next platform. Spyro had waited too much time just standing in one place.

After so many times gliding he saw that he only had four more to go and he saw Gnasty at the end laughing. He jumped and jumped as he was about to jump on to the ledge that Gnasty was on, the platform under his feet completely went into the wall and Spyro was left hanging onto the ledge for dear life with the lava right under him.

* * *

Bianca, Hunter, Nazza looked in horror as Spyro was hanging on for dear life, "We have to do something!" Hunter shouted.

"Now this is more like it, this soap opera needed a bit more action!" Agent 9 said leaning on a rock behind him.

Everyone looked at Agent 9 and, but decided not to say anything. "Bianca if something happens to Spyro in the past…"

"We may not see him in the future" Bianca finished the grim sentence for Nazza. Bianca waited for the bowl filled with her potion to glow giving her the sign that she can send a portal.

* * *

Spyro was getting tired of holding on. All of a sudden he let go and began to fall towards the lava. In the nick of time Bianca saw the potion glowing, waved her hand over it and a portal appeared under Spyro just before he landed into death.

"Phew, that was a close one." Bianca sighed

* * *

Spyro was tumbling all over inside of the portal when he finally was stabilized he saw that he was running again in the Dragon Realms, excepted that it was gloomy and raining. Spyro then stopped under a tree with Sparx, by his side.

He looked around and remembered this place, "I remember this place," he said out loud looking into the distance seeing a portal that read 'Dragon Shores'.

"This was when I went to Dragon Shores and ended up in Avalar, instead." Spyro finished

"Hey that's a good idea," Sparx agreed, "Let's go to Dragon Shores!"

Spyro looked at him then at the portal. He didn't want to go to Dragon Shores, since he knew he would end up in Avalar. Then again, If he don't go he would rewrite all of History and Ripto would get total control of Avalar. Besides, if he goes to Avalar then that means Elora will be there, and hopefully it will be the real Elora.

"Okay Sparx," Spyro said, "Let's go to Ava- I mean, Dragon Shores." Spyro said.

The two then began to run into the portal. As he did, The screen changed from a gloomy time in the Dragon Realms to a sunny day in Avalar.

"This is the scene where Spyro shows up!" Hunter said pointing to the screen. Once the gang got quiet they began to listen carefully.

"Almost… just a few more adjustments to these orbs and…" Suddenly he was interrupted by the Hunter (the one in the past).

"Maybe, bringing a Dragon to Avalar isn't a good idea." He said fidgeting.

Elora saw him fidgeting but she didn't say 'stop fidgeting' this was a sign to Bianca, Hunter (the real one) and Nazza that she was the real Elora. Suddenly Elora got out of her spot and went to Professor; "Can't you make it work quicker, Professor?"

The Professor looked at her, "Why the rush?" he questioned.

"It's to hard to explain." She said.

As The Professor was about to say something else, the two orbs that he was working on started to glow and wiggle all over, "It's working! It's working! I GOT A DRAGON!" At the minute he finished talking, Spyro flew out of the portal and landed safely on the grass, not like before where he tumbled out with such force.

Spyro quickly examined his boundaries and called out a name; "Elora are you here?" he called out. Spyro then turned around and saw Elora next to the Professor.

Once they made eye contact, they both ran up to each other and gave each other a big old bear hug. The Professor, Hunter, and Zoe all looked at each other, baffled.

"Elora," The Professor called out, "you knew a dragon and you didn't even told us?" He mentioned kind of shocked.

Elora turned to the Professor, "Well, um actually…" but as she was about to say anything, a fire ball came from behind them; shattering the portal and making everyone tumble over. Spyro took Elora's hand and helped her up, they turned their heads and saw who was the cause of this disaster; it was Ripto and his two minions, Crush and Gulp.

Elora came down to Spyro's ear, "Is this the real Ripto?"

"No, the last time we saw him his cloak was all torn, and this one is all clean." Spyro answered

Well, Well, Well," Ripto said, "Someone forgot to invite me to the party. Are you hiding something from me?" As he gazed from person to person he saw a small purple lizard with wings and knew just what it was. Ripto became angry, just like before and shouted the same words.

"A Dragon? You brought a Dragon to Avalar? I hate Dragons! AHHHHHHHHH!" Ripto yelled.

"What did you do to make him run away the last time?" Spyro whispered to Elora.

Elora began to think, as she finally remembered, she quickly called Zoe and whispered the same thing in her ear like she did before. After Zoe zapped Ripto, Gulp ate Ripto's scepter and they left, Spyro and Elora walked away without anyone knowing.

"How did you get here?" Elora asked.

"The same way as last time, do you have the necklace?" Spyro questioned.

Elora shook her head, "No, I thought you had it. If nether of us has it, then it either means; Ripto has it or it's lost somewhere in time!"

Spyro sighed, "Well, come on lets get out of here and return to the future."

As he began to walk away Elora stopped him, "Wait!" she called out, "We can't just leave now, we have to retrieve the necklace. Even if Ripto don't have it we must get it before some one else does."

Spyro rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be tossed back and forth in time; he wants to go before they do any damage. He also knew that there could be another evil villain that can get the necklace and use it and make more then damage then Ripto intended to. Besides, he wouldn't let Avalar turn into total cacophony.

Spyro smiled at Elora, "You're right, We are not leaving until we get what we came for." Elora returned the smile.

Suddenly a circular portal opened in front of them, Spyro looked at Elora and Elora looked at Spyro, then both took hands and leapt inside. Not knowing where it might take them, but even if they didn't know what kind of dangers might be ahead they where ready for anything.

Elora and Spyro was tumbling inside of the portal when they came out on the other side, and the portal vanished Spyro saw that he was in the arena that he defeated Ripto in the Winter Tundra Castle.

"Where are we?" Elora questioned.

All of sudden she felt a push making her fall down. Elora sat up and saw Spyro was the one who did it, "Spyro, are you crazy?"

Spyro shook his head from the fall; "You almost got toasted by Ripto's fireballs." Spyro said pointing to the middle of the arena.

Elora turned her head and saw Ripto waving his scepter in the air, she knew it wasn't the real one since his cloak was all nice and neat without a scratch.

Elora and Spyro got up to face Ripto, "Don't worry Elora I can handle him, I can do I one time and I can do it again."

"Yeah, but that's the problem-" Suddenly she was cut off by another one of Ripto's fireballs.

Elora and Spyro dodged out of the way, "Come on Elora, you have to keep running while the portal doesn't comes back. In the mean time we have to keep Ripto busy!" And they began to work as a team.

* * *

Bianca, Hunter, Nazza, and Agent 9 (Who still thinks it's a soap opera) kept seeing in the smoke screen, Elora and Spyro work as a team to defeat the past Ripto.

"Hey, how come the short stuff gets to be a movie star, while I'm here helping the Doc dust, mop and so on?" Agent 9 said.

Nazza rolled his eyes, "Agent 9 for the last time this isn't a soap opera! It's Spyro and Elora in the past!" Nazza shouted.

Suddenly Nazza heard a gasp coming from Hunter and Bianca who were glued on to the screen not even blinking an eye, "Bianca, you have to get them out of there!" Hunter yelled.

"The potion isn't ready!" she said

"Isn't there away to make the portal work faster?" Hunter asked. Bianca thought for a moment, "Well, there is but-"

"But nothing, just put it in the potion!" Nazza said.

Bianca stared at Nazza; she got a piece of garlic out of the bag that Nazza brought with the Professor. Bianca took a small piece and put it in the potion. The concoction started to bubble and some even spilled out.

Everyone turned their attention to the screen and saw that Spyro and Elora weren't fighting Ripto anymore, heck, they didn't know where Elora and Spyro were.

The screen kept changing and changing. At one minute they're in Icy Peck, then Cloud Temples, Summer Forest, Cloud 9, Luau Island and so on.

Everyone looked at the screen mystified, "What did you do, Bianca?" Nazza gasped.

Agent 9 stood up putting the empty bowl that was once full of popcorn, on the floor, "Hey, who changed the channel, The story was just getting to the good part!" he complained.

Bianca sighed, "I was afraid of this, The garlic that I put in made the portal work faster, but it's now working to fast."

"When are they going to stop?" Nazza asked.

"Place to place Elora and Spyro goes where they stop nobody knows." Bianca said.

Everyone kept watching the screen for about ten minutes the hyperness of the portal didn't slow down. Hunter's face was green and he was dizzy, "If they don't stop soon I think I'm going to puke!" Hunter said putting his hand on his mouth.

Suddenly Hunter got up and ran behind a tree and well…you know what happens. Nazza and Bianca just looked at Hunter as he ran away from the group. As their attention went back to the screen they saw that the garlic that Bianca put in wore off and they were once again in one place and in one peace.

Elora and Spyro's face was pale and green, just like Hunter's. "If I go into that portal one more time I'm going to puke." Spyro said clutching his stomach.

Elora walked all wobbly to Spyro with her hand on her mouth, "Ugh, where are we." She said kind of dreary.

Spyro looked around once his stomach was settled and saw that they were in a world that he has never seen before. "I have no clue, I've never seen this place before in my entire life." Suddenly he heard a gasp, coming from Elora.

He abruptly turned his head around and saw Elora just hypnotized at a sign in front of her face, "Either I spun around to fast while that portal was going bonkers, or are we in the place that I think we are in?" Elora said.

Spyro walked up to her and started to read the sign that Elora read to herself. "Welcome to…" Spyro's voice trailed off as he read the next word, "Byrona!"

**End of chapter 16**

* * *

**Ollie: If anyone don't remember, Byrona is where Elora originally came from. Remember...her past life? Anyways, what will happen next? AND WHERE THE HECK IS RIPTO! Anyways...get your gear ready cuz only two more chaps to go...then...THE MAKING OF QFJN! There's not really much to see of KT...she's still in the airplane...so why don't you go and look at something much more exciting then KT and Ashley's flight. Though, Ashley is very exciting, more exciting then KT! She's my girlfriend!**

**Telergam person: Telegram for Mr. Ollie**

**(Hands Ollie a note and walks away)**

**Ollie reading note: I am not your girlfriend. Signed Ashley**

**Ollie: Now how did...oh well...**


	17. A Father's love

**Ollie: WOW! Next Chapter...who cares. The next chap is the last one ladies and germs! So I'll make it a good one...NOT! Just read this...I have a famous 5 star restaurant to go to anyways...**

**Quest for Jezebel's Necklace**

**Rating: PG a bit high...not really**

**Chapter 17: A Father's Love**

**

* * *

**

Spyro gasped while looking at Elora. Elora still couldn't believe it, They went through time all they way to Elora's birthplace. "I can't believe it!" she said.

"Well, start believing it!" Spyro said walking away.

As he did, he wasn't looking where he was going and someone tripped over him, making both the stranger and Spyro fall to the ground. Spyro got up and dusted himself, while Elora helped the stranger up.

"Sorry about that, my friend sometime is…" She suddenly stopped and started to realize whom she was talking to.

It was a faun with reddish-brownish hair and fur, her eyes were light brown and she was wearing a blue cape with a hood attached to it with a red shirt.

"That's okay," The stranger replied dusting herself off as well, "accidents do happen, now if you excuse me I best be on…" The stranger looked deeply into Elora's eyes and Elora did the same.

Spyro just stood there watching the two fauns gazing at each other as if they saw someone rise from the dead. "You look familiar," The stranger said, putting a hand on her chin, "You look just like my daughter."

Elora started to shake from the comment, her eyes widen and her heart was beating 100 mph! But she finally managed to say, "That's because I am your daughter."

Spyro's eyes widen; he couldn't believe what she just said. The stranger just stood there staring at Elora as if she was some kind of weirdo. "You couldn't be my daughter, my child is only three years old!"

"I know that," Elora managed to talk after her shock, "It's me, Elora from the future and your are Aurora, my mom."

The female stranger gasped, "This can't be," she yelled, "Your Elora? From the future?" Elora nodded.

She just began to walk away perplexed when Elora shouted out something, "GUN TU QUAY TON!" she shouted.

Spyro knew she just said something in the Camabilian language. The person, who Elora described to be called Aurora, stopped and looked back. She slowly walked up to Elora's face and looked closely into her eyes.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Aurora smiled and hugged Elora. "You are, aren't you." She said. Elora hugged her back.

Once the hugging ceased, Spyro cautiously walked towards them. Elora looked at Spyro and introduced him to her, after that Aurora began to cry emotional,"You look just like your father." She said.

At the mention of her father, Elora became jumpy, "Dad, where is he?" she asked.

Aurora's smiled vanished and she frowned, "I was following him here until, I accidentally tripped over Spyro." Elora gasped, Aurora looked worryingly at her daughter, "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

Without answering her question, Elora took a hold of her mom's arm, "Mom," she said seriously, "Where did Dad go?" she questioned.

Aurora pointed to a nearby old-broken down warehouse. "We have to follow him, right away!" Elora said.

Aurora was perplexed, but did ask anything, she just followed. As for Spyro, he ran right beside Elora, "What is it, Elora? Why are we running?"

"Remember when I told you about my past?"

"Yeah."

"This is the exact day, time and place where my dad is going to be murdered!" She said.

Spyro began to think through this whole situation. As they got closer to the warehouse Elora wiped the dust of from the window with her hand and looked inside while Spyro and Elora's mom looked through another window.

Inside they could see Elora's father, but he wasn't alone. It was hard to see, however they could make out three figures in the shadow of the building.

At the minute Elora spotted her dad, she just wanted to race inside and hug him, but she couldn't. _"I need to rescue him, before whoever murdered him, murders_ _him!"_ Elora thought.

Spyro looked at Elora and knew what she was thinking. Once Elora and Spyro got eye contact they began to talk, "Elora don't even think of going inside there and saving your dad." He whispered.

"How come!" she whispered in annoyance.

"Remember what the Professor said? If one thing changes in the past, it means chaos in the future." Spyro said.

Elora frowned, she knew Spyro was right, but she just couldn't bare to see her dad being killed, by a cold-blooded serial killer! She then saw that the stranger in the shadow getting angry, she knew this was it, this was the end. Without another thought she got off from her position. Spyro saw her running and tried to stop her, but it was to late.

She briskly ran through the door and pushed her father out of the way right before a fireball hit him. Elora hit him so hard that they broke through the other side of the wall landing on the other side of the building. Elora sat up and her dad stood up. Elora began to rub her head from the collision.

As she stood up she saw her dad in front of her looking the same way the Aurora looked when Elora first met her mom. "Do I know you?" he said.

Elora's heart tingled with every word that came out of his mouth. Elora's dad was taller then her and her mom, he has a Tan skin color since he was a Camabilian, he wore a brown vest, his eyes were dark green, his hair and his fur was dark brown, and he had an accent on English. Elora began to shake even more; this was her first encounter with her dad since she was only three!

Elora wanted to say something, but she broke out crying and hugging her dad. Rick (the name of her father. His real name is Rickasha, but nick name is Rick) just stood there looking at her confused, "Wait, who are you?" he asked.

Elora finally got a hold of herself and managed to talk, "I-I'm y-your d-d-daughter." She said gagging.

Rickasha, just looked at her just like her mom did. "What? You're insane. Thank you for saving my life, but I have to go to the police station."

As he began to walk away Elora yelled out the same words that she said to her mom, "GUN TU QUAY TUN!"

Elora's dad stopped short and turned around, and walked up to her. "How did you know 'Family forever' in the Camabllian language?" he asked.

'Family forever' was the motto that Rick, Aurora and Elora gave to their family. That's what _Gun tu Quay tun_ means.

Elora began to shake, but answered his question, "That's because I'm your daughter…from the future." She softly said.

Rick didn't know what to believe. He quickly grabbed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. He saw that it was the same as his 3 yr. old Elora back at his home that identified her to Rick that she was indeed his daughter. Rick dropped her hands and gave Elora a big hug.

"Is it really you, Lory?" he asked.

Elora hugged him back, with tears flowing from her eyes, "Yeah, It's me." She said in a crying tone.

Spyro and Aurora stayed at the side of the building watching as the father and daughter reunion took effect.

Suddenly, Elora, Spyro, Aurora and Rick heard a voice, "Awe, what a touching reunion." the voice said.

Elora and Rick stopped and turned their heads to she Ripto, Crush and Gulp coming from inside the building. As Ripto came out into view, Elora saw that his cloak was all torn up, that was a sign that he was the real Ripto, but Crush and Gulp were both from the past.

Spyro gasped, _"So it really was Ripto who was supposed to murder Elora's dad!" _

Spyro turned to Aurora, who was watching in horror as Ripto and his two sidekicks slowly was walking up to Rick and Elora. "Mrs. Florenza," he said grabbing Aurora's attention, "You need to go and get help!" he said

"But the nearest police station is ten minutes away!"

"Then go back to your house and call 911! Hurry, I'll try to keep Ripto busy." As Aurora quickly dashed towards her house, Spyro was slowly creeping up behind Ripto, Gulp and Crush.

Meanwhile, Elora walked in front of her father blocking Ripto's access to him, "So, you finally found me, huh?" Ripto snarled. "If you give me the necklace, I'll spare your life and your fathers." He said.

"I don't have the necklace!" Elora shouted.

"Don't play coy with me, I don't have it so you're they only possibility." Ripto hissed pointing his red glowing scepter towards Elora.

Elora looked passed Ripto and saw Spyro slowly crawling up behind Ripto, when Spyro looked at her; he winked. Elora knew what to do, "So you were the one who murdered my father?" Elora said trying to buy some time. Rick gasped, He didn't know today was the day that he was going to die.

"Yeah, and I don't regret a signal moment of it. That goat deserved it. Making an excuse for, 'being with his family' or 'this is wrong' those are some lame excuses, Rick." Ripto said looking at him. "Okay no more questions, I'll give you to the count of three to hand me the necklace,"

"I told you, we don't have the stupid necklace!" Elora shouted, but Ripto didn't say another word and just started to count,

"One,"

Elora held her dads hand tighter,

"Two,"

The red crystal on Ripto's scepter began to glow scarlet.

As he was about to say 'three' Ripto, Gulp and Crush felt a burning feeling on their backs. "AHHHHHHH!" they all shouted.

Rick grabbed his daughter by the hand and pushed her, "Go Elora, save yourself! I'm going to battle out these troublemakers!" He shouted.

"No, I can't lose you again!" she cried out.

"Don't worry, I was a worrier prince back in Camabila!" he said smiling and with that he joined Spyro who was already fighting off Ripto, Crush and Gulp. Elora with one turn back at the fight she began to run, but as she did, she saw something glittering in a group of trees.

As she came closer to the trees she saw that Jezebel's Necklace was sitting on top of a bush, glittering its magical golden gleam in the moonlight.

_There's the necklace!" _she thought, she began to run towards the necklace.

She was then stopped short by a huge gap flowing with red molten lava at least thirty feet down below. As Elora's phobia of heights started to kick in she took a step back.

Elora looked around for another way to cross the gap, and saw a fallen tree from the other side of the ditch fell and landed on her territory, making a bridge right to the necklace. Elora walked up to the tree and took her first step on to the log.

Her conscious kept telling her 'It will be alright, there is no reason to worry you won't fall', but another voice kept nagging her say 'you will fall down, don't do it!'

Elora took her hoof of the log from the thought of falling. "I can't do this, I can't, but I have to try."

She put her hoof on the log again and began to slowly crawl to the other side step by step. _"Don't look down Elora, you're doing fine, If I can do it in the volcano and at the cliff on Volcano Island I can do this!" _Every time she thought about all the courageous stuff that she did in the past two weeks, her spirits lifted up and she was almost not afraid.

Making her final step on the other side of the gap felt like she stepped right into the gates of heaven, "I did it, I DID IT!" she shouted with delight.

Elora looked around and saw the necklace comfortably sitting on the bush. She outstretched her arm and grabbed it. She put the necklace around her neck and went back.

Once she was back on the ground she saw that her dad was battling out Crush and Gulp while Spyro was taking care of Ripto. Ripto kept shooting at Spyro repeatedly, with Spyro quickly and smoothly dodging each one.

"You won't beat me you purple menace, you'll never win!" Ripto shouted

"Not a chance, Ripto. I'll beat you anytime!" Spyro shouted dodging another fireball.

Suddenly Elora, who was wearing the Necklace, distracted Spyro from dodging another fireball. At the second he turned his attention back to Ripto, a fireball was already activated and heading full speed at Spyro.

Spyro tried to dodge this fireball, but he didn't completely make it. The fireball hit his wing, breaking the bone that connected the webbing together. Spyro gave a moan of pain. Ripto smirked as he hit Spyro's leg with he scepter also breaking it.

Spyro limped on three legs as Ripto was cornering him. Spyro moved back some more, until he felt himself falling in a hole. He grabbed the rim of the hole and looked down. He saw that he was at risk of being a victim to an abyss.

Spyro looked up and saw Ripto laughing his laugh of victory, "HAHAHA, I won, I Finally WON! HAHAHA!" he shouted.

Ripto looked back at Spyro who was trying to crawl back up to hole. "Don't even try it purple pest." He spat.

Ripto turned his head and saw that Crush and Gulp were doing an excellent job beating Rick to a pulp. "Crush, Gulp, get you butts over here!" Ripto shouted.

Crush let go of Rick; dropping him to the floor, "What is it, boss?" Crush questioned.

"I want you to witness me kill this purple rat with wings, then spread the word around, saying the purple Dragon is dead!" Ripto shouted.

"But, boss, we were almost done beating-up this guy." Gulp complained.

"Forget about him, come here now!" Ripto commanded, and with that the two left Rick on the ground, with blood running down his nose and mouth.

Elora gasped as she saw her father's condition in the distance. She quickly ran to her father and helped him to his feet. "Dad, you need to go now, you can't stay here, you need to go to the hospital!" Elora said trying to help her dad to his feet.

As Rick was trying to stand up he saw a necklace around Elora's neck. "Elora," he said weakly, "Is that the necklace that Ripto was asking for?" he asked.

Elora looked at the necklace and nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Elora's father held out his hand, "Give it to me." He said.

Elora took the necklace off and gave it to him, "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"If I tell you, you won't let me do it, now when you see Ripto leave your friend, go and try to help him out of that ditch." Rick said getting up.

"But…"

"No buts, listen to your father and go! I know what I'm doing, but remember one thing, I'll always love you no matter what ever happens to me, I want you to know that." Rick said wiping a tear from Elora's face.

With one last hug from her father she ran and hid behind a tree, so Ripto wouldn't see her. Once Rick saw that Elora was safety hid he took a deep breath and called out Ripto, "RIPTO!" he shouted.

As Ripto was to get rid of Spyro once and for all, he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Rick standing up, and he was dangling Jezebel's Necklace over the lava pit, "If you harm that dragon, your necklace gets dropped!" he yelled.

Ripto started to get angry, "Listen here you old goat, give me the necklace or prepare to suffer the consequences!" Ripto hissed.

"Why don't you come and get it yourself?" Rick said.

Ripto smiled, "Rick, you just made the worst decision a guy can ever make." Ripto said with himself, Gulp and Crush walking up to him.

Once Elora saw that Ripto had left Spyro, she came out from her hiding spot and ran towards Spyro. Spyro was trying his best to pull himself up, but with a broken wing and leg it was no use. Little by little he felt his claws being unattached from the rim of the hole, he knew he couldn't hold much longer. Was this his final end? Is the world's greatest hero going to die in an abyss?

When he finally felt his claws let go of the rim of the hole he felt a hand hold him back from falling. He looked up and to his surprise saw Elora, "Elora, You don't know how I'm glad to see you!" he said.

Elora gave a grunt from trying to pull her and Spyro's weight up from the ditch, "Spyro, isn't there a way you can help me pull you out? Flap your wings or something." Elora said.

"I wish I could, but that jerk just broke it."

"What? Ripto broke your wing?" she gasped almost letting go of Spyro's hand.

"And my leg." He added.

After that Elora just concentrated on pulling him out.

* * *

Rick was trying his best to give his daughter as much time as she needed to get Spyro out of the ditch, but it was three against one and it wasn't easy, even if he once was a Camabilian warrior.

Suddenly he felt blow on the head making him go down and the necklace fly off his hand and into Ripto's, "I thank you and the necklace thanks you." Ripto said with a sneer.

"You know, you should have never crossed my path, you should of never betrayed me," he said kicking Rick in the stomach, "You're more pathetic then my army, and now-" As Ripto raised his Scepter to finish the badly wounded faun, he heard voices coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw Elora trying to help Spyro out of the hole. Ripto then knew what had happened, "So you thought you can out smart me by sacrificing your life, so your precious daughter can help that purple pipsqueak."

Ripto got down and grabbed Rick by the hair and brought him to his face, "Well you know what, that would of never worked. You now will have the privilege to see your daughter and her boyfriend die, right before your eyes. Oh don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." Ripto tossed Rick aside and signaled Gulp and Crush to walk towards Elora and Spyro, "Well, Well, Well," Ripto said grabbing Elora's attention.

Elora looked over her shoulder and saw Ripto walking up to her. She knew if she tried to run for her life Spyro would be in danger in falling into an Abyss. "Two for the price of one? This must be my lucky day." Ripto said ready to finish Elora and Spyro with his scepter.

In the distance Rick managed to open his eyes and the first thing that he saw was Ripto about to end Elora's life, "No, you will not hurt my family, you can do what ever you want with me, but not with my daughter!" Rick said softly.

Rick lifted his head and saw that behind his was the river of lava and the ground that he laid in was filled with cracks from Gulps and Crush's weight. From the site of that, Rick slowly took an arrowhead from the pocket of his brown vest.

He looked at it; this was what the Camabilian chief-warrior gave to those who had passed their test in becoming warriors. It symbolized great victory, courage, honor and bravery.

Rick tightened his grip around the arrowhead and closed his eyes. He had to make the most difficult decision in his life. Once he thought it over and knew what he's going to do, with both hands, Rick lifted up the arrowhead and jammed it inside of the crack making it bigger and making other cracks around it. Rick did it again and the same thing happened.

After the third try he saw that his plan took full effect. The crack started to travel up to where Ripto, Gulp and Crush were. Ripto then felt a sinking feeling, he looked at his feet and saw the ledge that they were on started to crumble.

With a final pull, Elora managed to get Spyro out of danger. Elora turned around and saw Ripto, Gulp, Crush and her father on a ledge that's about to crumble into the lava pit. The ledge was shaking so strong that the necklace that Ripto was holding flew from his grasp and landed safely and far away where the ledge. Elora began to run to try to save her dad, but Spyro held her back. If more weight was added to the ledge it might collapse while Elora is on it.

Rick looked at her daughter; he could see fear, terror in her eyes and a tear rolled down from it. Rick just smiled; he didn't feel any fear inside of him. The last thing that Rick said before he plunged down was, "Don't forget I'll always be with you, Lory!" he shouted.

Elora began to weep uncontrollably and nodded with a smile. And with that the ledge crumbled with Ripto, Gulp, Crush and Rick on it. Elora and Spyro covered their faces as derbies flew from the crashing.

Once the rumbling stopped they unshielded their face and crawled to the ditch to see what was the outcome. On a small ledge that peeked out from the wall of the ledge laid Gulp, Crush and Ripto on top of them, but his scepter wasn't so lucky. Elora saw as his scepter melted in the molten lava. Other then seeing Ripto and his minions stuck on a ledge, her dad was no where to be found. Elora dug her face in her hand and softly wept over her dad's death.

As tears fell from her eyes, so did rain fall from the sky. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up with her eyes over flowing with tear and saw Spyro had limped across to stay by her.

Elora hugged Spyro and wept on his shoulder, "Elora, I'm sorry that you had to see that, but things were just meant to be. This was the day that your dad was supposed to leave and so it was, but at least now you know that he didn't die because he was murdered he died saving your life, making him a real hero." Spyro said patting Elora on the back.

Rick was a true hero; he sacrificed his life to save his daughter's. Rick's love for his family was big that he actually gave his life for Elora. Making him a man of distinguished valor!

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

**Ollie: Wow...Elora's dad...a hero! COOL! I wished my dad did something like that...but nooooooooooo, he had to..um...er...okay I had no idea what my dad worked for or what he did! Anyhow...there's nothing much to say...**

**(IN THE PLANE WITH KT AND ASHLEY)**

**KT: I AM SICK OF THIS PLANE!**

**Ashley: You're right...someone better l go-**

**BOOM!**

**(There was a loud clamor and we looked around and saw that the plane was exploding)**

**KT: Exploding? Why is it exploding? **

**Ashley: Probably adds a bit more excitement...**

**KT: Great...**

**Ashley: COME ON! We have to jump! **

**(So we opened the hatch and jumped out of the plane and landed in the ocean)**

**KT: Great! I ruined my dress...**

**Ashley: At least we're alive...**

**KT: Come on...we better start swimming!**

**(So...we began to swim)**


End file.
